The Other Woman
by xxteamjasperxx
Summary: Not everything is what it seems.  smut and language advisory. Read at own risk
1. Inrtoduction

**Here is my new Jasper and Bella story. My second one if you're wondering. My first one is 'The Only Exception'. Read it if you please. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Other Woman<strong>

Have you ever met the one person where you thought you'd be with them forever? I have. Amazing blue eyes, shaggy blond hair, lean body with defined muscles and an awesome Southern drawl that made me melt. There was something that drew me in. Maybe it was the way he looked at me. Maybe it was the way he offered me a drink. Maybe it was the way he danced with me. Maybe it was the way he talked to me. I don't know, it was a lot of things combined. He was the prefect gentlemen. Never pushed me to do something I didn't want to. He made sure that I was okay if we did move further.

The only problem with our relationship was that he only came to Seattle every other weekend for work. He lived in Portland. He owned his own business in the Architect world. He had a very big name in the world. His big name meant he had two offices. One based in Portland and then the other based here, in Seattle. Well I thought that was the only problem. That was until I found out something I didn't ever expect.

* * *

><p><strong>-That's the intro to this. I will posting the first chapter also. Then after the first one is up it's one from here on out. More on updating in the next chapter.<br>-I don't own anything Twilight related. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter one. Hope you like it :) **

* * *

><p><strong>First Encounter<strong>

I was already running late for work. I'm a personal assistant at Cullen Inc. The company is very big in the Interior Design world but also in Architecture world as well. Esme Cullen is one of the sweetest ladies you'd ever meet, she's one of the owners and is in charge of the interior design section. Then there's Carlisle Cullen, he was probably one of the coolest guys you'd ever meet and he was the owner and was in charge of the Architecture department. So in reality the company went hand in hand. The two of them combined were the dream team in this business world. Everyone wanted them and everyone wanted to be with them. The power couple, were like my parents home away from home.

I've been in Seattle for the past five years, working under them. I had a business management degree, so I knew what I was doing. I had experience, because of the job I had back home. If you asked who I was a personal assistant for, I'd just look at you and say both Carlisle and Esme. So much work to do for one person but not really; there was three of us all together, Angela, Kate and I were the three assistants. That's besides the point so back to me being late.

"Cullen Inc, this is Angela how may I help you," Angela said.

"You should check caller id," I teased.

"Sorry, so what's up."

"I'm running late. My toilet decided to overflow this morning"

"Ouch. What happened?"

"I don't know. The building owner said it was old pipes which is possible. I mean have you seen the building? Anyways, I'm almost there, give me ten."

"All right. It's not like we have anything this morning. I'll let Esme and Carlisle know anyways just incase they look for you."

"Thanks."

I hung up and made my way through the busy sidewalks trying to narrowly miss ice patches and people. I finally made it into the building and up to my desk in no time.

"You're so cute when you're flustered," I heard behind me.

I rolled my eyes. Kate.

"Angela tell you?" I asked hanging my jacket up.

"Yup. I don't see why you just don't move," Kate sighed.

"Because I don't have the money for an eight hundred dollar rent every month."

"Your apartment is shity though."

"Language Kate," Esme said, walking through the hallway.

"Sorry," Kate said sheepishly.

Esme merely shook her head before going into her office.

"Right, so I'm going to go make copies and all that," Kate said.

"Lunch at twelve thirty don't forget."

She waved me off.

"She's going to forget," Angela guessed.

"Oh I know. Because of _Garrett,_" I said.

We both dissolved in giggles before we started on the reports and what not.

"Cullen Inc, this is Bella, how may I help you," I said into the phone.

"Hi, this is Jasper Whitlock with Whitlock designs, is Esme or Carlisle available," the voice said.

I think I just melted. He had a Southern drawl. Sigh.

"Hello?" Jasper said.

"Oh, sorry, give me one second I'll see if one of them is available," I said.

"All right darlin'."

Drool. I hit the hold button and poked my head into Esme's office.

"Esme," I said.

"Yes," she said looking up.

"A Jasper Whitlock is on the phone. He wanted to speak with either you or Carlisle."

"Carlisle is in a meeting. I'll talk to him."

I nodded and went back to the phone.

"Mr. Whitlock, Esme is going to speak with you," I said getting back on the phone.

"Okay, thanks."

I quickly connected the phone call and went back to what I was doing.

"So what was with the blushing?" Angela asked.

"I don't know. Just had a hot flash."

"You're twenty seven years old and you're having a hot flash."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"And I'm the Easter bunny."

"Oh you'd look cute as a bunny. I'm sure Ben would love that."

Angela just looked at me. I knew she wasn't going to let this go. So once lunch time rolled around, I was practically dragged to the cafe, that we normally go for lunch.

"All right spill it bitch," Angela said.

"Fine. Have either of you heard of Whitlock Designs?"

"Yeah, the owner is a hottie," Kate said, "Continue."

"I talked to him today. I kind of just lost all train of thought when I heard his voice," I confessed.

"Only you could do that," Angela teased.

"I hope I don't see him face to face. God how stupid could I be if I just stood there staring at him."

"I'd laugh my fucking ass off. Hopefully I'm there." Kate chuckled.

I chucked my napkin at her. Bitch was always like this. I still didn't see how her boyfriend Garrett dealt with it at times. I wouldn't change her for the life of me though. We got back to the office and back to what we were doing before lunch.

"Bella," I heard Esme say.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Mr. Whitlock is coming into the office today around two. You can send him right away."

"Is this for the Voultri assignment?"

"Yes. Carlisle asked for his assistance in this. A mansion, plus a basketball court, swimming pool and two guest houses, is a little much for one person."

"Wow. Are you doing the interior designing?"

"Along with Alice."

"How long is it supposed to take?"

"At least a year, hopefully less."

"Need anything else?"

"No. I'll send you message if I do."

I smile politely and went back to the last minute adjustments for the pervious work. At two o'clock right on the dot, I heard footsteps walking towards the desk. I looked up to find a guy with blond hair, blue eyes and standing at least six foot three in front of me, dressed in a black suit, with a blue shirt underneath making his eyes pop and a black tie.

"Can I help you with something sir?" I asked.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, I'm here to see Esme and Carlisle," the man explained.

Yeah, I did what I said I was going to do. I just stared at him.

"Miss Swan?" Jasper said.

"Hmm. I'm sorry what?" I asked breaking out of my zoning out.

"Is Carlisle and Esme ready?"

"Right, just follow me."

I got up, motioning him to follow me into Esme's office.

"Mrs. Cullen," I addressed.

"Yes, Isabella?" Esme said.

That was our thing, she only called me Bella when no clients were around and I only called her Mrs. Cullen when the clients were around.

"Mr. Whitlock is here."

"Prefect. Jasper lovely to see you."

I politely excused myself and headed back to my desk, shutting the door behind me.

"Yes!"

Kate, I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"I watched it all unfold. You were stunned speechless," Kate grinned, "And I was there."

"I could hit you right now."

"Told he was a hottie," she winked, walking away.

I shot her a look. Yeah it was true. He was amazing, to look at that's for sure. I guess, I'd have to figure out how to handle it since, I had to deal with seeing him for as long as this project is going on.

"I'll be in touch Esme," I heard.

I looked up to see Jasper Whitlock coming out of the office. I tried to look like I was doing something, but I have a feeling it failed miserably.

"Have good evening Miss Swan," Mr. Whitlock said.

"You too Mr. Whitlock."

He flashed a quick smile and wink before leaving the area. Sweet baby Jesus. He was good.

* * *

><p><strong>-With updating, I think I'm going to do every Thursday or every Sunday either one, haven't decided yet.<br>-Hopefully you all are liking this, granted it's only the intro and first chapter. If you like it enough maybe you can review :)  
>-I should tell you that I have no experience in the architect and interior design fields, other than from the shows on TV, not that I watch them a lot, so if anything is wrong, I apologize.<br>-I don't own anything Twilight related. **


	3. Chapter 2

**-Galveston's Daughter: I'm glad you like it and already making guesses, but you won't find out until later in the story for what Mr. Whitlock is all about, but you can keep guessing if you like.  
>-Butterflykiss69, slc6548, caressa28: thanks for liking it so far only the intro and the first chapter in :). Hopefully you like the second chapter just as well.<strong>

**-More AN at the bottom. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Flustered<strong>

I think I've heard the name, Jasper Whitlock, more than I wanted to in the past weeks. Angela mentioned him once in a while. Kate just wouldn't shut up about him and my situation, where I couldn't talk to him. Obviously Esme and Carlisle talked about him since they were working on this new house together.

"Bella, dear," Esme said getting my attention.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Do you have plans tonight?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Good, then you'll come to dinner tonight at our place."

"Okay. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Nope just your lovely self."

"Who all is coming?"

"Obviously Carlisle and I are going to be there, then Alice and then my son Edward will be. I believe Emmett and Rosalie will be there also. And there is Jasper as well."

"Emmett and Rosalie?"

"Carlisle's nephew."

"The guy with the muscles?"

"Yes. That one. He's friendly I promise but you know that. Rosalie on the other hand, she can a bit of a handful."

"All right, what time do I need to be there?"

"Seven but you can come anytime after six if you'd like."

"Sounds good, I'll see you tonight then."

"I'll see you then. I'm heading out for the day. I'm sure I told you right?"

"Yes. Don't worry. Have fun today."

She smiled at me before leaving the office. I had a dinner date, well I wouldn't call it a dinner date, more of a get together I suppose. I knew that Esme had a son, Edward. I believe he was a year older than me, that's about it. Then I met and hung out with Alice occasionally. She was under her mother's wing with interior designing.

"So where are you going tonight?" Kate asked.

"To the Cullen's for dinner," I answered.

"Wow. That's exciting. Who all is going to be there?"

"Obviously Esme and Carlisle, then Alice and their son Edward. Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper."

"Jasper? Really now?"

"Kate," I heard behind us.

"Yes sir?" Kate asked.

"Are those copies ready for me?"

"Right here. I was just on my way."

Thank you Carlisle Cullen. I turned to look at him. I swore he winked at me. The rest of the day went by smoothly. Kate never really got to ask me anymore about the dinner tonight. I silently thanked the gods for that. When I got home I quickly got a shower and ready. I made my hair straight, made my makeup natural. I picked out a pair black skinny jeans, a sheered blouse with chunky gold necklaces and a pair of heeled booties.

I checked myself one more time before heading over to the Cullen's house. Before I could knock the door was open. All I saw was sparkles.

"Look at you all cute and junk," The sparkles said.

Alice.

"Thanks. You look..." I started.

"Sparkly; I know. Rose was working on a new dress and I was the one to be volunteered to be the test dummy," Alice explained.

"You do look lovely though."

"Why thank you. Come on every one is here."

I followed her into the house. I just had to make myself known; I tripped over one of the throw rugs in the hallway. I didn't feel the hard ground underneath like I usually do.

"You know how to make an entrance don't you Miss Bella?" The familiar southern drawl flowed through my ears.

I felt my face get red. I turned around to face my 'savior', taking in his appearance. Jasper was wearing a pair of gray pants with a white button up shirt, black tie and black vest with black shoes. His blond hair was pulled back out of his face.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"My pleasure," he smiled.

"Bella!" Esme's voice rang out.

My attention turned towards the older woman coming towards me. She was still in her work attire from work. Her black jersey dress, with a draped neckline, her pair of strapy high heeled sandals and a set of bangle bracelets.

"You look wonderful my dear," Esme smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Come on, I want you to meet, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie."

I looked at Jasper over my shoulder one last time before following her inside the house further. Carlisle was at the stove cooking. He was also in his work attire from the day. A pair of black dress pants, light blue button up shirt. His tie and blazer missing. The three other people in the kitchen were dressed well. I automatically knew who Emmett was. He was in a dark gray button up shirt, with a black pin striped vest over top, a pair of dark blue jeans and black shoes. The blond haired woman beside him had to of been Rosalie. She was wearing gray skinny jeans with knee high boots, a black blazer over a black shirt. I was going to go out on a limb and say that the other guy in the room was Edward. He was wearing a gray button up shirt and black pants and a pair of black shoes.

"Emmett you remember Bella right?" Esme asked getting his attention.

"Of course I do. She was tripping all over the place the last time we met," Emmett grinned.

"Figures, that's the one thing you do remember," I teased back.

"What can I say, not every day do I have girls falling over me."

I rolled my eyes.

"Bella this is Emmett's fiance Rosalie, Rosalie this is my personal assistant Bella," Esme introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Rosalie muttered out.

I smiled politely.

"And this is my oldest Edward," Esme said.

He was a cutie. Bright green eyes, hair an unusual coppery color in a disarray and a crooked smile gracing his lips.

"So you're the infamous Bella Swan?" Edward asked.

His voice made me melt.

"I suppose I am," I smiled.

Before he could say anything else, Carlisle announced that dinner was ready. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the ends of the table. Edward was across from me and beside him were Emmett and Rosalie. My luck Jasper was beside me and then Alice on the other side of him. Great, just what I wanted.

"Bella," Edward said, "How long have you been working with my parents?"

"It'll be four years in July," I answered.

"Best four years," Esme added, "Bella signal handedly fixed everything that _girl_ screwed up."

That girl was Lauren. A total bitch who didn't know what she was doing. She couldn't do anything in Word documents, no excel or anything. I didn't understand how her math skills could be that horrid to show that the Cullen's were missing over thousands of dollars.

"Angela and Kate helped as well, I can't take all the credit."

"I suppose you are right," Esme sighed, "The three of you fixed everything. I don't think I would know what to do if you three weren't there."

I felt a hand slide onto my knee. I knew it was Jasper, I highly doubt Esme wouldn't do that. I was just going ignore it.

"Edward, what to do you do?" I asked.

"I'm actually a member of the Seattle Symphony and I compose music as well."

"Really? What do you play?"

"Mainly just the piano. I dabble with the guitar."

"Ignore him," Emmett cut in, "Anything he picks up he can play."

I looked at him to explain further.

"Sort of true," Edward explained, "I can play piano and guitar. I can do the drums, slowly learning the violin."

"Wow," I muttered.

Jasper's hand slid further up my leg about mid thigh, gently squeezing.

"Jasper, are you excited to get this house built?" Emmett asked.

Turns out Emmett was one of the contractors also on the job.

"Very excited. I think once we get to work we'll be fine. The foundations already set so that's a plus," Jasper answered.

His hand never stop massaging my leg, before he moved further up, closer to that spot that was already pulsating with need. He stopped right there, so close, well just as he got his hand there, I grabbed his forcing him to stop moving. I moved his hand back to his lap, patting it a little harder than necessary telling him to keep his hands to himself.

"Who's ready for dessert," Esme asked the group.

"I'll help you," I offered.

She smiled and we headed into the kitchen.

"Hopefully this will do yours justice," Esme said.

"Finally tried out the recipe I gave you?" I asked.

"Yes, so like I said hopefully it taste good."

"I'm sure it will."

She handed me the small plates and forks while she carried the cheesecake and the sauces that went on top of it in on a tray.

"Yes finally you're cheesecake!" Emmett exclaimed.

"It's not mine, Esme decided to try it," I told him.

"You bake?" Jasper asked.

"Bake? She should've went to culinary school," Alice said.

"I can't help it. When your mother is so scatterbrained that she burns water, you need to learn to cook pretty fast."

"Burnt food a lot?" Edward asked.

"Our dog wouldn't even it eat."

The cheesecake was pretty good, if I say so myself. I think Esme was going to be giving me a run for my money. We ended up going into the living room, sipping coffee or water. The conversation never lulled and neither did the attention that both Edward and Jasper gave me. To be honest I was slightly flustered with it. I've never had to deal with guys flocking after me. When I announced I was heading out, so did Jasper, coincidence? I think not. I hugged everyone goodbye before following Jasper outside to our cars.

"Goodnight Miss Bella," Jasper drawled out.

"Goodnight Mr. Whitlock," I said.

"It's Jasper darlin'."

"Well goodnight _Jasper_."

He did something that surprised me. He not only opened my car door he kissed me on the cheek, lingering there before he pulled away and walked to his black camero. Not what I expected him to drive. He was a country boy, I thought he was going to drive some sort of truck. I was so fucking flustered right now it wasn't even funny.

* * *

><p><strong>-I should probably warn you now that if I don't reply to your review it's going to be on the next update. I forget to reply, so if you don't see one it's because it's on the upcoming update, but I will try my hardest to reply<br>****-Also i have a question for you all, I want to post pictures, wasn't sure whether to put them on my profile page or make up a blog and post them on there. Let me know which one would be best.  
>-Please review and let me know what you think. If you have any suggestion let me know those as well.<br>-I don't own anything Twilight related. does.  
>-Next update should be next Sunday. <strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**-caressa28: I like frisky Jasper too. Thanks for you're opinion for where to put the pictures.  
>-Galveston's Daughter: Bella will tell him, in not so many ways, what she wants.<br>-mandiecullen84: I'm glad you're liking this :) You'll have to find out in upcoming chapters, to see if your guess is right.  
>-TwilightAddict71484: I'm sure you'll find out sooner later, with what he wants. You'll find out soon what's going on.<br>-slc6548, Vivi H88, seza3175: thanks for your suppport and liking the story :)**

**I'm updating early I know craziness. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch<strong>

Since the dinner, I could still feel his hands on my thigh, his lips on my cheek. I just wanted him to touch me again. His hand was strong and his lips were smooth against my skin. I don't know, there was something about him that I wanted him, more than I intended to. I didn't know what was going on with me. I swear all I could see when I went to bed at night was his bright blue eyes and blond hair and then that smirk. I'd wake up with a throbbing between my legs. I'm glad I didn't have a roommate, I didn't have to worry about waking them up in the middle of the night with my self loving time.

I just had to get used to the meetings that he was going to be at when he was up from Portland which was basically four days out of the week. Apparently he had his own place in the city, about six blocks from the office, well in one direction from Cullen Inc and then the other direction from Whitlock Designs. Literally right in the middle of both office buildings. I didn't understand why he needed it that way but whatever floats his boat.

Currently, I was typing up contracts for Esme to give to the Volturi family to sign disclosures and all that jazz. Angela and Kate were both in meetings. Angela with Carlisle and Kate with Esme, so I was left by myself manning the front desk.

"Miss Swan, what a lovely surprise," I heard behind me.

Southern twang in the voice. Sigh.

"Mr. Whitlock," I said.

"I thought I told you to call me Jasper?"

I turned to face him. He was dressed casual, which meant it was his last day in Seattle.

"From what I gathered from the other night, you told me your name was Jasper. I don't remember you saying to call you Jasper," I countered.

"You have a point. Please call me Jasper, Miss Swan."

"_Jasper_, please stop calling me Miss Swan, it's Bella."

"Okay. When is you're lunch break?"

"Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me."

"And why should I go to lunch with you?"

"Because I believe we should get to know each other."

"And why do you think that?"

"We are going to be working closely together. Making sure everything is order for this job. I feel like I should know who I am working with."

He had a point.

"I go at twelve thirty. For an hour."

"I can get us a table at the Grove."

Playing too hard to get my attention.

"The deli across the street is where I normally go. I'll meet you there at twelve forty."

I grabbed the papers I was working on and headed down the the supply room where the copier was. I didn't need to be impressed by fancy restaurants, I couldn't be bought, I didn't like people spending money on me. As long as you showed me who you really were, underneath the mask of impressing everyone around you, I was fine.

"What did Mr. Whitlock want?" Angela asked, standing beside me.

"He asked me out for lunch," I answered.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you going?"

"He wanted to take me to the Groves."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. I told him the deli across the street was perfectly fine and I'd see him over there at twelve forty. And then I walked away."

"You go girl. You think he's going to show?"

"Dunno."

"I think he will."

"I guess we'll see won't we?"

"Text me right away."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, well not right away but like when, you know what just tell me when you get back. I should be in the break room, if this meeting ever gets done."

I chuckled at her. It was a meeting on the blueprints for the housing. Everything was going great, then Aro Volturi's wife, Eleazar got pissy and said that something was off with one of the guest houses, something about too small. I rolled my eyes, and I knew that the others did too. You don't need a mansion with _two _guest houses. One should be efficient but apparently they have family that needs their own space or some shit.

When I got back to my desk, I finished up the papers and that's when I noticed a little paper flower. Collin walked by my desk.

"Hey Collin," I called out.

"Yes?" he trailed out turning around.

"Do you know who made this?"

"Nope. But if it's any help, I believe it was Mr. Whitlock. He was the last person away from your desk."

"All right thanks."

"No problem. Oh tell Jake I said hi by the way."

"Will do."

Jake, our mutual friend. Loved him to death but my god he got annoying at times. We grew up together in Forks, well he was down in La Push about a half hour away, our dad's were and still are best friends. I knew I was going to see him later on in the week, when I went down to visit my dad. We always had dinner with him and his dad.

"B, you got the contracts?" Kate asked coming out of Esme's office.

"Yup, just stapled them."

I handed her the folder filled with papers and she disappeared back inside the office. They would be done by the time I left, if not the phones would be watched by Collin or Maggie. I had twenty minutes until I was on my lunch break. I fiddled around with random stuff that I needed to get done. I got Maggie to cover for me since both Kate and Angela weren't out of the meetings.

Like I told Jasper, I was there at twelve forty. He was standing by the entrance, leaning against the light pole in front of the building.

"You looked surprised I showed," Jasper said, moving to walk inside the building with me.

"I am. You seemed very determined to have lunch at the Grove today," I pointed out.

"I assumed..."

"Assuming makes an ass outta you and me."

His jaw dropped.

"I suppose you are right," I said, clearly miffed at me cutting him off.

I debated on whether to apologize or not.

"I'm sorry for cutting you off," I apologized.

Stupid mother and implying manners.

"It's fine, I'm actually glad you stopped me. I have a feeling I would've said something that wasn't particularly right about you."

"So I shouldn't apologize?"

"I never said that."

Stupid smirk.

"Hey Bella," Chelsea greeted.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Which usual? A, B or C."

Can you tell that I come here a lot?

"Surprise me," I told her.

"I take it you come here a lot?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. I like it here, never gets too busy that makes me want to leave and eat some where else."

"We'd hunt her down if she left," Chelsea said, "What can I get you hun?"

"Can I get the steak and cheese sub, no onions. And water's fine," Jasper said.

"Same check or different?"

"Same."

"Different."

I looked at Jasper.

"All right same it is," Chelsea smirked.

My turn for the jaw drop. Jasper handed her a twenty telling her to keep the change, before guiding me to a table in the back. Five minutes of silence our food came.

"So where'd you graduate from?" Jasper asked.

"Washington State, with business management."

"No minor?"

"American Literature."

He gave me an odd look.

"I know. Weird, books are my getaway," I explained further.

"Music is mine," He told me.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I play the guitar and piano."

"I can't see you playing the piano."

"Well I do."

We sat in silence eating our sandwiches. Every once in a while I kind of just stared at him. Well, he was looking at me too, so I wasn't the only one doing it.

"Where'd you grow up?" Jasper asked.

"Phoenix until I was sixteen then I moved with my dad to a small town called Forks," I answered.

"Where exactly is Forks?"

"Washington. It's about four hours from here give or take."

"How small is small?"

"Less three thousand people."

"Jesus."

"Yeah, so everyone basically knew everything going on."

"That sucks."

"Didn't help that my dad was chief of police either."

"Yeah, I'm sure that doesn't help either."

"Where exactly are you from?"

"Houston. Born and raised. I went to University of Oregon and got my foot in the door with a couple of friends from school and now this where I'm here."

"Are you still working with them?"

"We're partners. They have their branch in Dallas and then in Houston."

"How long did it take to get so big?"

"I was twenty two when I graduated. Started in a local company until I was twenty five, and slowly built up until now, so that'd be four years."

"So you're twenty nine?"

"Is that why you asked me how long it took?"

"No. I just thought you were older."

"Only twenty nine. Since I know you're age, may I ask how old you are?"

"Let's see, I graduated when I was twenty two. Spent two years at an office in Port Angeles and then been with the Cullen's for the past three years."

"Only twenty seven?"

"You're very good with math aren't you?"

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Angela.

**OMG. Meeting took forever. How's lunch?  
><strong>**-A**

**Surprisingly well.  
><strong>**-B**

**Tell me about it when you get back.  
><strong>**-A**

"Is everything okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. Just Angela. Saying the meeting took forever," I answered.

"Wouldn't surprise me. We've had to deal with the people you're doing the latest building for."

I looked at my phone, I needed to get going.

"I need to head back to the office," I told.

"I'll walk you back."

"You don't need to."

"My cars over in you're parking deck."

Never mind then. We made it over to the office building.

"Thanks for lunch," I said.

"Thank you for coming with me," he smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Maybe we can do it again."

I'd like that. Sigh.

"Yeah that would be nice."

"I should be back here on Monday but Carlisle and I have a meeting over lunch. We could do dinner or just get together Tuesday."

"I can't Monday night. Angela, Kate and I go out to dinner. Lunch is good for me."

"So Tuesday it is."

"I'll see you then."

He kissed my cheek before heading towards the entrance for the parking deck, while I headed inside.

"I take it lunch was good?" Angela asked as I sat down at my desk.

"Yeah. We're going to lunch again."

I swear if we weren't in the office building she would've squealed. I'm not going to lie and say that the lunch was horrible, because it wasn't. I had a nice time. He wasn't as bad as I thought as he was going to be. He was actually very sweet and was easy to talk to. I was actually excited to meet up with him in a couple of days. I just had to keep myself occupied until then.

* * *

><p><strong>-Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you all are liking it so far! Since more of you are reviewing, I'll try and reply to your reviews.<br>-Pictures for last chapter are up on my profile. I'm gonna post what the characters look like in a couple of days or so, hopefully by Sunday. -As for updating, depending on busy my week is, I might update twice a week, Wednesday or Thursday and Sunday's. If I don't update during the week it's going to be on Sunday, so there will be an update.  
>-<strong>Please review and let me know what you all think. I apperciate it.<br>-I don't own anything Twilight related. ****


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thanks for all the reviews. I think I replied to everyone except for:  
>MaryMary123: You'll find out the whole situation later in the story. I'm in the process of developing their relationship before anything goes down.<br>Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Afraid of You<strong>

That lunch date, yeah it never happened. I couldn't tell you why either. I was actually upset, which surprised me. The whole week was slow. It didn't bother me that I went to lunch with the girls. It was actually insightful. They helped me figure out what was going on with what I was feeling. I just wish I understood what I did wrong. The girls told me that I didn't do anything, I guess I'll go with that until I figure out what happened. Two weeks and I haven't seen him. Talked him very briefly.

So here I am sitting at my desk, finishing up paperwork for a project Esme had just finished. I sat there minding my own business, while Angela and Kate went to lunch. We each took turns every Thursday staying behind since Collin or Maggie usually aren't available for personal reasons.

"Is my mom in?" I heard.

I lifted my head to see Edward standing there.

"Ah, yeah, I think," I answered.

"You think?" he grinned.

"Sorry it's been a long couple of weeks."

"Have you had lunch yet?"

"Not for another forty minutes. Angela and Kate are at lunch right now."

"Well, if you wanna talk did you want to do lunch today?"

I sat there, frozen.

"Edward, what a pleasant surprise!" Esme exclaimed from her office door.

"You can think about it, I'll make sure to keep it under forty minutes," Edward told me.

I watched him follow his mother into the office, shutting the door behind him. I sat there thinking about it. If Jasper didn't want to see me, let alone be friends with me, I guess it wouldn't hurt to go to lunch with Edward. He was a sweetheart. We ended up exchanging emails since the time we met at the dinner a couple of months ago. It was a slow friendship but I knew it was going to be a long lasting one.

Forty minutes later, Edward and Esme were walking out of her office.

"Bella, I'm going to lunch with Carlisle, you can go to lunch, Angela and Kate are here now," Esme said.

I nodded, as she left the two of us at my desk.

"I actually could talk if that's okay with you," I told Edward.

"Where'd you want to go? I've eaten at the deli across the street a couple of times, it's pretty good. There's that cafe up the block little ways. I mean, It's really up to you. I'm down for any where."

"The deli is fine. That's where I normally eat."

"Do you need to go to the bathroom or anything before we head down?"

"No. I'm ready now."

He smiled softly, and we walked to the deli.

"Surprise you or are you actually choosing this time?" Chelsea asked as we stood at the counter.

"Roast beef today," I smiled.

"And for you Edward?"

"Cold cut like usual."

I was actually happy he let me pay for this myself. I followed to a back table, while we waited on our food.

"You come here a lot I take it?" I asked.

"For the most part. I separate my time between here and the cafe up the street."

We were silent for a couple of minutes.

"Did you want to talk?" Edward asked.

"If you don't mind," I answered.

"I did ask you to lunch."

"So this friend of mine, has become I don't know, I guess you say..."

"Dating?"

"No, I guess just close, like the guy and m..her went to lunch and talked a couple of times. Then he suggested to go on lunch another time after the first time. And he never called or made it to lunch."

"Can I stop you right there?"

"I guess."

"I'm just going to go out on a limb here and say that this friend is you?"

"Yeah. I probably should've just said it was me."

"Yeah probably. So who is this guy if you don't mind telling me."

Should I tell him?

"Jasper?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"So what happened?"

"We went out to lunch about two weeks ago, before he went back to Portland."

"And?"

"He suggested going to lunch the next Tuesday, like two weeks ago. And he never showed."

"Have you talked to him any?"

"Nope. I thought we had a good time, you know? We talked non, well I can't say non work stuff, because we did a little, but we got to know each other. I don't know what I did."

"I personally don't think you did anything."

"I didn't want to go at first, because he suggested going to The Grove. I don't want to be wined and dined. I don't want to be bought."

"Where'd you end up going?"

"Here. He bought my lunch though. With a little help from Chelsea."

"She's a sneaky little thing isn't she?"

"Just a little."

"So you two just talked?"

"Yeah. He didn't pull a move on me."

"Why did he want to go out with lunch with you? Purely business or was it friendly?"

"At first, it was, he said that he wanted to get to know the people he was working with. Then we just got talking about ourselves."

"I think he's afraid of you."

"Why?"

"Well one, you refused to go to the Grove. Two, you put up a fight whenever he said he was going to pay. Three you are a natural beauty."

I felt my face flush.

"I highly doubt that's the reason," I murmured.

"I'm pretty sure they are the reasons."

I wasn't going to argue with him, because I had a feeling it wasn't going to get me anywhere.

"I think you should just still be you and let him come to you," He suggested.

"Why wouldn't I be me?" I teased.

"You know what I mean."

"I suppose I do."

"You're smart, beautiful, funny and an independent woman. You proved to him that you didn't need him to buy you lunch."

"You have a way with words don't you?"

"Possibly."

"I think you do Mr. Cullen."

The crooked smile I've become accustomed to graced his face.

"If you want we could do lunch every Thursday," Edward said as we walked back to the office.

"I'd like that. Just don't bail on me. I might just have to hunt you down," I grinned.

"Oh god I hope not that would just be horrible."

While he went towards the parking deck, I went to the elevator.

"Hey Edward," I said turning around.

"Yes, soon to be hunter?" he teased.

"Thanks for lunch today."

"And if you need to talk, you know how to get a hold of me."

I waved one last time before heading into the elevator. I was glad I got a guys perspective on this whole situation. I don't know whether Jasper is afraid of me or not, but I was rendered harmless, most of the time, depending on my coordination for the moment. I'm not going to lie because I like Jasper, more than I thought I would. There was something about him that drew me in. Maybe it was the way talked to me, the way he acted around me. I don't know but something was pulling me into him. I just didn't understand why he would be afraid of me.

* * *

><p><strong>-Is it what you expected? Or is it completely different? Let me know what you think.<br>-I am going to be posting pictures of what my characters look like later tonight.  
>-I should be able to update Thursday.<br>-I don't own anything Twilight related. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is the new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. It makes me happy!  
>seza3175: Thanks for reviewing and keeping with the story. :)<br>Enjoy! Oh and a smut alert. **

* * *

><p><strong>Dance With Me<strong>

It's been about three weeks since I've seen Jasper Whitlock. I've talked to him a couple of times, nothing too long, just the 'can you patch me into Carlisle or Esme.' that's about it. So I didn't have to worry about the dumb stares, or the complete mind freeze when he was around.

I don't know how they managed to drag me out for the night. Of course it was a Friday night so I couldn't really give Kate or Angela an excuse, so here I was, sitting in the club of Kate's choosing. I was forced into a white strapless twist dress, with a ring set my parents got me for graduating college, and a red bead necklace. My hair done in curls and my first pair of Louboutins that I bought with my first real pay check.

"Find a guy and dance woman!" Angela said.

"There's no one here good enough," I told.

"You're making them not good enough."

She had a point. I don't know, most of the guys here were hot but they were jackasses.

"Fine dance with Kate and I then," She suggested.

I couldn't fight it, so they drug me out onto the floor. Three girls on the dance floor with a bunch of guys around, means a lot of stares. Kate was eventually dragged away by Garrett, and Angela by Ben. As soon as they left, I felt a presence behind me.

"Keep dancing, I've been watching you," the person said.

Large hands traveled from my shoulders down to my waist pulling me into flush into him.

"Just feel the music," he said into my ear.

That's what I did. I let the music flow through me, helping me move with him.

"I've been watching you for a while. You by yourself at the table, all these guys just staring at you with hungry eyes. Then you got up and danced with you're friends. Fucking site to see. You were so sexy, dancing with them, then dancing by yourself. I just had to get to you before anyone else," he said.

I shivered as I as I listened to his voice. His body felt amazing against me. I didn't know what to do with my hands, like he could read my mind, he moved one of my hands to the back of his neck and the other crossing around my stomach, while his covered mine. His hot break against my neck did things to me that I didn't know was possible. I wanted to know him, and every time I went to turn around, he forced me to stay where I was facing, like he didn't want me to see him. Three songs later, I pulled away to go find the bathroom.

"I'll find you," Mystery man said.

Some how while I was on my way to the bathrooms, Angela and Kate found me.

"Oh my god! You and that looked like you were having sex on the dance floor!" Kate exclaimed.

"I feel all hot and bothered. His voice makes my knees weak," I said, "Have you seen his face?"

"Blond hair is all we've seen. Why haven't you seen his face?" Angela said.

"He won't let me turn around. I want to so bad, run my fingers through his hair see his face, something!" I cried.

"Go back out there, let him find you and take you home and let him fuck you," Kate ordered.

I felt my face flush.

"Go woman!"

My two friends urged me to go out of the small room. The bad thing was, I had no idea what he looked like so me trying to find him was like trying to tell a blind man what the color purple looks like.

"Sweets, are you looking for me?" I heard behind me.

I nodded.

"Come. Lets get a drink."

I tried to get behind him but he wouldn't let me, he guided me to the bar.

"Two shots of jack daniels and beer for me and a Sex On The Beach for the lady," he told the bartender.

Five minutes later, drinks were placed in front of me. I went to grab a shot but his hand grabbed both before I could.

"We're doing these in the VIP room darlin'."

He handed me my drink and pushed me forward, guiding me to this private room. It was considerable quieter, and less crowded.

"Close you're eyes and when we both slam the glasses down open you're eyes," he told me.

I closed my eyes and listened to him count down from three. The alcohol burned going down my throat. I slammed my glass down after I heard his, my eyes popped open to find bright blue eyes staring back at me. I finally got to look at him. He was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and gray shirt and from what I could tell he was wearing a pair of cowboy boots. His hair was down and hanging in his face.

"Mr. Whitlock!" I gasped.

"Jasper," he corrected.

"Wh...I me..." I stuttered.

"You're beautiful you know that right?"

I felt my face flush.

"Come dance with me," Mr. Whitlock, I mean Jasper, said holding his hand out.

I just stared at his hand like it was a foreign object.

"I don't bite," he smirked, "hard."

I took his hand letting him guide me down to the dance floor. He pulled me into him, face to face this time. He made sure to have full body contact with me through out the song. His forehead rested against me.

"I've wanted out for a while. Just calling to hear your voice, making sure to have you pick up the phone. I've been afraid to come around because I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you."

"Really?"

"Really silly girl."

Now I wouldn't feel like a complete ass when I did the following: lace my fingers in through his hair, bring his face closer to mine and finally smashing my lips onto his. Jasper's grip tightened on my waist as we continued making out. He pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Let's get out of here," he said.

I nodded, letting him take me out of the dance club.

"The things I just want to do to you," Jasper told me.

I looked up at him, his normal bright blue eyes were dark with lust.

"Where are we going?" I asked, finally getting my voice.

"My place if that's okay with you."

I nodded, that was perfectly fine with me. He could take me any where. Twenty minutes later, a sexual tension thick ride, we were pressed against one another in the elevator of his building. His lips were sucking on the skin below my ear, and his hands gripping my hips, holding me into him. The elevator dinged signaling us to get off. He pulled me along the hallway and into his apartment.

"The many things I want to do you right now," Jasper said, pinning me against the wall.

My hands trailed up his chest, over his shoulders and finally finding purchase at the base of his neck, pulling at his hair.

"Just do something," I begged.

His lips found purchase against my neck, while his hands were pulling down the zipper to my dress. I felt the fabric loosen and fall, pooling around my feet. He pulled away looking at me, taking in my attire. I'm very glad I decided to wear the white lacy bra and panty set.

"So delectable," Jasper praised.

"You're over dressed," I told.

He smirked and let me undress him, throwing his clothes around the room. I was still up against the wall, with an almost naked Jasper in front of me. Then he was sliding down my body, laying random kisses against my skin as we went. He was on his knees in front of me, looking up at me. His fingers hooked around the fabric hiding the place I wanted him at; he pulled the fabric down my legs and he basically breathed in my scent. His face nuzzling against my inner thigh.

"You smell amazing," Jasper breathed.

My hands found his hair while his hand brought my leg over his shoulder. His mouth was on me, tongue licking my wet folds.

"Oh god!" I gasped.

He brought his fingers up tracing along my slit, before plunging two into my wet core.

"I want to hear you darlin'," He muttered

I gasped as he curled his fingers hitting that spot.

"Jasper," I whimpered.

His tongue was doing amazing things to me; circling around my clit, helping his fingers bring me closer to the edge. My fingers tightened in his hair as my orgasm rocked through me.

"fuckfuckfuck. Oh God Jasper!"

My leg slid off his shoulder, as I tried to catch my breath. His hands grabbed mine, helping me loosen my fingers in his hair, so he could stand back up. His mouth was on mine, making me taste myself on him. I moaned into the kiss as he started removing my bra from my body.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk," Jasper murmured into my ear.

We both removed his boxers and he lifted me up, carrying me into his room. My back hit the bed, he was hovering over me.

"Condom," I muttered.

He looked down at me. Granted I was on the pill, I still didn't know him well enough. I watched him lean over me, grabbing a foil package out of his bedside drawer. I watched him roll the latex over himself. When I went to kick my shoes off he stopped me.

"Don't. Take. Them. Off," He ordered.

He didn't even give me a chance to say anything before he completely sheathed himself in me.

"Fuck you feel amazing," Jasper groaned.

I wrapped my legs around his waist causing my heels to dig into his ass and upper thighs.

"Harder," I moaned.

His rhythm picked up and so did his depth. He kept hitting that spot that was driving me wild. It felt amazing, probably the best that I've had in a very long time. His hands gripped my hips raising my hips to get a better angle.

"Touch yourself," Jasper ordered.

God him with a demanding voice made the coil in my stomach grow tighten.

"Now."

I slid my hand in between us, circling around the bundle of nerves that was helping me over that edge.

"Jasper," I gasped.

"That's it baby," Jasper said, "You feel amazing; so tight, so warm."

"I'm so close."

His mouth latched onto my nipple, rolling it with his tongue, helping me go over the edge.

"Cum for me," Jasper demanded.

And I did. Hard, bringing him with me.

"Shit, Bella," Jasper groaned.

"Jasper!"

Jasper collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily. He pulled out of me disposing of the condom. Then he did something I wasn't expecting: he gently took each foot and pulled my shoes off. He laid kisses on my shoulder as we laid there.

"I'm glad you caught the double meaning of dance with me," Jasper finally spoke.

I smiled into his naked chest. Fuck yes, I caught his double meaning as soon as he said it. It was evident from the moment his body was pressed against me.

* * *

><p><strong>-I'm always nervous with the smut. How'd I do? I have a feeling that this wasn't what you expected to happen between Bella and Jasper. To be honest I wasn't sure whether to have smut this early but what the hell, I did anyways.<br>-Some of you wondered what was going on with Edward and Bella. I gave some insight on their relationship to those who commented about them. I haven't really made any effort into what their relationship is going to be, but I know they're going to remain really close. I got an idea from SAVAGEGRACEx, make Edward Bella's gay BFF. Not sure if that's going to happen but I'll keep it in mind.  
>-As for updating. I should be updating Sunday, so keep an eye out. Oh and pictures should be up following the update.<br>-I don't own anything twilight related. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! Thanks for reviewing and of course reading. Hope you like the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Answers<strong>

I freaked out because I couldn't figure out where I was. I just felt warm skin against me. I cracked an eye open to look down at myself. Completely naked, arms wrapped around my middle. Then everything came flooding back. Dancing. Drinking. Blue eyes. More Dancing. Making out. Lips on my skin. Hands every where. The sex. I shivered at the thought.

"Finally awake darlin'?" the familiar southern drawl murmured.

I felt his lips lay kisses on my shoulders and the back of my neck. I sighed. It felt nice. He moved around, forcing me to go on to my back. He leaned over me, straddling my left leg. I could feel his morning erection pressing against my hip.

"I never thought this would happen. You underneath me, naked," Jasper said.

I couldn't speak. I just wanted him badly. Very badly.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You."

His face broke out into a smirk. Yeah I think I could get used to that. I didn't even have to remind him to wear a condom. He lifted one of my legs, wrapping it around his waist. This time, I knew it wasn't going to be like last night. It wasn't going to be hard, fast or rushed. This time, he was going to time bringing both us to the release we want. Our movements slow, not rushed as we took our time, getting acquainted with each others bodies again.

I didn't even realize I fell asleep after our morning exercise so to speak, until I rolled over and felt that his side of the bed was cold. I fumbled around looking for something to cover myself up with, hanging on the back of his chair was a well worn t-shirt. I picked it up and inspected the front. It was a Rangers shirt. I guess I could survive one time with wearing it. I slid it on and went about trying to find Jasper.

I found him at the stove, cooking. I went up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Good morning," Jasper said.

"What are you making?" I asked, poking my head around.

"Pancakes, well the last batch, the others are in the oven, keeping warm."

"You cook?"

"You seem surprised."

"A little."

"My mama taught me how to cook. Said that if I ever intend on having a wife, I need to share the responsibilities of the house."

"Very nice."

"Did you sleep okay?"

Did I sleep okay? Hell yes I did. God after the two rounds of sex last night and then earlier this morning, I slept like a baby.

"Yes I did."

"Good."

I watched him flip the last of the pancakes onto the plate that was sitting on the counter beside the stove.

"Go sit at the bar, I'll bring you stuff over. You drink coffee right?" Jasper said.

"Yeah. Black nothing in it."

I heard an amused chuckle come from him, but I did as he told me. I swore I heard him suck in a sharp breath. I sat down on the barstool, as he balanced two cups of coffee and a plate of pancakes bringing them over to me.

"I order that shirt is the only thing you wear today," Jasper ordered.

"Demanding aren't we?" I asked.

"No not really."

I rolled my eyes and picked out two pancakes. Like every time I had pancakes at home, I instantly began tearing them apart into pieces.

"That's what forks and knives are for you know that right?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, but I've done this since I was a kid," I shrugged.

"Out in public too?"

"I do have better manners in public I promise."

"I would hope so, but I think most would over look it."

"And why is that?"

"Because of how beautiful you are."

You are one smooth mother fucker Whitlock.

"So I've been told."

I could feel his eyes on me I must've said that out loud.

"Are you going to make you're pancakes swim in it?" he asked.

"Nah, I don't like that much syrup. Just enough that I can get a least half of them covered."

"Were you a loner as a child?"

"No not really. I was an only child, maybe that's where I get my habits from."

"Me too."

"What?"

"I'm an only child too."

"Really?"

"Yup. The closest thing I have to a sibling is Peter and he is down in Texas."

"Do you see him any?"

"Yeah. During the summer and then I go down during holidays or he comes up here."

"So you two are close?"

"Yes. Very."

"That's how my friend Jacob and I are."

"Jacob?"

"He's harmless. He's happily married, for the past two years."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Okay and before I forget, why and how did I know was going to be at the club?"

"It was just a coincidence."

I raised an eye brow.

"Okay. I might've over heard Angela and Kate talking about it."

"Wait you were at the office yesterday?"

"While you were on break."

"How'd you know I was on break?"

"When I was walking in I saw you walking out."

"How come I didn't see you?"

"Don't know. The only reason I saw you was because you tripped coming out of the elevators."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

I hoped no one caught that. The shoes I wore to work weren't my best friends. My eyes met his.

"You know we need to talk right?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, I know."

Silence again.

"Why didn't we do lunch?" I finally asked.

"Things came up."

I guess it's going to be like pulling teeth.

"I'm going to go get dressed and head out. I'm not going to be some casual fuck for you because I don't do causal hook ups."

I stood to head back to his room. His hand caught mine, pulling me back towards him.

"You scare me," Jasper said, "I'm not used to having someone _not_ throw themselves at me. You're independent. Smart. Beautiful."

"Why did he have to be right," I muttered to myself.

"Why did who have to be right?"

"Edward. We went to lunch like a week ago. I needed someone to talk to and he offered to listen and that's exactly why he thought you and I didn't do lunch."

He didn't say anything.

"Wait you two talked about this?" I asked.

"Guilty as charged."

"Huh. So you two talked about me?"

"Yeah. I didn't know what to do. I freaked out. I felt like myself for the first time in a long time. I just don't know what I'm doing. When I suggested going to the Grove, you threw me for a loop when you said that you wanted to go to the deli first. I was floored that there was this girl, who didn't want what I offered. You wouldn't have let me pay would've you unless that girl put your order with mine."

"I don't like being bought. I don't need to be wined and dined."

"I figured that out very quickly."

"So you didn't want to do lunch because you were afraid of me?"

"Pretty much."

"And so the only thing you did was call me to make sure I'm alive?"

"Right."

"And this is the first time..."

"Enough talking. I was afraid of you. End of discussion."

I let out a laugh as he said it. His face was priceless. I was just glad I got some answers to this whole situation. And I was very happy we were on the same page.

* * *

><p><strong>-So what did you think? That would be a lovely way to wake up wouldn't it be? Sigh. Anyways, hopefully that answered some of your guys questions on how Jasper knew to find Bella. Of course you found out through the teaser if you reviewed.<br>-Speaking of teasers, if ya'll review you might just get a teaser of the upcoming chapter which will hopefully hold you over until I get the chance to update. So don't forget to review!  
>-As for updating, I'm not sure when I'll be able to. These next couple of weeks are going to be crazy cause of my work schedule. Someone's on vacation for two weeks and I'm covering her shifts, so hopefully I'll be able to stick with Thursday and Sundays. If I don't I apologize in advanced.<br>-As always, I don't own anything Twilight related, that belongs to . **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! So technically it is Thursday 12:11AM (east coast time) to be exact, I'm wide awake because of work I got off aronud 11, and I know I won't be able to get to sleep, so I thought why not and post it. And I am also listening to the new 100 Monkey's CD 'Liquid Zoo' It's really good by the way. You should listen to it or buy it either one works. My favorite song on it is 'The Sound'.  
><strong>**-Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, they made me smile :) seza3175: Sorry I didn't get you a teaser for this chapter. I'll send you one for the next chapter, promise!  
>Enjoy the chapter! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Interrogation <strong>

We were dating I guess you would say. We hadn't really defined anything. We haven't really gone on a date either. We've mainly just hung out around at our places, when he was in town. I finally broke down and showed him my place. Luckily I didn't have any roommates, so I didn't have to introduce them. The only people I had to worry about were Kate and Angela. I didn't know whether to introduce them or not.

I ended up telling Esme and Carlisle that we were dating. Jasper agreed it was for the best. I didn't really know what to expect with their reactions but they were none the less supportive of it. Esme had this feeling it was going to happen. She said that we were adorable together. Carlisle was supportive, he seemed apprehensive about the whole thing but he didn't voice his opinion. There wasn't anything in the company policy about dating anyone helping out with the current projects. So they both didn't object to the whole dating thing.

Right now, I just had to somehow tell Angela and Kate. Angela would be the most understanding and wouldn't freak out but Kate, she's going to freak out and cause a scene so that is why we are doing this at my place.

"Bella! We're here and we have your wine coolers!" Kate voice rang throughout the apartment.

"In the kitchen!" I yelled back.

"How are you this fine evening?" Angela asked.

"Good. I made you're favorite."

"Your famous burritos?"

"Yup."

"Oh I love you!"

"She's buttering us up you know that right?" Kate cut in.

"So we're getting a home cooked meal that's all that matters."

"Yes, but I want to know why we are having this."

"Well so do I, but that doesn't mean we can't have good food in the process."

They situated themselves around the bar.

"So you wanna tell us what you wanna tell us," Kate asked.

"Wait a minute," I said.

I placed the plate of burritos in front of my two best friends. The only thing you could hear for straight five minutes was the sounds of appreciative moans of delight with their favorite food I made.

"So I have a boyfriend," I said slowly.

"Really?" Kate mumbled, mouth full of food.

"Yeah."

"Who is it?" Angela asked.

"Jasper," I mumbled.

"Who?" Kate asked, clearly confused.

"Jasper Whitlock."

They both looked at me.

"Huh. I swore you just said Jasper Whitlock," Angela chuckled.

"I did," I confirmed.

"Holy fucking shit. You're dating the Jasper Whitlock?" Kate pressed further.

"Yeah."

"So who was the guy you left with when we went to the club about a month or so ago?"

"Him."

"You hooked up with Jasper Whitlock?"

"Yeah."

"How was it?" Angela asked.

"Really good," I grinned.

"Like how good? Like better than Mike good?"

"Like ten times better than Mike good."

"Jesus. So did you go down him, he go down on you? You gotta give us something."

"He went down on me against the wall."

"Seriously?" Angela gasped.

"Yeah. And he made me keep my shoes on our first round."

"How many rounds did you have?" Kate asked.

"Three that night and then one during the morning."

"Seriously? I wish Garrett could go three rounds."

"Any tattoos? Piercings?"

"I didn't notice."

"How can you not?"

"I never paid attention. We're actually trying to do this slowly."

"You fucked and now you want to do this slowly?" Angela asked.

"Ass backwards I know."

"So how old is he?" Kate asked.

"Why does it matter?" I countered.

"We wanna make sure he's good for you."

"He's twenty nine."

"Where's he from?" Angela questioned.

"Dallas."

"Siblings?"

"Nope."

"What's he drive?"

"Camero."

"What year?"

"2008."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"How long have you to been seeing each other?"

"About a month."

"How bigs his dick?" Kate asked.

"The b...why does it matter?"

"You so almost answered didn't you?" Angela smirked.

"Yeah maybe."

Kate ended up leaving about an hour later, mumbling something about her neighbors cats, and just leaving Angela and me in my apartment.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"How much do you know about Jasper?"

"I'm learning. Why?"

"Do you know anything about his personal life, like his Portland life."

"Not really. I mean his personal life, like family wise yeah I do. We're still learning about each other."

"Just be careful because you tend to wear your heart on your sleeve."

"I am. I promise."

"I just want you to be happy and safe."

Angela left about ten minutes later. She did get me thinking though. I just wasn't sure what to think about it. I knew I was going to have to learn about his life in Portland if this was going to work. She did have a point, I did wear my heart on my sleeve. The last guy, the one before Mike, he really only wanted to be with me because of a mutual friend. He basically used me and I found them on the couch in his apartment, a little over a year after we started dating. His excuse, I was too clingy and that he wanted someone on the side. She had the audacity to ask me if I wanted to join. I told them to go fuck themselves and stormed out of the apartment.

Like I promised I called Jasper after they left. I just wasn't going to say anything about what Angela and I talked about.

"How'd it go?" he asked as soon as he picked up.

"Surprisingly well."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know I thought they would've freaked out. They remember you from the club. Well they didn't really know it was you but they remember me with someone."

"What all did they ask you?"

"The normal questions. How old you were, family, car, how many rounds we went, how big your dick is, how long we've been seeing each other."

"And what all did you answer."

"All of them?"

"Yup."

"Even how big my dick is?"

"Okay not that question. I stopped myself from answering."

"Why was that?"

"Because they don't need to know how big it is."

"Do _you _think it's big?"

"Yeah."

"One more thing."

"And what's that? Wondering if you have nice ass too?"

"No, but do I? I've always wondered."

"Yes, the best."

"Now let me ask my question."

"Okay go."

"What are you doing friday?"

"Nothing that I know of."

"Good. You and I are going out."

"Really?"

"Mhmm. You can't complain about where I take you either."

"How dressed up?"

"Sort of like you do at work, not so business dressy."

"Okay..."

"Just trust me."

"All righty. Anything else?"

"No not that I know of."

"Okay. Not even if you have a nice body?"

"Do I?"

"Well duh."

He chuckled into the phone. We ended up talking for a couple more minutes until he needed to go, since he had to get up and go to work the next day. I was able to get the day off because I had a doctors appointment, a dentist appointment a female doctor visit and then I was getting my hair cut. I didn't really understand why they needed me to answer so many different questions about Jasper, but you know what right now I didn't care. I just wasn't sure what was going on with Angela and asking about his personal life. I knew she was just trying to make sure I was happy. But everyone that was in my life liked and approved of Jasper and that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>-All righty lets get down to business. I hope you liked this chapter. And as you could tell Angela planted that seed into Bella's mind to make sure she knew what she was getting herself into.<br>-Oh and a couple of you all have asked who the other woman is and whether Jasper is married or not. I can tell you tha it isn't Alice, she has a boyfriend, he'll be mentioned in chapter 9, I believe. There's possibly a child. If you must know, I do know who this person is. UPDATE: I've actually decided to get you guys thinking more, I'm sure you'll figure out why later on if you make it that far.  
>-As for updating, it should be Sunday like normal. And remember if you review you'll get a teaser for the next chapter :).<br>-I don't own anything Twilight related, does. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello all! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites! Hope the teaser held you all over until today. Sorry about the cliffy, by the way. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Google Him<strong>

I had exactly two days until this date. I didn't know where we were going. I didn't know what we were doing. He just told me that he was taking me out and that I wasn't allowed to complain about anything that was going to be occurring. I had to sit through work for today (Wednesday,) tomorrow and then Friday. I was going to go nuts because it was so close but yet so far away.

So here I was at work, bored out of my mind. Most of the things I needed to be done were finished. I just had a few more things to type up and then there was this meeting that I wasn't sure whether I needed to sit through or not with Esme.

"Who's bored?" Kate asked.

Angela and I raised our hands.

"Can I be part of this question?" I heard behind us.

Alice was coming down the hallway.

"Sure. Why is there basically nothing to do today?" Angela asked.

"Most projects from last year just ended, so we have a slight breather," Alice answered.

"I don't remember it like this before," Kate sighed.

"I don't either," I agreed

"All the guys are where?" Angela asked.

"At the Volturi's site," Alice answered.

"For?"

"Check to make sure everything's going right."

We stood/sat around for a minute before I spoke up.

"Alice, you know those ball things that your parents go to?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've been to one or two. Usually. Why?"

"I don't know. Your dad's reaction to me telling him about Jasper's and mine relationship, seemed uneasy."

"What exactly are you asking?"

"Has he showed up with anyone to these benefit ball things?"

"The times that I went, he was stag."

"Okay."

"No need to worry."

"I'm not. I was just curious."

We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Google him," Kate blurted out.

The three of us turned our attention to the brunette sitting in the chair opposite of us.

"Google him?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Just type in Jasper Whitlock into google. Either find him on a website or pictures of him."

"That feels so wrong," Angela muttered.

I felt my chair move, rolling towards Angela's desk.

"If you aren't going to do it, I will," Alice said with a determined look on her face.

I watched her type in Jasper's name into the google search and the page load up. She looked through the pictures in the images gallery. And there were some college pictures of him, playing baseball and soccer. There were actually pictures of him shirtless. Granted I've seen him shirtless before, it didn't stop me from sighing. He had a fuck hot body, lean, muscles that rippled and a six pack. Sigh.

"A link to the last gala event," Alice said, shaking me from my thoughts.

She clicked on it and it opened to pictures of all the people that were in attendance. My eyes literally focused in on Jasper. There attached to him was some leggy blond. My heart literally stopped.

"Maybe she's just a friend," Kate offered.

I made my way back up to my desk, pushing Alice out of the way causing her to roll into the wall beside us. I clicked on the pictures, making them bigger. The girl was gorgeous, bright blue eyes, blond hair pulled off to the side, legs going for miles, prefect that's what she was.

"Girls what are you doing? And why did I hear a thump."

Esme. God love her.

"We're googling Jasper," Alice told her mother.

"Why are you googling Mr. Whitlock? And that doesn't answer the question," Esme stated.

"Bella pushed her out of the way," Kate answered, "And Bella was wondering if he ever showed up to those functions with someone."

"To answer your question he switches it up. All depends on if Lucy is in town or not."

Lucy. That's a cute name. She must be Southern.

"Bella, sweetie, don't over think it," Esme said.

"Right. I won't."

"So who wants lunch? It's on me."

"Where did you think about getting it?"

"Probably Chinese."

We all agreed and gave her what we wanted before she called in our order.

"So are you going to ask him about her?" Angela asked.

"You think I should?" I

"Yup. Because that way you know if she's a threat or not," Kate said.

"The guys are on their way here, including Jasper so you can ask him yourself."

I knew I should ask, but I felt like this could blow up in my face. Twenty minutes later we were eating our lunch in Esme's office, keeping an eye out for anyone coming in.

"So have you two been on a date yet?" Esme asked.

"This Friday is our first official date. I'm not allowed to complain about where he's taking me," I said.

"Which you shouldn't," Alice said.

"I'm going to keep my comments to myself and let him spoil me."

"Good. You need spoiling every once in a while, nothings wrong with that," Alice said agreeing with the other women in the room.

We ate in relatively silence, commenting on the latest gossip and sometimes talking about the project, figuring out what schemes to go with in the guest house. We started talking about the sales when all the guys came into the office floor.

"Why's Jasper's face on Bella's computer?" I heard Emmett ask.

I looked over at Kate.

"You didn't exit out of the screen?" I asked.

"No. I thought you would," she shrugged.

I chucked a balled up napkin at her.

"Did you save us any?" Carlisle asked coming in.

"No. You can get your own. I thought you all were going out for lunch?" Esme said.

"Couldn't decide where we wanted to go," Emmett said.

"Figures. Why don't you just go to a Chinese buffet and eat all their food?" Alice teased.

"That would be awesome, but I don't want to die from a heart attack."

Cue eye roll, he was healthy as an ox. I offered to take trash out to the break room.

"So you googled me?" Jasper asked, getting up from my desk.

"Alice typed it," I offered.

He took an empty styrofoam box out of my hands.

"You searched?" He pressed.

"I was curious."

"About?"

I pushed open the door, making sure we were alone before I did something stupid.

"You seem nervous," he pointed out.

"Not really."

I dumped the stuff into the trashcan.

"Couldn't wait to kiss you," I murmured.

His face lit up and leaned in to kiss me. I knew if I kept the kiss going, someone was bound to walk in and ruin it and then probably the gossip mill would be rolling with everything and anything, then I'd get talked to by Esme and Carlisle, something I didn't want.

"So what were you curious about? Jasper asked pulling away.

"The last gala you went to..." I trialed.

"What about it?"

He moved so he was sitting on the edge of the table, across from me, while I was leaning against the counter. We weren't getting anywhere in the conversation and I didn't want to ask but I knew I should so I wouldn't freak myself out anymore and be this other woman so to speak.

"Who's Lucy?" I blurted out.

His face went blank. That wasn't good.

"Lucy is..." Jasper faded.

This wasn't good what so ever.

"Who is she Jasper?" I pressed.

"Lucy's a friend from Portland. She's harmless."

"She didn't look like it in the pictures. I mean come on legs for miles, blue eyes, blond hair, what's not to love about that?"

"She's gay."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh."

I felt like an ass.

"We became fast friends. She's one of the interior designers for my branch. Amazing artist. I usually go with her because everyone wants her designs and she wants to go. Which also helps me get my name out there a little more. And she's usually the one that asks me to go along with her. If not I usually go stag if she isn't available." Jasper explained.

"So she's rendered harmless?"

"Rendered harmless."

I strode across the room, wrapping my arms around his middle. I let out a sigh of relief. I couldn't believe I googled him and then freaked out when the woman was completely harmless and I didn't have to worry about anything.

"I still can't believe you googled me," he chuckled into my hair.

Yeah me either.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think? Let me know.<br>-This chapter, actually wasn't even thought of until a couple of reviews said something about Carlisle and esme seeing him at functions/gala's and all that, so that's where this chapter came from. Hopefully that answered some questions.  
>-As for updating, I should be able to update on Thursday. This week is busy again, but I think I can post something then, might actually be after work on Wednesday night again, technically midnight on Thursday, but whos paying attention as long as you get the alert right? Anyways, keep an eye out for Thursday.<br>-Please review it makes me happy and you get a teaser right? Let me know what you think!  
>-Also, I don't own anything Twilight related, does. <strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Hellow my dears! Hope those who live in America had a wonderful Independance day...I worked 13 straight hours over time baby. But I did get to see fireworks from the window of my house. And those who don't live in America hope you had a wonderful weekend. :)**

**seza3175: I'll get you a teaser for the next chapter since I just got your review literally right before I posted this. If you review before Sunday, I'll still reply even though no teaser. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! (It's the longest one so far)**

* * *

><p><strong>First Date<strong>

I was anxious this whole week, well really since Wednesday when we told me we were going out. Apparently he was staying up here in Seattle this weekend so we could hang out for as many days as we wanted. Angela and Kate were determined to get me to tell them everything about our sex life. In reality we haven't had sex since the night of the club incident. I wasn't exactly ready for the whole sex thing, I mean it'd be nice to have sex with him again but like I said, I wasn't ready to go that far again this soon.

So that leaves me here, standing in my room staring at my closet trying to figure out what to wear. I had new clothes because of Alice. Apparently since Rose has been designing new things, she was giving first dips to Alice on some, which meant my things were looked through and sorted before given away to good will or someone else. And the things Alice didn't want were given to me.

I had too many choices that I could wear. I liked all of the new things that I got which was the problem so that made my decision much more harder. I finally made it down to eight different dresses. I ended up tossing the one I was thinking about wearing, it was a black dress that had cherries all over it. I decided to say no because it was just a little bit too casual. Now down to seven.

"Yes?" Kate's voice rang out.

"I need your help."

"On?"

"Getting an outfit."

"For?"

"A date."

"Okay. Tell me your options."

"I have seven."

"That's fine. Hit me with 'em."

I decided to call Kate because, she had an eye for fashion. She knew what to do even if she couldn't see them.

"All right, there's that pink one with the feathers on the shoulders, scrunchy type middle," I told.

"The light pink one?"

"Yup. I was gonna put them with the gray studded heels and matching purse."

"Okay, tell me another one."

"The one prom looking dress. It has a black bodice, the with the coral skirt."

"No. too dressy."

"The white dress you wanted to take from me."

"That could be cute, depending on what you pair it with. Next."

"The fifties style dress. The white one with the black flowers."

"That one's adorable, but in my opinion I don't think that ones going to be good."

"Next one is the red lace one with the red ribbon around the waist."

"Very nice. Next one?"

"The dark gray and black lacy one. The flowy one?"

"Yeah. That one."

"That's cute. Last one?"

"The black one shoulder dress. The skirt is really flowy and looks lacy."

"In my opinion if you want to knock him dead. I'd wear the pink one."

"Why?"

"Because it'll knock him dead. Just the right amount of sexy."

"What about a jacket?"

"No jacket."

"Why not? It's going to get cold tonight."

"Because if he notices that you don't have a jacket, he'll give you his. Duh."

Way to make me feel stupid Kate.

"What about my hair?" I asked changing the subject.

"Do that side bun thing you did for Benjamin and Maggie's wedding at the beginning of the year."

"The messy looking one?"

"Yup."

"Do you know how long that took me?"

"You best be getting to it."

"I hate you."

"I know. Send me a picture of the finished product."

"The whole thing?"

"Yup."

"You suck."

"So I've been told. Apparently I'm really good too."

"Did not need to know that. I'm going to go get ready now."

"Oh and remember the pink flower thing, that goes with the earrings."

Luckily I had decided to take a shower before I called Kate to get her help. All I had to do was put product in my hair and blow dry it and then I just had to start styling it. That's what was going to take forever. I had to do two braids going down each side of my head towards the back. Then I had to get my hair in a loose low ponytail with a couple more braid through it and then I had to some how manage to roll it and pin to the back of my head.

I finally got my hair done and worked on my makeup. Just light pink eyeshadow, mascara and eyeliner and then foundation and a light blush and just a coat of lip gloss. I glanced at the clock, Jasper was going to be here to pick me up in about twenty minutes. Just enough time to get dressed. I quickly shed my button up shirt and slipped on my dress, then my earrings, necklace, bracelets. Just as I was about to slip one of the shoes on my buzzer went off.

"Shit, he's early," I mumbled to myself.

I grabbed my shoes and purse and headed to the intercom.

"Hello?" I said into the box.

"You gonna let me up darlin'?" Jasper's voice rang through.

I hit the unlock button and waited for him to knock on the door. A minute later, he was knocking on the door. I opened the door to see him standing there. He was wearing a black pinstripe three piece suit, with a light pink tie and white button up shirt underneath the vest. His hair was pulled back off his face.

"You look beautiful," Jasper smiled coming inside.

"Too dressy?" I asked.

"No. Prefect. Oh and I have this for you."

He handed me a single white daisy.

"Thank you. I'll go put this in water," I said, "You can make yourself at home."

I headed into the kitchen looking for the small vase I kept. When I went to turn around, Jasper was in the kitchen with me, holding my shoes.

"What?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, he simply got down on one knee, one shoe in his hand.

"Give me your foot," Jasper demanded softly.

I lifted my right foot and he slid my shoe on, followed by the other.

"You look absolutely breathtaking," Jasper complimented.

"Thank you. You look very handsome."

He laid a kiss on my lips, before leading me out of my apartment.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere."

The car ride took about twenty minutes. As soon as I saw the pier I had an idea of where we were going. We pulled underneath a car port. I watched a man come around to Jasper's door as he opened. He handed him his keys and came around to my side, opening my door and holding his hand out. Sigh, prefect gentleman. I slipped my hand in his and let him help me out of his car.

"Whitlock," Jasper told the hostess, as soon as we were in front of her.

"Good evening Mr. Whitlock," The blond smiled, "Just follow me. Is the South Bay Room good?"

"Yes that's fine."

I was following Jasper in one of the best seafood restaurant in the entire area; not only the best but one of the most expensive, _Waterfront Seafood Grill._

"You aren't allergic to seafood are you? I probably should've asked first," Jasper said.

I wasn't paying attention, the room we went into was very private, just about twenty people give or take, it was looking over the pier where boats were coming and going with all the lights.

"Darlin'," Jasper said, getting my attention.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Are you allergic to seafood?"

"No don't worry."

I helped me into my seat, before sliding into the chair across from me.

"Did you want wine to drink?" he asked.

"I'm not good a picking out them. So I'm trusting you with this."

Our waiter came around a couple of minutes later. Jasper ended up ordering a house wine and then water for both of us.

"Order whatever you want," he told me.

"Jasper..."

"Don't even try to fight me on this. I could always order seafood bacchanalia."

I looked at the price. Almost a hundred and forty dollars for two people. I looked at him, his blue eyes holding a mischievous glint to them.

"Please tell me you're kidding," I said.

"Nope."

"What's good?"

"Everything."

"That doesn't help me."

"I got the Alaskan halibut last time I here, that was very good."

I looked at the description.

"That sounds really good."

"If you want to get it, you can."

I bit my lip and agreed to get it.

"Did you want calamari or anything?"

"It doesn't matter."

Our waiter came back and, Jasper ordered for us. He ordered the halibut for me, river king salmon for himself and then ordered the calamari for both of us.

"You think I would be sick of fish," I told him.

"Why's that?"

"Because, my dad fishes almost every weekend when it's in season and I swear during the summer, when I was living with him, I fixed anything and everything that you can think of that could be made with fish."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Surprisingly."

"Are you and you're father close?"

"Yes. A lot more than my mother and I."

"Why's that?"

"She's very flighty. When I was a senior, she married a minor league baseball player. I ended up moving with my dad because she wanted to move around with him."

"Do you not like your stepdad?"

"Phil, he's cool. Laid back, he keeps my mother grounded."

"Just the polar opposite of your dad?"

"To a point. What about your parents?"

"They're still down in Texas. My dad was in the military and now he runs our ranch. My mom owns her own store."

"What does you're mom sell?"

"Clothes. That's all I can tell you."

"Not one for fashion Mr. Whitlock?"

"The closest thing I have to fashion is my mother and then Rosalie."

"Rosalie as in Emmett's Rosalie?"

"Yes. She's my cousin."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You seem surprised."

"Slightly. I see it though."

"Most can."

"What else? Get into any trouble?"

"Once or twice."

"Meaning?"

"I might've done a couple of things?"

"Like?"

"Might've gone streaking in school."

Calm, collective Jasper, went streaking through school. Huh. Who would've thought?

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"And why did you do this?"

"Because it was a dare."

"What was to lose?"

"About two hundred dollars."

"You went streaking for two hundred dollars?"

"Like you haven't done something crazy."

"I've gone cliff diving before."

His eyes went wide.

"Seriously?"

"Yup. With Jake and his friends in La Push."

"I can't see it."

"Well it wasn't that high. It was one of the lower levels."

"My Miss Swan someones adventurous."

"Sometimes."

To say that the food wasn't amazing, would be a lie, because it was, possibly the best I've had in a very long time. Our first official date was romantic and prefect.

"Ready?" he asked standing up.

I shook my head and followed suit. I grabbed his hand and we were heading out of the restaurant.

"Anywhere else did you want to go?" Jasper asked.

"Nope, no where I can think of."

"Would you want to walk through the park? That is if you're feet can handle the walk."

"I think I can handle it."

That's where we ended up.

"So what else do you want to know?" I asked grabbing his hand as we headed through the park.

"What were you like in school?" He asked back.

"High school. That was a long time ago. I was quiet and kept to myself."

"No friends?"

"Angela."

"The girl you work with?"

"Yup. We actually went to college together too."

"That's cool. Is she one of your oldest friends?"

"Yeah. We met when I first moved back with my dad."

"Moved back with you're dad?"

"We talked about this already. But, My parents separated when I was six, right before school started. Then when my mom married Phil, when I was seventeen, I decided to move back with him."

"So she could travel with him?"

"Yeah pretty much. It was a culture shock that's for sure."

"Where'd you move from?"

"Phoenix."

"Dry heat to rain. That is definitely quite the shock."

"Yes I know. I've gotten used to it the past years."

The wind started blowing lightly, causing me to shiver.

"Cold?" Jasper asked.

"Just a little."

He untangled our hands and took his jacket off, slipping it over my shoulders.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much."

I snuggled into his side, and he slid his arm around my shoulders. We walked a couple more minutes until he decided that it was getting late and took me home.

"Thanks for tonight," I said as we stood in front of my door.

"Anytime."

"Did you want to come in?"

"I don't think I should."

"Why?"

"Because if I do. I might jump you and that isn't very polite of me."

"Oh."

He just smiled and shook his head at my response.

"Can you at least kiss me goodnight?" I asked.

"I planning on it darlin'."

"Okay good."

His lips landed on mine in a soft kiss. He easily started coaxing it deeper.

"You should go inside sweets before I take you against this door," he ordered against my lips.

"Okay."

I kissed him a couple of times before he pulled away and leaned against the door.

"Go in darlin' or I might never leave."

I unlocked my door, opening it to go inside.

"Night darlin'."

"Goodnight Jasper."

I watched him walk towards the stairs before disappearing out of my sight. I think tonight had to be one of the best dates I've been on for a while. It was relaxing and I could be myself and not worry about making a fool of myself. Jasper was sweet and charming and wasn't trying hard anymore, like he did when we first went to lunch. I think this was going to be a good thing going on between us.

* * *

><p><strong>-I know, no mention or hint of the other woman yet, please don't kill me. In the next chapter you'll get something very tiny mentioned but that's not going to be given until the actually chapter is posted. Nothing major but it's there I promise.<br>-Anyways, what did you think of the chapter? Good date bad date? Let me know what you think!  
>-Bella's outfits will be on my profile. Oh and I actually did look up the place that I had them go too. And let me tell you all the food sounded amazing, but it was very expensive. I'll post the link at the bottom.<br>-I don't own anything Twilight related, does.  
><strong>**-Just take the (dot) out and replace with . ****http:/www(dot)waterfrontpier70(dot)com/waterfrontpier70/ **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello my dears! Hope you all had a wonderful weekend. Here is the next chapter. There is some smut in here. And remember to pay attention towards the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Phone Call<strong>

This was a weekend was one of those weekends that Jasper wasn't going to be in town. He wouldn't back until Wednesday because he had some stuff to finish in Portland. I was going to be in withdrawal as Angela said. It wasn't the first time we were apart for a period of time. The longest was a week. So I guess I could survive five days without him.

What we figured out what we could do was the whole Skype, texting and phone calling. The only problem with the Skype and calling is when we'd be able to do it. We only talked on the phone when he was at the office and sometimes at his place. Why we couldn't talk at his place, was something I don't think I was ever going to figure out. It's not like I had anything to do during the night. He had dinner meetings through the week, which wasn't uncommon, Esme and Carlisle did it so I couldn't get pissed off that I wasn't able to talk to him.

"So what are you going to be doing while Jasper isn't around?" Alice asked.

"Cleaning my apartment, going through my closet once again," I answered.

"Need help cleaning your closet?"

"No but if you don't hear from me, there was avalanche of clothes and I'm buried. I thought you had a date tonight with Riley."

"So if I don't hear from you by say six tonight, come and make sure you're alive? And I do have a date tonight it's not until eight, he has to work late tonight."

"You told me that didn't you?"

"Yes, I did, but I'll let it slide this time. And I'll call around six to check in."

"All right. Sounds good."

I hung up and looked at my closet which was bulging with clothes at the moment. I sighed, pulling my hair back out of my face. This was going to take a while. I started with the top shelf and worked down towards the floor where my shoes were at. I had too many clothes. And I can thank Alice for that. Amazingly the clothes fit perfectly on my slightly curvier and taller frame. I had to decide what I wanted and what I didn't, the ones I didn't want, I was going to let Kate and Angela go through them.

I ended up finding the most random shit, photo albums and shopping bags from years ago. I ended up throwing a lot of things away. Right at six, Alice called me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"No avalanche of clothing?" Alice asked.

"Nope. No avalanche of clothes."

"That's good."

I wasn't paying attention to her, I was struggling to get a box back onto the shelf but it wasn't working at the moment.

"Holy shit!" I yelled, falling back onto my ass.

"Bella? Is everything okay?" I could hear Alice through the phone that fell on the ground.

I hit the speaker button.

"I'm fine. I lost my footing," I told her.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should finish it tomorrow or something?"

"I'm fine. I think I bruised my ass though."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. I'm going to go. I need to finish putting these boxes on my shelf and then I'm going to get a shower."

"All right. If you need any type of help let me know."

"Will do."

I said goodbye and went back to the task at hand; trying to get the boxes back onto the shelf. I sighed in relief when I shut my closet door. I didn't have to deal with it until tomorrow or even Sunday. I started my bath water, dropping a couple cap fulls of bubbles into it. I grabbed my phone and book and sunk into the water.

Just as I sank into the tub, my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked, not bothering to look at the screen.

"Hey darlin'," the other line said.

"Hey baby."

"What are you up to?"

"In the bath. You?"

"Just got home from a dinner meeting. Wait did you just say you were in the bath?"

"Yes. Why?"

I swore I heard him groan.

"What?" I asked.

"You're sitting in the bathtub?" He asked.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. Nothing wrong with that, what so ever."

I smiled, I knew I was getting to him.

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked.

"Possibly..."

"And what is it that you wanted?"

"Do something for me."

His voice was so low, sexy, demanding.

"What?" I asked.

"Touch yourself for me."

I felt my face flush.

"How do you want me to touch myself?"

"I'm sure you can think of how I want you to."

"Are you gonna touch yourself while we talk?"

"Possibly."

"I think it's only fair if you touch yourself, if I touch myself."'

I heard rustling of fabric in the background. Score one for Bella.

"Slide your hand down your body starting at your neck, pretend it's my fingers, causing the goosebumps to show across you're skin."

I followed his orders, letting my finger tips trail down my skin, feeling the goosebumps rise on my skin.

"Twist your nipples, feeling my mouth them, sucking, licking until the pebble."

I let my hand trail down to my breast, twisting, pulling my nipple into a harden peak.

"Oh god," I moaned into the phone.

"That's it baby. Slide your hand down to your pussy. Gliding your fingers through your lips, circling around your clit."

I did as he said. It felt so good. As many times as I've touched myself, it's never felt so good. My hips moved on their own accord, trying to seek some sort of friction.

"Are you getting close darlin'?" He asked.

"Oh god."

"That's it. Dip your fingers inside that tight pussy and fuck yourself."

I did what he said. I wanted, no I needed release. Hearing his voice, hearing him groan and moan through the words he was telling me.

"That's my cock fucking you right now. Do you feel me, pulsing inside you, pounding into you."

"Yes! Please..." I whimpered.

"That's it baby."

My breathing picked up, as the coil in my stomach tightened.

"Cum for me darlin'," Jasper growled.

"Jasper!" I yelled.

"Isabella!" Jasper groaned.

Heavy breathing emitted from both us, as we tried to catch our breaths.

"I swear I wasn't expecting this when I called," Jasper chuckled.

"Mhmm. Whatever you say."

"Shit. I have a mess."

"That's why I'm lucky and I don't have to worry about that."

"Not funny."

"So what did you really call about?"

"Let's see, just to hear your voice."

I some how managed to get myself out of the tub without falling and or dropping my phone.

"I'm glad you called," I sighed.

"I'm glad I caught you."

"So am I."

"What did you do today?"

"Nothing really. Went out for lunch with Alice and Rosalie. Then I'm in the process of cleaning out my closet."

"Good or bad thing?"

"I didn't die?"

"Oh darlin' that would be the most tragic death ever."

"I know! Killed by clothing and shoes."

I heard someone, that sounded like a female, yell something in the background.

"I have to go darlin'," Jasper said.

"All right. I'll talk to you later?" I said.

"You know it."

"Night. I'll text you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I sat down on my bed. I can't believe I just had phone sex with Jasper. The first time that I have ever had any type of non-physical contact, sex. It was kind of invigorating. I think I can survive these Jasper not in town times. Yeah, phone sex was the next best thing. But the thing is, I just wanted to know who was in the background.

* * *

><p><strong>-What ya'll think? Did you catch what I was talking about in the last chapter AN? And that was my first time writing phone sex scene, so hopefully it turned out all right.  
>-Anyways, I'll be updating again on Thursday, so keep an eye out. And if you review you'll get a teaser like usual :)<br>-I know I said I'd post Bella's outfit for last chapter up when I posted the chapter, totally forgot to but it is it up now, I did it before I updated.  
>-I know a couple of you guys are wondering who this other woman is, and I could really take this story anyway, I wanted right now. I might throw you all for a loop, I might not, haven't decided yet, but you have me thinking about how I want it to go. But I'm not going to give out any hints, I don't want to ruin it for you.<br>****-I don't own anything Twilight related does. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Hope you're having a nice week, hopefully this will make your day/week a little brighter :)  
><strong>Also, thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites, I'm just blown away at the response to this story. <strong> ****JXB Addicted: You'll find out who the girl is when everyone else does. Don't want to give anything away, that wouldn't make the story very interesting lol. And thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>**Whitlocklover32: Thanks for reviewing, hope to see you next time.  
><strong>**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>You're Back<strong>

Through out the days that Jasper was down in Portland, we still managed to talk when I was getting ready for bed or when he was on his way to the office. Ever since that night, where we had phone sex, we hadn't talked about it. I mean a few jokes here and there but that was about it. We never actually talked about our progression in the sexual department. I wanted to have sex with him definitely but we've only been together for like two months and I didn't want to push anything harder than I needed to. I didn't really know where he stood with the sexual department.

Right now, I wanted to fuck him senseless. I just wish I knew what he wanted, he was incredibly hard to read at times, and I didn't know whether it was a good thing or not. Angela and Kate knew all about that too, apparently, they could tell I was sexually frustrated. Today during lunch we were going to have a very long discussion about the phone call that I was supposed to tell them about but I didn't because I "forgot" to tell them.

I felt someone kick me in the foot. I looked up to see Alice, staring at me strangely. I shook my head, and turned my attention back to what was going on in front of me.

"I don't understand why there is a delay on the building. We've been working on my house for the past two months and nothing is going on. I want to know why it's not moving along like we projected when this first started," Aro Volturi said, clearly pissed off.

Currently there has been rain for the past week, which has been throwing everything off schedule. Now I don't understand what he thought we were able to do during said rain, but I can tell you now it wasn't very much. Luckily we had the foundation done, we were currently working on the frame of the biggest part of the project, the main house.

"Mr. Volturi," Carlisle said, "We are trying to do everything we can, but with the weather the way it is, we aren't going to be able to do anything. We need it to be at least cloudy no rain for the project to continue."

"Mr. Cullen, a little rain won't kill anyone."

"Sir, it can be dangerous, especially those who are on the scaffolding, trying to get the higher part of the frame up and secure. I will not risk my workers lives because of the weather. We will have this done for you," Emmett said.

Oh did I mention the meeting had everyone and I mean everyone. That included, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Jane (Jasper's assistant), Angela, Kate and I.

"Where is Mr. Whitlock anyways. Shouldn't he be here as well?" Mr. Volturi asked.

"Mr. Whitlock is down at his Portland office," Jane said, "One of the other projects that we are over seeing had a set back and he'll be back in the next day."

That shut him up and reminded me that he was going to back soon.

"Mr. Volturi..." Esme started.

"I expect this house done when I want it done. I also expect this to be done my way," He cut in.

"Mr. Volturi," Carlisle said, "I understand that you want this house done your way but you have to realize we are the ones who is in charge of building your mansion, your pool, your basketball court, your two guest houses. The weather isn't going to just stop on a dime. I suggest you let us handle it. Everything will be back on track for you."

Mr. Volturi's eyes grew wide. Score one for Carlisle. Our current client looked like a fish, with his mouth opening and closing. Serves you right fucker. In all honesty, we did know what we were doing, I mean it's not like Cullen Inc hasn't been in business for the what the past fifty years, and has had the highest reviews for the go to company for when someone had something that needed built.

The meeting us over after Carlisle told him it was going to be, Mr. Volturi stalked his way out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Carlisle," Esme said, "I don't think that was very smart."

"He listened and he knows I'm right. I got a call from his wife telling me what was going on and I told her that I would get it through his head."

"And what did she say about that?" Emmett asked.

"If you have to be forceful than so be it."

Kind of shocking. In all of the years that I've been working underneath Esme and Carlisle, I've never heard Carlisle getting huffy with a client, he is always professional. It's always him being very polite no matter what. And the weird thing is, his wife threw a hissy fit a little over a month ago because the guest house wasn't right.

"Bella, Angela and Kate if you'd like to go ahead and go to lunch you can," Carlisle said.

"Are you sure?" Angela asked.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't sure," Carlisle smirked.

The three of us headed out of the boardroom and grabbed our purses and headed down the stairs and across the street to the deli.

"So aren't you supposed to tell us what's going on?" Angela asked.

"Tell you guys about what?" I asked.

"You guys want you're usual?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes please," I answered.

"Bella yours is on the house."

"Why?"

"Because your birthday is Sunday and it's my gift to you."

"All right thanks."

She just smiled and motioned us to go sit down. I wanted it back in the corner, where no one really sat, so no one could hear anything.

"That was nice of her," Kate commented.

"I know. Surprising, that her boss is letting her do this."

"I know."

"So spill about the night," Angela demanded.

I looked up at them.

"We are gonna get this out of you," Kate said.

"Fine," I sighed.

"So how'd it start?"

"I was cleaning out my closet Friday night and I decided to take a bath. When I first got in, Jasper called me..."

"And?" Angela pushed.

"It started out innocent. He asked me what was going on and I said that I was in the bath. I asked if there was a problem and he's like no. And then he said he wanted me to do something for me. I agreed and he said for me to touch myself."

"You're kidding?"

I shook my head.

"Did you?" Kate asked.

"Yeah..."

"Holy shit! Have you ever had phone sex before?" Angela asked.

"No. I mean, I've you know, gotten myself off before but hearing him on the other end, made it much more..."

"Satisfying?" Kate finished.

"Exactly!"

"Here you ladies go," Chelsea said, giving us our food.

"Thanks sweets!" Angela smiled.

"No problem," Chelsea said.

We dug into our food.

"So have you two have sex yet since that night?" Angela asked.

"Nope. Unless you count the phone sex," I answered.

"I think you need to take this by the horns. When you see him, jump him!" Kate offered in advice.

"I don't think I'll jump him."

"You should," Kate said, "I mean he's hot, your hot and I'm sure you'll get to the sexin' right away."

I felt my face flush.

"Child, no need to get embarrassed!" Angela chided.

"Anyways, just plant right one on him when you see him and then when you get alone or even in the bathroom go down on him."

"I think you should do what she says," I heard in my ear.

I sat back quickly, choking on the bite of food in my mouth. Angela and Kate eyes grew wide. I turned in my chair. There Jasper stood, wearing a pair of jeans, converses and a plaid shirt.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"That's the greeting I get?" Jasper grinned.

I jumped up out of my chair throwing my arms around him.

"I missed you," I said into his neck.

"I've missed you too darlin'," He said back.

I pulled away.

"Did you eat yet?" I asked.

"Nope; but Chelsea has my order on it's way," He answered.

"Well B, we'll see you in about a half hour," Angela said.

My two friend darted out of the way letting Jasper sit where they both had once occupied.

"So you missed a rather lovely meeting," I said.

"I hear sarcasm in that," He detected.

"More observant than I thought you were."

"Funny. Jane told me all about it. I'm actually surprised Carlisle told him how it was going to be."

"I think all of us were surprised. Carlisle said something about talking to Mr. Volturi's wife and she said that it was okay to be slightly forceful with him."

"I wish I was there to see it."

"It was priceless."

Chelsea came back out with his food.

"I have a question," I told him.

"And what is that?"

"Why don't you want to Skype at home?"

"I don't have it at the loft. I mainly use it for work related things, so I just never downloaded it. Why?"

"Just wondering. I thought it was kind of weird that's all."

"Plus I haven't gotten a new computer, yet. The PC I have isn't that old, probably three years old. I only use it to email and work from home. I have a rule that I don't do meetings from home."

"So no point of getting Skype?"

"Pretty much."

We finished our meals and talked about what we did over the weekend, skipping over the phone sex completely.

"How long do you have?" Jasper asked.

"About twenty."

"Think you can convince Esme to let you out early?"

"Probably not. I have to sit in on a meeting and take notes."

"Sounds exciting. What about when you get off?"

My eyes widened.

"Miss Swan are you thinking dirty thoughts?" Jasper smirked.

"What? No!"

"I think you were."

I kicked him lightly in the shin.

"Come on, I'll walk you back. I need to speak to Carlisle," Jasper said.

He threw our stuff away and walked me over to the office.

"Dinner tonight?" Jasper asked.

"I suppose."

He laid a kiss on my lips as we stepped into the elevator.

"I missed you," I sighed into his lips.

"Missed you too."

I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'll be at your place about seven," Jasper said.

The ding signaled that we had to separate. We kissed one last time before the doors opened. When we first announced that we were dating, Carlisle and Esme suggested that we keep our relationship on the down low while the project is going on. I was very glad he was back, even if it was only a week, if that. I had him tonight, all by myself.

* * *

><p><strong>-What did you all think? The must have girlfriend conversation about sex. Hopefully Jasper's answer for why he doesn't Skype at home is good enough for now. It'll come out late rin the story what's going on, but I can't give any hints, that wouldn't be fair.<br>****-Let me know what you all think. Keep your guesses coming as well, love to know what you all think is going to happen. And you'll get a teaser like usual :)  
><strong>**-As for updating, it'll be on Sunday as long as nothing get's in the way.  
><strong>**-I don't own anything Twilight related, does though. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello my dears! Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/alerts, it blows me away! Hope everyone had a lovely weekend. I worked mine :( But I do have an awesome week coming ahead. First on Wednesday, I get to see 100Monkeys (Jackson Rathbone in the flesh hell yeah), I've had this planned for three months, so exciting. Then Friday I'm going to an amusement park :) Anyways, enough about me, enjoy the chapter!  
>-TheBlackOne23: I literally got this right before I hit save and went to upload it. I'm glad you love it, that's what I was hoping for when you all read this :) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pictures<strong>

After work, I headed to my apartment. Trying to figure out what to wear tonight. He never said what we were doing, he didn't tell me whether we were going out or whether we were staying in. Angela and Kate both said I should go casual but still make it dressy at the same time. They both agreed I shouldn't have a problem with it because of all the clothes that Alice had recently given/gotten me.

I just told Jasper to come up and let himself in. I had given him a key for tonight, just in case I wasn't home when he got here. He knew I had meetings the rest of the day like I had told him and I wasn't sure what time I was going to be able to get out.

I quickly got my shower, got my hair and makeup done. Which leaves me here, in front of my closet, trying to figure out what I should wear.

"Bella?" I heard Jasper call out.

"In my room!" I yelled back.

I turned to see Jasper walking in. He would've looked dressed up, if it wasn't for the pants. He was wearing a white button up shirt, with a black skinny tie, with a black vest over the shirt, with a pair of jeans and black shoes.

"If I knew you were going to be dressed in you're lingerie, I would've come earlier," Jasper said.

I just looked at him, amused. I wanted to talk to him that was for sure, about the whole sex department.

"So what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know what to wear," I sighed.

"I'll pick for you."

"I'm sorry I'm not ready."

"Darlin' it's okay I promise."

I sat down and watched him look through my closet. He tossed me a cropped denim jacket, then a white purse, a thin brown leather belt and finally a white dress bust cup dress that I didn't realize I had. I quickly started getting dressed, just as I fastened the belt around my waist, Jasper was turning around with a pure confusion written across his face.

"I'm gonna say that either of these can go with that?" Jasper asked.

"I didn't think you knew anything about fashion?"

"I don't, but Rosie did get it through my head on what goes together and what doesn't."

"Could you not match anything when you were younger or did she force you to dress up like a girl?"

His face went slightly red.

"Babe I was just kidding. Or did she really do that to you?"

"Twice. I was traumatized."

"Are there pictures?"

He dropped the shoes in his hand and attacked me.

"No I'm sorry!" I giggled as his fingers dug into my sides.

His hands ceased all movement and his lips grazed over my neck.

"Come on darlin'," Jasper said.

I slipped my shoes on and followed him down to his car.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Back to my place."

"So you picked me up and then back tracking?"

"I wouldn't necessarily call it back tracking."

"Then what would you call it?"

"I would call it picking up dinner and being on this end of town, so I thought I'd pick up my lovely girlfriend."

"And?"

"I was hoping you'd stay the night."

I smiled, looking out the window. He wanted me to stay the night.

"You're being awfully presumptuous," I commented.

"I know that you have to get up early but I promised Angela and Kate that I'd have you back at your place by eleven."

"Tonight?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"You're lucky my father isn't expecting us at the latest four."

"I know that too."

"You know everything don't you?"

"Possibly."

We pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex.

"Do you need me to carry anything?" I asked.

"Just get the doors for me."

I watched him pull two paper bags from the backseat and close the door with his hip.

"Some people might get the wrong impression with the way you closed that door with your hip," I teased.

"Really now and what is that impression?"

"I think you know."

"You're lucky I'm holding this stuff."

"Am I now?"

"Just push the button to the elevator."

The elevator ride was silent as we went up to the floor of his apartment.

"Do you wanna tell me what we're having?" I asked.

"Italian if that's all right with you."

"That's perfect for me."

"I wasn't sure what you liked so I two of the things that I liked. Mushroom ravioli and then plain old spaghetti and meatballs, okay really it's meat chunks."

"I like both, can I have the ravioli?"

"I suppose you can."

He was nice and let me help him take the stuff out of the boxes and put everything into the dining room.

"You know that you don't have to stay the night right?" Jasper said, "I just thought it'd be nice. We don't even have to do anything. Maybe make out a little but that's it."

He was nervous, which was cute.

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"I'm not saying no."

"But you're not saying yes."

_Jesus this is amazing._

"The best right?" Jasper asked.

"Where'd you find this place?"

"It's actually sort of new. It's a couple of blocks from the office."

"But to answer your question I'll stay the night."

His blue eyes grew wide.

"Really?"

"Really."

We sat there talking about what we were up to during the days he was down in Portland. We didn't talk about the phone sex and I wasn't going to be bringing it up if I was spending the night, especially if something was going to come of it when I couldn't. Stupid mother nature. Anyways when we were cleaning up his cell phone started going off. I watched him look at the screen, his face seemed to pale slightly before answering. Weird.

"So I have to make a quick call. Something at the office came up," Jasper said.

"I'm going to walk around, I haven't seen all of your apartment yet."

He kissed my cheek before slightly pushing me off in a random direction. His apartment was amazing. I had already seen the kitchen and his bedroom of course. I started in the hallway leading back to rooms. I knew the first one on the right was his bedroom and the door across from it was the bathroom.

I moved to his guest room which was just simple, dark blue and white, with a couple of paintings hanging on the wall. I wandered over to his bathroom, well the guest bathroom. It had the normal bathroom things, just a shower stall not a bathtub like his master bathroom and the walls were a dark green. I made it to his living room, which you could tell a guy lived there. The couch and recliner were black leather, there was a large flat screen TV on the wall and what looked like a game console sitting in the cabinet underneath. His movie collection was extensive; a lot of old movies, especially westerns, I couldn't say that the movies were all old ones but there were recent hits too. And what surprised me the most was that the Harry Potter series, _all_ movies were sitting there.

I looked at the pictures that adorned his wall. I figured that the older couple were his parents. He looked like both of him, getting traits from each person. He had his dad's eyes and smile and his mothers hair and nose. The picture beside it was of Rosalie and Jasper from what looked like his high school years. There was a picture another guy and then a girl with Jasper. The guy had brown hair and bright blue eyes and a boyish grin. The girl had blond hair, blue eyes and pretty smile.. Then there was a picture, that made my stomach slightly drop. It was of Jasper and this dark haired girl. She was very pretty, she looked to be from Latin descent. The last picture was of Jasper and the two girls.

"That's Maria and Charlotte," I heard behind me

"They're pretty."

"Yeah. We're just friends. Plus they have boyfriends."

"I wasn't going to say anything about your relationship with them."

I wanted to but I didn't. I was probably just being paranoid. Both women were beautiful. He never really talked about girls in his life, other than that Peter had a girlfriend, but he never mentioned a name. There was something in the back of my mind that, told me to keep an eye for anything weird happening, but I think I could push it to the back of my mind since it was my birthday weekend and I didn't want to ruin anything.

* * *

><p><strong>-What did you guys think? Did it get your wheels turning? Hope it did :)<br>-As for updating, it should be on Thursday as long as I don't sleep all day from the concert on Wednesday. But I'll try my darndest to get it up on Thursday.  
>-Bella and Jasper's outfits will be posted after I get this up.<br>-Remember to review and you'll get a teaser :)  
>-I don't own anything Twilight, does. <strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello my dears! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Greatly apperciated. I know I usually post this like at midnight on Thursdays, usually it's after work but I was busy this time. Busy you ask? It's because I was at a 100 Monkeys concert. I was literally five feet from Jackson. Got awesome pictures, got touched by Jackson, don't wanna wash my hand but I was told I should because that's unsanitary. I got the bands autographs, totally blanked when I saw Jackson, couldn't talk, but I could talk to the others. Totally fan girled on the way home. Epic night :)  
>-Anyways back to the story. Seza3175 and slc6548, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you love the story. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Opinions<strong>

This time when I woke up in his bed, I didn't have to worry about being naked. He kept his promise and we just talked, made out a little and cuddled. His arm was securely wrapped around my waist and face in my hair, his breath fanning against my neck. I cracked an eye open to see it was just after nine. I didn't have to be at Angela's place until eleven thirty. I got out of bed, slowly trying not to wake up the sleeping man beside me. His on arm was pressing on my bladder and I needed to go badly.

While I was in the bathroom, I actually thought about the two girls in the pictures. He never elaborated on who they were. I knew I didn't have to worry about one of them because they had a boyfriend, which was most likely his best friend Peter. The other girl, he said that she had a boyfriend, but I don't know, something felt off. I didn't know what to think and I knew that if I kept on thinking about it I was just going to worry myself silly about something that didn't mean anything.

"What are you thinking about pretty girl?" I heard from the doorway.

Jasper was leaning agains the doorframe, wearing just a pair of sweats that were hanging dangerously low on his hips.

"Nothing, just making sure I had everything in my overnight bag sitting out and ready to be packed," I fibbed.

"Everything's here and packed for you actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah. While you were still in meetings, Angela finished packing your bag and gave it to me."

"Your something you know that right?"

"Well I try."

Thank god he didn't pick up on that I was actually lying. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to tell him the truth.

"Did you want to go out for breakfast or stay in?" Jasper asked.

"Well the last time I stayed, you made breakfast. You think you could handle it if I made it this morning?"

"I suppose that would be all right. You can cook can't you?"

"You don't remember the conversation from the night we were at the Cullen's for dinner?"

"I guess I wasn't paying attention to that conversation."

"You were groping me."  
>"Don't deny it, you know you liked it."<p>

I rolled my eyes as he kissed the side of my head and pulled me into the kitchen with him.

"So what did you want?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter. I went to the store, well my maid went to the store and stocked everything."

"You have a maid?"

"She's only here on Mondays."

"I thought we were going to be hanging out together Monday?"

"We are. I already have plans for us, so we won't be in her way."

"Okay. Before I forget, is everything okay with your office?"

A confused look came across his face.

"Why would anything be wrong with the office?"

Maybe I heard him wrong last night.

"Your phone call after dinner. You said something came up at the office."

"Okay... Oh! Everything's fine. Someone wrote down the wrong address and the phone number we had on hand wasn't in service. But we got it figured out."

"That's good."

He hummed in response. Something wasn't right, but I wasn't going to press it anymore. There probably wasn't any point to push any further than I am. I quickly got everything out and situated on the counter for our breakfast.

"You get the coffee?" I asked.

"Already on it."

I went to town making the eggs and bacon.

"How many pieces of toast do you want?" I asked.

"Two's fine."

I slide four pieces of bread into the toaster and waited for them to pop up.

"What do you have planned today with your dad?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing really. I'm going to La Push to visit some family friends."

"Jake?"

"Yes. He's married."

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

"You seem out of it darlin'," Jasper observed.

"I'm fine," I shrugged off.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

He kissed the side of my head, before bringing plates down from the cupboards. We ate in silence.

"Did you need a shower before I take you back to your place?" he asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"I'll clean up here and you go take a shower."

I headed into the bathroom and quickly got my shower. Its not that I didn't want him to join me, I just needed time by myself. When I came out, Jasper was just slipping on a clean shirt.

"Let me get dressed and we can head out," I told him.

"Where am I dropping you off?"

"Angela's place. She has the biggest car."

"All right, come on before your friends kill me for making you late."

I followed him out of his apartment and down to his car.

"Are you sure your okay?" Jasper asked, pulling out onto the road.

"Yeah. I'm fine I promise."

"Have fun today and tomorrow."

"Don't worry I plan on it."

"Which building?"

"The one on the left at the end of the block. Just turn left and theres a parking deck."

He pulled into the spot and followed me to Angle'a apartment.

"I know I've asked you so many times, but are you sure your okay. You seem out of it for some reason," Jasper said, "Did I do something?"

"No I promise you didn't."

Before I could even knock the door to Angela's apartment swung open.

"Well Whitlock it looks like you'll be allowed to hang out with Bella a little more since you were able to bring her here in time," Angela smirked.

"Ma'am, I try but it wasn't hard to get her out of bed. We even had time for breakfast and she took a shower. Alone."

"Good. I'll give you a minute or so to say goodbye and then Bella we need to get going."

She shut the door, leaving it cracked.

"Have fun tonight and tomorrow," Jasper told me.

"I will. It'll be nice to get away from the city for a little bit."

"You seem like you need it."

"I do. No offense to you."

"None taken. I'm actually heading down to Portland for the weekend. I'll be back Monday to pick you up."

"All right."

"And are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine I promise."

"If you say so. Have fun and call or text me when you get there."

"I will."

He kissed me lightly and pulled me into a hug. I swore he muttered I'm sorry but before I could say anything he kissed me one last time and was heading towards the elevators.

"So what's got you down brown eyes?" Kate asked as soon as I went inside.

"He's not telling me something."

"And what do you think that would be."

"I don't know. I was looking at his pictures he had up in his living room and there was one of him and two girls. I had a feeling this blond one was dating his friend Peter but the other one, I'm not sure."

"Let's finish this in the car," Kate suggested.

We grabbed our bags and headed to Angela's car.

"All right so what's going on?" Angela asked as we pulled onto the highway.

"There's something he's not telling me."

"And what do you think it is?" Kate asked.

"Well there were this pictures of some girls. I knew the blond was most likely dating his friend Peter but the other one, I'm not sure."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. He said they both were harmless but there's seems liking there's something he isn't saying."

"Do you think there's another woman?" Angela pressed.

"Possibly. You know when we were had phone sex?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"When we were done and just talking, I heard a woman yell something in the background."

"Was it Jane?"

"He very rarely called from the office that late."

"Oh. Maybe it was that girl you were saying was dating his friend Peter."

"Maybe. I don't know. I just wish he'd tell me something."

"Anything else that would make you think this?"

"Well are dinner date last night, we ended up going eating at his place. After we were done eating, he caught a call and his face sort of paled when he looked at the screen. He said it was his office and when I asked him about it this morning, he looked confused."

"Maybe it was because you were actually in the same room all night?"

"Kate."

"I'm just saying.

"Maybe you could have Charlie look him up," Angela said.

"I could but no, I can't do that, that's an invasion of privacy."

"You could always talk to Carlisle, you did say that he had an uneasy look and was apprehensive about you two dating," Kate suggested.

"That's still an invasion of privacy I can't do that."

"What if he had a kid?"

Both Angela and I were quiet.

"What I'm just saying, its possible," She shrugged.

Oh god, what if he did have a kid.

"Jesus Kate freak her out even more!" Angela scolded.

"I'm sorry."

I stared out the window for the rest of the drive. Trying to figure out what was going on with Jasper. He seemed to be hiding something. I wasn't going to push it unless it started to take a toll on our relationship. I just didn't want to keep any secrets between us and I didn't want any fights since we just started dating about five months ago and it was going well. I just wanted to know what was going on, but I wasn't going to let it ruin my time with my father and my birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>-So what'd you think. Bella's wheels are turning now. She doesn't know what to think. And as you can tell there is two possible way that's I'm taking this story. And I'm not going to say which way I'm going because that'll ruin the story and we don't want that. I know some have been asking when the shits gonna hit the fan, and it is in about five chapters, I think I don't know yet. And there is going to be more Edward and Bella time, I'm currently writing that chapter.<br>-Remember to review and you'll get a teaser :)  
>-As for updating, it'll be on Sunday as planned.<br>****-I don't own anything Twilight related. does.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello my dears! Hope everyone had a lovely weekend. It was ungodly hot. Hope yours was a lot cooler then here.  
>-seza3175: To answer your question you'll have to read in the bottom authors note.<br>Enjoy! The chapter :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday<strong>

We got to my Charlie's house around five like we told him we were going to be. For once I didn't have to worry about cooking. Apparently my dad's been dating Sue Clearwater for the past couple of months. Her husband had died my senior year of high school from a heart attack. My dad along with Billy Black helped the Clearwater's out. So I guess their friendship blossomed into something more. Which I'm happy for them both. Sue ended up making the five of us dinner. And luckily it wasn't fish. No offense to my father or anything, I was tired of having fish almost all the time when I came to visit.

"So how's everything going up in Seattle?" Charlie asked.

"Good. We're finally slowing down," I answered.

"Right now we have three projects, possibly taking on another one," Angela added.

"I heard about the Volturi one," Sue commented, "It's going on the out skirts of the city right?"

"Yup. There's two guest houses, some sporting court and a pool along with the mansion."

"Why so much?"

"Because they have money."

"Two guest houses," Charlie muttered, completely at a loss of words.

"Our thoughts exactly."

"Any new boys in your life?" Sue asked.

"Who's life?" Angela smirked.

"Any of you girls."

"I'm still with Garrett," Kate said.

"I'm still with Ben."

The four people around the table looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Any boys in your life?" Charlie asked.

"Um..."

"Have you heard of anything about Whitlock Designs?" Kate asked.

"Yes. They helped renovate the hospital. I met Jasper I believe that's his name," He said.

"What did you think of him?"

"He seemed all right. He made sure he was always on site or if he couldn't, he had his assistant there."

"Anyways, Bella you didn't answer the question," Sue said.

"I might be seeing someone," I answered.

"Really who?" My dad asked.

"We met through work."

"And what is his name?"

"Jasper."

"Jasper?"

"Whitlock."

My dad's face hardened slightly.

"How long have you been seeing each other?" Sue asked.

"Five months, give or take a couple of days," I answered.

"And when were you going to tell me about this?" My dad asked.

"Today or tomorrow."

"As long as he treats you well and I expect to meet him."

"Don't worry, you'll meet him and he does treat me the best."

"Better than that greasy jackass?"

"Much."

"That's all that matters."

"I can handle myself you know that."

"I know but you're my baby girl. And thought he had a..."

I notice Sue look at him funny.

"He had a what?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Dad."

"It's not my place to tell."

"Daddy."

"Bella talk to him."

Charlie's look was hard and I knew that I wasn't going to get an answer out of him. The girls and I ended up calling it early since we traveled basically all day the four hour trip turned into six because of traffic and we were going to get up early and head to Port Angeles for majority of the morning and early afternoon before we went down to First Beach for my birthday party beach bon fire thing.

"So we should pick you out sexy lingerie," Angela suggested.

"I think I'm good," I said.

Kate and Angela just looked at each other and pulled me into Victoria's Secrets. The pushed me into the dressing room and started giving me different lingerie to try on.

"You should definitely keep the blues. You look amazing in blue," Kate said.

"I like the silky one," I told them.

It was very pretty. A silky royal blue with white lace trim around the bottom hem and the top. I ended up getting that one. I didn't need anymore bras and panties, I had gone out a couple of weeks ago, so I was stocked up.

"So when are you going to wear that?" Kate asked, as we walked into the coffee shop.

"I'm not sure. Maybe if I spend the night again," I answered.

"Are you staying the night on tonight?"

"I'm not sure. I talked to him a little earlier, but he was hanging out with his family today, so we haven't talked about that yet."

"Do you work Tuesday?"

"Nope. I decided to take a four day weekend."

"Why didn't you take Friday off?"

"Meetings all day dumbass."

"Right."

"So what do you think Charlie was going to say before Sue gave him a look?" I asked.

"Could be anything," Kate said.

That didn't help me, but she was right, it could be anything. I just knew I'd have to ask Jasper what was going on when we hung out together tomorrow. We ended up walking around a little while longer, before heading back to Forks, to drop our things off, grab some jackets and head down to First Beach.

"Bella!" someone yelled.

Jake. I was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Get off me!" I laughed.

"You missed me," Jake teased.

"That I did. Where's your wife?"

"Talking with the guys."

I turned around and looked around, yup, she was hanging around with her brother Seth, and mutual friend, Sam, Embry and Quil.

"Before we mingle, I wanna tell you something," Jake said.

"Okay. Good or bad?"

"Good."

"And what is it?"

"We're having a baby."

"You're having a baby?"

"Yeah. We just found out."

"Oh god I'm so happy for you!"

"You can't tell anyone. You're the first to know."

I pulled him into a hug before we headed towards everyone else.

"Well I'll be damned, if it isn't little Bella Swan," Sam grinned.

The guys passed me around giving me welcoming hugs.

"All right, since you said no gifts, we are going to just sit back and have fun and possibly get trashed," Jared said.

"Sounds good to me," I smiled.

As the night grew on, the fire grew bigger, drinks flowed more, and the stories got funnier.

"Come to the bathroom with me," I told Angela.

We both headed into the woods, where we were supposed to pop a squat behind some tree and hope you didn't get piss on you.

"I don't see why they don't put port-a-potties out here," Angela sighed.

"I'd be in the water, but I'm buzzed and I think the water is freezing plus I don't want to drown."

"That'd be your luck."

"Here take my phone, some just text me."

I handed her phone while I did my business. I swore I heard her gasp.

"What?" I asked, pulling my pants back up.

"So you got a text from Jasper," She told me.

"Really?"

"Yup. About two hours ago. And your mom just text you."

"What did my mom want?"

"Just said happy birthday."

"And Jasper?"

"Said happy birthday and that he misses you."

I grabbed my phone and looked at the screen. Yup. That's what it said.

"So have you two said the I love you's yet?" Angela asked.

"Nope."

"Do you want to?"

"Eventually."

"Don't trust him enough yet?"

"Pretty much. I wish he'd tell me stuff you know. Like we don't Skype when he's home. Is that weird?"

"Not really, maybe he doesn't have Skype on his computer at home. I don't."

"True. I thought...nope that's my mother, who has yet to figure out how to use it."

"Still can't get the webcam to work?"

"No."

I love my mom, don't get me wrong, but the woman and electronics did not match what so ever. There was something about her and inanimate objects that just didn't go together.

"Anyways, think he got you something?" She asked.

"Who got who something?" Jake interjected as soon as we were back.

"Her boyfriend," Angela answered.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yup."

"And what is he getting you?"

"Orgasms delight!" Kate giggled, visibly drunk.

I wanted to strangle her.

"Did she just say..." Paul started.

"Nope, nothing like that. She was talking about having a back spasm earlier from and old sports injury."

"Right so, who are you dating?" Jake asked.

"A guy I met on this project we're doing," I answered

"And what is his name?"

"Why's it matter babe," Leah deflected.

"Want to make sure he's good for her."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure with Angela and Kate, they've cleared him, to where he's good," Paul intergected.

"He's good, don't have a heart attack," Angela promised.

"He's really..." Kate trailed.

"He's what?" Embry asked.

"I think I'm gonna puke."

She stumbled from the group, and the tall tale signs of her puking in the bushes was evident. The conversation turned into something completely different. They actually broke out the guitars and sang happy birthday for me. Emily was nice and made cupcakes for us all. We made sure Kate ate something, so she wouldn't feel too bad in the morning. Luckily everything surrounding Jasper was dropped. I was happy he text me and I'm really excited to know what he got me for my birthday. So I just had to hold myself together for the car ride home.

* * *

><p><strong>-I know it's not much, more of a filler than anything. But it does show some people know stuff about Jasper. I hope you can survive until the big reveal.<br>-Speaking of big reveal it'll be not the next chapter but the following one. Hopefully it'll throw you for a loop. I forget who I told that there was going to be smut in an upcoming chapter, but that's not that case now, there will be but not for a while. I ended up re-writing the chapters, because I came up with something that'll hopefully make you say WTF.  
>-Let's see, I'll be updating on Thursday as far as nothing comes in the way between the computer and myself updating.<br>-Reviews make me smile and you'll get a teaser :)  
>-Twilight belongs to . <strong>


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello my loves! Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. I am thankful that you all are reading this and liking it. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bailed<strong>

The girls and I were up and ready to leave Charlie's house by eight. Sue was kind enough to make us breakfast so we wouldn't have to worry about stopping any where. The only thing Kate had was coffee. She was slightly hungover from last night. We ended getting home around two in the morning, Angela driving since she stopped drinking after Kate puked.

We managed to get in the car at eight thirty and on our way. We had plenty of time to get me back to my place so Jasper could pick me up for our date. Kate was laying on the backseat trying to get some sort of sleep while Angela and I talked up front.

"What are you supposed to do today?" Angela asked.

"No idea. He wouldn't tell me."

"Hopefully its good."

"I hope so too."

We were halfway home when I my phone started ringing. I looked down at the screen. As soon as I saw Jasper's name light up the screen my face broke out into a grin.

"Hey," I answered.

"Hey darlin'."

"We're on our way. We have about two hours."

"There's a problem with today."

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm sick and I don't want to get you sick."

"Oh. Did you want me to bring you soup or anything?"

"Hold on a second."

I looked over at Angela who was minding her own business, paying attention to the road.

"Baby hold on a second. I'll be right there," I heard through the receiver, his voice was muffled so I could be hearing wrong.

Then I thought I heard someone cry out for daddy. My heart literally stopped in my chest.

"What did you ask?" Jasper said, coming back on.

"I wanted to know if you wanted me to bring anything," I repeated.

"No. It's fine. Charlotte's looking after u...me. Plus I'm still in Portland."

"Oh okay."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Just take care of yourself."

"I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"You better."

"I'll text you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye sweets."

I hung up and staring out the window. So many thoughts were swirling through my head. I swore he said baby. And that daddy was yelled out in the background.

"You okay?" Angela asked.

"He can't make it," I sighed.

"Why?"

"He's sick."

"There's more I can tell."

"I swore I heard daddy in the background and I heard him enough that he said baby I'll be there in a minute."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Talk to him when he gets home."

"You can cry if you want."

"You know, I was so excited to do this today. Just me and him and not have to worry about anything."

"I know sweetie."

"Why can't he tell me what's going on?"

"He's a guy."

I snorted. That was true.

"See if Edward's doing anything," Angela suggested.

"We haven't done anything for a while. So I might as well."

"Do I need to beat the shit out of someone?" Kate asked from the backseat.

"No. Go back to sleep."

"Mmkay."

I text Edward to see if he was doing anything. Luckily he wasn't, so he agreed to lunch.

"He doing anything?" Angela asked.

"No. We're gonna get together around two for a late lunch," I answered.

"And just to let you know, you can cry."

I nodded and leaned my head against the cool glass. I told myself I wasn't going to cry, but I couldn't help it. Angela pat my knee, and handed me a napkin. I wanted to know what was going on. Angela dropped me off at my place around one. The girls helped me into my apartment since I had more bags then I left with.

"Remember, if you need me to beat the shit outta someone, let me know," Kate said hugging me, "Have a nice lunch with Edward. I love you and I'm going home to sleep."

With that she headed out the door, back to Angela's car.

"Talk to Jasper see what's going on," Angela said.

"I will. Thanks for this weekend."

"No problem sweetie."

She hugged me and followed the same path as Kate. I looked at the clock. I had about twenty minutes until I needed to leave. I quickly got freshened up and headed to our normal lunch spot. When I pulled into the parking lot, Edward was already there.

"You ready, madam?" Edward asked as I got out.

"Ready, sir," I smiled.

"It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you."

"We have busy lives remember?"

Edward ordered for both of us and told me that my lunch was on him because of my birthday.

"How was your birthday?" Edward asked sitting down.

"Amazing. I didn't really do anything. I mean we went shopping in Port Angeles. Then hung out at First beach just shootin' the breeze."

"Get trashed?"

"Nope. Kate did. She slept the entire way home."

"That bad?"

"Yeah, just a little."

Our food was brought out and we were quiet as we ate. As soon as I pushed my plate away from me, Edward pounced. I could tell he's been wanting to ask me something this whole time.

"You going to tell me what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I think Jasper's cheating on me."

I looked up at his face. I couldn't decipher the look that he was sporting.

"Why do you say that?"

"We were supposed to do something for my birthday today. I get this call on the way home. He told me that he was sick. He told me to hold on for a second and I swore I heard him say baby hold on a second I'll be right there. And then someone yell daddy in the background."

"Did you ask him what was going on?"

"I was too stunned. I didn't know what to say."

I looked up at Edward. He's normally bright green eyes, were dark and had a slight pissed glint.

"Is there something you know that I don't?" I asked.

"Talk to him."

"I..."

"Bella talk to him. I mean make him answer your questions. You shouldn't be freaking out on your birthday weekend."

"Edward I don't..."

"Bella. Listen to me and talk to him."

He was right. Hell I knew I needed to talk to him, but everything was going good between us and I didn't want to ruin it.

"He'll most likely be in town tomorrow. Talk to him then."

I nodded. Jasper was supposed to be here tomorrow as long as no one was sick.

"Call him."

"When?"

"Now."

"Edward..."

"Make him listen to you and make sure he is here tomorrow."

I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" a female voice said.

"Is Jasper there?"

"Hold on one second."

"Jasper! Bella's on the phone."

I heard door shut.

"Char, give it to me."

I sighed when I heard it was just Charlotte.

"Hey sweets."

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little. I can keep crackers down."

"That's good. I have a question for you."

"What's your question?"

"You are going to be back tomorrow right?"

"I plan on it. Sick or not. Why?"

"I want to talk to you."

"About?"

I looked over at Edward, he slid a napkin in front of me, telling me that it's better to talk about in person.

"Can we talk about it in person?"

"Yeah. Are you off tomorrow?"

"Yes. Did you want to get lunch?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"I gotta go. I'm going to go get a shower to get this sweat off me."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye darlin'."

I hung up and sighed.

"Well?"

"He's going to be here tomorrow, sick or not."

"Good. Does he sound sick?"

"A little."

We talked for a little while more, just catching up on what's going on with our lives. He was dating a girl name Tanya, he showed me a picture and she was very pretty and from what he told me she very nice. I just wanted to know what was going on with Jasper and me. If it turned out he had another woman beside me, I don't know what I'd do, break up with him definitely. If he had a daughter, that is the situation, I wouldn't know what to do. I just hope it wasn't something bad.

* * *

><p><strong>-So what'd ya think? Yay for Edward time. I know Bella's all apprehensive about talking to Jasper but it's because of past relationships with jackasses. She will talk to him I promise! Hope you liked the Edward time by the way.<br>-As for Jasper POV. I'm planning on doing a couple of outtakes for him. If you have any suggestions on what Chapters you'd like to see let me know. I was thinking about putting a Jasper POV after the big reveal. Not sure yet.  
>-Let me know what you think and get a teaser :)<br>-Updating, should be on Sunday, as long as nothing gets in the way of me and the computer.  
>-I don't own anything Twilight related. <strong>


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello my dears! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts, all are greatly appreciated! This chapter is a little different. I know you all wanted a Jasper POV and I got an idea from a reviewr, so I thought I'd do the big reveal in Jasper's POV. It starts with the day he drops Bella off at Angela's. And that's all I'm giving.  
>-Tori x: Hope this is soon enough for you :) And I'm glad you love my story. <strong>

**Enjoy the chapter! Not going to lie, slightly nervous on what you guys think.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Answers<br>****Jasper POV**

Everything with Bella has been going amazingly well. I knew that I needed to tell Bella what was going on at home, in Portland. While she was going back to her hometown, Forks, I was going down to Portland for much needed family time. I was in desperate need to feel those arms around my neck, sweet little kisses on my cheeks and the bright blue eyes staring at me. Peter and Charlotte were down at the house, finally visiting from Texas for a little while.

As soon as I was on the road from dropping Bella off at her friends house I immediately called Peter to make sure everything was still going okay at the home front.

"Hello?" Peter answered.

"I'm on my way," I told him.

"Awesome, we're currently making cake, well the girls are at least."

"Any messes that I'm coming home to?"

"Not yet. Wait until the icing I guess. I don't know."

"How is she?"

"Good. Missing you like always. I don't know how you can leave her like this like you do."

"I do bring her with me sometimes."

"What about Bella?"

"What about her?"

"Does she know?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Eventually. I want to make sure this works you know?"

"I get what your saying, but didn't you just say that she's starting to notice things?"

"Not out right say anything but the pictures of you guys and Maria I have in the living room, she seemed... I don't know uneasy about it. I've told her about you guys but Maria I kinda just brushed off. I barely talk to her anymore because of Diego."

"What about family pictures?"

"Mainly in the office."

"Right and she didn't see any there?"

"I was in the office because Emmett decided to break a lamp and I thought something worse happened."

"So that's what's missing in your room. Huh. Anyways, I'll keep the women at bay until you get here."

"All right thanks. Give them my love."

"You sound gay when you do that."

"Bite me. I'll see you in a little bit."

I hung up and continued on my way down to Portland. Peter did have a point. I should tell Bella what's going on, but I also had a point. I didn't want the most important person of my life being confused with women coming and going. By the time I got to Portland is going on about three o'clock. When I walked into my house, everything looked to be in order but I was afraid to see what the kitchen looked like since apparently the girls decided to make a cake.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Hey," Charlotte said coming out of the living room.

I wrapped her into a hug.

"Where's everyone?" I asked.

"Passed out in the living room," she said, "I'm cleaning up our mess in the kitchen so you don't freak out."

"I see and thank you for that."

"No problem. It should still be good for your girl."

"You made a cake for Bella?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"I dunno. Since you haven't really planned anything yet for Monday thought'd I'd get you something at least."

"I do have something for her."

"And what is that?"

"This butterfly glass music box. Her friend Kate told me about it and I thought I'd get it for her."

"That's sweet and what else do you plan on doing?"

"I haven't gotten that far."

"Take her out for a picnic."

"I thought about the zoo."

Charlotte gave me a weird look.

"What?"

"You're almost thirty years old and you want to take her to the zoo."

"Nothings wrong with the zoo."

She just shook her head before heading in the direction of the kitchen while I headed into the living room. I spotted Peter, lounged out on the couch, the TV still on with some random cartoon. There laying on top of my best friend was the love of my life. Blond hair sprawled out on his chest, thumb in her mouth.

"About time you got here," Peter said.

"Thought you were asleep?"

"I can't sleep with a TV on, just resting my eyes."

"How is she?"

"Good. Char baked her out."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"You wanna get her off me? Her knee is on my bladder."

I picked up the four year old laying on top of my best friend. As soon as she was in my arms I instantly felt at ease. I walked around the apartment with her in my arms.

"Still sound asleep?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes. Surprisingly."

"You are going to tell Bella right?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"You might want to tell her soon."

"I just don't know how I'm going to. You know?"

"Do you see yourself with her?"

"Yeah, a long time."

"Then I'd tell her soon before she starts thinking other things and breaks up with you."

"I know. I just don't know how to tell her."

"Just tell her that you want to talk to her and tell her what's going on."

I nodded and went to sleeping girls room.

"Baby girl," I said into her ear, "Wake up."

She buried her face into my shoulder.

"I know your awake," I coaxed.

"I don't wanna," she mumbled.

"You don't even wanna see your daddy?"

She moved in my arms, leaning back to face me. Her bright blue eyes shining as she looked at me, her blond hair every which way and her toothy smile

"Hi daddy," she smiled.

"Hi baby girl."

"I made cake!"

"I saw that. Want to get changed?"

She squirmed out of my arms and going to her dresser to pick out her new outfit for the evening.

"Come on show me your cake," I said holding my hand out.

She bypassed my hand and went straight towards the kitchen.

"Come on daddy!" She yelled.

I chuckled as I headed into the kitchen. There sitting on the counter was a round cake, smothered in chocolate icing. On top it was a messy written happy birthday Bella.

"Very nice Maggie," I said kissing the top of her head.

"I wrote happy birfday Bwella!" She exclaimed.

The rest of the evening we spent watching movies, Peter and Charlotte ended up going out for dinner, letting my daughter and I have the night to ourselves. She ended up falling asleep on my chest as we watched the _Little Mermaid. _When I woke up, Maggie was still asleep on laying on my chest. I looked at the VCR clock and it read eight o'clock.

I slowly got up and moved around. For a four year old she was heavy and dead weight. I laid her down in her bed and went to my room to get a quick shower and changed. I made my way into the kitchen to make her breakfast. Just as I flipped the last of the pancakes as I heard little feet come running into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Maggie yelled.

"Hey baby girl," I smiled.

"Pancakes?"

"Chocolate chip."

"Fank you!"

She climbed up into her seat and waited for her breakfast to be placed in front of her.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I dunno," she shrugged.

"You don't know? What about the park?"

"Doggy park?"

"If you want."

"Can Auntie Rose come along with Emtee."

"Want me to call them?"

"Yes pwease."

I grabbed my phone and dialed Rosalie's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"I'm putting you on speaker," I told her.

I hit the button and let Bree do the talking.

"Auntie Rosie!" Maggie squealed.

"Hey baby girl," Rose said.

"So me and daddy are gonna go to da park. And I want you ta come along. And bring Emtee."

"Well what time are you going?" she asked.

"I dunno. Daddy what time?"

"I was thinking about twelve thirty," I told her.

"All right, we'll be there by one."

"Bye Auntie Rose!"

We said our byes and hung up.

"You have enough syrup with your pancakes?" I teased my daughter.

"Nope. Imma make dem swim!" She giggled.

Amazingly she ate almost all of the food on her plate. We got her cleaned up and then on our way to the park.

"Ready?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"I wanna get on the swings!"

She grabbed my hand and drug me to the swings. I helped her in and pushed her until she started squealing because she saw Emmett and Rose. Her blond curls bounced around her face as she ran towards her aunt and future uncle.

"Hey," I said as I saw my cousin.

"They'll be fine together," Rose said.

We watched Emmett and Maggie out on the jungle gym.

"What are you doing tomorrow? I know you said you were going to take Bella out," Rose said.

"Charlotte and Peter are going to watch her. I'm going to pick Bella up around twelve thirty one o'clock."

"And then what?"

"Picnic. Possibly the zoo."

"The zoo?"

"What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I'm just surprised that you would want to go there."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Are you going to tell Bella about Maggie?"

"Eventually. I just want to make sure she's the one."

"When are you going to know? I'm not trying to push you with this but she's noticing stuff. She's noticing that you aren't telling her stuff."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I do talk to her."

"Has she said anything?"

"Just little things. I can't say anything for her. I just don't want you to get hurt. And I don't want her to get hurt. I have a feeling this is going to blow up in both your faces."

"I know I need to tell her."

"Then tell her when you see her tomorrow."

"How do I bring it up?"

"Just tell her I have something to tell you."

"Okay. You make it sound easier than it is."

"I do that occasionally."

Around four o'clock the four of us ended up heading back to my place for dinner. Emmett ordered pizza for us, while Rose took Maggie to get a bath.

"You get my daughter hyper tonight I will kill you in your sleep," I threatened.

"I won't don't have a heart attack."

Yeah, he didn't keep to that promise. I don't know what he gave my daughter, but all I knew is that I wanted to beat the shit out of him when he left. It was now currently one in the morning and she was still wide awake.

"Are you sleepy yet baby?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Not even a little?"

"Nope."

"Is nope all you can say?"

"Nope."

"Well what else can you say?"

"Lots a stuff daddy!"

"Like what?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too. Don't you want sleep?"

"Nope."

She was going to be the death of me.

"How about I lay with you in your room?" I suggested.

"Okay."

I picked her up and went into her room. I did like I told her and laid with her until she fell asleep. I'm not sure who fell asleep first, but I can probably tell you that it was me.

"Daddy," I heard in my ear.

"Hmm."

"I don't feel good."

My eyes popped open. Not what I wanted. I sat up to see her standing in front of me, with what looked like puke on her night gown. I jumped out of bed and led her into the bathroom, where I started giving her a bath.

"Don't feel good do you baby?" I asked, helping her into the tub.

She shook her head.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Cause I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"I know your a big girl but you have to tell me what's wrong okay?"

She nodded and stared down at the water. I let her sit in the water for a couple more minutes before wrapping her in a fluffy towel.

"Where'd you want to sleep?" I asked.

"With you."

I carried her into her room and helped her get dressed. After I got her settled in my bed, I went back into her room and stripped her bed and threw the soiled sheets into the washing machine. When I went back in she was sound asleep, curled up in a ball. I laid down beside her. I had a feeling this was going to happen. When she got a lot of chocolate in her system she usually got sick. When I woke up again, Maggie was still asleep. I glanced over at the clock and it was just after nine.

"Rise and shine sleepy heads!" I heard Peter call out.

I sucked in a breath, praying the sleeping girl wouldn't wake up. Peter's head popped in around the door.

"Shut up!" I whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"She got sick."

"From?"

"Emmett."

"Chocolate?"

"Yeah. Watch her for a minute."

I got out of bed and went into the kitchen.

"So are you excited for the date tonight?" Charlotte asked.

"There's a problem."

"And what would that...I know that look. Emmett?"

"Yeah."

"What are you going to tell Bella?"

"That I'm sick."

"She's going to get suspicious."

"She already is."

"Why do you say that?"

"Rosalie and her are friends and she's in not so many words said that Bella is getting worried."

"I'd tell her soon. You said yourself last night that you see yourself with her."

"I know. I just don't want her to turn out like..."

"She's nothing like Makenna."

"I know. I'm just afraid, that it'll turn out to like that."

"I don't think she will be."

I nodded and went to get myself something to eat. Peter and Maggie ended up coming into the kitchen.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked my daughter.

She shook her head.

"We'll take care of her, you call yeah," Peter said.

I nodded and quickly dialed Bella's number.

"Hey," Bella answered.

"Hey darlin'," I said.

"We're on our way. We have about two hours."

Here goes nothing.

"There's a problem with today," I told her.

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm sick and I don't want to get you sick."

"Oh. Did you want me to bring you soup or anything?"

I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye.

"Hold on a second."

I looked over to see Maggie walking towards me.

"Baby hold on a second. I'll be right there," I told her.

"Daddy!" she cried.

"Give me five minutes baby."

She looked at me before Charlotte picked her up.

"What did you ask?" I said getting back on the phone.

"I wanted to know if you wanted me to bring you anything."

"No. It's fine. Charlotte's looking after u..me. Plus I'm still in Portland."

"Oh okay."

"I'm sorry."

She reassured me it was fine, but I could tell it wasn't. I got off the phone and headed back into the living room.

"How'd it go?" Charlotte asked.

"Seemed to buy it. But I hate lying."

"Which is why you need to tell her."

The rest of the day the four of us didn't really move from our spots. Luckily Maggie didn't get sick anymore. And she didn't have a temperature so I knew she didn't have the flu, it was more of eating too much junk food. When I got up, the next day, I decided to bring Maggie along with me so she could spend the day with Rose and Alice.

On my way back to Seattle, Bella called me, to make sure we were still doing lunch like we discussed last night. She wanted to talk to me about something but I didn't know what it was, well I had an idea on what it was about. I dropped Maggie off with Rose and then headed to the Volturi's house, to see how everything was going. When lunch rolled around I just grabbed Chinese and headed to Bella's place since she was off for her birthday.

I knocked once and she opened the door. She was wearing sweatpants and one of my old Ranger shirts.

"No kiss?" I teased.

She kissed me lightly, before pulling away. We dug into our Chinese, talking about what she did on her birthday back home. She told me that she mainly just hung out on the reservation about a half hour way from Forks, and apparently Kate got trashed. And she told me that she had lunch with Edward. I was relieved she was able to find something to do.

"Before I forget what did you want to talk about?" I said.

She looked surprised that I brought it up.

"Are you dating another woman?" she blurted.

I swear my jaw dropped when she asked me that. And it wasn't what I thought she wanted to talk about.

"I'm sorry?" I said.

"Are you dating someone else besides me?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You're avoiding the question."

"I'm not avoiding anything. I want to know why you would think _I'm_ dating another woman while I'm dating you."

"Could you at least answer the question?"

"Could you at least answer my question?" I countered

We were staring at each. Her eyes were filled with worry and anger.

"There's stuff you aren't sharing with me. I want to know why Carlisle was so apprehensive about us dating. I want to know why my father knows something that I don't know. I want to know what Edward knows that I don't know about. I want to know what the fuck is going on."

"Who's your father?"

"Charlie Swan."

Holy fucking shit. Her father was the chief of police in Forks. That's why the town sounded familiar. I helped them renovate their hospital.

"I don't want to be the other woman! I've already been there and done that. You won't let me come down to visit you in Portland, hell you don't even invite me down there. You barely acknowledge anything about that Maria chick. I haven't even met Charlotte or Peter, for all I know Charlotte and you could be dating. And what about that Lucy chick? Is she really gay, because in those pictures you two looked pretty fucking close. And not to even have Skype on a three year old computer when your families down in Texas, I find that a little fucking hard to believe. When we had that phone sex a couple of months ago, I heard a _woman_ in the background yell for you and then yesterday was just the icing on the cake. I swear to god I thought I heard you say baby I'll be there in a second. And right before that I swore I heard a little girl yell daddy. I swear to fucking god if you are just using me as a side thing while you have a wife and daughter back in Portland you can get the fuck out."

My mouth dropped open. She thought I was dating someone else. The only girl I had back home was Maggie. Of course she didn't know that.

"You aren't the other woman! You aren't just some side thing. I'm not dating Charlotte. Peter and her have been together since they were fifteen and finally just got married. I'm not dating Maria, she's dating some guy named Diego, who hates my fucking guts. Maria and I did date at one point but nothing came about, it felt too much like I was kissing my sister. Lucy, is gay. She's been with Heidi her life partner for the past eight years. As for the Skype, I don't use it. I have my MacBook which I was use Facetime. That's why I don't Skype. I didn't bother to put it on my computer for that reason. As for the woman yelling in the background after we had phone sex, that was Rosalie."

She was looking at me, like she was expecting something else.

"What about me hearing a little girl yell daddy in the background of the phone? You really weren't sick were you?"

My eyes met hers.

"I didn't want you to find out this way," I sighed, letting his head fall into his hands.

"Find what out?"

I didn't answer

"Jasper..."

"Ihaveadaughter."

I didn't want to look up at her.

"I'm sorry?"

"I have a daughter."

She fell into the seat across from me. I couldn't decipher the look on her face. My phone started ringing. I looked at the screen to see Rosalie's name.

"I have to go," I said.

"Jazz..."

"I'll call you."

I walked out of her apartment. When I got to where Rose was, I picked my little girl up and held her, breathing in her scent. She was the love of my life I didn't know what it meant for us now, but I'm glad she knows. I couldn't keep lying to her and keep secrets from her. I wanted her in my life and I had a feeling that she didn't want me anymore. She got her answers and hopefully she wouldn't walk out on me.

* * *

><p><strong>-So that was a long chapter I know, one of the longests ones I've written. 8 pages and took me forever to figure out how to write it. Anyways, hopefully you liked the Jasper POV for the reveal. And how many of you guessed right or wrong?<br>-Let me know what you think and you'll get a teaser :)  
>-I'll be updating on Thursday like usual, as long as nothing comes in the way.<br>-I don't own anything Twilight related. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello my dears! I'm glad you all liked the Jasper POV for the big reveal. I'm not going to lie, I was nervous on how it would go. But I'm glad you all liked it and told me what you thought about what was going on. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks<strong>

Two weeks since I've seen Jasper. Two weeks since we've talked. Two weeks since I found out he had a daughter. It was something I wasn't expecting, when I called him out. I wanted to talk to him about this whole thing, but I told myself, I was going to let him come to me. I understand now why, he didn't tell me he had a daughter. He probably wasn't sure whether we were going to last and he didn't want to introduce someone who might not possibly be in the picture for very long.

Two weeks, has helped me think over everything that happened. I've decided that I'm not mad at my friends and family. Upset they didn't tell me yes, but I understood why they didn't tell me he had a child. They didn't want to be the ones to tell, it was information that should be heard from the source not from the second source. I'm not upset up with Jasper, more confused and frustrated that he wouldn't talk to him about this whole thing. Part of me doesn't care about him having a kid and there's a part that does. I just wish he would've told me what was going on from the beginning.

I wish it wouldn't have blown up like it did. I guess it's all out in the open now and I had to wait around for him. I couldn't tell you if we were still dating. We haven't even crossed paths and I've been down at the site with Esme to help with the price's of all the things going in the house. I knew he was there because his car was there most of the time.

"Bella?" I heard someone call out.

I turned to see Esme walking towards me.

"Hmm?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

I knew she could see right through my lie.

"Come into my office."

I looked over at Kate and Angela, they were looking back at me. I knew they didn't tell her anything. I followed her in, shutting the door behind me.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Esme asked.

I just looked at her.

"I'm going to go on a limb and say it has to do with Jasper."

"I feel like a bitch," I told her.

"Why?"

"Because I found out something that shouldn't have been said through a fight."

"I take it you found out he had a daughter?"

"Yes."

"Have you talked to him?"

"Since the fight?"

"Yes."

"No. I haven't talked to or seen him for two weeks."

"Have you tried to talk to him?"

"He told me he'd call me."

She nodded. We sat there in silence.

"There's more isn't there?" She pressed.

"Apparently my dad knew."

"Knew what? About Jasper's daughter?"

"Yeah. When I went to visit. We got to talking about the men in our lives. His girlfriend asked if we had any boys in our lives. I was reluctant but then when I told him who I was dating, he started saying, I thought he had a. But he trailed off when his girlfriend gave him a weird look."

"How would your dad know?"

"Jasper's company helped renovate the hospital in Forks."

"How did this all come out between you and Jasper?"

"Well I asked, him to meet up for lunch and I told him I wanted to talk to him. He was the one that brought it up and I kinda just blurted out if he was dating another woman."

"And it went from there?"

"Yeah. I can't get the look on his face out of my mind. He looked, heart broken, scared, and multiple different things. I just got scared because of that asshole James."

"How do you feel about him having a child?"

"I don't know. I've never had to deal with this kind of situation."

"You do realize that it's going to be the deal breaker right?"

"Yes. I like him, I like Jasper a lot and I don't want our relationship to end."

"And you do understand why he didn't tell you anything?"

"Yeah. When my mom was dating people when I was growing up, I only met two guys she thought were going to be perfect. I get he doesn't want to introduce anyone to his daughter, so that she most likely doesn't get confused with all the women coming and going."

We talked for a couple of more minutes about the situation before she let me get back to my desk. I worked straight until lunch, where I went across the street, and buried my nose in my book.

"You normally sit back here by yourself?" I heard.

I looked up from my book to see Emmett.

"Normally no," I answered.

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You wanna tell me why Jasper seems out of sorts? And by looking at you, I'd say you're feeling the same way."

"If you already know what the answer is why ask?"

"Humor me."

"Shit hit the ceiling."

"Oh. That bad?"

"I don't know. He hasn't called me in two weeks."

"Well I think you two need to make up, because it's putting everyone in a funk."

I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm serious!" he said.

Just about that time, Carlisle came to the table.

"Good afternoon Bella," Carlisle smiled.

"Hi Carlisle."

"How are you?"

"Good. Is this whole thing why you were so apprehensive about Jasper and I dating?"

The blond haired man looked slightly taken aback.

"To be honest yes. I knew he had a daughter and when you said that you two were dating, I was afraid that something like this might happen. I talked to Jasper, and he said that he had this under control."

"I feel like I just ruined this between us."

"Maybe you should talk to him."

"I don't want to push it. He told me he'd call me."

"And he hasn't yet?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to try and talk to him?"

I looked up at him. Unsure of what to say.

"I can tell right now that you do," Emmett said.

"I'm heading back to the office, my lunch is almost up," I told them.

"Your wanted in the conference room when you get back," Carlisle informed me.

"For?"

"That'd you have to ask my wife."

I nodded and headed back. Not that it didn't bother me, having this conversation with two guys, who the hell was I kidding, it was very awkward. I knew that they were only trying to help. When I got into the office, I put my stuff at my desk. I was going to ask Esme, but she wasn't in her office and Kate said she was already in the room, waiting for me. When I opened the door, Jasper was sitting there. As I stepped in he looked up at me.

"Sorry, I thought Esme was going to be here," I said.

"I actually want to talk to you," Jasper said.

I just looked at him, unsure of what to say.

"I'd prefer this conversation to be between us, if you don't mind could you shut the door?"

I did as he said and then sat across from him.

"I'm sorry for blurting everything out," I apologized.

"You don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do. I jumped down your throat and made you tell me I shouldn't have. I don't have the best luck with guys and when stuff started becoming secretive I freaked. And you're the first guy..."

He looked at me, urging me to continue.

"First guy what?" He pushed.

"That I could see myself with."

"Do you now? Because if you don't that could be the deal breaker."

"I know."

"Maggie is my life and it's hard finding someone who's going to love me and her. It's a two for one deal."

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean I get why you didn't. My mom was the same way when I was growing up. She didn't want me to see random guys coming and going. I'm assuming that's why you didn't tell me and I just...oh god I'm rambling."

I ramble when I'm nervous, if you couldn't tell.

"If I would've told you that I had a daughter when we first got together, would we be here now? Eight months later having this conversation?"

I just looked at him.

"Let me rephrase. If you knew I had a daughter from the get go, would we have been dating for this long or not at all?"

"I don't know."

"I like you a lot and I don't want this to end."

"How old is she?"

"She just turned four last month."

"Can I see a picture of her?"

He looked at me in complete shock.

"What?" I asked.

"You want to see what she looks like?"

"I never said I didn't want to date you because you have a daughter. You asked me if you had told me in the beginning would we still be dating. And I said I don't know. You never asked what about now."

I had a point and he knew I did. I watch him pull out a phone and search for a picture. He slid the phone over to me. The little girl was absolutely adorable. Wild curly blond hair bright blue eye and an adorable shocked expression on her face.

"She's adorable. She looks like you."

"Thanks."

"Where's her mom if you don't mind me asking."

"You deserve answers so it's fine. Makenna flaked basically. Told me that she couldn't handle it and gave up all parental rights and just left."

"Wow that's crazy. I don't see how she could've just up and left."

"It is crazy but it was the best thing I could happen. I just wish she could meet her mother."

"How old was she when her mom left?"

"Barely a year old."

"Maybe it was for the best though."

"It was for the best trust me."

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Why'd you walk away? You didn't let me get my thoughts straightened out."

"Because, Rose text me saying Maggie was sick. She was sick that Monday because too much chocolate and that was it. So I thought it was worse then what it was. She had an ear infection and she wouldn't calm down enough to tell Rose or Emmett. It was stupid to just walk out without telling you but the look on your face, I just needed to go."

"You could've told me. It would've been nice to know what was going on. I didn't think you wanted to talk to me about this. I get that your daughter is your life. I just freaked out even more. And I didn't know what was going on."

"It was stupid I know."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Yeah."

"Why were you so afraid to tell me? I mean I get that you don't want people coming in and out of your daughters life but how do know that I wouldn't have freaked out."

"Because the last person I told freaked out and I don't want that again. I can see myself with you for a long time and I don't want this ruin anything."

"How do you know if you don't even try?"

"Because I can see how apprehensive you are about this. I don't want you getting into something that you want to get into. You can have any guy in this world and here you are sitting across from me talking about my daughter. I come with..."

"She's not baggage."

"I wasn't saying that, but you get what I mean right?"

"I do get what you mean, but she's your life."

"Why are you so understanding with this?"

"I've had a lot of time to think about this for the past couple of weeks. So I've gotten over the initial shock."

"So are we okay?"

I shrugged. I didn't know and I knew he didn't either.

"Why did you think I was dating someone else?" he asked.

"Because you wouldn't let me come down to visit you in Portland. We never Skyped at your house, only at the office. There were all these signs and I didn't know what else to think."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner if it was bothering you?"

"I don't know. I didn't want what he have or had to go away."

"SO when I dropped you off at Kate's for your birthday weekend. You got really, I don't know freaked out because of?"

"I knew you weren't telling me something and I was freaking out."

"And what wasn't I telling you besides this."

"I walked by your office when I went to the bathroom, I saw pictures of a little girl and you were in a couple of them and I think Maria was too..."

"When did you see these pictures?"

"In the middle of the night, your arm was pressing onto my bladder. I had to pee."

"Can I ask you something now?"

I nodded.

"Why were you so afraid to say anything to me?"

"The last guy I dated cheated on me. Fucked some girl on the couch of the apartment we used to live in together. Apparently, he was was only with me because of said girl and they were going behind my back for some time during the relationship. I was too blind to see it going on. I saw the signs with you and I was afraid to know the answer."

"I don't have the heart to cheat on someone."

We sat there in silence.

"Where does this leave us?" I asked.

"Where do you want us to be?" He asked.

The question was left unanswered. I knew I wanted to be with him, but I wasn't sure what was going to happen. Maybe after I met his daughter, we'd figure it out. Two weeks is all it took to figure out what was going on and I knew that I wanted to be with him no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>-Were questions answered for you? If not let me know! And I'll try and answer your question. And a picture of Maggie will be up soon. If not after this it should be on Sunday.<br>-As for updating, it should be on Sunday, as long as nothing comes in between me and the computer :)  
>-Remember if you review you'll get a teaser!<br>-I don't own anything Twilight related. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello my dears! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you liked that they talked it through. Anyways, there were some people I wasn't able to give a teaser, I got all your reviews today right before I posted this chapter.  
>-RubyDragonJewel: I'm glad you love the story!<br>-TheBlackOne: You rock too for reviewing! And I'm glad you love this story.  
>-Foxylady1on1: 3 reviews at once. To answer your question about your confusion, you'll be seeing a message in your inbox so I can explain what's going on.<br>Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise?<strong>

Jasper and I have decided that we're going to go back and just be friends and then go from there. We hadn't really talked about me meeting his daughter Maggie. I was glad that he wasn't dating someone else. I was glad he didn't have anything else that would make me freak out. I told Jasper that I did want him in my life and that I didn't care that he a daughter. He's stories made me want to meet her more and more, but I just couldn't bring myself to ask him to meet her yet, because I knew I would be freaking out.

I ended up talking to Esme again, turns out that she knows what I'm going through. Apparently when she and Carlisle started dating, Alice was about a two years old when they started dating. She knew that Carlisle had a child from either the first or second, I don't remember what she told me. She also told me that, she actually didn't meat Alice for a while, becasue Carlisle wanted to be sure that their relationship was going to be last. He didn't want Alice getting confused with everyone coming and going.

I also talked to Carlisle as well. He told me basically the same story as Esme. He told me that he didn't want her to meet Alice and vise versa until he knew that the relationship was going to be forever. He understood where Jasper was coming from. What he didn't agree with Jasper was, that Jasper should've told me that he did have child and that I wouldn't be meeting them until we both knew that we wanted to be together and that relationship was going to last. **(AN: It came to my attention that what I wrote down didn't match what I wanted to be protrayed. So the second and third paragraph were fixed.)**

So much was going through my mind though. I'm glad that I was able to talk to Esme and Carlisle about everything. They both understood what I was going through and promised that they would be there for me if I needed anything. All the closest people I've been with have been supportive and listen to me if I need to talk. Angela and Kate were just happy that they didn't need to beat the shit out of Jasper. Edward was proud of me that I didn't do anything to jepordize mine and Jasper's relationship, not that I was going to. He was just happy that I was able to talk to him about this.

To say if Jasper and I are dating, still, I couldn't tell you. I would like to say we are, because we've been talking more, and are more open with each other. I told him more about James, and how fucked up that relationship was. He told me more about his relationship with Makenna and how fucked up that was.

Right now it was currently Friday and surprisingly it wasn't busy like it usually was. I was able to go to lunch on time. Angela and Kate had lunch before me because they had a meeting, well, really it was just Kate, Angela was going to man the desk while I'm at lunch and she's in the meeting.

"Bring me something back," Angela told me.

I gave her a thumbs up and headed across the street to my favorite place to eat.

"Usual Bella?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes please. I'll be in the back!" I told her.

She nodded and went to make my lunch, while I went into the back. It was nice not to have to worry about anything work related.

"Is this seat taken?" I heard.

I looked up to see Jasper standing in front of me.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hope you don't mind if we crash your lunch."

"We?"

He moved out of the way to reveal a child behind him.

"Hi Miss Maggie," Chelsea said.

"Hi Chewsea!" the blond hair girls smiled.

Chelsea set a tray of food onto the table.

"Maggie," Jasper said.

"What?"

"I want you to meet someone."

"Okay. I's hungry can we eat pwease?"

Jasper helped Maggie into her booster seat and pushed her plate in front of her.

"Maggie," Jasper said, "This is my friend Bella."

"Hi Bella!" The small girl smiled.

"Hi Maggie."

"Daddy," She whispered like a child.

"What?"

"Is she the one I helped make a cake for?"

Jasper looked over at me then back at her.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Oh. She's pretty. Like Belle from Beauty and the Beast."

"I agree baby."

I watched him kiss the top of her head as she dug in on the mashed potatoes.

"Think you can get out early?" Jasper asked.

"I can try."

Just as he asked me, my phone buzzed telling me that I had a text.

**You can leave early. We got everything covered. Have fun with the cutie(s)**

**-Kate**

"I guess your in luck," I told him.

"Really?" he smirked.

"You had this planned didn't you?"

"Possibly."

"Does she get to go to the zoo wif us daddy?" Maggie asked.

"Well, we'll have to ask," Jasper said.

"Miss Belle can you come to da zoo with us?"

"I suppose I can come along. Is there going to be penguins?"

"I hope so. I like penguins."

"Me too."

Her blue eyes went wide.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, they waddle so why wouldn't they be cute?"

She agreed with me before her father made her finish her mashed potatoes.

"Am I going to be able to change?" I asked.

"Yeah don't worry. After you get your things from the office, I'll follow you to your place and then we'll go to the zoo."

Once we finished eating, we headed over to the office so I could grab everything. Jasper followed me to my apartment, where they waited for me in the living room, while I got changed. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and black and white striped long sleeve shirt and a pair of green converses. I grabbed a jacket just in case, and my purse.

"Ready?" I asked.

Jasper and Maggie were talking quietly. Jasper looked up at me, which caused Maggie to look up at me.

"You ready Maggie?" Jasper asked.

"Yup."

"All right, it's settled then, lets get a move on it."

Maggie hopped down from her fathers lap and bounced around, clearly excited. What surprised me the most was when she grabbed my hand. I looked over at Jasper who seemed just as surprised.

"So what animals are we going to see?" I asked Maggie.

"I wanna see the penguins, elephants, giraffes. I wanna see 'em all!"

I melted, her little southern accent was there and I noticed so far when she got excited it came out. Jasper helped Maggie into her booster seat and settled her in for the ride to the zoo.

"Daddy," Maggie asked, as we got in the car.

"What baby?"

"Can I watch Dora?"

"You remember how to do it?"

"Yup."

Silence filled the car as she settled in watching the TV.

"Are you sure this is okay? I know we never talked about you meeting her," Jasper said.

"I wasn't expecting it but I'm glad you did it though, because if we would've decided when, I would be a nervous wreck."

"She seems to like you."

"I like her. She looks like you."

"Thanks. And are you sure going to the zoo is okay?"

"Yeah. I wasn't lying when I said I liked penguins."

"You like penguins?"

"Yup. Love them."

"Why?"

"Because their cute and they waddle."

"Because they waddle?"

"Yup. Because they waddle."

"You're an odd duck swan."

"I've been told."

We rode in silence for the rest of the way to the zoo. As soon as we parked, Maggie was already buzzing with excitement. She grabbed both of our hands, and basically pulled us into the entrance of the zoo.

"I already got the tickets," Jasper told me as we waited in line to get in.

"Jasper..."

"I owe you a lot. I mean a lot."

"You don't owe me anything."

"Yes I do. Now hush."

We walked around the zoo, stopping at each animal. Penguins were the longest. Which was to be expected, I mean come on their cute and they waddle and they look like little men in suits.

"Can we get a penguin daddy?" Maggie asked.

"Well, we'll see if that's possible," Jasper answered.

"You think it will be Miss Bella?"

"I don't know. We'd have to ask," I answered her.

She seemed okay with both of our answers before dragging us to see the next animal in the zoo.

I grinned to myself. Maggie was absolutely the sweetest girl in the world. She was very well behaved and only cried out once, that was when she saw the lions. She fell asleep before we got to the car.

"Thanks for today," I said.

"My pleasure," Jasper smiled.

"I appreciate you letting me meet her today."

"It's not problem. I'd walk you up but I don't want to leave her or disturb her."

"It's fine. I'll talk to you later then?"

"I hope so."

I opened the door quietly as I could so I wouldn't up the sleeping child. I went to get out and then turned back towards him. I surprised him and kissed his cheek before getting out of this car. I waved to him and headed inside the apartment building.

Today was nice. I was surprised that I met Maggie today, just a little over two weeks after everything went down. I wasn't lying when I told him that I was happy that he brought her around without telling me. Because if we talked about a day when he wanted me to meet her, I would freak out majorly. So it was a lovely surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think.<br>****-See you all didn't need to lock me in my room with only bathroom and food breaks. It's up on a Sunday! Yay. I'll be updating Thursday like usual. Probably after I get off of work Wednesday night, since I'm usually off work by 1130. Besides the point right? Just as long as you get the new chapter.  
>-Let me know what you think and you'll get a teaser :)<br>-Before I forget what Maggie looks like is up, hopefully if FF likes me this time.  
>-I don't own anything Twilight related. <strong>


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello my dears! Thanks for patiently waiting for the update, and letting me out of my room. Anyways to those I wasn't able to PM. I'm going to be honest, I completely forgot to message you. I remember getting notified you reviewed, but I got busy and didn't get the chance to send you love.  
>-kateandjasper: I'm glad you liked the chapter!<br>-seza3175: I'm glad you thought the chapter was wonderful.  
>Hope you enjoy the chapter!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>New Information<strong>

Ever since I met Maggie, I've fallen in love with not only Jasper all over again, but I also fell in love with Maggie. She was an absolute sweet heart and just was a complete joy to be around. Very bright and smart for her age. The three of us got together at least once or twice a week, always on Sunday and then usually on Wednesday or Thursday.

Kate and Angela are impressed with me because I haven't freaked out. They're also impressed that Jasper and I are still at the friends level. I told them I want to be more, but since we added Maggie into the equation, we both decided that it was better just start back out as friends, until we knew Maggie was okay with me being in the picture.

Me being in the picture, apparently is causing some major sexual tension. According to Emmett the tension was so thick that he basically pounced on Rosalie when they were alone. Which was slightly embarrassing, but he was right, you could tell that there was something going between the two of us. About a month and a half of sexual tension can make the people around you go crazy.

Today was Friday and I was getting ready for dinner with two of my favorite people. We weren't able to do it on Sunday or Wednesday because they were down in Portland for the weekend. So we decided to do it tonight and then again on Sunday. Maggie got to pick where we were going and apparently it was a pizza night. And I had exactly forty minutes to be ready until Jasper and Maggie got here. I took a quick shower, pulled my hair back and put minimal makeup on, mainly just mascara and eyeliner. I threw on a pair of jeans, a long sleeve tan shirt and a pair of flats. Just as I grabbed my bag, Jasper buzzed.

"I'm on my way down," I told him through the speaker.

"We'll be here darlin'."

I made sure I had everything before heading out. Jasper and Maggie were sitting on the steps of my building, talking about a bird that I'm assuming is in front of them.

"Should I be worried that I'm being replaced by a bird?" I asked.

"Hi Miss Bella!" Maggie grinned, turning around.

"Hi Maggie."

Jasper stood up to face me.

"Hey," He smiled.

I smiled and turned my attention to the girl in front of me.

"Guess what," Maggie said.

"What?" I asked.

"Me and daddy got you something,"

"You did?"

She shoved a small square box into my hands.

"Open it at the restaurant, I'm sure your starving," Jasper intercepted.

I placed the small box in my purse and followed the two to Jasper's car, a ford edge.

"So a chevy and a ford?" I asked.

"What's wrong with that?" Jasper countered.

"Surprising that's all."

"Well back in Texas, all I drove were Ford's. But I've always wanted a Camaro so I got that and then with Maggie, I had to have something big enough for the both of us."

"Smart move."

"Very."

"Who watches her while your down here?"

"Most of the time I bring her with me, if I do, Rose watches her. Then back in Portland I have a nanny for her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm actually in Portland more than you think. The nights that we aren't together, I'm actually down in Portland."

"Wait, so you don't stay up here?"

"Not all the time. You'd actually be surprised with how much Charlotte and Peter are in Portland. They try to be with Maggie as much as they can."

"Are they her god parents?"

"Yeah. Easiest decision I ever made."

All conversations were dropped as soon as Maggie saw the pizza place.

"Can we get lots of pizza daddy? And ice cream?" Maggie asked.

I looked over at Jasper and then back at Maggie, whow as giving the best puppy dog expression. I was going to answer for him, I'm a sucker for blue eyes.

"We'll see baby."

We pulled into the parking lot and then made our way into the pizza place.

"So what kind of pizza do you want Mags?" I asked.

"Cheese pwease," she smiled.

The waitress came and got our orders, leaving us to ourselves.

"Is it safe to open my gift now?" I asked.

"Yup," Maggie answered.

I pulled the box out of my purse and opened it. There nestled on top of tissue paper was a gold bracelet with different charms, a majority of them were round with random designs, there was a pearl dangling charm, then a heart with jewels in it and then finally a black heart that said I love you.

"Do you like it Belle?" Maggie asked.

"I love it."

"Daddy picked out the heart charm. I picked out the other ones."

"You both did an amazing job."

Jasper motioned for me to give it to him.

"I'll help you put it on," he told me.

I brought my wrist over to him and let him put the bracelet on me.

"Thank you for this. You didn't have to get me anything," I told them.

"Auntie Rose said we did cause you're our bestest friend," Maggie told me.

I looked over at Jasper.

"Well you are," he added.

The bracelet meant a lot. I've never gotten a random gift like this before.

"And Uncle Emtee said that if daddy gave you the bracelet that meant you and daddy would get down and dirty underneath the sheets," Maggie said.

I just choked on my soda.

"What's that mean anyways?" she asked.

"Building a fort baby," Jasper gasped out.

I think I just died of embarrassment. Any thoughts about getting dirty underneath the sheets were dropped as soon as the pizza was brought to the table.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't realize that Emmett actually said that," Jasper apologized.

"It's fine I promise. Kinda cute."

Jasper still looked embarrassed.

"So you'll get to meet Charlotte and Peter," Jasper said nonchalantly.

"That's...wait what?" I stuttered.

"You get to meet Charlotte and Peter tonight."

"Why?"

"They're picking up Maggie. We're going down to Texas next week remember."

"Right. Completely forgot about that."

"Why is she going down early?"

"Because my parents want to see her."

"And why aren't you going down with her?"

"Because I have some things to do up here before I head down. Gotta make sure everything's all set."

"Oh."

"You..."

"How long until Auntie Charlie and Uncle Peter are here?" Maggie asked, interrupting her dad.

"They'll be here..."

"Auntie Charlie!"

I watched Maggie's blond curls bounce as she ran towards two people going into the pizza parlor. A blond haired woman was walking in dressed casually in a pair of skinny jeans, a I heart Dance shirt and white sneakers. The guy behind her had brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a pair of jeans and a Pink Floyd shirt and a pair of black converses.

Yeah it was now or never to meet them.

"Aunt Charlie, you gotta meet Bella!" Maggie said, dragging the woman over to us.

"Slow down baby girl," Charlotte laughed.

"You'll be fine," Jasper whispered.

Easy for him to say.

"You must be Bella, these two can't stop talking about," Charlotte smiled.

"And you must be Charlotte," I said.

Instead of shaking my hand she pulled me into a hug. She pulled away and introduced me into Peter, whose eyes rivaled in blueness with Jasper's eyes.

"Did you guys want any pizza? We have some left," Jasper told them.

"Nah, we're good. We're going to stop for some ice cream," Peter said.

Sigh. Just as yummy as Jasper's accent.

"Did you hear that daddy?" Maggie squealed.

She was bouncing up and down in Peter's arms.

"You make her sick, I'll hurt you," Jasper threatened.

"That's not nice daddy," Maggie scolded her father.

"Your right it's not. I'm sorry."

I could tell by Jasper's eyes he wasn't kidding.

"Don't worry we won't," Peter smirked.

Charlotte and I sat down while Jasper, Peter and Maggie went to the little toy lounge in the parlor.

"So you and Jasper are slowly working towards what you had?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah. Just because of Maggie, we decided to go down the friendship road."

"Which is smart."

I nodded in agreement.

"You know he likes you a lot," Charlotte told me.

"I like him too."

"Good. Did they tell you about Maggie making you a cake for your birthday?"

"She made me a cake for my birthday?"

"They didn't tell you?"

"Jasper did, just not what for. But how would Maggie know who I am?"

"Jasper did talk about you around her. He never mentioned what you were to him. She did ask, he just said a co-worker and friend."

"Whose idea was it to make the cake?"

"Jasper had no idea. He's usually in the dark with things like this. It was actually Maggie's idea."

"How did she know it was my birthday?"

"Peter and him were talking about you. And she heard birthday so she put two and two together. She's very smart for her age."

"That's sweet."

"You'll have to ask him about it."

"I will."

"Are you okay with dating Jasper now that you know he has Maggie?"

I was actually waiting for the question to come about.

"I wasn't sure at first, but I wouldn't change it now. Maggie's a sweetheart. She is a delight to be around and now I don't want her out of my life. I've fallen in love with not only Jasper but I've fallen for her too."

"Uhuh."

"What?"

"You do realize what you just said right?"

"Yeah. I said I don't want her out of my life."

"And?"

"Oh."

"So you're falling for him more now?"

"He's an amazing father. I just I thought I was in love with him before I knew about Maggie but seeing him with her makes my heart melt and I don't want to ruin that between them."

"I highly doubt your going to ruin anything. They both love you to death. Maggie's over the moon with you."

"I'm over the moon with them."

"Good. Now I won't have to hurt you."

"I hope you don't have to."

We turned our attention to the two men and the little girl. Maggie was jumping up and down excited. One of the guys won her something.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her.

"What's that?"

"Am I going to have to worry about Makenna coming back into the picture?"

"You shouldn't have to. I haven't heard what's become of her lately but last I heard she was somewhere on the East coast. Jasper does get updates from her so, if she comes around, hopefully Jasper knows before anything major will happen."

"What's she like?"

"A bitch in not so many words."

"That bad?"

"Jasper should tell you about her. He will eventually, he keeps that part of his life in the dark."

"He told me some. Just basically that she flaked, so to speak."

"Which she did. Now, what are you going to do now that the loves of your life are going to be gone for a week?"

"Work."

"That's it? No romances, no lunches?"

"Nope. None of those. Well I'll probably get together with Edward for lunch if he's free."

Before we could talk more, Maggie came running back with two stuffed animals in her hands. A lion and a giraffe.

"Uncle Peter won me these," Maggie beamed.

"I try," he shrugged.

"Where's Jasper?" Charlotte asked.

"Bathroom."

"Ready to go see nan and pap?" asked.

"Duh. Always ready for nanny pappy," Maggie said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well excuse us little lady," Peter said, his Southern drawl becoming more pronounced.

After a few minutes, Jasper came back and we walked Magge, Peter and Charlotte out to their car.

"All right, I'll be there on Sunday night," Jasper said.

"Need us to pick you up?"

"Nah. I'm renting a car."

"All right, if anything changes let us know," Charlotte said.

Jasper turned to his daughter, squatting to her level.

"You going to be good?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Are you excited to see nanny and pappy?"

"Yup. Very excited. I can't wait for da cookies."

"Do you want to call me when you get to Texas?"

"Yeah. So I can say night to you."

"Give me a hug."

She wrapped her arms around her fathers neck. Then she moved over to me, completely surprising me.

"Bye Bella," Maggie said into my neck.

"Bye Maggie," I said into her hair, "Have fun down in Texas."

"I will. Promise."

She pulled away and kissed my cheek and in return I kissed hers. Charlotte and Peter gave me a hug goodbye before getting into their car. Maggie waved excitedly as they pulled into the road.

"Did you want to do anything?" I asked as we walked to his car.

"Before I forget," Jasper said, "I won you something."

"You won me something?"

"Yeah, it's in the car, come on."

I followed him out to his car.

"Close your eyes," he said.

I closed my eyes like he said. He placed something fuzzy into my hands. I opened them to see a stuffed penguin.

"You won me a penguin," I said.

"Yeah. I saw it and remembered when we went to the zoo that you said you liked penguins," Jasper explained.

"I love it."

Jasper's face lit up.

"Did you want to get coffee at my place?" He asked.

"Sure."

We drove to his place. I was glad we were able to get together with Maggie. I was glad I was slowly getting into her life. She adored me and I adored her. She was such a sweet girl and like I told Charlotte, I not only fell for Jasper but I fell for Maggie as well. Charlotte wasn't as a bad as I thought it was going to be. She was very sweet and I could tell she loved Jasper and Maggie as much as she loved her boyfriend/fiance/husband, Peter. Even though I didn't hang out with Peter, he was very nice and a quirky sense of humor.

The only piece of the puzzle surrounding Jasper and Maggie was what actually went down with Makenna, Maggie's mom. I know Jasper told me that she flaked, but that was it. Charlotte told me there was more but I needed to hear more from him. I wasn't going to push Jasper about it, because I knew he'd tell me in time, because we promised we'd talk to each other if something was bothering us.

* * *

><p><strong>-I am very glad that I checked over this before I posted. Apparently I couldn't spell when I wrote this, but it's fixed now.<br>-So what did you all think? And I'm glad you all like Maggie! I have fun writing her part. Anyways, like always if you review you'll get a teaser :)  
>-I'll be updating on Sunday like usual. Not sure when exactly but it'll be Sunday, probably while I'm watching the Glee Project.<br>-I'll be posting pictures of what my Charlotte and Peter look like as well as the bracelet, it should be up by Sunday.  
>-I don't own anything Twilight related. <strong>


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello my dears! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you are liking my story so far.  
>-sez3175: I'm glad you liked the last chapter :) and happy reading to you!<br>There is something going on in this chapter, which I think you'll all be happy with, so enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Release<strong>

When we got back to his place, it was just after eight. I was nervous, because this was the first time in a long time, that Jasper and I were alone. I was excited at the same time, because this would give us the much needed one-on-one time. Whether it was just to talk or watch TV or watch a movie. I thought we needed alone time to get reacquainted.

Jasper had the coffee while I went to the bathroom. I gave myself a pep talk. I was nervous and I shouldn't be. I didn't know why I was, I guess because we were going to be alone for the first time without the distraction of a four year old and right now anything could happen. Not that I minded if it went in a certain direction.

"Still black?" Jasper asked as I came back.

"Yeah that's fine," I answered.

We settled down on the couch, neither of us saying anything.

"Do you really like the bracelet?" he asked.

"I love it. Thanks for getting it for me."

"It was Maggie's idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I got her a crown for her dress up and she said that I needed to get you something."

"You got her a crown? And why does she think you needed to get me something?"

"Don't ask. I don't know, she just did."

"And I heard she made me a cake."

His eyes grew wide. He had mentioned it to me once, but never went into detail.

"Charlotte told me."

"Oh. She must've over heard me talking about your birthday and got the idea to make you a cake."

"Well I'm sure it was good."

"It was. I'm sorry you didn't get any."

"I think I'll survive."

"Good."

"You'll have to make me another one sometime soon."

"Oh don't worry I'm sure we will. What did you and Charlotte talk about?"

"Nothing really. She just made sure I was all right with Maggie being in my life too."

"And are you?"

"I wouldn't have accepted the bracelet and I wouldn't have stuck around this long."

"That is true."

I nodded in agreement.

"What else did you talk about?"

"What I was going to do while you were gone."

"And what are you doing?"

"Nothing really just work and then go hopefully out to lunch with Edward."

Something flashed in his eyes. Jealousy maybe?

"Oh."

I looked at him for a moment.

"You're jealous," I pointed out.

I sat my now empty coffee cup on the table looking at him.

"I am not!" Jasper denied.

"You are!"

"I am not. Why would I be jealous of Edward?"

"Because you are."

"I'm not jealous."

"I think you are."

His eye narrowed at me.

"Just a little," he huffed.

"No need to be."

"Why's that?"

"Because he has a girlfriend and I only have..."

"You only have what?"

Is he closer?

"Only have eyes for you," I finished.

It was a flurry of activity. His mouth landed on mine, my hands were wrapped in his hair and I was in his lap. He pulled away laying kisses on my neck.

"Shit," I groaned as he sucked on my plus point.

I ground against him trying to get some sort of relief. And that he took that as his cue to pick me up and take us into his room. I was on my back and on his bed within seconds with him on top of me. Our hands worked at each others clothes. Thank god I chose nice bra and panty seat. Jasper was practically naked on top of me and my bra was off.

Jasper was trailing kisses down from my neck to my collar bone down to my chest. His mouth devoured my left breast, sucking, licking, kissing, lightly biting my nipple into a pebble, while his hand was kneading my other breast. My hands were running up and down his back, feeling the muscle ripple under his movements.

I tried to get some sort of friction underneath him but I couldn't, Jasper would move away from me. I guess he got the idea and removed my panties from my body. His hands went to the spot I needed the most.

"Fuck," I gasped as I felt his fingers.

His fingers moved up and down my slit, gathering the wetness I knew was there. He slipped two fingers inside of me, already hitting the spot in me that drove me nuts.

"Jasper," I moaned.

His eyes met mine.

"I want you," I told him grabbing his hand.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. He leaned over to his bed side table grabbing a condom and slipped it on.

"Ready?" he asked.

"More than ready."

He smirked at my answer. He ran his dick up and down the length of my folds before pushing into me.

"Oh god," I groaned.

His pace was slow, getting used to this again. This was the best. I was so glad that he was moving slowly, savoring the feeling of him being inside of me.

"Shit," Jasper groaned.

His face was in my neck, his mouth attacking the skin there. I was literally shaking from how much I wanted this, no I needed this, of course I was probably shaking because of the orgasm that was building. I just needed release. My mouth found purchase on his shoulder, sucking on the skin, marking him like I knew he had marked me. We met each other thrust for thrust, moving in and out, up and down, you couldn't tell my moans from his.

Jasper pulled my leg up higher on his waist, making that spot so much more available for him to hit.

"Yes," I groaned.

Jasper pulled away enough to look down at me. His eyes locked with mine as we got closer to the edge. His fingers trailed down to my clit, helping me get over the edge. My body went on fire, my back arched making my boobs smash into Jasper's chest. It was the most powerful orgasm that've ever had. I didn't even realize that Jasper came until I felt him tense above me. I couldn't catch my breath, my whole body felt like it was made of jello.

"Christ," I groaned.

"Did you just?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

"I think."

He rolled onto his side, his arm circling my waist.

"Jesus your shaking."

I just had a fucking g-spot orgasm. I didn't think those were real.** (This is what I forgot to add if you came back and read the chapter.)**

"That good?" He smirked

"Fucking amazing."

I snuggled into his side, breathing in his scent.

"This was the first time you've ever...?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. It was amazing."

Jasper kissed the side of my head.

"I didn't expect us to do this you know," Jasper told me.

"I know and I wasn't expecting it either."

"Do you regret it?"

"No. You?"

"No."

We cuddled through the rest of the night talking about random things, mainly about Maggie. And what was going to happen during the time he was down in Texas. What he was planning on doing down there and then what I was going to do up here while he was away. Yeah tonight was the best, I got the much needed relief that I didn't even realize I needed and let me tell you it was fucking amazing and I want that sort of relief all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hope you all liked it :) I'm always nervous writing the smutty scenes. Let me know what you guys think. Remember get a teaser if you review :)<br>-I've had a couple of people tell me they were confused about the big reveal with Jasper having a daughter. I wanted to let you all know, just in case there are others that are confused, I know I wrote that Jasper wasn't going to have a daughter, way back in the beginning of the story. When I decieded to go for him with having a child, I completely forgot that I wrote it. I didn't forget that I told you he wasn't going to have a child, I just forgot that I wrote he wasn't going to have one in the author notes. Hopefully that made sense. I did go back and change that so there isn't anymore confusion.  
>-And I'd like you all to know that I changed a couple of paragraphs (chapter 19, my chapter 18). I didn't write those chapters clearly enough, what I thought didn't come out like I thought it did. When I first wrote it, I had said that Carlisle told Esme that there was something at home, that he wasn't going to tell her yet, I changed it to that Carlisle told Esme that he had a daughter but she wasn't going to meet her until they were sure that they were going to last. You can go back and read it if you want. Or just ask me through PM or a review and I'll send it for you. For my story Jasper, didn't tell Bella that he had a child, which in my opinion isn't acceptable.<br>-I will be updating on Thursday probably after work like usual.  
><strong>**-I don't own anything Twilight related. **


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello my dears! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts, I greatly apperciate it. It's Edward time int he chapter by the way if you couldn't tell from the teaser and or the title. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch With Edward<strong>

Ever since we had sex Friday night, whenever I talked to him, I got the tingle between my legs and I just remember all the touches from that night, his words. I remembered everything. We did talk about what was going on between us. I wanted to be with him. And as far as I know he wanted to be with me. We hung out all day on Saturday and then Sunday I took him to the airport so he could make it to his flight on time. To say we didn't have sex through out Sunday would be a lie because well we did. In his bed, in the shower, in the living room, the kitchen table, the counter, the floor, yeah I thinks that's about it, oh and yeah the wall. And let me tell you, it was fucking amazing.

I didn't know what to do with myself this week. Edward promised we'd go for lunch at least twice during the week since he was in town for the symphony. I was actually going to be meeting Tanya. I was excited to meet her since, he never shut up about her, hell I felt like I knew her already. Anyways, the girls promised to take me out one night and then I promised Alice and Rosalie that'd we'd all have lunch together.

Right now it was Edward's time to keep me occupied during lunch time. It was the second day Jasper has been down in Texas. Jasper was off from work for the week and we made sure that we wouldn't talk about it when we were on the phone or on Skype. He was glad that I found some stuff to do while he was gone. Even though he swore up and down that he wasn't jealous that Edward and I were having lunch together, of course, I just rubbed it in his face that he was.

Edward was late like usual. Luckily I was on time so I was able to get us a table at the cafe we started going to when we went to lunch. I was even nice enough to order both of our lunches, and waited until he showed up.

"Sorry," Edward said as soon as he sat down.

"You know, being on late is a major pet peeve of mine."

"I know and I'm sorry. I..."

"You what?"

"Might've met up with Tanya before here."

"What you two do have a quickie in her office?"

His cheeks went slightly red.

"You did!" I gasped.

"Maybe, but it's not like you haven't."

"Actually no. we haven't."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. We just now, decided what was going on between us."

"When?"

"Saturday."

"You had a sex marathon didn't you since, Maggie's down in Houston."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"That look right there on your face says I'm right."

"We did. Friday night, we got to talking and he asked what I was going to do. I told him that we were going to go for lunch a couple times and he got jealous. I teased him and then I told him that I only had eyes for him and we kinda just jumped each other."

"I knew you two weren't going to last long. What? All hell broke loose on September the 15. Then for two weeks no talking and then for two an a half months you two finally made up?"

"Yeah. I know. I don't regret it at all either."

"Good. Because if you did I'd dump your ass right now."

"You love this ass."

"Just don't tell Tanya."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"So let me guess all over the house?"

"Your worse then a girl, but to answer your question, pretty much."

"Nice. So how's Maggie?"

"A totally sweetheart. When I met Charlotte, I told her that I not only have fallen in love with Jasper but also with Maggie. She's just a bright little girl and I couldn't be happier with where I'm at in this relationship."

"Good."

"Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I've told you time and time before."

"Just humor me."

"Well mainly because I didn't want to be the one to tell you. It wasn't my place you realize that now. And that's why all of us didn't tell you trust me. What surprised me was that your dad knew."

"You and me both."

"So do you mind if Tanya stops by?"

"No that's fine. I finally get to meet her."

"It's not going to be a long time, she wanted to drop something off for me."

"Which would be?"

"Charity tickets for my parents."

I nodded. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes until I heard the click of heels coming closer to us.

"Hey baby," Edward said.

A tall blond haired woman stood at the end of the table. She was beautiful. Bright blue eyes, a pretty smile, she was in a simple outfit, a pair of jeans and a plain white v neck shirt, but she owned it.

"Tanya this is Bella," Edward introduced, "Bella this is Tanya."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise. He never shuts up about you, and I told him it was about time I met you."

"He never shuts up about you either."

"Weird isn't it? Two of the most important women of his life and he just doesn't shut up."

"I'm right here you know," Edward interjected.

"You are aren't you?" Tanya grinned.

"Love you too."

"Anyways, here's the tickets don't forget to give them to your mother."

"I won't."

Tanya turned her attention to me.

"Wait Bella, you work for his parents right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Take these to his mother."

I took the envelope from her and put it in my purse so I wouldn't forget them.

"Thanks. I need to head out," She said.

She kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you Bella," she smiled, "We need to do a double date one night."

"Okay, sounds like it'd be fun. We'll have to get together to talk about it."

"Bye guys!"

She waved slightly and then headed out.

"I like her," I told him.

"I would think so," Edward deadpanned.

"No need to get a 'tude."

"I'm not."

"Right."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"So you like her?" he asked.

"Yeah. She's very pretty and nice. I think she keeps you on your toes doesn't she?"

"You noticed?"

"Yes I did."

We talked for a little bit more until I needed to go. I doubled check to make sure I had the tickets in my purse. I got back to the office and headed into Esme's office. Luckily she was there.

"I have a delivery for a Mrs. Carlisle Cullen," I teased.

"From Edward?" she asked.

"No, Tanya."

"Tickets?"

"Yup. She didn't trust Edward enough to give them to you."

"I knew I liked her for a reason."

"I met her today. She's very nice."

"Keeps him on his toes."

"She does. Apparently he never shuts up about me and he never shuts up about her around me."

"Doesn't surprise me. He has four important women in his life. Alice, you, Tanya and me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Believe it or not but you are his rock right now. Remember when he was going through that tough time with his music and then his one girlfriend?"

The unspeakable woman. She was a bitch, basically was with Edward because of his money.

"Yeah, he shared a lot of stuff with me," I told her.

"That's because he knows you wouldn't tell anyone."

We talked for a couple more minutes before I went back to work. I was glad I was able to meet Tanya, she was an absolute sweetheart. I was glad she was good for Edward, I was worried about that because of the last person he dated. I guess one day down and six more to go until I go and see Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hope you all liked the chapter. To me it was more of a filler than anything. I wanted Bella to have some Edward time while Jasper was away and she got to meet his girlfriend Tanya too. Some people were asking about that. Anyways, let me know what you think and you'll get a teaser :)<br>-I'm going to be going back in the next chapter and fixing somethings people were confused about. I forgot a line or two when I posted the chapter. I didn't realize it until some people pointed it out. No need to go back and read if you don't want to. Nothing is major changing, just adding a line or two.  
>-I'll be updating on Sunday like usual, it should be early in the evening because when I normally do it, I'm going to be seeing the Glee Movie. Yes, I'm a gleek as well.<br>-I don't own anything Twilight related, does. **


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello my dears! Thanks for reviewing and alerting and favoriting. It makes me happy.  
>Twilightaddict71484: As you'll see I went in a different direction. I am planning on having Tanya in the story, probably going to do a double date in a couple of chapters and I was going to do a girls day too.<br>RubyDragonJewel: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you're loving the story and sticking with me!  
>Anyways: Enjoy the story :) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Persuasion<strong>

Since I had all these things to keep me occupied I knew time was going to fly by. I made sure I actually used FaceTime on my macbook, so I could talk to both Jasper and Maggie. Maggie usually didn't last long, she got bored easily and it was okay, at least I got to talk to her before she went off into another room. Jasper and I talked a lot, usually about nothing important. I actually got the balls to ask him what was going on between us. He didn't hesitate to say that he wanted to be dating. I was glad, because that's what I where I wanted out relationship to be at.

The conversations after Maggie's left the room, have been interesting. Interesting as the following example.

Jasper: So I'm alone now. My parents took Maggie out.

Me: You're point?

Jasper: Maybe we could...

Me: Could?

Jasper: web cam sex.

Me: ...what?

Jasper: webcam sex. Like phone sex but we're seeing each other get off.

Or this one:

Jasper: You want to know what I want?

Me: No. What's that?

Jasper: if you stripped for me.

Silence.

Jasper: Bella?

Me: Why would I do that for you?

Jasper: Because you love me.

Me:Doesn't mean I'll strip for you.

Like I said interesting conversations. I wouldn't change them though. We never had webcam sex, I couldn't bring myself to doing that. I did change in front of the camera, only because I forgot the camera was still on and he came back quicker than I thought. Stupid boys and their hormones.

Right now it was Thursday, I didn't have a lunch date today because Edward was out with Tanya. Angela and Kate were in a meeting and Alice and Rose were both working through lunch because of meeting they both had. As soon as Colin was able to come to the desks, I headed into the employee room and heated my lunch. There was no use in going across the street, I mean there was but I just didn't want to be bored over there since I didn't have anyone to talk to and usually someone was always in the break room.

I was sitting quietly by myself enjoying the left over spaghetti from the night before when Esme came in.

"Hey sweetie," Esme said.

"Hello."

"Not going across the street?"

"No, not today, gotta eat the leftovers up some time."

"If you need to get rid of leftovers, give them to Edward. The boy can't cook to save his life."

"I'll make sure to give him some when we go to lunch tomorrow."

"How's Jasper doing?"

I knew that's what she was talking about.

"They're doing good. Apparently, he's teaching Maggie how to ride horses," I told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She sat down across from me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why don't you go down with them," she suggested, "It's not like you don't have the vacation time and you do have personal days."

"Esme..."

"And it's not like we can't handle it without you."

"But..."

"And from what I hear, Maggie's missing you."

"I..."

"Tickets already taken care of."

"Esme..."

"It's a late birthday present from Carlisle and I."

I sat there dumbfounded.

"And Alice already packed your bag," She smiled.

"Esme, they don't even know I'm coming down."

"Well Peter and Charlotte do. It was their idea."

I sat there, contemplating whether I wanted to do this or not.

"Just take a chance and do it," she smiled.

I sighed at her comment.

"Well, I better head back to the office. I have a couple of calls to make before two," she said.

I watched her walk towards the door.

"And let me know what you're going to do," she called out.

What. The. Fuck? Right after she left, my phone started ringing.

"What?" I practically growled.

"Bella?"

"Charlotte?"

"Hi sweetie. How are you?"

"Uh, I'm fine."

"That's good. So did you talk to Esme yet?"

"Just before you called me."

"Well what do you think? Peter and I can come pick you up. You'd be a surprise to Jasper and Maggie."

"I don't know."

"It'd be for his birthday."

"What?"

"His birthday. It's tomorrow."

Shit. I completely forgot.

"You don't know his birthday?"

"I do I just..."

"Now you do. What do you think?"

"Jesus, now I can't say no."

"Okay good!"

I wasn't sure what I got myself into.

"Well, I know your flight leaves around seven your time, so you'll be in late here. Peter and I are going to pick you up," Charlotte said.

"Okay. Do you want me to text you when I land?"

"Yeah that's fine. So I'll see you soon!"

She hung up before I could say anything else. What the fuck did I get myself into. I finished my lunch and headed to Esme's office.

"Yes?" she said, not even hiding her smile.

"I'm going to go."

"Good. Jasper and Maggie will be excited."

"Did you know Jasper's birthday is tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I thought you knew."

"I did but I didn't realize that it was tomorrow. Now I have to get him something."

"You being there is enough."

I looked at her. She had a point.

"So it's all right to leave a little bit early?"

"I'm actually going to drop you off at the airport. Carlisle's parents are flying in from Chicago and I told them I'd pick them up."

"Oh. What time are we to leave?"

"Not until about five. That's all right with you?"

"Yeah. I just don't have my bag though."

"I have it in my car."

"Alice?"

"Yes."

I simply nodded before heading back to my desk. I couldn't believe I was actually convinced to go visit Jasper. Not that I minded. I was very excited to go down and see him for his birthday but at the same time nervous because I was going to be meeting his parents for the first time.

"Bella you ready?" Esme asked at the end of the day.

"Yeah, just let me shut down the computer."

I quickly did like I said.

"Did you want to change before we head out or did you want to change in the car?"

"Why would I change in the car?"

"Not like you haven't before."

"Have you?"

"Once or twice."

Esme had a wild side. Huh who would've thought. I decided to live on the wild side and changed in the car, it's a lot harder than it looks. Esme walked me to security, telling me to have fun and that I was to text her as soon as I landed.

The flight was relatively calm, only one child cried out during the flight, apparently her older brother pulled her hair. I text Charlotte and Esme letting them know that I made it. Charlotte told me she was waiting by baggage claim.

"Hello!" Charlotte greeted, "Ready to see your man?"

"Yes I am."

"I feel like there's a but coming on..."

"I'm nervous about meeting his parents."

"You won't have to until tomorrow. They took Maggie to some amusement park."

"So that means?"

"You and Jasper are alone in the house for a day or so."

"Oh."

When we pulled into the drive way. The house was amazing. Huge, even had a wrap around porch, land going on for miles. I think I fell in love with the house. I saw a Ford truck in the driveway, reminding me that he had a different life than he did in the big city.

"Is that Jasper's?" I asked.

"Yup. Like the house?"

"Love the house."

"Come on. He doesn't realize your coming. If you want, you can surprise him. Should be in the entertainment room with Peter. Something about a movie. Anyways, I sent a text to Peter telling him that we are here."

"How do you get to the entertainment room?"

"I'll take you to it."

I followed her into the house, she motioned for me to take my shoes off. I followed her through the house, not as a tour but as a mission. Peter was coming out of a room.

"He's too engrossed in the movie to notice anything," Peter said.

Peter wrapped me into a hug before pushing me into the room. There was Jasper sitting on the couch, watching some Western movie. I crept my way behind him. I covered his eyes.

"Charlotte, you aren't funny," Jasper said

I huffed.

"Seriously," he groaned.

He got smart and moved my hands down, just letting them dangle on his shoulders in front of his chest. He was the most unobservant person. I decided to up my strategy. I laid kiss on the back of his head.

"Your boyfriend just left the room," he told me.

I kissed the side of his neck.

"I know we had a threesome during college but I'm with Bella."

"Hold the phone. _You _had a threesome?" I asked.

Jasper jumped up nailing me in the chin. I held my chin while he turned around to face me.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," he told me.

"You seriously had a threesome?"

I rubbed my chin as we looked at each other.

"We were drunk," he shrugged.

"Drunk?"

"Yes. Is your chin okay?"

"You have a hard head."

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Surprise?"

"Surprise for?"

"I wasn't persuaded to come the whole way down to the whole way to Texas, for your birthday."

"My birthday?"

"Is tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

"You're my surprise?"

"I can go home..."

He jumped over the couch and pulled me into a hug.

"God, I cant believe you're here," Jasper said into my hair.

"I was a little shell shocked you told me you had a threesome."

"I'm sorry."

I chuckled into his chest.

"So is that why my parents took my daughter to an amusement park over my birthday?" he asked.

"I guess. I didn't know who all knew."

"Well I like this birthday present. It would be nice to hang out with my daughter, but that's what Saturday's for."

"I can..."

"No, please don't be like that. This isn't the first time I've never celebrated my actual birthday with my baby girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She was two. The one time her mother actually wanted to be around her. But she's going to have fun tomorrow so I know she won't have any problems."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Technically she'll be here tomorrow night."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So I do get to celebrate my birthday with her."

"Okay good."

I was glad I was able to celebrate his birthday with him. I started feeling bad that he wasn't going to be able to have his daughter with him but then he made me feel better now that I know he was going to be able to see her later in the day. All in all I was glad I was down in Texas. I was just worried about meeting his parents.

* * *

><p><strong>-What ya think? I actually didn't do research on the flight time from Seattle to Houston, so that is why I didn't put a time frame in there. Anyways, was it a good surprise or not. Let me know.<br>-Remember you'll get a teaser if you review :)  
><strong>**-As for updating, I'm not sure when I will be getting the time. I start college this week and I go Tuesday and Thursday's so I might just be updating on Sunday's from now on or I'll be changing the update days. I'll probably just update once this week and that's not going to be until next Sunday, don't kill me please. I gotta get my school groove down before I decided anything.  
>-If you are wondering about Tanya and Bella bonding time, you'll get it. Just not now. I'm going to write a couple of chapters for Bella being down in Texas. And then I'll probably do a double date thing, not sure yet, but I guess you'll find out when I post it.<br>-I don't own anything Twilight related. **


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello my dear! Thanks for the reviews and alerts and favorites last chapter! And sorry for taking so long to update as well, I'll explain down at the bottom.  
>JXB Addicted: Don't worry he is happy to see her I promise! He was just surprised that's all. Sorry I didn't get to send you a teaser by the way, I didn't see that you reviewed until today.<br>Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday Boy Pt. 1<strong>

Today was the day he turned thirty. The night before we didn't do anything, just made out, cuddled and watched a movie or two. We ended up falling asleep on the couch, curled up under a blanket. When I woke up, well, I should really say I woke up to Jasper laying kisses on the back of my neck, which is a very nice way to wake up by the way.

Jasper pulled the covers off of us, I guess he learned that I was like your own personal space heater, because I will take up all your body heat. Most of the morning we ended up lounging on the couch, not really saying or doing much. We talked more about each other. Sharing some of our deepest secrets, that no one else knew. I did bring up the webcam thing.

"So why did you want me to do webcam sex?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to see your body on display. I wanted to see you. Friday and Saturday wasn't enough."

"You're a horn dog."

"Blame Emmett."

I just chuckled into his chest. We talked about our families more, him telling me his adventures on the ranch, me telling him about the fishing trips, well I should only say just two fishing trips because those were disastrous. He laughed his ass off, me not so much. Of course I laughed at him when he told me about his one horseback riding adventure when he freaked out over something small, something about a huge spider web and then having said spider land on his arm. Priceless, I wish I would've saw it.

"Did you want a tour of the place?" he asked.

I nodded and followed him around the house. He showed me the kitchen first, which was absolutely amazing. The theme was black and white with state of the art appliances. Then the living room, dining room, the TV room, both of his parents offices, the library and then all the bedrooms. Maggie's room was a mix of pink and purple. Toys were neatly put away, the tiny bed was made.

Then we came to Jasper's room. It was black and red. Old trophies and pictures were on shelves adorning the wall. It was very manly. Very Jasper.

"It's very..." I trailed.

"Empty?"

"Yes, just a little."

"I do have an apartment down here."

"So that's where all your stuff is?"

"Yeah. I want to get a house somewhere around here or take over this one."

"This was your childhood home?"

"My childhood home burnt down when I was eleven. Wildfires suck. We built this. And been here ever since."

I flopped down on his bed, watching him.

"By the way," I said, "Happy birthday."

"Thank ya darlin'."

I watched him kneel in front of me, widening my legs, so he could situate himself in between them.

"I'm glad you came down," Jasper said, sliding his hands up my legs.

"Really?"

"Really."

I leaned down to put my forehead on his.

"I'm glad I decided to come down too."

His lips were on mine in an instant. His hands gripping the top of my thighs, and my hands were in his hair. He started standing up, pulling me with him. His hands were trailing up my back, letting my shirt move up, revealing skin and causing goosebumps. I gasped as his tongue met mine, each of us fighting for dominance.

He picked me up, letting me wrap my legs around his waist, when he tried to put me on the bed, I made sure he came with me. When his hands moved to the hem of my shirt, I freaked. I wasn't about to have sex in his house, no not his house, his parents house.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not having sex in your parents house."

"They aren't here."

"I don't care. I just can't do that."

He dropped his head on to my shoulder.

"You're killing me," he murmured.

"I'm sorry."

"Darlin' it's fine. I understand."

"What time is everyone coming?"

"I got a text from my mom she said they should be back around three."

I glanced at the clock hanging on his wall.

"Which is in an hour," I stated.

Then it hit me. I was getting ready to meet his parents in an hour.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed.

My outburst caused Jasper to jump off me.

"What?" he asked.

"You wanted to have sex when your parents and daughter come back in an hour? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jasper looked at me.

"Don't give me that look!" I scolded.

"Baby, calm down," he soothed.

"I can't calm down. I'm meeting your parents!"

Jasper sat up, pulling me up with him, taking my face in between his hands.

"Darlin'," Jasper said, "Calm down. They're going to love you."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"You do?"

He nodded, dropping his hands from my face into my lap.

"Maggie won't stop talking about you," he told me, "And I've told them about you."

I looked at him.

"You talk about me?"

"All the time."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and I want you in my life and I want you in my daughters life."

Did he just...

"What?" he asked, face full of concern.

"You love me?"

"Yeah. I know it's too soon but I mean, if it's too soon, I'll take it back."

"Why would you take it back?"

I stumped him. I didn't want him to take it back.

"Because it's too..." Jasper started.

"I love you too," I cut in.

Jasper blue eyes widened.

"You love me?" he asked, repeating my question from earlier.

"What's wrong?"

"You love me?"

"I wouldn't have said it..."

His lips are on mine.

"I."

Kiss.

"Love."

Kiss.

"You."

I smiled into the kiss. He loved me. I loved him. We made out on his bed, nothing rushed about it. We had all the time in the world, well not all the time, just until his family got home.

"Daddy!"

Jasper pulled away from me.

"Daddy!"

Maggie's voice was closer. The door banged open and all I saw was a flurry of blond curls in my face.

"Bella!" Maggie giggled.

Her arms were wrapped around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her.

"What are you doin' here?" Maggie asked, letting her dad pull her into him.

"Well your Aunt Charlotte told me I should come down for your daddy's birthday _and _ to see you of course."

"Good. Daddy was sad 'cause you weren't here."

"You think he's happy now?"

"Yup."

We were silent for a minute.

"Come meet nanny and pappy," Maggie said breaking from Jasper hold.

Maggie grabbed my hand, pulling me off the bed.

"Maggie don't rush her," Jasper said.

Maggie wasn't having it.

"Margaret Anne Whitlock," Jasper scolded, "What did I say?"

Maggie's name was Margaret? And the look she was giving her father he should be six feet under the ground.

"Don't give me that look young lady," Jasper said, "Now what did I say?"

"Don't rush Bella," Maggie said.

"And why aren't you rushing Bella?"

"Because she hasn't met nanny and pappy."

"How about you go downstairs and we'll be down in a couple of minutes."

"But..."

"Maggie."

"Fine."

Maggie left the room leaving us alone.

"Her real names Margaret?" I asked.

"Why do you look so surprised?"

"I just thought her name was Maggie."

"Charlotte's idea."

"I think it's cute."

"You ready for this?"

"No."

"They don't bite I promise."

"I don't care. I just...I'm nervous."

Jasper chuckled and pulled me up off the bed.

"If it makes you feel any better, Charlotte and Peter are downstairs too," he said.

I took a deep breath and followed him downstairs. I could hear laughing coming from the kitchen. I literally froze as we got closer and Jasper noticed.

"I can't do this," I whispered.

"Yes you can."

Jasper kissed me lightly before pulling me with him towards the room his family was in. When we walked into the room, Maggie raced over to us, jumping up in her dad's arms. In the kitchen stood, Charlotte and Peter and an old couple, who I'm going to go out on a limb and say that they are Jasper's parents. I latched onto Jasper's hand like it was my life line.

"Momma and dad," Jasper introduced, "This is Bella."

I froze I looked at the older couple.

"Bella, that's my momma Julie and my dad, Keith."

"Oh it's lovely to finally meet you!" Julie exclaimed.

I saw Jasper give her a look.

"Sorry, but I feel like I know you already," she smiled, "Those two always talk about you."

I didn't know what to say. I wonder if this was as awkward for them as it was for me. Apparently not because his mom pulled me into a hug.

"Julie, leave the poor girl alone," Keith said.

"It's nice to meet you too," I said.

I felt awkward standing there.

"Bella, you have to help us make a cheesecake. Jasper said you were amazing at it," Charlotte told me.

Jasper looked down at me.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I'll be with the guys if you need me," he said.

He kissed the side of my head. He let Maggie down and went with his dad and Peter.

"So you know how to bake?" Julie asked.

"Yeah. I can help you if you would like."

"Good. Jasper loves cheesecake and I heard you were the best around."

"I guess you could say that. Who told you?"

"Jasper actually. He told me the first time he met you was at the Cullen's and Esme and Alice raved about your cooking."

I looked up at her in surprise.

"What, didn't expect me to know about that? My son is head over heels for sweetie," Julie explained.

"I mean. I guess..."

"Sweetie, no need to get flustered. My two babies are enamored with you and I can tell that you are with them."

All subjects of our relationship were dropped as we started making his cheesecake. And then we had to make a chocolate cake, because we all knew Maggie wasn't going to eat it. I helped Maggie write happy birthday with icing. I was going to have Jasper, but she insisted that it was going to be daddy.

We didn't really talk about much. Just what it was like when I was growing up in Forks. She was surprised when I told her that I actually only lived in Forks from age seventeen up until twenty three when I graduated. I explained that I had moved with my mom when I was six to Pheniox, when I was about six. In return she gave me stories of Jasper when he was younger, some pretty funny ones at that. Apparently, Peter and Jasper were quite mischievous when they were younger. Charlotte commented once in a while, it turns out she didn't actually meet the boys until she was eleven when she moved to Houston from Dallas.

Keith, Jasper and Peter were found on the back porch where the table was already set up with lights hanging around the umbrella that was up. The guys just put the food on the table when us ladies come out.

"Belle, you get to sit beside daddy," Maggie directed.

I sat beside him with Maggie in her booster seat on the other side.

"So what did you wish for daddy?" Maggie asked.

"I can't tell because it won't come true," Jasper told his daughter.

"Well that's not fair."

She huffed and listened to Charlotte to eat her hot dog.

"How'd you and Jasper meet Bella?" Keith asked.

"Actually through work. He came in one day and then we technically met at the Cullen's dinner party," I explained.

"What do you do at the Cullen's company?"

"I'm one of the personal secretaries to Carlisle and Esme. Basically help them with projects and make sure the numbers add up stuff like that. Schedule meetings."

"Sounds exciting."

"It can be. Depends on what the project is at the time."

"So really you met, Jasper through a project?" Julie asked.

"Yes pretty much."

We continued talking through out dinner about different things. I got stories from Peter about Jasper growing up. I got information from his parents. It was nice, it felt like a family dinner. But I knew that after dinner the festivities were going to continue with Maggie and then without. At one point it was just Keith and I sitting alone at the table. Peter had to go to the bathroom, Charlotte and Julie went to the kitchen to exchange the dirty plates for the cake and clean plates, while Jasper took Maggie to the bathroom.

"Why do you look like I'm going to kill you?" Keith asked.

"Because you might?" I answered.

"Darlin', I like you. I see the smiles you put on Jasper and Maggie's face. You are one of the best things that has happened to both of them."

"So you don't hate me?"

"No. I promise."

I noticed that Jasper got his eyes from his father and also his laugh.

"My boys head over heels for you darlin' so you don't have to worry about him leaving you and I can tell that you love not only him but my granddaughter too," Keith told me.

Our conversation stopped as soon Peter was back out at the table, closely followed by Charlotte and Julie then Maggie and Jasper. He kissed the side of my head as he sat down. Happy birthday was sung, cake was served and Maggie declared that she helped make the cake. The rest of dinner or dessert was spent talking about many different things, well really it was about me, where I grew up, what my parents were like and stuff like that. I liked it. It was nice to have a normal family dinner for once.

* * *

><p><strong>-So what did ya think? Hope you liked Maggie in the chapter, even though most of you do like her :) Anyways, let me know what you think. I did fix something that was going to be confusing, I caught it before I posted the chapter, go me.<br>-Remember reviews make me smile and you'll smile cause you get a teaser :) I'm bribing I know but it happens.  
>-I should've updated on Thursday, because it would've made me smile, because Wednesday was not a good day what-so-ever. I wanted to stab something with a fork preferably a school bus tire. I won't go on and on about it but I can tell you that I dropped my cellphone in the toilet. Remember: Phones and water DO NOT MIX. I learned that the hard way and the rice trick didn't help me. Anyways, back to updating, I'm probably going to be only updating on Sunday's for a little while. As I sat through my classes I realized, I'm going to have a lot of reading to do and I don't want to have to worry about posting, while working on homework. So for now it's just on Sunday's. I will keep you all updated on what's going on with me my updating schedule.<br>-Remember: UPDATES ARE SUNDAYS.  
>-I don't own anything Twilight related, does. <strong>


	25. Chapter 24

**Hello my dears! Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you all like my story so far :) Remember this chapter is part 2 of Jasper's birthday. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday Boy Pt. 2<strong>

After dinner, I offered to help clean up even though she refused to let me help I eventually won her over, saying that Maggie and Jasper needed some father daughter time. I had her there.

"You didn't have to help me dear," Julie told me.

"It's fine I promise. Plus I figured you'd want to talk to me alone."

"You're observant."

"That's what my dad says."

"But you are right I do want to talk to you."

We stood there, her washing the dishes me drying them, for a few minutes before she spoke up again.

"I was worried when he told me he met someone. I've seen him date a few girls, since Maggie was about one and those weren't the best times. He had told them that he had a daughter right from the beginning or they already knew. Everything was going smoothly until he suggested that they meet Maggie. Then everything went down hill. He had has heart broken one too many times and when he told me that he met you, I had this feeling that you could be like everyone else."

"He told me about some of the women."

"I'm sure he did. When he told me that you two were going steady, I got more worried. I didn't want to push him, but I could tell that in the beginning that he fell for you very fast. I figured he had told you about Maggie and you were just wait for him to say I want you to meet my daughter and then just run for the hills. Months passed and he said that everything between you was fine. I had talked to Edward and I knew that Jasper and him are close and I asked him about you guys. He hesitated and said that everything was fine. I knew then that something wasn't right."

She took a breath and continued talking.

"Then I got a shock. Jasper with Maggie in his arms. I knew then and there that something happened. He broke down that night and told me that you found out he had a daughter. That was news to me because I assumed you already knew and then he told me that he never told you. I do agree with you on your questioning him, because if I was in the same situation I would have done the same thing. I don't agree with my son that he didn't tell you from the start that he had Maggie, but I understand why he didn't."

"He was here for those two weeks?"

"Not the whole two weeks. He was up in Seattle and Portland most of the time. And I want to apologize."

"For?"

"Telling him not to contact you right away. You needed to calm down before you two saw each other again."

"You were right though."

"Try telling him that. Anyways, when I told him to try and talk to you, I told him to explain everything, let you ask questions and him answer them honestly. He called me after you guys talked and I was thrilled that you asked him about Maggie. I knew then that you were going to give this a try. And I'm very proud of Jasper for agreeing with you when you said you wanted to start out as friends again, instead of jumping right back into dating."

"I didn't want Maggie getting confused, just in case we didn't work out."

"Nanny! Miss Bella! Come on," Maggie yelled.

"I guess duty calls, we'll finish this later," Julie smiled.

I was glad to have that conversation with Julie, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. She was very insightful and I understood more from where Jasper was coming from. I knew that Maggie was his number one concern ever since the talk we had about her. I wasn't going to get in the way of that and if he chose to be with me and let me help him with Maggie when I could, I was grateful for it. I knew Julie was going to apprehensive about our relationship and I wanted to prove to her that I was going to be able to handle having a child in the relationship.

Jasper let Maggie choose what we got to do first. He had decided that even though it was his birthday Maggie still had to go to bed at a decent hour which was really eight. Right now, it was currently seven and we were all around the TV playing Just Dance.

Keith and Julie weren't playing, they were just watching us make a fool out of ourselves. For a four year old, the girl could move, of course it did help that Charlotte was actually using the working remote, Maggie just thought she had the right one. Jasper's smart thinking. Girls against guys by the way, if you were wondering. It was Charlotte and Maggie against Peter and then me against Jasper. I was kicking butt.

"You cheat!" Jasper exclaimed.

"I do not, I just dance better than you," I fought back.

"You can barely walk on a flat surface without falling down."

"Low blow, minus five points for meanness," Julie said.

"Momma!"

Jasper face was priceless.

"Daddy, it's true. That is mean," Maggie scolded.

"But it's my birthday."

"Your point?" Peter asked.

"Listen to your daughter Jasper," Charlotte said.

Jasper pouted as he sat down beside his father. We went through a couple more rounds before Jasper hauled Maggie off to bed at eight. Luckily she had already gotten her bath and was in her pajamas. I sat downstairs with everyone while he took her up to her room.

"So what is he talking about with being clumsy?" Peter asked.

"I can't walk on a flat surface without almost breaking something or falling over," I answered.

"But you can move like that?"

"My feet were stationary."

The room busted out laughing. About twenty minutes later, Jasper came back down.

"She pass out as soon as her head hit the pillow?" Keith asked.

"Pretty much. I promised her we'd go riding tomorrow if it doesn't rain," Jasper answered.

"I think we'll be fine," Charlotte said, "Bella you have to come along."

I felt my eyes widen.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said.

"You'll just ride with Jasper," Keith suggested.

I looked over at Jasper, who just shrugged, but I knew he was going to get me to do it either way.

"All right kids, we're heading to bed, breakfast should be around nine thirty ten, if you're interested," Julie said.

The four of us, said night, while the older couple retired to their room.

"So now what?" Charlotte asked.

I curled into Jasper's side as we sat on the couch, thinking of something to do.

"Bella, craziest thing you've ever done?" Peter asked.

"Cliff diving," I answered automatically.

"Seriously?"

"Yup. Back in Forks, there's an Indian reservation, La Push, where there are these cliffs obviously, and my friend Jake would take me out there and we'd jump off of them."

"Wouldn't peg you as a cliff diver."

"Only did it once or twice."

"But still."

Jasper kissed the top of my head.

"All right craziest sex adventure," Charlotte asked.

"Sex in an elevator," Peter answered.

Charlotte's face went red.

"Office sex," Jasper told.

I didn't look at him. I didn't want to know who that was and I didn't care at the moment.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Nothing crazy."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. Haven't even had a threesome before either."

Peter and Charlotte's face were priceless and I felt Jasper stiffen.

"Dude you told her?" Peter groaned.

"It came out! I thought it was Charlotte when she came in and surprised me and I just said, that I was with Bella now and I wasn't going to have a threesome with you two."

"We were in college," Charlotte offered.

"Okay."

"You don't care?"

"Why would I?"

"I like her. You should lock her up and never let her leave," Peter told Jasper.

"I've tried. Doesn't work."

We sat around talking some more, it was nice to hear some stories about Jasper from when he was in school.

"We should go on a night ride," Charlotte suggested.

Before I could even protest or say something, I was up off the couch, shoes on my feet and following the other three out the door.

"You got a flashlight?" Jasper asked.

"In the barn. I left them there the other night when I went to check on the horses after that storm," Peter said.

Jasper threw his arm over my shoulder.

"I don't do well with big animals," I told him.

"You'll be fine. I help you up first and then I'll get behind you."

"Jazz..."

"I promise you'll be fine."

I nodded.

"I love you," he murmured into my hair.

"Love you too."

I followed him into the barn, where Charlotte and Peter were already putting the horse stuff on to two horses.

"I'll introduce you to Major."

I knew the horse was going to be huge and probably scare the piss out of me. Hell his name is Major. What doesn't that name suggest. He pulled towards the end of the barn aisle, stopping in front of a stall that had a sign that said Major. As we stepped closer, a horse head popped out. He was a black horse, besides that one white marking on the middle of his head. Jasper grabbed the harness holding his head still.

"Major," he spoke, "This is Bella. Bella this is Major."

Jasper grabbed my hand, placing it on the horses nose.

"Is he going to bite my hand off?" I asked.

"No. I promise."

He handed me some sugar cubes.

"He has a sweet tooth."

"Dude we're heading out, we'll meet you there," Peter said.

Jasper waved them off and turned his attention back to me.

"Just hold your hand out," he instructed.

I wasn't about to hold my hand out, he could bite it off. Jasper forced my hand in front of the horse, letting him take the cubes out of my hand. He didn't bite it off.

"I'm going to take him out of his stall and put his saddle on him," Jasper said.

I moved out of the way and watched him lead the horse out. Jesus Christ on a cracker, he was huge. He put on the saddle the animal and offered me his hand.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm helping you up."

I just stared at him.

"I don't think so," I said.

Jasper grabbed me by the waist and brought me over to the horse.

"Let's get you up," he said.

I let him help me up, I was up very high, somewhere I didn't want to be. I clutched the saddle underneath me, I was freaking out. Jasper got up behind me, grabbing the reigns, I think that's what it is.

"Ready?" he asked.

"No."

The horse moved us. I'm not going to lie, I did squeal as he moved.

"I got ya darlin'," Jasper said into my ear.

"It's dark out, how does he even know where we're going?"

"He knows where we're going."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Twenty minutes and a freak out later, we met up with Charlotte and Peter in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we?" I asked, as he helped me off the horse.

"A place we found when we were in high school," Jasper answered.

Before we moved from around the animal, Jasper kissed me like I wanted him to since we've been alone. His hands, gripped my hips as we made out.

"Stop sucking face and get over here!" Peter yelled, breaking us apart.

"Best birthday kiss ever," Jasper told me.

I kissed him lightly one last time before we went to the other two. Peter and Charlotte were sitting on the ground, with a blazing fire in front of them.

"We got the booze," Peter grinned.

We sat down with them, me in between Jasper's legs as he leaned against a tree trunk that had fallen over.

"How was your first ride?" Charlotte asked.

"It was okay," I shrugged.

"Just okay?"

"Scared shitless."

"It couldn't have been that bad," Peter said.

"She squealed when we moved," Jasper told.

The two started laughing. Not my proudest moment, but it happens. Stories were passed around from our younger days. It turns out the three of them were the three musketeers, always getting into trouble or doing something stupid. And from what I could tell Charlotte just didn't tag along for their adventures, she sometimes got the guys to go along with her schemes, and successfully achieve what she wanted done. I still didn't understand how someone could get mattress stuck on a support beam of a barn. I don't want to ask more because I don't think I want to know the answer.

"We're going to head, back. We'll see you Sunday or Monday, which ever comes first," Charlotte said.

Jasper nodded, I waved by and watched them ride off.

"Finally we're alone," Jasper stated.

I turned around, overlapping my legs with his, so we were facing each other.

"Did you get everything you wanted for your birthday?" I asked.

"Almost everything," he answered.

"And what didn't you get?"

"To watch you cum."

I think I stopped breathing.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" I asked.

Where is this coming from? I'm never this sexual.

"No. It's my birthday right?" Jasper asked.

I nodded.

"So I can get what I want."

He had a point. He moved me off of him, laying me on my back. His hands were already at the hem of my shirt, lifting it up and off of me, followed by his shirt. He was hovering over me, his face was illuminated by the fire that was still going on.

"You know, if I get bit by anything that's not you, I'm not going to be a happy camper," I told him.

He chuckled into my neck, as his teeth grazed the skin at my pulse point. His hands were on my button of my jeans, already undoing it and the zipper, pulling the offending garments down my legs, leaving me in my lacy bra and panty set, while he was still in his jeans and boxers. He made a trail down my neck to chest.

"What about the horse?" I asked.

"He'll be fine," he answered.

He made me forget about the horse as he removed my bra and his lips attached to my nipple. I needed friction. I just wanted release. Jasper, had me completely naked underneath him and he was now in just his boxers. His fingers were gliding down my sides to the place, that I wanted the most wanted. His fingers move down to that special place that made my hips jerk forward. Then he moved completely away.

I whined as his fingers moved away.

"Have patience baby," he chuckled.

He pulled his boxers off. We didn't even have foreplay, he just hovered over me, leaning on his forearm by my head, the other hand grabbing his cock, rubbing it up and down my wet folds before pushing into me. My hands found purchase on his shoulders, giving me leverage to move with him.

"Jasper," I whimpered.

His lips found mine as we moved together. It was perfect, cliché but it was. We were outside underneath the moon and stars, making love, on his birthday.

"Come on darlin', I can feel you tightening around me," Jasper grunted.

His hand trailed down to that spot, helping me get over the edge.

"Jasper!" I moaned.

A few more thrusts and Jasper was shouting out my name as he came. He rolled off of me, kissing my shoulder. We laid there for a couple of minutes before we helped each other find our clothes.

When we got back to the house, we curled up together, and falling asleep as soon as our heads with the billow. He was the love of my life, not let me rephrase that, Jasper and Maggie were the loves of my life. I don't think I could see myself without them, especially after today. Jasper's birthday was perfect and I was very glad I was convinced to go for his birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>-So what did you think? Let me know, a surprise lemon thrown in there. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to or not, but it's Jasper's birthday all and why not have birthday sex in the middle of nowhere underneath the starsmoon.  
>-Reviews will get you teasers :)<br>****-As for updating, it'll be on Sunday now. I'm still trying to get in the swing of things for school. So hopefully I'll start updating twice a week.  
>-I also wanted to let you know, the story is winding down. I'm not sure how many more chapters it's going to be, but I'll let you know when I figure it out.<br>-I don't own anything Twilight related, does. **


	26. Chapter 25

**Hello my dears! Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad your loving my story! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Picnics<strong>

When we woke up from our late evening rendezvous, the sun was peeking through the shades of covering his windows. I could smell food coming from the kitchen. I kissed the side of his face, trying to wake him up. He moved to his side, pulling me into his chest, and burying his face in my hair.

"Good morning sweets," Jasper whispered into my hair.

"Good morning," I said back.

I sighed, and buried my face into his chest, breathing in his scent. Our lovey dovey moment was short lived as Maggie came bounding through the doors, jumping onto the bed.

"Good morning!" She grinned.

"Good morning," we replied.

Jasper pulled her in between us, tickling her sides. Her bell like giggles filled the room. For a couple of minutes, the three of us laid there. Maggie had enough of us just laying there so she took it upon herself to drag us out of the bed and downstairs for breakfast.

Keith and Julie were setting everything on the table.

"Good morning," Julie smiled.

"Good morning," we mumbled.

"How was your first ride?" Keith asked.

"It was fun."

"She squealed like a little girl," Jasper inerjected.

"I'm a little girl!" Maggie explained, "And I didn't squeal when I rode Midnight."

"I know you didn't, but this was Bella's first time ever riding a horse."

"Oh, did you have fun Miss Bella?"

"I did," I answered.

"Did daddy take you to da meadow?"

"Yes he did."

"It's pretty ain't it?"

"It is. Especially with all the stars."

All subjects of horse riding were dropped as food was passed around. Maggie told her dad about her adventures she had on her overnight trip into the city. Turns out Julie and Keith knew that I was going to be coming down as a surprise for Jasper. Maggie was so excited because they got to go to the winter festival in the city.

Once breakfast was done, Maggie was determined to go for a horseback ride. I, on the other hand, wasn't so sure about that. I mean yeah, I rode yesterday but that was with Jasper. I had no idea if I could do it by myself. I was about to offer Julie to help her do the dishes, but Maggie got to me first. She declared that I had to help her get ready for our picnic.

"So what do you want to wear?" I asked as we made it to her room.

"I dunno. Daddy says, I need to wear pants though and I hafta bring a jacket, cause it could get cold," Maggie answered.

"Well your daddy is smart. I think you should listen to him."

I sat on her bed, while she looked through her closet. I could tell she was going to be like Alice when she grew up because she was already declaring that some clothes weren't good enough.

"What about you just wear some old clothes," I suggested.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you might get your clothes dirty."

"Oh. I suppose your right."

I mentally rolled my eyes, totally a mini Alice. As soon as she had clothes picked out and put on, with a little assistance from me (she couldn't button her shirt right).

"Do my hair," she ordered.

"How'd you want me to do it?" I asked.

"Well daddy tries to put it in a pony tail when I ride, but it hurts my head and then it turns out bad 'cause it falls out when I take my helmet off."

Is it sad I can picture Jasper trying to put her hair up?

"What about a pig tails?" I said.

"Yeah. Just not too tight."

I quickly ran a brush through her soft blond hair and pulled it into the two pony tails. Just as I tightened the last pony tail, Jasper poked his head in.

"You two ready?" he asked.

"We're going now?" I questioned.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Can we go now please?" Maggie interrupted.

"Pappy's down in the laundry room waiting for you," Jasper told his daughter.

She ran off as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked me.

"Nothing."

"Right."

"I still need to change."

"All righty. Get movin'."

Jasper grabbed me around the waist and hoisted me over his shoulder.

"Jasper Whitlock!" I scolded.

I slapped his ass as he walked me to his bedroom.

"Let me down!" I exclaimed.

He dropped me down on the bed before crawling over top of me.

"What am I going to have to do to convince you to come along?" Jasper asked.

"I never said I wasn't going to come along," I told him.

"I can tell you don't want to go."

Jasper kissed me, making me sigh. I wove my hands through his hair, keeping him around me. He pulled away all to soon.

"You ready?" Jasper asked, leaning his forehead against mine.

I nodded, I'd agree with anything right now.

"Get changed," He said.

He rolled off of me and nudged me to get changed. I was glad that Alice actually packed me a normal pair of skinny jeans and an old shirt.

"Will my chucks be okay?" I asked.

"Yes. I have a sweatshirt for you just in case you get cold."

He held out his hand and we headed down to the barn.

"So, am I really riding by myself?" I asked.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"You'll ride Bindi. She's one of the older horses and she knows where we're going. I want to be able to ride with Maggie. It's a little hard to do that if I ride with you."

"Maggie's more important. I understand, just as long as she doesn't go crazy."

"Don't worry, she won't. She's like an old lady."

When we got to the barn, Keith was helping Maggie brush one of the horses.

"Did you see daddy? I'm brushing JJ," Maggie said.

"I see it baby girl, you're doing so good," Jasper saod.

"When can we go?"

"In a couple of minutes."

She nodded and focused back on the task at hand.

"Does JJ mean anything?" I asked.

"Jumping Jack."

I looked at him.

"I know, it's weird. Hence why we call him JJ," He explained.

"Racehorse?"

"Yeah. You know how those names can get. You go hang out with my dad and Maggie, I'll get Bindi ready for you."

I kissed his cheek before going over to the other two.

"Bella," Maggie said.

"What?" I asked.

"We're havin' a picnic."

"We are?"

"Yup. I helped daddy make our samwiches." **(an: I know someone who says sandwich as samwich its quite amusing)**

"Really now?"

"Yeah. I can't tell you what it is."

"Why?"

"'Cause it's a surprise."

"Which means I have to be surprised right?"

"Yup."

Keith handed Maggie over to me, so he could help Jasper saddle up the horses. Maggie told me that she wasn't allowed to ride by herself yet because she wasn't big enough. She guided me to see her horse. She named him PJ. When I asked her what it stood for, she just shrugged and said she liked the name. Jasper got our attention, getting us to go to him.

"Remember, I'm going to be beside you the whole time," Jasper reminded me.

I nodded, and let him help me up the horse, that I was going to be riding. She was smaller than Major but I was still high enough up that I wasn't sure how I was going to do this.

"You'll be fine darlin'," Keith reassured.

"Can I blame you if I fall?" I teased.

"If you want to, but I don't know, I say blame Jasper."

"Yeah that's a better idea."

Jasper and Maggie were already on the back of the horse they were riding. Keith guided the horse out of the barn, following Jasper out.

"Bindi know's where she's going, so no need to worry about guiding her, and I can tell you now that, since Maggie is riding with Jasper, he isn't going to go fast," Keith told me.

"All right, if I scream, you'll probably hear me the whole way to the house," I joked.

"Thanks for the warning."

I liked Keith, he was pretty cool. He patted my leg, as Jasper started moving, and Bindi immediately started going. I got a look at Maggie sitting with her dad. So cute in her riding outfit, that I helped pick out and her cute little helmet.

"You doing okay?" Jasper asked looking over me.

"I think."

My hands were gripping the saddle.

"You can loosen your grip, I promise, you're going to be fine."

I loosened my grip and relaxed slightly. I couldn't believe I was on a horse, riding a horse. I was riding a mother fucking horse and I haven't freaked out yet. Go me. I'd do a happy dance, but I am not moving an inch on this moving animal. When we got to the meadow, Jasper helped Maggie off and then he came over to me and helped me down.

We didn't eat right away, Jasper and I watched Maggie play in the grass and make flower crowns. She made me one, and I helped her put one on her hand. Jasper had one, but he was able to wear it around his neck. The picnic was lovely. Maggie and Jasper did a wonderful job on the food we we ate for lunch. Today was perfect, I had fun, even though I was terrified of riding a horse by myself. We didn't do anything the rest of the night, when Maggie went to bed, Jasper and I stayed up with his parents, sitting out back around the little amp fire they had going. It was a lovely day in deed.

* * *

><p><strong>-So what did you guys think? Maggie too cute? Let me know. Oh and if you guys notice any grammarspelling mistakes let me know, and I'll go back and fix them. Thanks!  
>-Reviews get a teaser :)<br>-As for the last chapter, a couple people pointed out that Jasper and Bella didn't wear a condom. I'm going to be evil and not tell you whether she's going to have a baby or not ;).  
>-I'm going to update on Sunday like usual. Hopefully I'll get into the groove of updating twice a week again, but at the rate it's going I don't think it's going to happen.<br>-I don't own anything Twilight related. does. **


	27. Chapter 26

**Hello my dears, thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meltdowns<strong>

My time down in Texas was amazing. I think I want to go down there like, all the time now. I liked the heat, it wasn't a humid hot, it was dry heat just like it was in Arizona. I adored Keith and Julie, absolutely amazing, they sorta reminded me of my parent in a way. I just was glad that I had their approval for dating their son. That Sunday, we ended up not doing much, because of us having to be at the airport by two. So all we did was have breakfast and Charlotte and Peter ended up driving us to the airport. As soon as we got home, Jasper took me back to my apartment, and he went to his. Maggie was asleep in her booster seat.

Work the next couple of days, was well work. The girls wanted to know what we did and what we didn't didn't do. When I told them that I went horseback riding, they looked at me like I had three heads. When I told them about my first time on a horse, and what we did after Peter and Charlotte left at the meadow, their jaws dropped. Made them speechless, cue big smile on that one. I might've told them that we had sex under the stars and they got all mushy and romantic over it.

I told them about meeting his parents. They were very proud that I didn't freak out more than I did. I did go on telling them about what Julie told me. And then about our conversation with Keith. I was happy that his parents liked me. I liked them.

Currently I was getting my apartment ready for a four year old to visit. I had coloring books, puzzles, disney movies, snacks and a couple of other things that I thought would be good. Jasper had an unexpected business trip to make down to Tacoma for a project that he was about to start. He was going to just end up taking her with him but he wasn't sure how long it was going to take. His normal nanny was out of town and the day care he had just enrolled her into was closed due to an illness of one of the providers. He was going to fly Peter and Charlotte up from Texas but I offered to watch her. I told him that I was okay with it. It was only for the day, Esme said that I could take the day off since it was more of a day to get everything ready for the next project.

I heard the buzzer go off signaling Jasper was here. I hit the button, letting them in. I really needed to give him a key. I was smart and left my apartment door unlocked so they could come in.

"Hey darlin'," Jasper smiled as he came in.

I kissed him and heard Maggie groan in disgust at our display of affection.

"Oh hush baby girl," Jasper teased his daughter.

Maggie grinned up at us. Jasper made sure everything was okay before he left. He said to call him if anything happened. I promised that I would keep him updated throughout the day and he'd let me know what was going on and he'd let me know when he was on his way back.

"You ready to have fun today Miss Maggie?" I asked.

"Yup. Do you have Disney movies?"

"Of course I do. I have _Beauty and the Beast, the Little Mermaid, Sleeping Beauty_ and a couple more."

"What about Lilo and Stitch?"

"I don't have that one but I do have Nemo."

"I love Nemo!"

The first thing we did was watch _Finding Nemo_. I loved that movie, I may be twenty eight, but I don't care, I love me some good Disney movies. After the movie was done, we colored for a little bit. Then we went to making a cake.

"Miss Bella?" Maggie said.

"Yes?"

"I gotta go potty."

"Do you need help?"

"Daddy waits outside the door."

I nodded and led her to my bathroom and like she said, I stood outside the bathroom door, just in case she needed help with anything. Luckily I remembered I had a little stepping stool in the bathroom. I moved in front of the toilet so she'd be able to get up and down.

"The stools too short," Maggie told me.

I poked my head in. She was on her tip toes, standing on the stool trying to get the sink on. I picked her up and held her over the sink so she could wash her hands.

"Thank you."

I hummed in response and we went back to my living room.

"Can we go to the park?" She asked.

"Isn't it going to be too cold to go?" I asked.

"Nope. We can build a snowman right?"

"I suppose we can."

I helped her get ready to go outside. Luckily there was a park just up the block from my apartment building so we didn't have to go very far.

"So what did you get daddy for Christmas?" Maggie asked, grabbing my hand as we crossed the street.

"I was going to make a collage of pictures of you for him."

"What's a college?"

She makes me grin. I love it.

"A collage is something that has different things in it. Like say I do something with fall. I would put, leaves, sticks, pictures of pumpkins and other things on it."

"Like if it was Christmas, it'd be snowman, presents, santa and reindeer."

"Exactly! I brought my camera along if that's okay with you."

"Yup. But we hafta have pictures together."

"All right, sounds good to me."

The park was fun. I took pictures of Maggie playing in the snow, making snow angels, and a miniature snowman, well sort of, it only had two snow balls making it. Besides the point. I let her take pictures (with my assistance) and we took pictures together. I did end up helping her make a snowman. We found some stones to make the eyes, a pine cone for the eyes, he didn't have a mouth and we used to sticks to make the arms. He names was Fred. A very good name for a snowman.

"Picture with Fred?" I asked.

"Duh."

"No need to get sassy."

She posed with the snowman. Then we both posed with the snowman, it was pretty cool. Maggie insisted that we head back to my house because she was cold. I don't blame her, because I was freezing my butt off watching her play in the snow. When we got back to my apartment, we stripped out of our jackets. I made lunch and then we got on the couch and watched another Disney movie.

While she was watching Cinderella, I text Jasper. I knew he had a break this afternoon sometime, but I wasn't sure when. I wasn't sure whether he wanted me to have her take a nap.

**Does she need to take a nap?  
><strong>**-B**

**I'd like her to.  
><strong>**-J**

**So after Cinderella should I get her to take a nap?  
>-B<strong>

**Yeah. She doing ok?  
><strong>**-J**

**Yeah. We just had lunch and Cinderella is almost over.  
><strong>**We went out to the park and made a snowman.  
><strong>**-B**

**Ok good. Looks like I might get back by 5 at the latest.  
><strong>**-J**

**Good :)  
><strong>**-B**

**Meeting about to start. Love you.  
><strong>**-J**

**Love you too.  
><strong>**-B**

When I put my phone away, Maggie looked like she was about to fall asleep sitting up. Her eyes would close and her head would nod but she'd wake up. Nap time.

"Maggie," I said, "Come on. Lets get you down for a nap."

"I don't wanna," She told me.

"You're sleepy. I can tell."

"I'm not sleepy!"

I really didn't want to fight with her.

"Please, you can even sleep in my bed," I offered.

"I don't want to!"

I turned the TV off since the movie was done. I just had to figure out how to get Maggie into my bed, so she'd take a nap. I didn't think it was going to be this hard.

"You're dad says you need too," I explained.

"No he didn't! I don't have to take a nap. I'm a big girl."

"Sweetie, please, lets lay down. I'll lay with you."

She still refused. I didn't know what to do. I've never really had to deal with temper tantrums. I knew she was tired which is why she was refusing to take a nap. I guess she was afraid she was going to miss something. And let me tell you she was not going to go down for a nap without a fight. I picked her up and carried her to my room. I had gotten some advice from Rose, that usually she'd calm down if she was in a bed. As soon as I had her on the bed, she started crying even harder.

"I want my daddy!" she wailed.

"I know baby girl," I soothed, "He's going to be home soon. I promise."

"I want him now!"

"He'll be back soon."

She cried her little heart out for a good fifteen minutes, before she cried herself to sleep. I gently laid her down on my bed and surrounded her with pillows just in case, she would roll over to far. I didn't want to have to explain to Jasper if she did fall off the bed, maybe I was just being paranoid. I left the door slightly open, so I could hear her if she yelled out or anything.

While she was asleep, I slowly cleaned up the mess. I mean slowly because I was crying. I don't know why I was but the moment with Maggie made me realize, I didn't know what I was doing, when it came to kids. I finally gave up on cleaning, the tears were making my vision blurry, so I just sat on the couch, curled up in a ball, waiting for Jasper to come back.

"Bella?" I heard.

I cracked my eyes open to see Jasper.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't do this," I whispered.

I noticed his face fall.

"Do what?" he asked.

"I have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to kids. She cried for fifteen minutes because she didn't want to take a nap. I don't know what I'm doing!" I cried.

"Hey, hey, look at me."

Jasper moved my hair out of my face and wiped my tears away.

"You don't have to be perfect. God knows I'm not perfect with her."

"You're her dad though."

"I can't match colors very well. I got yelled at by Alice when she saw Maggie wearing pink and red."

"Jasper..."

"I'm serious. I'm not the worlds perfect dad. I still mess up."

He motioned for me to lift my head up. He sat down and placed my head on his lap while he played with my hair. We sat there for a couple of minutes.

"I don't care if you aren't good with kids. I care that your good with Maggie and I've seen how you are with her. You're amazing, even if you don't think you are. And I understand that you don't know what you're doing, but who does? Just don't give up on us because your afraid. I'm afraid that we won't work out. I want us to work together."

"What if I screw up?"

"Then you screw up and learn from your mistakes."

I nodded, sniffling. We stayed in that position for a couple more minutes, until Jasper decided he needed to get Maggie up so she'd sleep tonight. He motioned me to follow him.

"You wake her up," Jasper whispered.

I shook my head. He ignored my protests and pushed me to the sleeping girl.

"Just coax her awake," he told me.

This was going to be interesting.

"Maggie," I whispered.

She mumbled something.

"Come on sweet girl, time to get up," I coaxed.

"I don't wanna," she murmured.

"I have a surprise for you."

One blue eye popped open.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I can't tell until you get up."

She slowly sat up, her curls were plastered to her head in every direction.

"Were you good for Bella?" Jasper spoke.

"Daddy!" Maggie squealed.

She practically launched herself at him from the bed. I held my breath as I saw her jump from the edge of the bed to his arms.

"I was good," she smiled.

"Promise?"

She nodded. She was good for me, just not the nap thing, but I don't want to relive that, so that's going to not be mentioned again.

"Go get your shoes on, we gotta head home," Jasper said letting her down.

"Portland?"

"Yup."

"Is Miss Rachel gonna watch me tomorrow or do I hafta go to school?"

"Well tomorrow is what day?"

"Friday."

"And what is usually Friday's?"

"Daddy and me."

Too cute. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"So no you aren't going to school and Rachel isn't watching you."

She ran out of my room to get her shoes on.

"That's the easy part, getting her up. Nice work on the surprise by the way," Jasper complemented.

"Obviously that's the easy part," I huffed.

Jasper pulled me into him.

"Don't scare me like that," he mumbled.

"Like what?"

"When you said I can't do this, I thought you were going to break up with me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just don't do it again."

"I won't."

Maggie yelled for us that her shoes were on. Jasper helped her in her jacket and I put her little hat and scarf on her.

"Thank you for the fun time today Miss Bella," Maggie said.

"You're very welcome."

"Next time, Imma bring _Lilo and Stitch_. You have to watch them."

"All right. Sounds like a plan."

She wrapped her little arms around my neck and kissed my cheek before pulling on her mittens Jasper pulled me into a hug, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you darlin'," he said.

"Love you too. Let me know when you get home."

"I will."

The two of them waved to me as they got into the elevator. I sighed in relief as soon as the doors shut. I was glad Jasper was willing to help me out. I freaked out when I shouldn't have. I didn't think that when I put her down for her nap, she would've freaked out. I understand why she did, because she was in a new place for a longer period of time. I guess she and I just had to get used to being together alone, more now. And let me tell you, I needed the practice, so I wouldn't have any meltdowns.

* * *

><p><strong>-Sorry if I scared you all during the teaser. I had to keep you all in suspense. ;) Hope it was worth the wait though.<br>-Let me know what you all think! Reviews will get you a teaser!  
>-As for updating, I'll probably be doing it on Sunday. I'm starting to get in the swing of things for my school semester. Luckily for me, I have a new professor in English, becasue the one I started with quit last week, so my course load got slashed in half so, I might start posting twice a week, but don't hold your breath.<br>-I don't own anything Twilight related, does. **


	28. Chapter 27

**Hello my dears! Thanks for the reviews and alerts and favorites, I appreicate it!  
>seza3175: I'd like to apologize for not getting you a teaser! I saw that you reviewed but for some reason, I don't even know why I didn't respond to you! I feel bad now :( But hopefully this chapter makes up for it! I promise the next time I get your review, I will do it ASAP. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>First Christmas <strong>

Christmas was here. And you could tell. The office was decorated (tastefully). Jasper kept asking me what I wanted. I told him I didn't care well really that I didn't want anything. When I asked Jasper what he wanted, he just smirked and said me underneath the tree wearing nothing. Like that was going to happen, especially with Maggie most likely around. I just sent him a glare and went back to asking him what he actually wanted. I already knew that I was going to give him that collage that I started when Maggie and I were first introduced.

Speaking of the collage, trying to get it to him without him noticing was going to be very difficult. I had no idea how I was going to get it to his apartment. I didn't even know _which_ apartment I should have it at because apparently he's at the Seattle one more now that we've become more steady. He didn't want to completely move Maggie because he didn't know whether, she was going to be able to handle the sudden change. And he didn't want to exactly move because of his office in Portland. Maggie loved it in Seattle because she got to hang out with not only me, but also, Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. She got to see her support system that lived in Seattle.

If your wondering, how my one-on-one time with Maggie has been, I can tell you that it's a lot better than it was the very first time I watched her. Granted it's been like two weeks since I first watched her but it was a step in the right direction. Luckily the times that I watched her, were only four about two hours at a time, when Jasper was doing last minute Christmas shopping so I didn't have to worry about her having to take a nap. We'd usually just watch a movie or color and eat some dinner.

Right now, I was trying to get ready for a Christmas party that the Carlisle and Esme were having. It was mainly just the Cullen's meaning, Edward and Tanya, Alice and Riley, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper, Maggie and me. What Jasper and Maggie didn't know, was that Edward and I split the cost for flying, Jasper's parents, Peter and Charlotte up from Texas to also join the Christmas party.

Charlotte was sitting on my bed watching me freak out over my wardrobe options. I had it down to three outfits. One was a simple black dress, with a skinny red belt for around my waist, with a pair of red wedges, with the pearl earrings that Jasper gave me a couple of weeks ago along with the matching earrings and necklace. The second one was a vintage red sash dress, and red pumps that had a black bow at the toe. The last one was a blue one shoulder dress with a thick black belt with a pair of simple black pumps. No matter what outfit I was going to wear, I was going to be wearing my pearls.

"If it was me, I'd go for the blue," Charlotte told me.

"He likes me in blue."

"Which is why you should wear it."

So I followed her advice. I quickly finished my hair, just curling it a little and letting it lay down my back and then got dressed.

"Ready ladies?" Peter called out from the living room.

We headed out to where he was. He helped us each put our jackets on and then we headed to my car. Luckily it wasn't snowing yet, so I was able to drive my mustang through the streets of Seattle to the Cullen's.

"So they have no idea that we're going to be here?" Peter asked.

"Nope, no idea. Edward and Tanya brought Julie and Keith. Well they should be here soon if not now," I explained as we pulled into the driveway.

Peter helped us ladies out of the car and held his arms out for us to take, Charlotte on one side and me on the other. I rang the doorbell waiting for Esme to answer.

"Oh I'm so glad you made it," Esme gushed.

We all said hello and followed her inside.

"Bella!" I heard Maggie yell.

I heard her little feet come running towards me. Her curls were bouncing around her head and her little red dress was swishing around her as she ran. I wrapped my arms around the little girl, picking her up.

"Hi Aunt Charlie and Uncle Peter," she said before turning towards me.

"Daddy's in the TV room, he's..."

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

And cue the launching of a little girl from my arms to Peter's. Loved that she got excited when seeing two of her favorite people. I moved so that they could get their hugs in.

"Now remember, you can't tell your daddy, that we're here," Charlotte said.

"I won't. I promise."

I motioned that I was going to find Jasper. He was where his daughter said he was going to be. He was in a pair of black dress pants, a white button up shirt with a dark blue vest over top and a matching tie. His hair was down, like I liked it. His eyes met mine as I walked in. He smiled completely ignoring Emmett and walked over to me.

"Let me help you out of your jacket," He offered.

I unbuttoned the jacket and turned around letting him help me out of my jacket. I heard him suck in a breath as the jacket came off. Score one for Bella.

"You look beautiful," Jasper complemented, kissing the side of my neck.

"Thanks, you look very nice."

Jasper hung up my jacket and we joined Emmett and Rose again.

"Daddy!" Maggie yelled, before any of us could say something.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Guess what?"

"It's snowing?"

"No. I got an early present."

"Really. What did ya get?"

Cue, Peter and Charlotte.

"How'd you get here?" Jasper asked.

"Well, you see, we drove to the airport we got on a plane, then drove here," Peter smirked.

"I'd call you a name, but it's inappropriate."

As soon as they got their hugs and greetings done, Edward and Tanya came in followed by Jasper's parents.

"Nanny! Pappy!" Maggie grinned.

She ran over to her grandparents, giving them hugs. Jasper looked at me, then back at the four people that were supposed to be down in Texas, then back at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You did this didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Before he could say anything, Julie and Keith were pulling us both into hugs, wishing us a Merry Christmas. Esme called us all to dinner. I sat between Maggie and Jasper, while Carlisle and Esme were at the ends of the table and the others were spread about the other spots. The talk around the table, had nothing to do with work, just what we were planning on doing with in the new year and what we hoped we were getting for Christmas, from Santa, as Maggie kept reminding us.

It was fun and relaxing, a lot of laughs came through out the meal and dessert. After we ate, Edward and Jasper were convinced to play Christmas carols for the group. Watching him play the guitar made me sigh. He looked so hot. I wanted to jump him, _but _we were in a group of people which included his daughter, his best friends _and _his parents. I don't think it'd go over well if I did that.

Maggie was down for the count by the time nine rolled around. She was excited that Santa was coming and I guess she just talked herself to sleep, if that's possible. Around ten thirty, everyone was starting to part ways. While our group was getting their jackets on, he pulled me into the bathroom. He kissed me, hard, gripping my waist, pulling me into him.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you walk in," Jasper confessed, pulling away.

"I've wanted you to that since I saw you," I told him.

He kissed me one last time before we had to go out of the bathroom. When we walked out Charlotte was holding Maggie, giving us the look.

"We didn't do anything," Jasper told her.

"Mhmm. What ever you say," she said.

"Do you have room for everyone in your car?" I asked, as Jasper helped me put my jacket on.

"Yeah. Just enough room. Are you going to be okay, driving?"

"I'll be fine. It hasn't started snowing yet. I'll text you when I get home."

The seven of us walked out to our cars, after giving Esme and Carlisle our love and a Merry Christmas. Jasper helped me into my car.

"Remember, my house by nine," Jasper said through my open window.

"I know, don't worry."

"I love you. And don't forget, to text me when you get home."

"I won't. Love you too."

I kissed him and waited for him to get in his car before pulling out of the driveway. Like I promised I text him, well instead of him texting me back, he called me.

"So are you going to tell me how my best friends and my parents made it to Seattle for Christmas?" He asked.

"Well, Santa does make special requests," I teased.

"Bella..."

"Well, really it was Edward and I. We flew them up here, since you weren't going to be able to make it down to Texas until after the new year."

"Have I told you lately, that I love you very much?"

"No, but I know you do."

"Okay good."

"I'll see you in the morning."

"See you then darlin'."

I hung up and changed out of my clothes. I got all the gifts I needed in a pile. Most of Maggie's stuff, "Santa" was getting her, I got her a Cinderella dress with a crown and then I got her a stuffed Stitch and Nemo. I ended up getting Charlotte and Peter tickets to a Dallas Cowboys football game in the upcoming new year. Why they liked the Cowboys is beyond me especially since they live in Houston. But whatever floats their boats. Then I got made Julie and Keith a collage of Maggie and Jasper together. Yes I was a busy woman, but it didn't take too much time. And I also gave Julie a copy of my Cheesecake directions.

By the time I went to bed it was going on one. Why you ask its because I was excited because it was Christmas. Jasper was actually going to be meeting my dad and his girlfriend Sue for the first time, tomorrow night, well technically tonight. I was having my dad and Sue up for Christmas, making dinner and exchanging gifts and to meet each other. I offered for Julie, Keith, Peter and Charlotte to come along but they declined saying that Jasper and Maggie need to meet them first.

When I woke up the next morning, I quickly got dressed, Jasper said I should be in my pajamas, I don't think what I wear to bed was considered descent. So I just threw on a pair of sweatpants, and one of Jasper's shirts that I stole from him. I made my way down to my car, gifts in tow and headed to Jasper's apartment. Luckily it hadn't started snowing so that meant, Charlie and Sue were going to have an okay travel from Forks.

I didn't even have to knock on the door, when I got to the apartment.

"Let me help you sweets," Keith smiled, taking the basket of gifts from me.

"Thanks," I said.

I shrugged out of my jacket and slid my shoes off and followed him into the apartment further. Before I could go further into the house, I was pulled down the hall where Jasper's room was.

"Don't scream darlin'," Jasper said into my ear.

"Don't pull me into dark corners."

"You like the dark corners with me."

"That, I do Mr. Whitlock."

Jasper kissed me, pushing me into the wall. I knew that this was probably the only we'd be able to any sort of intimate contact. I sighed into the kiss as we made out. I was the one to pull away, to catch my breath.

"I love you," I said against his lips.

"Love you too."

We moved from our dark corner and into the living room where everyone was.

"Merry Christmas," I said to everyone.

Rounds of Merry Christmas were passed and then Maggie declared now that I was here, we had to open presents but that was quickly deflected by Julie who said we had to eat breakfast first. We didn't eat at the kitchen, instead we ate around the living room. It was nice not to be so formal for once in the morning. Once everyone was done, Maggie put her foot down saying that we had to open presents.

Maggie opened her gifts from Santa first and then I gave her mine, she squealed with delight when she saw the stuffed Nemo and Stitch. Go me. The adults passed around each others gifts. Keith and Julie loved the collage of Jasper and Maggie. Peter and Charlotte were very happy to see the tickets for their Cowboys. I wasn't sure how Jasper was going to react to the collage of Maggie, but he loved it non-the-less, and demanded that I make me him another one for his place in Portland.

Peter and Charlotte ended up getting me a new set of cookbooks. Keith got me my own saddle for when I go down to Texas to visit. Julie got me a really cute dress and match shoes. Jasper got me a "I Love You To The Moon and Back" necklace. And what really surprised me was when I opened the box that held a Butterfly jewelry box that I've had my eye on for a very long time. Maggie drew me a picture of her, Jasper and myself. I promised her that I would frame it as soon as I could.

We lounge around the living room watching Christmas movies until I needed to go and get my apartment ready.

"Are you sure you all don't want to come over?" I asked, the four again.

"It should just be the five of you. On New Years, will meet your father and his girlfriend," Julie said.

I gave in and headed out. I told Jasper to be at my place by six at the latest, because my dad and Sue would be at there around five. They were going to spend the night and then head out early in the morning. As soon as I stepped into my apartment, I started on dinner, I promised my dad that I'd make his favorite for the holiday's roast beef, mashed potatoes, corn and green beans. Sue was going to be bringing dessert.

After everything was ready, I got a shower and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a nice shirt, forgoing my shoes. Right at five, Charlie and Sue were coming in through the door, carrying a basket full of gifts.

"Merry Christmas baby," My dad said.

"Merry Christmas."

Sue gave me a hug and asked me where to put the cake she brought.

"Now, Maggie likes chocolate cake right?" Sue asked.

"Yes, don't worry. She loves chocolate," I answered.

"Dad," I said.

"What?"

"Don't get all police chief on Jasper. I love him and I don't want you scaring him away."

"I'm not going to. You're my baby girl and I want what's best for you."

"Dad. I'm twenty eight, I think I can make a good decision."

"I never said you couldn't."

Before the conversation could continue, my door buzzed. They're early. I opened the door to find Jasper and Maggie.

"Hello again," I grinned.

Jasper kissed me lightly before Maggie dragged him inside.

"She smells the food," he shrugged.

"Did santa come?" I heard Maggie ask.

"Yes, he did," I heard Sue answer.

Maggie went on to list what she got and then told them what I got her.

"She wanted to bring Nemo but I didn't want it to get lost," Jasper told me.

Jasper grabbed my hand as we walked further into my place. Maggie already had my father and Sue wrapped around her little finger.

"Dad, Sue," I said getting their attention, "This is my boyfriend Jasper. Jasper that's my dad Charlie and his girlfriend Sue."

"Chief Swan," Jasper said, holding his hand out.

"Mr. Whitlock, nice to see you again," my dad said.

I looked over at Sue. She was just as surprised as me. Huh. Not what I expected. I looked between my father and my boyfriend. Maggie pulled on my hand.

"What Maggie?" I asked.

"I has to potty."

I led her towards the bathroom, giving my father a look as we walked away.

"Daddy, wouldn't let me wear my Cinderella dress," Maggie told me.

"Why not?"

"'Cause he said I might get dirty."

"That's a very good reason."

I stood outside the bathroom and waited until she was done.

"Can you lift me up?" Maggie asked.

I picked her up and let her wash her hands. I put her down and we headed back into the kitchen. I kissed Jasper's cheek as we walked back in. I knew Maggie was going to be talking Sue and my dad's ear off, which she already was.

"Help me set the table," I told Jasper.

We looked at the other three before going into the dining room.

"Should I be worried you know my father?" I asked him.

"No. We met, when I renovated the hospital in Forks," he answered.

"You've been to Forks?"

"Yeah."

"Then why'd you ask where it was?"

He stopped, mid air, putting the plate on the table.

"What?" I asked.

"You remember me asking where it was?" Jasper said surprised.

"Yeah."

"Jesus, you have a good memory."

I gave him a look.

"I'm just sayin'," Jasper said.

I grinned, and told him to finish setting the table. I got all the food and set it on the table.

"Dinners ready!" I called out to the other three.

Sue came in followed by Charlie, carrying Maggie.

"Maggie," Jasper scolded.

"Jasper it's fine," Charlie said.

"Yeah, daddy, it's fine."

Sue looked at me, shaking her head. She and I both knew that Maggie had him wrapped around her little finger. We sat down around the table, Charlie putting Maggie in the booster seat beside her father. Dinner was nice and relaxing. Maggie loved her mashed potatoes.

The conversation never stopped between us. Maggie told Sue stories, Jasper and my father talked about who knows what. I liked this. Some of the most important people in my life were getting along especially on one of my favorite holidays. After dinner, I told everyone to leave the dishes since I'd get them later and we moved into the living room.

I gave my dad and Sue their gifts, and they gave me something. They also gave Maggie and Jasper gifts too. I didn't expect them to. I knew that my dad found it hard to give Jasper Texas Ranger items, since he's a die hard Mariners fan. They gave Maggie some dress up clothes and coloring books.

Maggie ended up crawling into my lap, while we talked around the living room. Sue and Charlie getting to know Jasper more. I loved that they were getting along. I was afraid that my dad was going to get on Jasper's case, but he didn't. I was very proud of him, of course it did help that Sue was there, so I didn't have to worry about him getting on Jasper's case too much.

Jasper and Maggie left around nine, because while we were sitting there, Maggie fell asleep. I told Jasper I was going to carry her out. I put her in her car seat.

"Are you mad?" He asked.

"About?"

"Me actually knowing your dad?"

"No. I'm not. I promise."

"Okay good."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed me one last time before getting into his car and heading home. When I got back inside, Sue was putting the dishes in the dishwasher and my dad was covering the leftovers.

"I like him," Sue said.

"I like him too."

"I can tell."

"Daddy?"

He looked over at me.

"He's nice," he said.

"What do you think of Maggie?"

"Absolutely precious. She's very smart," Sue answered.

"She is."

"I'm going to run to the bathroom and get ready for bed."

Sue left my dad and I alone.

"What do you really think?" I asked.

Charlie leaned against the counter, looking at me.

"I think he's prefect for you," He answered.

"Really?"

"Very perfect for you baby girl."

I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"And Maggie loves you to death."

"I love them both."

"And I can tell. I can tell they love both of you."

"So you approve?"

"Absolutely."

My Christmas was perfect. Everyone in my life got along perfect. My dad approved of Jasper. They fell in love with Maggie. This Christmas, I got everything I wanted, gifts and non-gifts, so I can't complain.

* * *

><p><strong>-It was a long chapter I know, but Jasper met her parents and she survive Christmas. What did you think?<br>-If your wondering, why I basically went from Jasper's birthday to Christmas, it was because, I decided to have Jasper's birthday around the same time as Jackson Rathbone's. So that is why its so clase.  
>-Remember to let me know what you think and if so you'll get a teaser :)<br>- Updating, should be around the same time as usual, most likely on Sunday.  
>-I don't own anything Twilight related, does. <strong>


	29. Chapter 28

**Hello my dears! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites, I appreciate it. Random side note, I got my tickets for the midnight premier of Breaking Dawn :) So excited. Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
>seza3175: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked the chapter! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>New Years<strong>

Christmas was done and over with. Now we were moving into New Years. Jasper was having our friends and family at his apartment. I helped him move some things out of the way and make sure certain rooms were blocked off, especially Maggie's room. We wanted to make sure that she was safe just in case she fell asleep and we put her in her room.

It's not that she wasn't going to be safe, because we knew every single person, but we wanted to extra precautions to make sure she's going to be okay. I was over at Jasper's apartment, watching Maggie, waiting for her dad to get home, so we could start the count down to the New Year.

"Guess what Bella," Maggie said.

"You lost a tooth?" I guessed.

Which was true, she lost a tooth a couple of days ago and she was on this trip about the tooth fairy.

"No silly," she grinned, "I get ta stay up _all_ night."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's New Years eve."

I picked her up, swinging her around.

"You make her puke, you're cleaning it up," I heard Jasper say.

I stopped spinning the two of us.

"Daddy!" Maggie squealed.

I loved watching them interact, it always made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Jasper picked her up, kissing her cheek, before pulling me into his side.

"We gonna have fun tonight?" he asked the both of us.

"Duh, daddy. It's gonna be fun, I get to stay up!" Maggie explained.

I kissed Jasper's neck before pulling away from him.

"I need to head back to my place," I told him, "I'll bring the cookies and brownies over. And I'll be back by eight."

"Love you," Jasper said.

"Love you too."

"Love you Bella," I heard Maggie say.

My head snapped up and I spun around.

"What Maggie?" I asked.

"I said I love you," she said, getting down from her dad's grasp.

"Oh I love you too Maggie."

Maggie gave me a hug, before pulling away to play with her toys. I caught Jasper's eye. He just smiled. I waved one las time and headed to my apartment. I couldn't believe that Maggie told me she loved me. Jasper and I have known each other for almost a year, and I've known Maggie for just a little over three months. Since I've never been in this sort of situation, I don't know if this was normal. I can tell you that I loved her as if she was my own, and I wouldn't change it for the world.

When I got home, I put the cookies in the oven, I wasn't going to be making cookies from scratch, too much to do and not enough time. While they were in the oven, I got a shower and started getting ready for the party. I wrapped myself in a robe as the oven buzzed and switched out the cooked ones and uncooked ones. I went back and started straightening my hair and pulling into a low bon on the side of my neck. I put my angel wings earrings and slid on my strapless black lacy bra and matching panties. I checked the time, I had about an hour until I needed to leave. I arranged all the cookies onto the platter. I quickly got dressed, slipping on the long blue halter dress, then the jeweled feathery looking head band, and the three blue stoned ring, my dad got me when I graduated college.

When I got back to Jasper's, almost everyone was there. Emmett snatched the cookie tray out of my hand. Jasper helped me out of my jacket.

"You look beautiful," Jasper said.

"Thanks."

"And your dad and Sue are here already."

"How'd they get here before me?"

"I don't know, they drove."

I shot him a look. He just smiled and kissed the side of my head.

"Maggie is dying for your cookies," Jasper said.

"Just make sure Emmet hasn't eaten them all," I told him.

Jasper and I walked further into the apartment, people were scattered around the room, Charlotte and Peter were keeping Maggie entertained at the moment. I found my dad and Sue talking with Keith and Julie. They looked like they were getting along. Which was a good thing.

"Everyone seems to be getting along," Jasper said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"They do and I'm glad."

"Me too."

I had a shot shoved into my hand. I looked up to see Edward standing there, with Tanya attached to his arm.

"You look like you need this," Edward grinned.

"Just a little," I agreed.

I threw the shot back, feeling the burn go down my throat, causing me to shiver. I definitely needed that.

"Bella!" Maggie exclaimed.

Maggie came running towards me. She jumped and I amazingly picked her up, without falling over in my heels too, by the way.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I just saw you silly!" she giggled.

"Did you get any of the cookies?"

"Yeah. I had to make sure Emtee didn't eat them all."

"And he left some?"

"Yup. Auntie Rosie slapped his hand away."

"As long as someone's watching him I think we'll be okay."

I slowly made my way to where Charlie and Sue were standing, talking to Keith and Julie.

"Happy New Year dear," Julie smiled.

I smiled and let her pull me into a hug, and then passed from her to Keith to Sue and then to Charlie.

"You look beautiful," Sue complimented.

"Thanks, so do you."

"So what have you been up to?" Keith asked.

"You know working on projects, fighting the bad guys and saving the world. The usual."

The four started laughing at my answer.

"Actually. The business is in a slump right now so, we're just going through old files organizing and all that," I said.

We talked for a little bit before Alice and Rosalie grabbed my attention.

"We need to do lunch soon," Rosalie said.

"We do. You need to tell us what happened down in Texas," Alice said.

"That's because you two are too busy for me."

"That is true. So tell me what all did you do?" Rose asked.

"When I got there, I found out that he had a threesome."

"With who?"

"Charlotte and Peter."

"Oh my god. That is crazy!" Alice squealed.

"Let's see, we hung out most of the day on his birthday before his parents and Maggie came up. He was tried me to get me to have sex with me on his bed. Is that like every guys fantasy or something?"

"Yes. Emmett was determined to get me to, when I first met his parents," Rosalie answered.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Seriously," I agreed.

"Riley hasn't. Of course, I haven't been to his childhood home yet, since it's in Alaska and his parents are usually down in Seattle," Alice told us.

"He probably will when you get to visit," I said.

"I highly doubt it."

"What else did you do? How was meeting his parents?" Rose asked.

"It was nerve racking but it was nice. Julie told me how she felt and she was glad that Jasper and I didn't start dating right away."

"Which was smart, because of Maggie," Alice said.

"That's what I told her."

"No sexing?"

I felt my face get hot.

"You did!" Alice squealed.

"Where was it? How was it? Give us details!" Rose ordered.

"We went out to this meadow with Charlotte and Peter, they left early which left Jasper and me, and we made love under the stars."

"So romantic!" Alice grinned

"How'd it start, who initiated it?" Rose asked.

"He did. Doesn't it bother you? He's your cousin."

"By marriage."

"Oh. But still that's gotta be weird weird."

We talked for a couple more minutes, before Alice's eyes got wide.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Come into the bathroom," she said.

The three of us went into the bathroom.

"Okay..."

We all stood in the room, just looking at each other, not saying anything.

"I think I'm pregnant."

My eyes went wide.

"What?" Rosalie and I freaked out.

"I'm three weeks late and I think I'm pregnant."

My jaw dropped.

"You're gonna catch flies with your mouth open like that," Rose hinted.

"Sorry, are you sure?" I asked Alice.

"I don't know. I haven't taken a test yet."

"Does Riley know?" Rose asked.

"No not yet. I think he's suspicious because I haven't been drinking."

"You better tell him," I told her.

"I know. Geez, don't have a heart attack."

I shot her a look before Rose told us we should probably head back out to the party. I found Jasper, still reeling from the news Alice just shared with me.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing. I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Where's Maggie?"

"In bed, she made it until ten. I just put her to bed."

"She tried."

"She did. I'm sure she'll possibly make it next year."

"I guess we'll find out then."

Jasper kissed my forehead.

"I love you and we have to be together, in exactly an hour," Jasper told me.

"I know. I'll find you I promise."

I kissed him one last time before searching for Edward.

"What's up?" Edward asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Nothing, is it a problem that I want to see you?"

"No, you seem frazzled."

"Nah, I'm good."

Edward laughed, pulling me into a hug. Tanya came up a minute later.

"So when are we going to do this double date?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know. When we're all free _and _when Jasper is going to be in Seattle," I answered.

"We'll have to get together soon though, even if it's on the weekend."

"How about I email you when I know he's going to be in town."

"That sounds perfect."

Edward just stood there taking it all in. I hugged each of them before going to mingle a little more, talking to Julie and Keith some more, then Esme and Carlie and then my dad and Sue. I went to the bathroom before finding Jasper. A glass of champagne was put in my hand as soon as I came out of the door.

"Ten minutes," someone shouted.

Everyone moved around the room, going in front of the TV to watch the ball drop. I was so glad that I was with the people that I loved. We watched the Fergie perform on the TV before they shot to the ball, and starting to count to from sixty. Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me into his chest.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One! Happy New Year!"

Jasper kissed me, making it deep as soon as our lips touched. I pulled away breathless.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you," He smiled.

He clinked glasses and drank the champagne. Best New Years ever. I wouldn't change this at all. I was surrounded by the people I love, and I can't forget. I can't wait for the new year to begin. Jasper and I were slowly becoming more steady and more secure in our relationship. I loved both Maggie and Jasper with everything. So I believe that everything this year is going to be a good one.

* * *

><p><strong>-So what did you think? Good new years eve? Poor Maggie, didn't make it until midnight. And for Maggie telling Bella she loves her, I don't know if that's too soon or not. I'm trying to make this story as realistic as possible and if it isn't, I apologize. Anyways, let me know what you think and you'll get a teaser :)<br>-With the last chapter, a couple of people pointed out that Jasper and Charlie already knew each other. Yes that is true. Charlie and Jasper know each other on a professional level. Charlie did know that Jasper had a child but that was it. he knew that it wasn't his place to tell Bella that he had a child when Bella first told him that they were dating. Hope it clears up some confusion.  
>-As for updating it'll be on Sunday like usual. I'm going to try to update on Thursday some time.<br>-I don't own anything Twilight related, does. **


	30. Chapter 29

**Hello my dears! Hope you all survived the weekend, especially of those who were on pins and needles! But alas, you will find out what truly happens in the chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Date Night<strong>

With Christmas and New Year's done and over with, I was glad to be back in a normal routine. Jasper and Maggie were mostly in Portland because he had enrolled her into a daycare, to get her used to being around kids. I wasn't sure how it was going to work but we promised each other that we wouldn't get upset or stressed over the fact we weren't seeing each other every day like we had been for a while.

This has been going on technically since the right before Christmas, it just became a more permanent schedule. I did promise Maggie that we'd do Skype every night before she went to bed. I was glad that we'd still be able to see and talk to each other even though it wasn't in person. I was fine with and so was Maggie which was all that mattered.

The good thing about this weekend was that they were going to be in Seattle. Rose and Emmett were going to be watching Maggie so that Jasper and I could go on an actual date for once, just by ourselves. I was very happy that we'd have a night to ourselves, I'm not saying that I don't have fun with Maggie along with us, but we needed alone time.

I didn't know what we were doing and rightly, I didn't care, just as long as I was with Jasper, I was happy.

"Bella!" I heard a little girl yell out through my apartment.

I snuck up on her, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around. I loved her giggles.

"Let me down!" she squealed.

I placed her on the ground.

"Hi sweets," I said.

"Hi Miss Bella," Maggie grinned.

"How are you?"

"Good. Guess what."

"I dunno what?"

"I get to hang out with Aunt Rosie and Emtee."

"Really?"

"Yup. I get them all to myself."

"I'm so jealous."

"That's what daddy said."

"And where is daddy?"

"Right here," Jasper said wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Come on," Maggie groaned.

"Why?" I asked.

"You and daddy are dropping me off at Auntie Rosie and Emtee's house."

"Well give me a minutes and I'll be there," I told her.

Jasper pulled away from me, letting me get my jacket and shoes. As soon as I was ready, Maggie was pulling both her father and I out of my apartment and into the elevator.

"What are you all doing today?" I asked Maggie.

"I dunno. Auntie Rosie and Emtee said I was gonna have fun though," Maggie explained.

"Well I hope you'd have fun."

"Me too. I hope we get to go get ice cream. Cause they always get me ice cream."

"Isn't it too cold for ice cream?"

"No!"

I chuckled as she went on telling me how it was never too cold for ice cream. She continued talking the _whole_ way until we got to Rosalie's apartment. She talked about her preschool days, her new toys, what she did with her daddy, and on and on and on. I did't care, she just needed to tell me what was going on with her life.

We didn't even have to meet Rose and Emmett at her apartment, they were already at the doors, waiting on us. As soon as Maggie was out of the car, she ran straight towards Emmett. Rosalie took Maggie's bookbag from Jasper.

"You're in for a long weekend," Jasper said.

"Yes, I have it under control. Emmett said he is going to be helping," Rose said.

"I hope so, that would suck if he didn't," I said.

"It would suck for him," she winked.

"Baby girl," Jasper said, "Don't we get a goodbye?"

Maggie moved from Emmett's grasp to give us each a hug.

"Are you going to be good?" Jasper asked.

"Only if Emmett is," Maggie grinned.

Jasper gave her a look.

"I just kiddin' daddy," Maggie giggled.

"You better be," Jasper said.

Maggie hugged me goodbye and told her to get behave for me. I might've bribed her with her favorite cookies too but Jasper doesn't need to know that. We said our goodbyes and we went back to his car and while the three of them went inside the building.

"So what are we doing?" I asked.

"Just spending the day together," Jasper answered.

"Which would entail?"

"Whatever we want."

"That sounds...perfect."

Jasper grabbed my hand as we drove through the city. We ended up going to the mall just to walk around.

"So if you see anything, let me know," Jasper told me.

"Christmas was literally a month ago."

"Your point?"

"Jasper..."

"Just let me do this."

And since he said that, it probably meant I was going to find something I liked. Yup and I just did that. I found something I wanted.

"I don't want you to buy it," I whined.

"You'll survive."

I huffed and let Jasper buy the dress that I wanted. After I fought with him on a couple other things that he wanted to buy me, we went for lunch.

"So Alice is possibly pregnant," Jasper told me.

"I think she is, she just hasn't admitted it to anyone," I said.

"Why do you say that?"

"At the New Year's eve party she pulled Rose and I aside and told us she thinks she's pregnant. I don't know. She is stressed so maybe that could be it, but she's freaking Riley out, because she's keeping something from him."

"Would you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Keep something like that from me?"

"Probably not. I..."

Shit. I counted the days from the time I had my last period until the time I was supposed to have it three weeks ago.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing," I answered quickly.

"Bella..."

"IthinkImightbepregnant."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm late."

Pure confusion was written across his face.

"What do you mean you're late," Jasper pushed.

I wasn't about to say it outloud, since we were in the middle of the mall food court. I typed my response in my phone and slid it to him.

"Oh. _Oh_," he finally understood.

"I didn't even think about it when Alice mentioned she could be pregnant."

"We'll get tests."

"What?"

"We'll get tests and take some tonight. We don't have to worry about Maggie being there."

"Why are you so calm about this?"

"Because I am? I don't know."

"I always, know when I'm supposed start, I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"Darlin' don't freak out."

I shot him a look. How could I not freak out.

"Are you done?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's go to CVS and get a couple of tests. We'll rent movies and cuddle on the couch."

I nodded. Jasper grabbed our tray of food, while I grabbed the bags. Jasper grabbed my hand as we headed out of the food court. We did what he said, we stopped at CVS, got three different pregnancy tests, popcorn and then we went to the movie store and rented about three movies.

As soon as we got back to his place, we got our selves situated and then went into the bathroom.

"Whatever happens, happens and we are in this together," Jasper said.

I nodded. He waited outside the door and while I peed on the sticks, chugging water after each one. I opened the door, and Jasper wrapped his arms around me.

"We're going to be okay," he said.

"What are we going to do if, I am pregnant," I asked.

"We'll cross that bridge as soon as we get to it. I just want us to be sure before anything happens."

I nodded into his chest.

"I should've told you sooner, but I didn't even think about it until we talked about Alice," I told him.

We watched the cell phones, wishing the time would go faster. Five minutes later, we were holding our breaths and looking at the sticks.

"Oh my god," I gasped.

Jasper tensed behind me.

"What's the line's mean?" He asked.

"I'm not pregnant," I sighed.

He kissed the back of my head. I felt him relax around me.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. Let's go watch our movies."

I followed him into the living room, where we got situated on the couch, wrapped in blankets, with our bowl of popcorn in front of us.

"Would it be a bad thing if you were pregnant?" Jasper asked.

"No, but the timing would be all off."

"I agree, and it's not like we wouldn't be able to support ourselves along with Maggie and another child."

"I know. I guess it's really all about the timing right now. We just restarted our relationship again and I know I love you and Maggie with everything I have, I just want to secure in our relationship _before _we have a child together."

"You took the words right out of my mouth darlin'."

"So you understand where I'm coming from?"

"Definitely. I want to have a family with you, make Maggie a big sister, but you are right, we just started everything again and I don't want to worry about never seeing you."

I relaxed into his embrace as we laid together. I was so happy he understood why I was relieved for the tests coming back negative. I'm not going to lie, I would love to have a family with Jasper, I just want to know that we're going to be in the same state, the same district, not the same city. Our date night might've been a little nerve wracking but I wasn't going to change it, we needed our alone time, whether it was relaxing or nerve wracking.

* * *

><p><strong>-Don't kill me please! Just let me know what you think. I have another surprise up my sleeve in an upcoming chapter ;)<br>-Let me know what you think and you'll get a review.  
>-I am probably going to be updating like usual, on Sunday. Possibly Thursday, I don't know yet, depends on my schedule. Just keep an eye out lol.<br>****-Also, I'm glad you all thought it wasn't too soon for Maggie to tell Bella that she loves her, I wasn't sure whether it was too soon or not.  
>-And if you see any spellinggrammar mistakes, let me know. I just quickly glanced over this again, so if there are let me know and I'll go fix them.  
>-I don't own anything Twilight related, does. <strong>


	31. Chapter 30

**Hello my dears! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites. I'm glad you all are liking the story. Also, like I told some of you this chapter is more of a filler. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Hold Your Ground<strong>

Today was a big day. A very big day for a special little girl. Esme, Rose, Alice and I were going planning a party for a five year, well a soon to be five year old. Esme and I were in charge of making the cookies, cakes, cupcakes, and whatever else, while Rose and Alice were in charge of decorating Jasper's apartment, for an age appropriate tea party theme.

I promised Maggie that for her birthday that I'd be there. I was planning on being there whether she liked it or not. I also promised Jasper that I'd be there to help out. I wasn't about to leave him in the middle of a party with about ten, five year old girls. As for where Maggie was, she was currently out with her godmother and grandmother getting a last minute outfit for her birthday party. It was her party and she just had to be the one with the pinkest dress.

"You taste good," Jasper said, licking the side of my neck

"Well if you would've left the lid on the blender I wouldn't taste like strawberry."

"Don't blame me for you not paying attention to it."

"Stop fighting," Esme said, "Jasper go...go do something manly."

I bit my lip, holding my laughter in.

"Love you," Jasper murmured.

"Love you more."

He kissed the side of my head, before leaving us ladies in the kitchen.

"How's everything been between the two of you," Esme asked.

"Pretty good. We're still trying to get in the swing of things," I answered.

"You both have been taking turns right?"

"Yeah. I'll be going to them next weekend."

"And remember if you need any days..."

"Esme."

"I'm just telling you that if you do to let me know. You and I both know Kate and Angela are perfectly capable of handling it."

"I know that. I just hate taking off unless I necessarily have to."

"Which is why everything is always done and organized."

Before we could continue talking, I hear the apartment door opening.

"Miss Bella!" I heard my favorite little girl yell.

I turned to find, her running towards me, her blond girls flying about her head. I bent down and caught her as she jumped into my arms.

"Did you find a dress?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Do I get to see it?"

"Nope."

"And why not?"

"Because you have to wait."

"I see. And why is that?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise duh."

"Maggie, go find your daddy," Charlotte said.

"Do I have to show him my dress?"

"Not if you don't want to," Julie said.

Maggie squirmed out of my arms and ran to find her dad.

"How long did it take?" I asked.

"Long enough. She was determined to try on every single thing. I swear she's going to be like Alice," Charlotte said.

"What about me?" Alice asked coming in.

"Nothing my sweet little pregnant pixie," Charlotte smiled.

Alice narrowed her eyes at her.

"I'm watchin' you," Alice said.

She looked between us again before heading back into the living room.

"You're going to die if you keep it up," I teased.

"Peter will save me," Charlotte shrugged.

I checked the clock one last time before I knew I needed to get ready. Us adults, ( Keith, Jasper, Charlotte, Peter, Julie and I) were to be dressed up because you know, we're the servers since Maggie and her friends were the royals.

"I'm going to go help Maggie get ready," Julie said.

Julie went in search for the birthday girl, while the rest of us talked about the last minute details.

"All right, everything is all set up, just gotta wait for all the little girls" Alice said.

"Are all their parents staying?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm not sure, I know the invite said if they'd like to stay they can," I answered.

"Jasper knows more than you?"

"I just made the invites, he got the RSVPS."

"I was kicked out of my room," Jasper said.

I held my laugh in, as he came in, he looked clearly put out.

"Don't laugh," he scolded, wrapping me into a hug.

"I'm not," I said.

"You want to."

"Never."

"So Maggie and my mother are getting ready."

"Well Rose and I have to go," Alice said, "Good luck. Call us if you want help cleaning up."

Alice and Rose both gave us all hugs, before heading out, letting the rest of us get ready.

"We're back with all the drinks and pizza," Peter said coming into the ktichen.

"The oven's on low, so just put them in there," I told him.

"The girls will be here in about fifteen minutes, we better start getting ready, because we all know that if we aren't Maggie will have hissy fit," Keith said.

And he wasn't kidding about that either. Apparently Jasper let her have some friends over and when Jasper said that he wasn't going to let them paint, she went total diva on him. Not a pretty site apparently. So this is why we were going follow her instructions for this entire three hour party. The men had to wear, black dress pants, with a white button-up shirt and a black vest over top and a black tie. Us girls had to wear, a dark pink sundress, except for Julie, she was able to wear dress pants and a pink shirt.

As soon as we were done, Maggie was declaring that she was to see us all for her approval. I had no idea they could be so demanding. So here, us, six adults, stood in front of a five year old, wearing her very pretty dress. It was pink, with a flower pattern that had a pink ribbon wrapped around her waist, with a flower holding it together, and the same colored material at the edge of the dress. Her hair was left in her normal curls and she had little pink flats on. She was so stinkin' cute. While we stood there, she walked around us, tapping her little finger on her chin.

"Are we up to your standards, darling?" Charlotte asked.

"Yup," Maggie answered, clearly pleased.

"You're friends are going to be here in a couple of minutes, need to go to the bathroom?" her daddy asked.

"Nope, nanna took me already."

Right on time, all the kids were at the house. A couple parents ended up staying to help out, but when most saw that there were six adults for ten little girls, they felt that that was more than enough supervision and of course, they knew that Jasper wasn't going to let anything happen. While Julie and Charlotte helped all the girls get their tiaras and play jewelry on, Peter and Keith got the pizza and Jasper introduced me to some of the girls mothers.

"The house looks adorable," one of the ladies gushed.

"Thanks, wasn't me though," Jasper told them.

The soccer moms loved Jasper. They looked like they just wanted to eat him alive.

"And who is this?" blond soccer mom number one asked.

"This is my _girlfriend_ Bella," Jasper introduced, emphasizing girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you," she said, "I'm Chelsea, Cora's mother."

"Same."

Then the other three mothers introduced themselves. Redhead: Victoria, Sadie's mother, Blond number two: Candace, Lexi's mother and brunette: Jenna, Heather's mother. They were looking at me like I was the scum of the earth since I was with Jasper. The bitches could suck my left tit, Jasper was mine.

"Daddy!" Maggie yelled.

"Duty calls," Jasper said.

Jasper kissed my head one last time, before going into the other room, leaving me with the soccer moms.

"So how long have you and Jasper been together?" Chelsea asked.

"We met last year. We started dating a couple of months later. We took a break for about a month and a half and we've been dating again for the past four and a half months," I answered.

"I'm sure it's a change with Maggie around," Victoria said.

"It was, but I wouldn't change it. I love Maggie to death. She's such a sweet and very bright little girl."

"So how'd you two meet?" Jenna asked.

"Through work. I work at the Cullen Inc. I'm one of the personal assistants. Jasper was helping with one of the projects and we just met through that."

"Really? I assumed you were his nanny," Candace said.

"No. No nanny. I've met her nanny. She's a very sweet _older_ lady."

"She is a nice lady. Very sweet," Jenna said.

I think she was nice, but I knew not to trust her because well, she was, well Chelsea's little follower and she was wearing Gucci and I knew that she'd most likely stab you in the back faster than you could blink.

"Who's idea was it to have a tea party theme?" Chelsea asked.

"Maggie's," I answered, "Jasper and I asked her what she wanted and she said she wanted a tea party."

"Surprising," Victoria muttered under her breath.

"It is after all her birthday so why should we choose on what she wants," I said, letting Victoria know that I had heard her.

"I'm not saying it's bad. It's just..." Chelsea trailed.

"It saves money. Children can be entertained without the moon bounces, clowns and whatever else."

That shut them up, before they could say anything else, Jasper came back, ushering me into the living room, leaving the moms with Julie and Charlotte.

"They're jealous," I told him.

"I know."

"You find it amusing don't you?"

"Yes, very amusing."

"Butthole."

Jasper just smiled. Cake was passed around the table and happy birthday was sung. As soon as everyone had their cake, gifts were starting to be passed around, well after Maggie demanded that she was to open them. Each gift was something different, coloring books, dress up clothes and jewelry, normal clothes and barbies, dolls, anything a little girl could imagine, was now sitting on the floor around her.

Around five o'clock all the little girls were gone, including the soccer moms. Even though they were determined to help clean up. I guess they didn't know how to count. There were six of us already helping to clean up and there wasn't that big of a mess.

"So how were the soccer moms?" Jasper asked.

"Well they were impressed we let Maggie choose the theme of her party," I answered.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I know, but I held my ground."

"Good. Show 'em who's boss."

I rolled my eyes. I slapped his ass, forcing him to move.

"I didn't think you liked it that kinky," Jasper winked.

I narrowed my eyes at him as he walked away. Asshole.

"By the way darlin'," Jasper said, poking his head around the corner, "You did good with the moms."

I shot him a look and went into the kitchen to wrap all the food that was left over. I guess he did have a point, I was able to hold my own with the moms. I was proud of myself. They were lonely housewives, that wanted Jasper for themselves, but you know what, they can't have him, cause he's mine. Those uppity bitches can suck it.

* * *

><p><strong>-I guess I wrote this chapter, to show that Bella could hold her ground around some of the people that Jasper have to associate with. Anyways, let me know what you think!<br>-Leave me a review and you'll get a teaser :)  
>-I'll be updating on Sunday like usual.<br>-I don't own anything Twilight Related, does. **


	32. Chapter 31

**Hello my dears! Thanks for the lovely response to my last chapter. I'm glad you all liked it. Anyways, I think you'll like this one even more :) Oh and for those who are waiting in anticipation after the teaser, here it is! Enjoy!  
>And Jasperaddict: I was looking at reviews for last chapter, I don't remember sending you a response so here it is (again possibly): I'm glad you liked the chapter, and you'll see whether he proposes or not ;) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One Year<strong>

Ever since Maggie's birthday party, I was able to stand those soccer moms. I mean they still got to me, when I was in Portland visiting, but I've learned to ignore their comments and not worry about anything. Maggie was ever the cutie, especially since she convinced her daddy to let her play soccer. I was glad she didn't have a problem making friends, because apparently she has a bajillion best friends, her words not mine.

Anyways, back to today. Apparently, Today was something special. I couldn't tell you why, but it was. All I knew was that after work, Jasper was taking me out to dinner. Which was why Kate and Angela were all excited to play dress up with me. I didn't understand the excitement. But I'm assuming that they both know something since, they're helping me get ready as soon as we were done in the office.

"So what exactly are you two doing?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, you tell me," I said.

Kate just smiled. Yeah they both knew something.

"Girls, get back to work," Esme said, walking by.

"Yes ma'am," we murmured.

Through out the day, the girls would look at me and then back at each other, like they were plotting something.

"What?" I asked them.

"Nothing," Angela said, "We're just figuring out what time do with your hair."

"Don't you have stuff to worry about? Especially with the Connor project?"

She just looked at me. I had a point. The rest of the day was relatively normal, nothing to big happened, except for the girls bathroom flooding. Not exactly sure how that happened, I don't want to know. As soon as four thirty hit, Kate and Angela were dragging me into Esme's private bathroom.

They had three dress bags hanging on the back of the door.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"Figure out what you are supposed to wear," Angela said.

They both stood in front of me, looking between the dresses and me.

"So I think the skirt one is the best," Kate said.

"But he likes her in blue," Angela said.

"Can I choose?" I asked.

"No," they said at the same time.

I huffed and waited for them to choose. I knew this was going to take a while. So I was nice and listened to what they said. They did my hair and then they told me to get dressed. I quickly pulled on the skirt and tank top, followed by the jewelry.

"Bella!" Kate said, "Get the phone."

"Aren't you beside it?" I called out.

"No."

I was going to kill myself. I had on heel on and the other was in my hand. Being the smart woman I was, I walked to the phone with the heel still in my hand and one on my foot. Amazingly I didn't kill myself.

"Cullen Inc, this is Bella how may I help you," I said into the phone.

I don't even know why I was answering the phone, it was after hours, granted it wasn't uncommon for a couple of us to still be here after five thirty. I balanced the phone between my shoulder and ear and slipped my other shoe on.

"Hi, this is Jasper Whitlock of Whitlock Designs, is Esme or Carlisle available," The person on the other end said.

The fuck?

"Jasper, you know it's after hours?" I asked.

"That I do, but you're there aren't you?"

"True, did you really want to talk to them?"

"Nah, I'm seeing the person I want to."

What? Then I heard a click of the phone. The asshole hung up on me.

"Don't get mad at me darlin'."

I looked from the phone to in front of me to see Jasper standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well it is Valentine's day is it not?" he pointed out.

Huh. That's why people had flowers and what not. And why Kate and Angela were all excited to make me Bella barbie for a little bit.

"You're forgot didn't you?" Jasper asked.

"I've been so blah with having to get that wall replaced," I said.

"Speaking of that, is it done?"

"Last night thank god."

"Good. Anyways, lets go. We're going to be late."

"For?"

"Our date."

"Oh."

He wrapped my shaw around my shoulders and led me out of Esme's office.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see."

I put my hand in his lacing our fingers, as we walked. He led me across the street to our deli.

"I got dressed up to go here for dinner?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

I didn't understand him at times. When we walked in, the deli was completely empty.

"You're table's ready," Chelsea winked from behind the counter.

Jasper led me back to our table. There was a single rose with candles in the center of the table. Our usual lunches were sitting on the table already.

"Are you impressed?" Jasper asked.

"So far."

"Who has Maggie?"

"Mom and dad."

"She's down in Texas?"

"They're up here."

"Still?"

"They decided to stay and help me out some."

Maggie's birthday was almost a week ago, so it was pretty awesome that they were staying to help out.

"I hear Maggie is still talking about her party," I said.

"She is. Won't shut up about it," he grinned.

"Good, because she deserves to talk about it."

"It was a pretty awesome party."

"It was."

I was jealous of the party. I was twenty eight years old and I was jealous of a five year olds birthday party. Anyways, back to the date. Granted I forgot about Valentine's day but, it was a nice surprise.

"So what exactly happened to your bathroom wall?" Jasper asked.

"My pipes busted. It happened to the person above me too, which sucks, because water started leaking through the ceiling in my bathroom. I'm staying with Kate right now. And I was supposed to move back tonight, well I thought I was going to."

"Nice change of plans?"

"Yes, very nice change."

Once we were done eating, we walked back to his car. Then he drove us somewhere. The park. He was so sweet. The places that we declared ours, since we always went there, whether together or with Maggie.

"I like it here at night," I commented.

"Me too."

We walked for a couple of minutes in silence.

"Shit," I heard him mumble.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking beside me.

Jasper wasn't there. I turned to find him behind me, kneeling on the ground.

"Jasper?"

"I know we've only known each other for a just over a year but I was wondering if you would do me the honor and..."

Oh my god. There in his hand was a small black box.

"Move in with Maggie and me," Jasper finished.

My heart just stopped.

"You want me to move in with you two?" I asked.

"Yes. Maggie wants it too. Say yes?"

He stood up, looking at me with his big blue eyes.

"Yes," I smiled.

He pulled the key out of the box, which was a chain, and put it around my neck.

"I'm so glad you said yes," Jasper said.

"Which house though?"

"Both, but I was hoping Portland as our home base."

"Still not changing my answer."

"Okay, good."

He kissed me lightly before leading me back to the car. I believe that this was the best Valentine's ever. It wasn't over the top, it was simple and perfect. Granted I forgot about the holiday but you know what, it made even more perfect. Yeah, I think this was the best Valentine's day ever.

* * *

><p><strong>-Are you happy? Sad? Disappointed? Surprised? Let me know what you think and you'll get a teaser for reviewing.<br>-I know in some chapter, a while go, I went to look for it and gave up. Anyways I know I said that the story was ending soon, and I think maybe that was 10 chapters give or take a couple, but it is going to be ending soon, maybe in five chapters, I don't know for sure How many but it is. I'll let you all know when I figure it out, won't spring anything on you promise!  
>-I'll be updating next Sunday like usual. So keep an eye out.<br>-I don't own anything Twilight related. does. **


	33. Chapter 32

**Hello my dears, sorry I didn't post yesterday, that freak snow storm the East Coasters had, killed our power at home. We haven't had it since Saturday morning around 11 and won't get back until Wednesday night at the earliest, which sucks balls. So I'm sitting at my work, borrowing the WiFi so I can do some homework and get this posted. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Good Byes<strong>

Ever since, I said yes, I've been dreading telling Esme and Carlisle. I shouldn't be but I've been with them for the past six years. It was going to be weird not going into the office like I have. The toughest thing I'm going to have to deal with is Esme. I had already told Kate and Angela about it and they were ecstatic for me, saddened that I wasn't going to be working with them anymore, but none the less happy for me. Kate was glad I was going to be out of apartment, she told me that they were keeping their sex life has been in the pits because I was staying with them. Bitch.

Anyways, Edward knew about it before any one did apparently. Jasper ended up asking him his opinion on whether it was smart on asking me to move in or not. As for everyone else, they were all excited for me, Esme and Carlisle probably knew that I was going to move with him but if they did know they hadn't said anything to me. As for my dad, he was happy for me but he was worried about me being about a little over four hours away.

As for moving my stuff from Seattle to Portland, that was going to be slightly difficult. We ended up doing it over the course of about two weekends. Everyone helped, especially Edward and Tanya. I was very glad that everyone was willing to help us with the long move. I did one room at a time, starting with the guest room and then combining my living room and then the kitchen then my room and my bedroom were going to be this last weekend.

Currently I was in the women's bathroom at work, freaking, trying to figure out how I was going to give Esme and Carlisle the news that I was going to be leaving.

"You alright sweetie?" I heard.

Esme was behind me.

"Can I talk to you and Carlisle?" I asked.

"When?" she asked.

"Well you're free now aren't you?"

"Yes. Come on, we'll go into my husbands office."

We headed to Carlisle's office.

"Don't forget the paper on your desk," Esme said as we passed my area.

Huh, well ain't that something. I grabbed the paper that she was talking about and followed her into Carlisle's office.

"So what's up?" Carlisle asked.

I sat there, with the two of them. I didn't know how to word it.

"It's not the end of the world that you're leaving us sweetie," Esme said.

"You know?"

"Sweetie, we've known for a while, since before Valentine's day."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Jasper wanted our opinion," Carlisle said.

"Oh."

"Why are you so nervous about this?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to leave you in a bind," I told them.

"Do you not trust Angela and Kate?" Esme teased.

"No. it's not that. I don't even know where I'm going to find a job."

"Did you want us to help you? I'm sure Jasper is going to be able to help you," Carlisle said.

"He said I could work for him, but how would that look?"

"You have a point, but does anyone know from his office know that you two are dating?" Esme asked.

"I have no idea. I've never been to his office."

"So why are you freaking out?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not freaking out."

"You can't lie darling," Esme said.

"I never said that I wasn't freaking out."

"Yes you are. Now was it hard to talk to us about it?" Carlisle said.

"No it wasn't."

"When's the big weekend?" Esme asked.

"Hopefully in two weeks. Since that's how much notice I'm giving and thats the weekend Jasper doesn't have anything to do."

"I'm assuming that most of your stuff is already there?"

"Yes ma'am. I just have to take the bathroom stuff and the rest of my bedroom."

"I'm going to leave you to talk about this moving stuff. Anything for lunch?" Carlisle asked.

"No thanks I brought stuff," I answered.

"The usual," Esme answered.

Carlisle left us to talk.

"So back to your moving," Esme said, "Are you going to take your furniture with you or are you selling it?"

"Most of it was already there when I moved into the apartment. So the only thing that I'm really moving is my clothes and then kitchen stuff we're going to figure out what we need and what we don't and then just put stuff in storage," I answered.

"Which is smart. When Carlisle and I moved in together, it was a disaster, we had like two of everything and we fought over which one to keep and which one not to. It was a huge ordeal."

The rest of the day was relatively calm. I was able to get out about an hour early. Which meant that I got to go home to boxes, lots of boxes that needed filled. By the time I went to bed, I was dreaming boxes and bubble wrap and kitchen appliances. Not a fun thing to dream of.

The two weeks went by fast and before I knew it was the last day at Cullen Inc. It was bittersweet. I was happy to be moving on with my life but then I was sad to be leaving.

"So one last dinner together?" Kate asked.

"I thought we already had that yesterday?" I questioned back.

"Why does it matter if we had it yesterday?"

"Why do you keep answering with questions?"

"I don't know why do you?"

"Why are you so annoying?"

"Why aren't we going?"

"I don't know. Why are you still talking?"

"Why are you still breathing?"

Damn, she got me.

"Got you on that one!" Kate grinned.

"I hate you."

"No you don't. Come on lets go!"

Kate and Angela linked arms with me as we headed across the street for our dinner. Our last dinner together. Oh goodness, I hope there wasn't going to be any crying. I couldn't take the crying.

"So are you going to get your usual?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I think so," I answered.

When we entered the deli, all I heard was:

"Surprise!"

I literally froze, I might've peed myself a little.

"What the fuck?" I gasped.

"Daddy Bella said a bad word!" I heard my favorite little girl say.

I mentally slapped my forehead.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"It's your goodbye party!" Angela beamed.

Maggie attacked me, telling me to pick her up.

"Are you surprised?" Maggie asked.

"Yes I was," I told her.

"Good. Daddy helped me do it."

"The other way around," Jasper said, kissing the side of my head.

"I think _Maggie_ did a wonderful job," I said, emphasizing Maggie.

"See, I told you daddy that it was me who did it," Maggie bragged.

"Owned by the munchkin," Emmett boomed through the crowd.

I couldn't believe that they would throw me a going away party.

"Speech Bella!" Alice declared.

I was pushed up in front of everyone.

"I don't know what to say. I hate talking in front of people, most of you know that. Everyone in this room, are the people that mean the most in the world. Granted my parents aren't here, but it doesn't matter because you're my family away from home. The best six years have been some of the best years in my life. I've met some of the most wonderful people, some not so much. I want to thank everyone who has helped me through this transition. I don't know what else to say. I promise to visit. I can't stay away from you guys. So this won't be the last you see of me."

The rest of the night was filled with laughs and tears. I didn't want any one to cry over me leaving but I guess it was inevitable. I was leaving my family away from home. But then at the same time, I was starting a new life, with the people I loved. I was very glad to be moving on my life but at the same time I was sad, because I was leaving what I loved and knew but I was ready to know something different and start a new life with Jasper and Maggie. So this was goodbye to my old life and hello to a new one.

* * *

><p><strong>-Like I told some of you, this chapter was going to only be more of a filler, so to speak, but it does show the transition for Bella, moving from one point in her life to another.<br>-Let me know what you think and you'll get a teaser :)  
>-Before I forget, over 500 reviews! It's amazing that you all like my story, I wasn't sure how it was going to take, but I'm blown away with the response so far. Thanks bunches!<br>-As for updating, it should be Sunday like usual, hopefully no power outages this time.  
>-I don't own anything Twilight related, does. <strong>


	34. Chapter 33

**Hello my dears! Thanks for all the love. And there's no snow and power outages stopping me from updating! YAY.  
>Loretta's Purple Orchid: So not wrong for reading this in 3 days! I do the same thing with some stories too. I'm glad you like the story and thanks for reviewing! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Move In Day<strong>

Today was the day that I was going to be moving into Jasper and Maggie's place. I was so excited, I could barely sleep last night. Jasper was going to be here in about an hour, Maggie was in Portland still because we didn't want her to get in the way and possibly get hurt in the process of moving everything that was left from my apartment into his truck.

I doubled checked my apartment one last time while waiting for Jasper to get here. It was so surreal that I was going to be leaving the place I've called home for the past six years, granted not a long time but I've had a lot of up and downs here and it was going to be weird not to be living here anymore.

"Darlin'!" Jasper called.

"In here!" I yelled back.

I heard his footsteps get closer until I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good."

He kissed the side of my head and just stood there with me.

"So you ready to move stuff down?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Just the two of us?"

"Edward's supposed to be here soon."

"Good, that'll give us some time to make out."

"I like the way you think."

His lips were on mine in an instant. I loved kissing Jasper. He made me tingle in all the right places. He always knew where to put his hands, and where to touch, where to kiss, bite, he knew everything.

"You better not be having sex!"

Jasper and I pulled away, to find Edward walking towards us.

"Seriously, can two not get enough?" Edward said, "Oh wait you don't since you never lived with one another."

"Bite me. It's going to be changing, well it has changed, thanks," I said.

"So what are we moving?" He asked, quickly moving the conversation .

"The boxes that you see."

"Six boxes?"

"No. I have like ten."

"How many do you plan on fitting in my car?"

"Jasper has his truck. So you probably are only going to have to two or three."

"What about your car?"

"I'm following you there."

"Why didn't you just take it to Portland to begin with.

"How was I supposed to get to work?"

I had him there.

"I liked you at one point, remember that," Edward told me.

"Let's go. Maggie's demanding that we get back to the house by six," Jasper told the both of us.

"I don't see why it would take like seven hours to get..."

"It's Maggie. No shut the fuck up and help."

I saluted Jasper in my head. I loved it when he got all demanding. The three of us, started getting the boxes down. Well, really just the guys. I helped direct them where each box should go. I did end up putting some laundry baskets full of my clothes and sheets. Jasper was leading, with me in the middle and Edward behind so we wouldn't get separated, granted we each knew where we were going, but it's what Jasper wanted.

When we pulled into Jasper's...wait Jasper and_ mine's _driveway, I got nervous. I don't know why but I did. I knew that Maggie wasn't going to be here for my first night, but she was going to meet us at some restaurant, along with Jane, who was watching her.

Jasper suggested that as soon as we get to his, I mean _our_ place, we should go ahead and start putting everything away and figuring out whether to put some of my bigger stuff into storage or find place for it or sell it.

"All right, so you owe me lunch," Edward said as we went inside the house.

"I think you're sadly mistaken," I told him.

"Right. I helped you move these boxes from your fifth floor apartment, down to the car, drove almost three hours and then helped you carry these boxes into the house. And you're telling me that you aren't going to be feeding me? I think not woman. You owe me."

"Pizza's on it's way," Jasper said, breaking up our little spat, "Now shush."

"You're lucky I like you two," Edward said.

"You wouldn't know what to do without us, don't deny it," I teased.

"That is true. Plus I wouldn't be able to see little miss diva, when you come around."

"Speaking of, did you want to come to dinner with us? Jane and her boyfriend Demetri are watching her. Then she's staying the night at their house, since they have some movie or something, I don't know but they agreed to watch her so we can get everything put away for tomorrow," Jasper said.

"No, after this, I gotta head back. Tanya and I are going out."

Before we could say anything else, the door bell rang. Jasper went to get it, when coming back he had to pizza boxes in his hands. We dug into the boxes, moaning in appreciation as we ate.

"Back to you and Tanya," I said, "When are you going to pop the question?"

"What question?" he asked feigning confusion.

"Don't play stupid."

"I don't know. We've talked about marriage and all that."

"Has she mentioned to you that she wants to?"

"Darlin', that's why they've talked about it," Jasper pointed out.

I looked over at him.

"Don't give me that look," He chided.

"Back to you and Tanya," I said to Edward, "Are you going to ask her?"

"Eventually. We've only been dating for a little over a year. No need to rush it or anything. I _am _going to ask her to move in with me."

"That's exciting."

"Yeah. Jasper, I thought Maggie didn't like Jane?"

"That would be Irina."

"The model looking one?"

"Yeah."

"Who's Irina?" I asked.

"This bitch that used to work for Jasper," Edward informed.

"Should I be worried about her?"

"No. She's long gone. She's a gold digger. We tried to date at one point, didn't work out, because Maggie despised her with a passion."

"How old was she when you two dated?"

"Two going on thirty. She ripped her hair out of her head when she tried to carry her."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. Priceless, she called Maggie a little heathen bitch and that was the end of that."

"You can laugh if you want to. Maggie did after she pulled the chunk out."

"I remember that! Fucking priceless, she had to wear her hair up for a while," Edward remembered.

"Should I be worried about my hair?"

"Nah. She loves you."

"Well, I hate to leave but I need to get home. Have fun unpacking," Edward announced.

We walked him to the door and thanked him one last time for helping us.

"So, what should we do first, christen the place or unpack?" Jasper asked.

"We're not really christening the place," I said.

"That's all in the technicalities."

"But we have to meet Maggie in about three hours."

"Doesn't mean anything."

"We'll be late."

"No we won't."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," he huffed.

I slapped his ass, getting to move.

"So we'll start with the kitchen first, then work our way towards the bedroom," Jasper said.

And that's what we did. We made it into the living room before we had to get ready to go meet Maggie, Jane and Demetri.

"So where exactly are we meeting them at?" I asked.

"McDonalds."

My head snapped over to him. Jasper hated giving her McDonalds.

"What?" he asked.

"You're allowing her to eat McDonalds?"

"Unfortunately that's where she wanted to go."

"There's a playpen isn't there?"

"Yup."

We made it to the fast food place, finding that the other three were just getting there.

"Daddy!" Maggie squealed, running towards her dad.

"Hi baby," he said hugging her to him.

"Is Bella here?"

"Yeah."

"Hi Maggie," I smiled.

She grinned jumping from her father's arms to mine.

"I'm excited for you to live with us," Maggie told me.

"I'm excited too."

"We get to have sleepovers and everything! Not tonight though, cause you still gotta unpack."

"That's right, ready to eat?"

"Yup and play. Daddy doesn't like me eating here."

"And you take advantage of it every time you get to choose where you want to eat," Jasper said.

She just grinned and told us to get inside so she could eat.

"How was the travel?" Jane asked.

"Not bad. We hit one patch of traffic," Jasper answered.

"Out by the construction?" Demetri asked.

"Surprisingly no, it was some accident about an hour into the drive."

"That's not bad at all. She was all kinds of excited that you two were going to be here soon," Jane said.

"It doesn't surprise me."

"Bella, are you going to look for a job right away or just get settled in?" Jane asked.

"I haven't decided yet. I think I'm going to..." I started.

"Can I go on the playground yet?" Maggie cut in.

The four of us looked at the little girl sitting with us.

"Did you eat everything?" Jasper asked.

"Yup."

"Twenty minutes."

"I'll watch her," Demetri offered.

We watched as the two went into the play area.

"Back to the question," Jasper said.

"I kinda want to get into the groove of things before I start looking," I said.

"If you want, we still need to fill a position at the office, if you want you can help us for a little while," Jane said, "I know there's at least two assistant positions that still need to be filled."

"I don't want to be given the job," I told them.

"Do you want an interview?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, don't."

"It'd be nice to see you all the time," he said.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that, all of a sudden your girlfriend, gets a job at your company?"

"No one knows about you."

I narrowed my eyes at him and heard Jane suck in a breath.

"They know that I have a girlfriend, they don't know that it's you," Jasper backtracked.

"And what if they see us kiss or hug or something. Wouldn't they think you're cheating on this said girlfriend?"

"Okay, well they don't really know about you."

I saw Jane hit her forehead.

"You mean to tell me, that you're office has no idea that you are dating, let alone a girlfriend, who just happened to move in?" I asked.

"Yeah, well the only people are Jane, Charlotte and Peter. But Peter and Char aren't always here. So we'd be in the clear."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I'll think about it," I told them.

"Good, because two of them that left, aren't very good with numbers and Esme said that you straightened everything out when you first started with them," Jane commented.

"Don't remind me about Lauren, that was a horrible fuck up."

Demetri and Maggie came bounding back to the table.

"You ready for a night of princess movies?" Jane asked Maggie.

"Yup. I'm excited," Maggie grinned.

We walked out to our cars. Maggie jumped into my arms.

"Are you going to be good for Jane and Demetri?" I asked.

"Yup, cause when I get back tomorrow afternoon, we get to have so much fun!" Maggie answered.

"That's right. And tomorrow for dinner, I'll make your favorite dinner."

"Hot dogs and mac and cheese?"

"You know it."

I hugged her one last time and traded her off to her dad. Jane and Jasper figured out a time and then we were both on our ways.

"I think, we should forgo the unpacking and go into the bedroom," Jasper suggested.

I looked at the boxes that were in the living room. There were only three left, and I knew at least one of them was going into storage.

"Well, we have two boxes left," I said.

"And it shouldn't take too long then," he said.

"I like the way you think."

"Do you now?"

"Very much so."

Jasper picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and taking me into his...no _our_ bedroom. I flopped down onto the bed, with him following me.

"You know, I'm very excited you're here," he told me.

"I can tell."

He ground his erection into my thigh, while kissing down my neck. I let out a moan as he nipped at the spot he discovered a couple of months ago that drove me wild. His fingers worked on getting my shirt off, followed by my pants, then his shirt and pants. We didn't hesitate to take our remanding clothing off, and have him slip on the condom.

"I can not wait to not have to wear this," He groaned as he slipped into me.

"You and me both."

His rhythm grew to a steadier pace, then he stopped moving.

"Jasper," I whined.

He ignored me, and grabbed a pillow that was by my head, and placed it underneath my ass, giving me the leverage that he wanted, to help me reach that orgasm, he was determined to get me to have again.

"You're tighter this way," Jasper said.

He was hitting that spot.

"Oh god!" I whimpered.

"That's it darlin'," Jasper grunted.

I grabbed the back of his neck, forcing his face closer to mine. We kissed, tounges moving against each other, as we moved together.

"Come on darlin'. Cum for me."

His fingers traced over my clit, helping me get over the edge. My mouth fell open in a silent scream as my orgasm went through me. Three thrust later, Jasper was cumming and rolling to my side.

"So how many surfaces do you think we can get christened?" Jasper asked.

I let out a laugh. So not going to happen. I was tired and apparently so was he. He laid his head on my stomach, letting me wrong my fingers through his hair.

"I'm so glad you're here," Jasper sighed.

"I'm glad too."

We fell asleep like that, after, I moved the pillow from underneath my hips. I was so happy that I decided to move in with Jasper and Maggie. They were the loves of my life and right now I didn't want to be any where else.

* * *

><p><strong>-Yay, she's moved in! And everyone is excited. Hoped you all liked it, let me know what you think and you'll get a teaser. :)<br>-I'll be updating on Sunday like normal, as long as there's no freak snow storms and power outages. I was so glad when we got it back. After 3 days! 3 whole days, sucked ass, but it's back on and I'm glad.  
>-I apologize, for not updating on time last time, but I am this time :) No power outages. <strong>

**-I don't own anything Twilight related. does. **


	35. Chapter 34

**Hello my dears, it goes to show how much I love you all, because when I really should be doing homework, I'm posting this chapter :) Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. I greatly appreciate it! **-Also who's going to the midnight premiere for Breaking Dawn? I am! I'm so excited :) **  
>Enjoy the chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Those Are Fightin' Words<strong>

I've been living with Jasper and Maggie for a little over three months and everything was going pretty good. I knew before long something was going to happen and I wasn't sure what it was going to be about. Jasper and I've been having little spats, but nothing we didn't get over. Maggie's been relatively good, a few little tiffs but nothing we couldn't handle.

As for the job situation, I ended up taking Jasper's offer on the job situation. It was pretty much the same as I did at Cullen Inc. which was a good thing. I was able to help Jane figure out what was going on with the money situation. People didn't punch a number in right, nothing too serious or too hard that we couldn't figure out.

As for work, it's been pretty good. No one knows about Jasper and I yet. And so far, we've decided to keep it that way for now. We've almost gotten caught by some of our fellow employees. He's gotten a little excited in the office, when I've dropped things off for him and let's just say he got handsie, his argument, my ass looked good in the skirt that I was wearing. I slapped his hands away and he just got even more excited, typical male. When we walked out of his office we got this:

"You know, you might want to be a little more quiet."

Thank god it was Peter, who just laughed it off and clapped Jasper on the back. I on the other hand was completely mortified about being caught. When we got back to the house, I scolded him and he just laughed it off.

Today felt different. I couldn't tell you why, it just did. I woke up to get a shower and then get Maggie up. I let Jasper sleep in a little later. He deserved since we had a late night last night. I got my shower and then when into Maggie's room.

"Maggie," I said into her ear, "Time to get up."

"I don't wanna," she mumbled.

"Well you gotta."

I kissed the side of her head and then pulled the covers off her.

"Hannah and her mom are going to be here in an hour to pick you up. You have that field trip to the zoo today," I reminded her.

That woke her up. She rushed around her room to get ready.

"Make sure you brush your teeth," I told her.

"I will."

I checked on her one last time as she went into the bathroom. I went into Jasper and mine's room to see him, dead to the world, laying on his stomach.

"Jasper," I said into his ear.

"Go away," he murmured into the pillow.

"It's time to get up, you don't want to be late."

I ran my hands up and down his back.

"You killed me last night," he said, voice muffled due to the pillow.

"You must be a zombie then."

His body moved as he chuckled.

"It's almost seven thirty, get up," I said getting off him and smacking his butt.

He moved faster than I thought was possible, high tailing it into the bathroom for one of the quickest showers I've ever seen him take. He quickly got dressed and was on his way out the door.

"I'll see you in the office," is what I caught before he blew out of the bedroom.

I did hear him talk to Maggie for a minute and then the door slam behind him.

"Bella?" Maggie called out.

"What sweetie?" I asked.

"What's wrong with daddy?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh, he left really fast."

"I know he did. Did he at least say goodbye?"

"Yeah. He told me to have fun at the zoo."

"Need help with your hair?"

"Yes please."

"Alright, let me finish getting ready."

She hopped on the bed and watched me finish getting ready. I helped her with her hair and then got her to eat something before she left to go with Hannah. Right at eight o'clock, Maggie was on her way out of the door and off to the school so she could go to the zoo. I got my purse and made my way to the office.

As soon as I got inside, Jane was looking at me.

"What's wrong with Jasper?" she asked.

"I don't know. I let him sleep a little later than normal. When I told him it was almost seven thirty, he jumped out of the bed, rushed around, barely said a word to me," I answered, "Did he have something to do before the meeting at eight thirty?"

"I'm not sure."

"He wasn't rude to you was he?"

"He looked pissed."

Great, just what we needed.

"I'm apologize ahead of time, if this had something to do with me waking him up late," I said.

"It's okay. He's a typical man."

"I'm going to put my stuff at the desk. You want coffee?"

"No I'm good. Good luck with him today."

"Thanks, I think I'm going to need it."

I found my way to my desk outside of Jasper's door. It was shut, and I knew better than to knock on it, he had meeting with an upcoming project. The client was relativity easy to work with, they were renovating an old house and wanted to make an addition to the house. They knew what they wanted and were willing to work with what the company suggested.

While he was in the meeting, I finished up the papers for the pervious client that we just got finished with. About thirty minutes later, I heard his door open.

"Thanks for coming in," I heard Jasper say.

"It's no problem. Thank you for telling us about the electrical problem. We didn't realize that the system hadn't been updated yet," Mr. Fletcher, our new client said.

I watched as the man and his wife headed towards the elevators. Before I could get a word with Jasper, he was in his office, slamming the door behind him. He was going to be an asshole today. I rolled my eyes and went about my business.

"So how is he so far?" Jane asked.

"Hasn't spoken a word to me. I went to ask him if he was alright when the Fletcher's left, but he shut the door before I could ask," I answered.

"Did you like forbid the sexing?"

"No. That's why I let him sleep in a little later."

"So you can't say that he woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I know! But whatever, hopefully we'll get it figured out."

"I hope so too. If he's an asshole, everyone else is miserable."

I agreed. That was totally true. Jane handed me the files that needed to be inputted and went on along her way. While I was working on the files, Jasper came in and out, not saying a word to me, slamming the door shut every time he went back in. It was starting to piss me off. As soon as lunch started and I knew he wasn't on the phone or have a client I made my way into his office not bothering to knock.

"You could've knocked," Jasper said, not looking up from his screen.

"You could talk to me," I countered.

Jasper looked up at me. A mixture of emotions displayed on his face.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me nothing. There is something wrong and I would like to know what is wrong. Did I do something or did something go wrong with the clients. You didn't even kiss or tell me goodbye."

"I said goodbye."

"No you didn't. The only thing I got out of you was I'll see you at the office. That's not a goodbye."

He didn't say anything. He knew I was right.

"You could've woken me up on time," Jasper spat.

"You didn't tell me that you needed to be in here early!"

"I told you last night."

"Well if I remember correctly, we were a little preoccupied."

His jaw tensed.

"Get out of my office," he demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out of my office."

"This fight, Jasper Whitlock isn't over."

I shot him one last glare and made my way out of his office, slamming his door shut behind me. I was pissed, he was a fucking asshole today and I don't know why. I grabbed my purse from underneath my desk and went to the elevators, where Jane was waiting.

"By the look on your face, that didn't go to well," Jane commented.

"No. He's a fucking asshole," I snapped.

Jane and I went into the elevator.

"Did you find out what was going on?" she asked.

"He wouldn't tell me. The only thing he said was you didn't get me up in time. Then he had the audacity to kick me out of the office!"

"Maybe he has male PMS."

"Did the office hear us?"

"No, luckily his office is mostly soundproof."

"Thank god."

We went across the street to the coffee shop. I wasn't in the mood to deal Jasper's attitude today. He was being an asshole when he didn't need to be. I do remember him telling me that he needed to be at the office a little early but he didn't tell me to make sure that he was up on time. God forbid, he doesn't have enough time in the morning to get ready and have to rush to get the office.

"Did you at least tell him that the fight wasn't over?" she asked.

"Oh don't worry I did. The funny thing is, I remember he said he had come into the office a little early but he didn't tell me to get him up on time."

"What did he say to that?"

"Nothing, I left him, as you could probably hear."

We got onto a different subject. Well really it was Maggie, she was getting excited because it was almost Christmas, granted about a little over a month away but she was still excited. Luckily Charlotte, Peter, Keith and Julie were going to be up for Thanksgiving. Both women promised to help me cook. Jane and I had already agreed that we were going to go shopping on Black Friday (with Charlotte and Julie by the way), then we were going to go to Seattle on Saturday to go shopping with Charlotte, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Kate and Angela while the boys were at someone's house.

Once we finished eating, we headed back to the office. Jasper's door was still closed.

"Hey Kat," I said to the other secretary.

"Yeah?" Kat asked.

"Has Mr. Whitlock left his office?"

"After you left, he came out a couple minutes later looking for you, but gave up seeing that you weren't there, then he shut himself in the office again."

"All right, thanks."

"No problem. I'm heading to lunch, I'll finish the Johnson files when I get back if you do the Fitzgerald one."

"Yeah no problem. I'm done the Hanson's one."

"Awesome thanks! Even though you just came back, did you want anything?"

"No I'm good. Thanks."

She waved goodbye and was on her way. I got started on the Fitzgerald files.

"Miss Swan can I talk to you for a minute," Jasper said behind me.

This ought to be good. I saved what I was working on and followed him into his office. He shut the door behind me.

"I didn't appreciate you slamming the door like you did when you left," Jasper said.

"You don't appreciate me slamming the door?" I snapped, "I don't appreciate _you _kicking me out of your office, when I was trying to figure out what is wrong with you!"

"I told you what was wrong."

"All you said was that I should've woken you up on time."

He stared at me.

"This isn't the place to fight. We'll finish this back home," I declared.

I calmly walked out of his office and finished my work. I didn't stay any later than I had to, I went back to the house. Maggie luckily was going to have dinner with Hannah tonight, so I didn't have to worry about her hearing us fighting. About twenty minutes after I got home, I heard Jasper come in.

"You know, I don't get why you even need to be such an asshole to me, when I didn't do anything wrong," I told him.

"You didn't do anything wrong?" Jasper chuckled darkly, "I told you to make sure I was up on time!"

"No you didn't Jasper. The only thing you told me was that you needed to go into the office a little early. You didn't tell me why."

"You knew I had a meeting."

"Just because I knew you had a meeting didn't mean I knew why you were going to be going in early god dammit!"

Jasper nostrils flared. He was pissed, and that's the only time that it happened.

"You should get off your fucking high horse and smell the roses sweet heart. Not everything is about you," she spat out.

"Excuse me? I need to get off my high horse. _You _need to get off your fucking high horse. I haven't done a god damn thing to you, so how dare you tell me to get off my high horse."

"You come here and try to change..."

"Don't even say I'm trying to change anything."

We had a staring match. I don't understand what was going on, I don't even know where this was coming from.

"You've been changing everything around. You don't even listen to what the hell I'm saying!" Jasper continued.

"I'm trying to change everything. That's a bunch of bullshit and you know it!"

"You won't even let the office know that we're dating."

"That was you're idea not mine. The office doesn't even know you're dating. Heaven forbid they know something in your personal life. And the reason I went along with it was because you offered me a job! I didn't want to take it because you're employees think you just handed me the job."

"Oh please, you went along with it because of that? You have a reputation as one of the best personal assistants around here! I highly doubt that they would've thought that."

"Really? I seem to remember that you're pervious relationships with people you work with didn't turn out well."

"Oh don't even bring them into this."

"I don't even know what the fuck we're fighting for! So why not bring them into this."

"Maybe you should keep your shit organized and you might understand."

"My stuff organized? You wouldn't even be able to dress yourself in the morning if it wasn't for me."

"I was doing perfectly fine before you moved in wasn't I?"

"Maybe then I should just move out or something?"

"I don't even know why I asked you to move in the first place. You're driving me up the fucking wall."

I looked at him for a minute.

"I'm done," I sighed, "I don't know what the hell I did, but I'm done."

I gathered my night clothes and made my way to the guest room.

"Oh and Maggie will be back around six thirty. She ended up staying with Hannah and having dinner with them," I told him.

I shut the guest room door, locking it behind me, so I could have some sort of privacy. Jasper and I have had our fights, but they never ended up with one of us leaving the room and staying the night in a different bed. When he said, that he didn't know why he asked me to move in, hurt. I knew it was the heat of the moment but still, why the fuck would you say something like that?

After I got my shower, I curled up in bed, staring at the wall. The alarm clock read that it was only eight thirty. Maggie was in bed and I still haven't gotten any response from Jasper. I didn't know if I wanted a response from him, but it would be nice to actually get an apology or at least an explanation. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew, I felt arms circling around my waist.

"Darlin'," Jasper whispered.

"Hmm," I hummed.

"Come back to bed."

"I'm fine here."

"I miss you and I can't sleep."

"I'm fine here."

I wasn't going to move. I may be half asleep but I wasn't that stupid. Either he was going to stay here and apologize or he was going back to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry," he said into my hair, "I didn't mean to yell at you and tell you that you're trying to change the house and that I don't want you here."

"It hurt."

"I know. I just have so much going on and with the meeting today..."

"Why did you need to go in early?"

"I had paper work I needed to print off and you know how the printer is at times."

He pulled me into him, making sure we were connected, hardly any space in between us.

"I'm sorry too," I said after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Why?"

"For not getting you up in time and for slamming your office door."

"It's my fault."

We laid there in silence.

"You want to be left alone don't you?" he finally asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll be in the bedroom."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I know."

He kissed my forehead before leaving me in the room. I didn't want to deal with Jasper at the moment. I knew he was truly sorry, but it hurt me when he said he didn't why he even bothered to ask me to move it. We've had our fights, but this one actually hurt me. I can say that I am very glad that he apologized for his actions.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hello again! So finally Jasper and Bella have a fight. I'm not the best at writing fights, but I don't think it turned out too bad. Japer being the typical man and getting pissed at the little things.<br>****-Let me know what you think and you'll get a teaser :)  
><strong>**-I know I said a couple of chapters ago that this story is going to be ending soon, and it is. I'm looking at about four more chapters, give or take one. I promise to let you know.  
>-As for updating, it's going to be on Sunday like usual.<br>-I don't own anything Twilight related. does. **


	36. Chapter 35

**Hello my loves! I thought I'd surprise you and update a little early for you. I was bored today since I don't school, finally fall/Thanksgiving break (a much needed one). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Make Up Time<strong>

It's been five days since the fight. I haven't really spoken to Jasper, only when I needed to. Jasper needed to know that he was in the wrong, with the whole thing, telling me that he shouldn't have asked me to move in. I stood my ground and stayed in the guest bedroom. I should've left and stayed with someone or at a hotel, but I couldn't just leave because Maggie was going to be wondering where I was.

Speaking of Maggie, I was so glad that we didn't fight in front of her. I remember when I was around her age, my parents always fighting, and I swore to myself that I wouldn't do that in front of my children, granted she wasn't exactly my child but that's all in the technicalities.

As for Jasper, yeah, he doesn't really get why I'm still upset. Yes he apologized, but seriously, he got pissed off because I didn't wake him up on time and because of the fucking printer? I don't understand it, I'm sure there is more to it then what he's telling me and I want to know what is going on.

I can tell you right now that he has been trying to make up for it. One day one, I got my favorite chocolate (reese cups). On day two, I got a card and a single daisy. On the third day I got a bouquet of daisies. On the fourth day I got a necklace. Then today, I haven't gotten anything, yet. I'm actually curious to know what it's going to be.

Right now, Jane and I were currently at lunch. She knew all about the situation. I knew I was dragging this out, but I wanted to get an actual apology out of him.

"So how is he?" Jane asked.

"An ass," I answered.

"Still hasn't properly apologized?"

"No. Do you think I'm dragging this out too long?"

"No. I don't. I understand where you're coming from, most of us do. I get that he needed to be up early but he didn't need to take his frustration out on you. And the whole printer thing? I'm not buying it, we just got a new one."

"I know, I just want to know what's going on. I'm going to assume that it has to do with the client, but from when I've been in the meetings, they've been perfectly fine and no complaints."

"Ladies may I join you?" I heard behind me.

Well shit. There goes my plan of avoiding him.

"I actually have to go back, I promised Kat, I'd pick her up something," I said, just as Jasper sat down.

I looked at Jane, who was completely amused by the entire situation. I snuck a peek at Jasper who clearly dejected.

"You know she's still pissed at you right?" I heard Jane say as I walked away.

"Obviously. She won't talk to me unless it's necessary," Jasper pointed out.

"I don't blame her."

"I apologized to her."

"Did you really give her the one she wanted?" Jane questioned.

I walked out the door and across the street. I didn't need to hear the rest of the conversation the man was clueless as they came. I didn't understand the man at times. When I walked in, I relieved Kat of her duties and gave her food and immediately started on the one file I needed to adjust.

"He's clueless you know that right?"

Peter. God love him.

"Yes I know," I agreed.

Peter grabbed Kat's chair and rolled beside me.

"So how long are you going to keep on this leash?" Peter asked.

"Until he actually apologizes to me," I answered.

"He's dying you know that right?"

"Oh I know."

"Good because I find this fucking hilarious."

"You would find this funny."

"Bells I know the man, I've known him since I was five. He doesn't think sometimes, he thinks he has you women all figured out and he truly doesn't, something about being able to connect with women and their emotions. That's a bunch of bull."

"He can connect with people, I'll give him that, but having women figured out, that I'm not giving him."

"Welp, I gotta go, boss man is here. Just keep doing what you're doing. He'll figure it out eventually. Oh here, this is for you."

Peter placed a box onto my desk as Jasper came in. He looked at me for a second and then motioned for Peter to follow him. Well here is make up gift number five, it was a bracelet and earrings that matched the necklace he gave me the day before.

They were in the office for almost two hours and I had a feeling a majority of it was just catching up. I don't blame them though, they haven't exactly seen each other for almost two months, because of the projects going on both here and down in Texas.

When I got home, Maggie came bounding towards me, closely followed by her babysitter, Quinn.

"She's been excited for you to get home, she's determined to watch Hoodwinked," Quinn said.

"We'll watch before bed," I told Maggie.

"She does have all her homework done. She only had to work on some spelling words."

"All right that's wonderful. Did Jasper pay you?"

"He said it's going to be tomorrow."

"All right, and did you still need me to make the cookies for the bake sale?"

"Yes, if you don't mind. I'd make them, but I'd burn everything."

"It's no problem. I'll get Maggie to help me, as soon as I get changed."

"Wonderful."

"I'll leave them on the counter for you tomorrow."

"All right thanks. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Quinn gave Maggie a hug goodbye and was out the door.

"So should we go make the cookies?" I asked Maggie.

"Yup."

Maggie and I got to work on the cookies as soon as I got changed. We had just put the cookies in the oven, Jasper walked in.

"Daddy!" Maggie yelled, launching herself into his arms.

I forced a smile at him, before checking the cookies one last time.

"We're gonna watch Hoodwinked tonight," Maggie told her dad.

"Really?" he said.

"Yup. Quinn let me borrow it."

"That's nice of her."

We had dinner like normal, and then Maggie got her bath, with the help of her dad. I got changed and got the movie started.

"Can we talk about this?" Jasper asked me.

I nodded slightly. Hopefully he'll apologize for real and tell me what's going on. Maggie jumped on the couch between the two of us. The movie wasn't even half way done when Maggie fell asleep in Jasper's lap.

"I'll take her back," he said.

While he took her back to his room, I folded all the blankets and stopped the DVD.

"Are you staying in the guest room again?" Jasper asked.

"I haven't decided yet," I answered.

"Can you explain what is wrong? I keep playing everything back and I can't think of anything."

"You can't think of anything? I can think of multiple things."

"Then tell me."

"I shouldn't have to tell you."

"I apologized to you."

"Not the way I wanted."

Jasper huffed.

"They say when someone is mad, they say what they truly think. You said that you weren't even sure why you asked me to move in," I told him.

"You don't think I know that darlin'? I regret saying and you know that."

"I know you do but you still said it. And there has to be more then just the printer it's brand new."

"There's talk about money being stolen from the company."

"Who is it?"

"I'm not sure yet. I had to go in and look at the numbers before the meeting."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you aren't supposed to know. Jane is the one that noticed something wrong. That's why Peter was here today."

We stood in silence, just looking at each other.

"You're very lucky, I didn't leave," I told him, "You'd have to explain that to Maggie and I don't to put her through that because it is tough for a child to understand what is going on," I told.

"I know."

"And we need to make a system, so we don't get in each other's faces."

He crossed the room and wrapped me in his arms.

"I'm sorry, so fucking sorry," Jasper said.

I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You need to tell me what's going on," I said.

"I know. I'm a guy, I don't know how to communicate at times."

At least he was man enough to admit he was a guy and didn't know how to communicate at times. Go Jasper. It sucks that it took five days for him to actually tell me anything, but at least he told me know.

"Are you going to be back to our bed?" Jasper asked.

"Yes."

"Oh thank god. And what about sex?"

"No."

"Fuck."

He was a horny mother fucker. But I loved him and I wouldn't change him.

* * *

><p><strong>-Who all saw Breaking Dawn at midnight? This girl did. I sat in line from 5:15pm. I'm not a crazy fan...that's the only time I'll do something crazy. Anyways, how long did you wait in line if you did see the midnight showing? And what did you think of the movie? I thought it was pretty awesome and where they ended it, amazing! I don't want to wait another year :'(.<br>****-Anyways, what did you think of the chapter? Was the apology and explanation good enough? Let me know and possibly get a teaser, if I get to them fast enough.  
>-For updating, I do plan on updating on Sunday like I normally do, 2 chapters in a matter of 3 days :) YAY!<br>-I think it was last chapter where I said the story was winding down and it is, I'm in the process of writing the 2nd to last chapter, the one before the epilogue. So the chapters might be posted out sooner then later. Don't hold that to me though, because I haven't decided whether to make you suffer and wait for an update a week or not. ;) I'm just that evil I know.  
>-I don't own anything Twilight related. does. <strong>


	37. Chapter 36

**Hello my dears, I'm glad you liked the surprise update! Enjoy the chapter!  
>-Twilight-princess: I sent you a message!<br>-TwilightAddict71484: Soon enough for you? **

* * *

><p><strong>Temper Tantrum<strong>

Since the fight with Jasper, we've been better, making sure that we are telling each other things when we'll remember them and we'll be writing things down too. Also to avoid any more big fights, we're making sure that if something is wrong, we are going to be talking about it. Amazingly it has worked out so far and we've only had one little spat, but that was Jasper's fault, he forgot to make sure a bill was sent in when it was laying right in front of him. Men. Can't handle a simple task at times. But I love him and I don't want to change a thing. I did yell at him for trying to buy forgiveness. I don't need the fancy stuff coming from his wallet, I want the word stuff coming from his mouth telling me he's sorry.

Luckily today, the office was closed. So everyone had a three day weekend. Jasper was going down to Seattle for something, so Maggie and I were hanging out for the day, doing girl things. I was going to take her to get her hair cut and then go shopping. Yes. I Bella Swan was going shopping. Willingly at that. But it was for Maggie so it didn't matter. Right now she was getting ready, so I thought I'd call Jasper to see where he was since he left early this morning.

"Hello darlin'," his voice sounded over the phone.

"Hey. Maggie's getting ready, so I thought I'd see where you were."

"I am with Edward right now."

"Oh. Boy bonding?"

"Yeah. He wanted to go golfing. We're meting Emmett and Carlisle too."

"That sounds so exciting."

"It's boy bonding."

"Obviously."

"So what are you and Maggie doing today?"

"Well it's her hair cut. Then going for lunch and then we're going to go shopping."

"You are willingly going shopping?"

"Yes. I know shocking. Maggie wants to pick out that present for her friend Hannah."

"That's right, he birthday party is on Sunday right?"

"Yeah."

"If you have any trouble with her let me know."

"Jasper. I'll be fine."

"She can..."

"Jasper this isn't the first time, I've been alone with her."

"I just worry."

"I know you do."

"I'll let you go. I should be back by seven at the latest. I love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up and heard Maggie slam her door open like she normally does.

"Maggie you ready?" I asked.

"Help me tie my shoes" she demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"Can you help me tie my shoes please."

I sat her down on the chair and tied her shoes.

"Do I have to wear a jacket?" she asked.

"No we'll take it just in case," I answered.

Even though it was the beginning of September there were still days that were cold. I had a feeling today was going to be a little rough. She wasn't the easiest to get up this morning and when that happened, it meant that the whole day was going to be tense and make everything on edge.

"You ready?" I asked.

She grabbed my hand we were on our way down to my car. We made it to her hair appointment just in time. She didn't freak out on me or the hair dresser. She did get a lollipop afterwards. We got our lunch. McDonald's she got to choose. Well really, I was hoping that's where she'd choose, I was craving a cheeseburger from there.

Maggie looked between the playground and me.

"Did you want to play?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Did you eat everything?"

"Yup."

I looked at her kids meal.

"Eat one more nugget then you can," I told her.

"But Bella," she whined.

"No. One more."

"No."

"Maggie."

I had the mother tone. We had a slight stare down. I won, she grudgingly at the one nugget before running off to the playground. I was right, this was going to be a rough day. Getting her away from the slides, was a very hard thing. I had to bribe her, yes I said it, I had to bribe her because she was starting to put up a fight. I promised her that I'd buy her a new barbie doll.

When we got to the mall, all was fine. We went into the clothing store first, so she could pick out an outfit for the birthday party she was going to in a couple of days. After the outfit we headed to the toy store so she could pick out something for Hannah. Then she disappeared on me.

"Maggie," I said.

I turned to look down at her but she was gone. Jesus this was not what I wanted. I frantically looked for her. I searched up and down the aisles of the stores until I found her in the doll aisle.

"Margaret Anne Whitlock," I said, my voice firm.

Maggie's blond hair flew around her head as she heard me. I got down on her level.

"Do not, ever runaway from me," I scolded, "We're talking once we get into the car.

Her blue eyes went wide. I didn't want to cause a scene in the store.

"Do you have the doll for Hannah?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got one for me too," she beamed.

I gave her a hard look.

"Put it back," I told her.

"But..."

"No. Put it back now. You have until the count of three to put it back."

She huffed and shoved the box back onto the shelf. She knew she was in trouble, she wasn't talking to me, as we walked to the car. I was livid that she had the audacity to just leave me.

"Why'd you run away from me?" I asked buckling her into her seat.

"Cause I can," Maggie huffed.

"No you can't. You are not to leave my side no matter what. You have to tell me where you are going. You're supposed to stay with me."

"Daddy lets me go away."

"No he doesn't. When we get home your going into time out ten minutes."

"No!"

Her no wasn't the normal, it's not going to happen, it was a high pitch no that was probably going to leave me ear damage. She was pissed and I knew she was going to tell her father as soon as he stepped in the door. When we got back to the house, she tried to run from me.

"Maggie no, stay right there," I demanded.

"I'm telling daddy!"

Jesus this was going to be lovely. I decided to leave the bags in the car and when Jasper came home, just have him get them before he came up to the apartment.

"Take your shoes off and go sit in the corner," I told her.

She crossed her arms over her chest, clearly not budging.

"Maggie do not make me repeat myself. Go sit in the corner," I said, voice firm.

She huffed and followed my orders anyways.

"I'm telling daddy on you! You are a meanie!" she yelled from the chair.

This wasn't the first time I've been called a meanie. A couple of weeks ago, I ended up taking her favorite toy away because she drew on the walls.

"Maggie, ten minutes," I informed.

She stuck her tongue out. She fidgeted around on that chair for all her might, she was determined to make this time out longer then it needs to be.

"Maggie sit still!" I shouted.

She sat still for three seconds.

"Maggie sit still or you're going to have to sit there longer than you want to."

She didn't care. I kneeled down in front of her.

"Maggie sit down and be quiet. You're going to be in more trouble then you need to be," I told her, "The sooner you be quiet and be still, the sooner you'll be able to get off of that chair."

"I hate you!" she yelled at me.

That was a slap in the face. I reeled backwards, practically falling on my butt. I stood up, leaving her there on the stool. While she sat there, I tried to tell myself that it wasn't true, that she was just mad at me because I was making her sit in timeout. I checked the clock one last time, and told her she was able to get up from the chair.

"Hey darlin'," I heard Jasper say.

"Hi," I said, my own voice sounding foreign.

"You all right?"

He came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah...no I don't know," I answered.

"What's wrong?"

"Daddy!" Maggie squealed.

Jasper quickly turned and picked her up.

"How was your day baby," Jasper asked, nuzzling his face into her hair.

"Okay. I got a new outfit and I picked out a toy. But Bella put me in timeout," Maggie answered.

"And why did she put you in timeout?"

"Because she's mean."

"I'm sure she had a good reason."

"I ran away from her in the toy store," she mumbled.

Jasper looked from Maggie to me and back again.

"You ran away from her?" he asked.

"I didn't mean to, I was looking for the barbies."

Cue big smile. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"Come on lets get you ready for bed," Jasper said.

I had a feeling that was going to happen. I finished cleaning the dishes I was using and cleaned up the rest of the kitchen.

"Maggie's cleaned and is in bed," I heard Jasper say.

I nodded.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't lie to me."

I felt Jasper come up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I talked to Maggie," he said, "I told her she was in the wrong to leave your side and that she should have told you where she was going and have you go with her. You were right to put her in time out."

"I know I was right."

"How long did you have her in time out for?"

"Ten minutes, which turned into almost thirty minutes because she wouldn't sit still or be quiet."

"Which was what you should've done."

"I know."

He turned me around in his arms, forcing me to face him.

"Then why do you look like someone hurt your puppy?" Jasper asked.

"She told me she hated me," I whispered.

He looked at me, clearly shocked at what I told her.

"She said that?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"When?"

"When I got fed up with her moving around. I got down to her level like you suggested and she just spit it out."

"She didn't mean it."

"I know, I just got blindsided and it hurt."

He kissed the side of my head.

"I'm sorry she said that," she apologized.

I buried my face into his chest.

"First thing in the morning, I'll talk to her again and have her apologize," he said.

This was a first, being told she hated me. I was shocked that she just blurted out. I knew this was just one of the many bumps in the road, but it wasn't something that I was expecting to happen. The next morning, I was sitting on the couch catching up on emails from Kate and Angela.

"You feeling better?" Jasper asked sitting beside me.

"For the most part," I said.

"Did I ever tell you she told me that she hated me?"

I shook my head.

"Well, it was after one of the few times Makenna actually wanted to see her. For some reason and to this day she wanted to go with her. I told her she couldn't and she just flipped. Told me she hated me. I freaked, called my mother and told her what happened. She said it'd pass and she'd apologize on her own. And she did. The next day. I know what it feels like and it doesn't feel very good, a slap in the face. It's one of the few dark moments, but they happen. And everyone gets over it and I'm almost positive you will."

"I hope you're right."

And cue a five year old crawling into my lap, her head tucked in between my neck and shoulder.

"I'm sorry for telling you I hated you," Maggie said into my neck.

I kissed her hair.

"I didn't mean it. I was mad at you."

"I know you didn't mean it baby girl," I said, "It hurt to hear you say you hated me."

"You don't hate me do you?"

"Oh goodness no sweetie."

I looked over Maggie's head and saw Jasper. He was smiling, he knew I knew he was right. I was so glad she apologized, I wasn't kidding when I told her and Jasper that it hurt, because it did. It hurt like a bitch and I didn't want to happen again.

* * *

><p><strong>-What did you think? I hope it turned out okay. Let me know what you think and you'll get a teaser :)<br>****-As for updating, it'll be on Sunday like always.  
><strong>**-I know I said this on the last chapter, but who's seen Breaking Dawn? I loved it a couple of things I didn't like but nothing major. What did you think of it?  
>-I don't own anything Twilight related, does. <strong>


	38. Chapter 37

**Hello my loves, thanks for reviewing/alerting/favoriting my story! It means a lot. I'm updating early! Happy early Thanksgiving or if you aren't from the states or don't celebrate it, happy early Thursday. Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Official One Year<strong>

No fights. No meltdowns. Everything has been wonderful between the three of us. We've been going down to Seattle at least two weekends out of the year. The past couple of weeks have been well in the Whitlock/Swan household. I was excited because we were going to spend the day with Maggie and then that night, it was just Jasper and I.

Right now I was trying to find something to wear for tonight. I already had my day outfit picked out (a pair of skinny jeans, a red sweater and black flats), but tonight our alone date, it was a different story. It had snowed last night, so that meant, I had to be careful with what shoes I was going to be wearing.

"Bella you ready?" Jasper called out.

"Yeah, give me a second."

I gave up trying to decide what I wanted, I had it down to two dresses and when I got home, I could decide later. I grabbed my pea coat and found Jasper and Maggie by the door waiting on me.

"Come on Bella, it's time to go ice skating!" Maggie squealed.

Did I mention we were going ice-skating? I can tell you right now, that this was not going to be a good thing. It's bad enough I was clumsy, but adding both ice and blades on my feet, it was going to be worse.

"You'll be fine," Jasper promised.

When we got to the ice rink, Maggie raced in, literally humming with excitement.

"Eight, right?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to go get a locker," I answered.

I went to the locker room, got my scarf out and shoved everything into the locker. When I came back out, Jasper told me to sit down and helped me put my skates on.

"So ready for this?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure yet," I answered.

It's bad enough that this was outside.

"Come on!" Maggie huffed.

Jasper helped me onto the ice, it's not that I don't know how to ice skate; its just getting started is what I needed help with.

"Can I go help my daughter now?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's fine."

I watched the duo skate around, Maggie was absolutely adorable, and her little cheeks all red from the cold.

"Bella skate with me!" Maggie demanded.

Jasper helped her over to me, and the two of us were on our way.

"Are you having fun?" I asked.

"Yup. Daddy said I'm doin' good."

We made it around a few times, and we only twice, the first time, Maggie hit a little chip in the ice and went flying, scared me more than her. The second time was my fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, luckily I fell first, and she came down on top of me. Jasper just laughed at us but was nice enough to help us up.

We finally went to go get lunch after Maggie said she needed to go to the bathroom. W got lunch at the ice rink, because Maggie wanted to keep ice-skating until we decided to take her Charlotte and Peter. While Jasper went to get our lunch, us girls sat together.

"Bella," Maggie said.

"What sweetie?"

"Can I call you mommy?"

My heart stopped in my chest. No I shouldn't say it stopped, it swelled, I never expected her to ask me to call me mommy, and I never wasn't going to bring it up unless she wanted to.

"Of course you can sweetie," I told her.

She jumped into my lap, wrapping her little arms around my neck.

"I love you mommy," she said into my neck.

"I love you too baby."

"Am I interrupting anything ladies?" Jasper asked, coming back with a tray full of food.

Jasper put the food onto the table.

"I asked her to be my mommy," Maggie told her daddy.

Jasper choked on his food.

"You did baby?" Jasper asked.

"Yes I did. And she said yes."

Jasper looked elated, his whole face lit up at her admission.

"All right, lets eat so we can get back on the ice," Jasper said, his southern drawl more prominent.

We literally scarfed our food down and were back on the ice in a matter of thirty minutes. Jasper helped me onto the ice again and went to go with his daughter. Jasper and I held onto Maggie's hands as we skated around, a couple of times we let her skate on her own.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, you two be okay?" Jasper asked.

Both of us nodded. Luckily it was almost time for us to take Maggie to Peter and Charlotte, so she agreed to go ahead and start taking her skates.

"Mommy," Maggie said.

"What sweetie?"

"I have something for you."

I watched her fish in her pockets looking for something.

"And I gotta a question for you too," she said.

"Okay, what's that?"

"First I haveta give you the box."

"All right that's fine."

She handed me a small box. I assumed that it was just a necklace or a pair of earrings until I opened it. There nestled inside was a ring. It was absolutely beautiful. It was set in white gold, with one big diamond in the middle, with four little ones surrounding it and two sapphires on either side.

"Sweetie," I said, "Where'd you get this?"

"I got it from daddy."

"And what is the question you want to ask me?"

"Will you Isabella Swan marry me?" I heard behind me.

I turned around, Maggie had moved so she was standing with her daddy, who was down on one knee.

"You gotta say yes momma!" Maggie grinned.

"Make us the happiest people in all of Portland and do the honor of being my wife and Maggie's mother," Jasper said.

I just stood there staring at him.

"Are you going to answer darlin'?"

"Yes," I answered, "A thousand times yes."

I ran over to him, and threw my arms around his neck.

"I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too, both of you."

The entire ice rink had been cheering for us as he slipped the ring on my finger.

"Let's go drop this one off and we get the night to ourselves," Jasper said.

I kissed him one last time, before we went to our car. Jasper and I dropped Maggie off at Peter and Charlotte's around five.

"So how was ice skating my favorite girl?" Peter asked.

"I only fell down three times!" Maggie grinned.

"That's good baby girl."

"And Bella said I can call her mommy."

Both Peter and Charlotte looked at the three of us.

"Let me see it," Charlotte demanded.

I held out my hand to her.

"Your nana's ring?" Charlotte asked Jasper.

"Yeah."

"I thought you gave this to her."

"No. My nana refused to let me give it to her."

"Thank god she refused. Bella deserves it."

"Bella's right here," I interrupted.

"You are, aren't you?" Jasper grinned.

Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Well you ready?" he asked.

I shook my head. We got love from Maggie before we headed out, after we threatened Charlotte and Peter not to say anything about our engagement, we'd hurt them both.

"So I take it we aren't going out?" I asked.

"Nope. Trust me, we aren't going to have the time to go out."

I liked the sound of that. As soon as we got back to the apartment, Jasper put our coats and shoes away.

"I'm going to go take a shower to get warmed up," I told him.

He kissed the side of my head and let me go to the bathroom. I was just getting under the spray when I felt arms wrap around me.

"Jesus Christ Jasper! Making a fucking noise!" I yelled.

"Hmm, I could but I like scaring you."

I rolled my eyes. His lips latched onto my neck, sucking, nipping and licking at my skin. My head rolled back onto his shoulder, as his fingers roamed down my sides.

"That feels so good," I murmured.

Jasper smiled against my neck as we stood underneath the water. His fingers trailed down to that one area I wanted him the most.

"I'm taking my time with you tonight," Jasper told me, voice dripping with sex.

And I was completely fine with that too. We helped each other wash each of our bodies, emphasizing on other parts then others. It was something so simple but so erotic at the same time. Jasper wrapped a towel around his waist and wrapped one around my body. Instead of letting me walk to our room, he carried me. He placed me onto the bed before lying beside me.

He laid on his side, propped up on his elbow looking down at me. His eyes traveled down my body while he opened the towel wrapped around me. I loved the way he looked at me; he made me feel loved, beautiful, sexy, and wanted.

I took it in my hands to kiss him, but he quickly took control as he rolled on top of me, his towel long gone. His lips trailed down to my neck as his hands moved down my sides. I giggled as he pressed his fingers into sides.

"Stop!" I giggled into his shoulder.

His hands stopped right where I wanted them to.

"So wet," he murmured has fingers moved up and down my wet folds.

He slipped one finger inside, while his thumb circled around my clit.

"Yes, right there," I praised.

Then he did the unthinkable; he completely removed his hand. Before I could protest he was moving down my body, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. His lips trapped one harden nipple in his mouth while his other hand kneaded the other. I couldn't think, I could barely breath but I wasn't about to change that. He trailed down my body, leaving random kisses as he went.

"You're pussy tastes so good," Jasper said, voice full of sex.

And that was my cue to tighten my fingers in his hair. His tongue lapped at my folds, milking me, determined to get me over the edge. I loved the feeling he gave me. He sucked on my clit, helping me to go over the edge.

"Oh…oh…Jasper!"

He pulled away from me, kissing his way back up my body until he reached my lips. While we made out, I let my hand trail down his body to his cock, pumping it a few times causing him to moan into my mouth. It was my turn to take control.

I managed to roll him onto his back, straddling his waist. His hands were on my hips holding me in place. I leaned down and kissed him, then trailed kisses down his body, to his erection. Before I could give him time to react I wrapped my lips around him, causing him to moan loudly. I added my hand into the mix, wrapping it around the part I couldn't fit into my mouth. My tongue swirled around the head of his cock and as I came back up I let my teeth scrap lightly against the flesh.

Before I could finish him off, he pulled me off of him and forced me onto my back.

"I'm coming inside of you," Jasper told me.

He went to go for a condom, but tonight I didn't want him to use it, we were covered and my birth control was working and we were always extra careful so why not something different.

"Don't," I stopped him.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. He positioned himself at my entrance and pushed into me.

"Fuck," Jasper groaned.

My hands gripped his shoulders as he set up his rhythm. This felt amazing. I was so glad I decided to tell him not to wear a condom. The best and I knew Jasper's pleasure was over coming him because his face was planted on my shoulder, while he sucked on the skin there. I had a feeling that he was going be leaving a hickey.

I don't know how I managed it, but I was able to get him to roll over so I was on top. His hands were on my hips as we set up our rhythm again. I grabbed his hands so we could lace our fingers together. His eyes held love, admiration and happiness as he looked at me. I leaned down so my hair was a curtain around our faces.

"Are you close baby?" he asked.

"So close."

"Touch yourself for me."

I reached down and circled the spot that was going to help me reach my orgasm. I was ready for it. Jasper slightly moved and I saw stars. I didn't think it was possibly to see stars but I did. I collapsed onto his chest, breathing heavily.

"Jesus, you're trying to kill me," I mumbled.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I rolled off to the side, laying my head over his heart.

"I love you so much," I said.

"I love you too. And hearing Maggie call you mommy is the best thing to my ears, besides you saying yes to marry my crazy ass and my slightly demanding daughter."

"I would've said yes no matter what. And you're daughter isn't demanding, she just knows what she wants."

I sighed in contentment as he wrapped his arms around me. This was the perfect anniversary date ever. I got to two first spend it with my two favorite people, I got asked to be called mommy and I got asked to be Jasper's wife. Yeah I am perfectly content with the way everything is panning out.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hello all! Let me know what you think and you'll get a teaser.<br>****-I told those who reviewed for the last chapter, that there aren't many chapters left. Including this one there's only 4. I know, I know, crazy but All the chapters are done, I just need to go over them again and see if I wanted to add anything or take something out. That sort of thing.  
>-Pictures will be up later. Mainly of the ring. Kinda hard to describe.<br>-As for updating, I'm not sure when it's going to be. I have some family issues going on right now. It's a waiting game right now, so what I'm going to do is try and update when I know I can. Like today, I knew it was safe to do it. I'm hoping to have this story up and finished by sometime next week, but who knows how its going to work. So all I can say is just keep an eye out for the updates.  
>-I don't own anything Twilight related. <strong>


	39. Chapter 38

**Hello my dears, thanks for sticking with me for so long! I'm glad you all are enjoying this story, only a couple more chapters left. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Telling Everybody<strong>

I was going to be Mrs. Whitlock soon. I liked it. I was so happy that Maggie asked me to call her mommy. We haven't told anyone about our engagement yet. The only people that knew were Peter and Charlotte. Amazingly Maggie has been able to keep quiet, even though I knew she was dying to tell people.

We somehow managed to convince everyone to come to Portland for Jasper's birthday. No one was suspicious because, well Jasper's birthday was today. Luckily our place was big enough to hold everyone. Which included, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Tanya, Peter, Charlotte, Alice, Riley, Emmett, Rosalie, my dad and Sue, Keith and Julie and the two children, Alice and Riley's baby boy Ethan and then of course Maggie. I would've had my mom come over but she was the whole way down in Florida and Jasper and I decided we'd tell her over Skype.

Since it was Jasper's birthday, I decided to make everything, and I mean everything from the salad to the finger foods to the main course and then the cake. I actually only made a little one but the other one was being made, from the local bakery.

"Don't touch anything," I told Jasper.

"She got to have one!" Jasper whined.

"She's five."

I saw her stick her tongue out at her dad. Priceless.

"Can you check to make sure there's enough seats?" I asked.

"I just checked and there is."

"And who's picking up the cake?"

"Peter and Charlotte."

"Awesome. So almost everything is done. Everyone should be here soon."

"Charlotte just text me to let me know they just got in the parking deck."

"All right. Is Maggie ready?"

"You ready Maggie?"

"I gotta pee," she said.

"Then go, just don't stand there doing the potty dance."

I rolled my eyes; she liked doing that for some reason.

"We're here!" I heard Charlotte yelled through the house.

"In the kitchen!" I yelled back.

The couple came into the kitchen one carrying the cake, the other carrying adult beverages.

"You can't see the cake until later," Charlotte told me.

"Can I?" Maggie asked running to her godmother.

"No, silly goose. You'll spoil the surprise."

"That's not nice," Maggie said.

"Are Kate and Angela coming down?" Charlotte asked.

"No. They have something to do this weekend. I'm going to Seattle next weekend. And I'm telling my mom and Phil tomorrow through Skype."

"Sounds lovely. So when's everyone supposed to get here?"

"Soon."

Just as I said that I heard Emmett coming through the door.

"Well now," I corrected.

With in ten minutes, everyone was in the house. And let me tell you, it was craziness, but I wouldn't change anything.

"All right, everyone ready to eat?" I asked.

They all went around the table, grabbing plates and food. Conversation never stopped, we talked about anything and everything.

"Mommy, can we have cake?" Maggie asked.

The entire room went silent. I was afraid to look at anyone.

"I'll be right back," I said.

Charlotte followed me out to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that they don't know?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Awkward moment."

"Just a little. So how are we doing the cake?"

"I think we make him blow out the candles for the little one and let that one be for the two little ones and then I'll follow behind with the second one."

And that's what we did. Happy birthday was sang and candles blown out. We told them that the small one was for Ethan and Maggie and then Charlotte put the bakery cake down. I finally got a good look at it. There was a picture of Jasper and I on there and then written in fancy lettering.

_Happy Birthday Jasper  
><em>_And Happy Engagement Bella and Jasper_

"Does that say engagement?" Julie asked.

"Is that why Maggie called you mommy?" Alice asked.

"Let me see the ring!" Esme said.

Congratulations were given; I was passed around so everyone could see the ring. Keith and Julie were ecstatic that it was his nana's ring. My dad managed to sneak me away from the group.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"Very."

"Is Maggie happy?"

"Very."

"Is that why she called you mommy?"

"Yeah. She asked me the day he proposed."

"All right. That's good. You need to tell you're mother."

"I know we plan on it tomorrow."

"Good because she'll go on and on about it if I have tell her."

I wrapped my arms around my father.

"I love him a lot," I said into his flannel-covered chest.

"I can tell Bells. And he loves you. They both do."

We headed back and joined the party. All the women wanted to know the date, well to be honest, we had no idea when we were going to get married. Both of us just looked at each other, we weren't even engaged for a week and they wanted to know the date, demanding people.

Our friends and family left around seven, when Ethan was getting tired and Maggie was half asleep on the couch.

"Are you all right with how it came about?" Jasper asked after we put Maggie to bed.

"Yeah, I was glad it came out this way."

"Good me too."

We cuddled up on the couch, not watching the TV, not looking really paying attention to anything but each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

It was perfect.

"Should we go ahead and tell your mom and Phil?" Jasper asked.

I grabbed the laptop, and hoping my mother would answer. Luckily she did, well Phil did.

"Hey Bella, Jasper," He smiled.

"Hey Phil," we said back.

"I thought you were planning this talk tomorrow?"

"Couldn't wait. Luckily you guys are home," I answered.

"We just got back."

My mom's smiling face came into view.

"So we have something to tell you," Jasper said.

"And what would that be?"

"We're engaged," I told them.

Cue the high pitch squeal.

"Let me see it!" my mother, Renee, said pushing Phil out of the way.

I moved my hand up so she could see it.

"Oh my gosh! It's so pretty," She gushed.

Jasper kissed the side of my head.

"Congratulations," Phil said coming back into the picture.

"Thanks."

"So when's the big date?" Mom asked.

"We haven't decided yet," I answered.

"Are you going to have a long engagement? Short? You need to give me some answers!"

"Mom calm down, when we know, you'll know. The first to know."

"You better not be lying."

"I'm not!"

"Coming from the girl who had her father tell me that you and Jasper moved in together."

"I apologized for that!"

"Anyways, how'd it happen?"

"I had Maggie give the ring and she asked her to be her mom. then she gave her the ring and I proposed," Jasper explained.

"Oh my gosh that's so romantic," she squealed.

I think I'm going to be deaf. We talked for a couple more minutes, before we needed to go. Well not really need to go, I was just going deaf and I think Jasper was too.

"So I didn't expect her to do that." Jasper said.

"What her squealing?" I asked.

"Yes, pretty much."

"You've met, how can you not expect it?"

Wrong thing to say apparently; His fingers, dug into my sides, making me jerk and squeal out of his reach. Yes this was truly the best way to tell everyone. I loved the way it was. Kate and Angela were going to be ecstatic. I knew that. I couldn't wait to be married to Jasper and be Maggie's mother.

* * *

><p><strong>-So what did you think? Let me know and you'll get a teaser. :)<strong>  
><strong>-As for updating, it'll be soon, maybe Wednesday at the earliest, not sure yet. The story is winding down, literally, not including this chapter, I have 2 more to upload and then my story is over. Updating, is going to be coming fast, since there's only those 2 chapters left.<strong>  
><strong>-Someone mentioned a sequel, couldn't tell you whether it was going to happen or not. I haven't even thought about it. So I'll let you all know when the story is over, whether it's going to happen or not.<strong>  
><strong>- I don't own anything Twilight related. Stephenie Meyer does.<strong>


	40. Chapter 39

Let's try this again, for some reason, FF decided to log me out as soon as I hit save. Thanks for all the love! Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone Together<strong>

Ever since our engagement, Renee has been dying to come up to Portland to officially meet Jasper and Maggie. It's sad to say that I've been dreading this moment. Now I knew Maggie would be fine, my mom sometimes has the attention span of a five year old, hence is why I always cooked when I was living with her when I was younger. Jasper on the other hand, I wasn't so sure about.

Now don't get me wrong, I love my mother to death, but she could be overwhelming. It was her idea to come up, which was fine, but when she suggested that she stay with us, I freaked out. Thank God for Phil, who deflected that idea right away. Jasper didn't understand why it was such a bad thing for them to stay, but I quickly informed him that it wasn't going to happen because she was going to drive us all up a wall.

Right now, Jasper, Maggie and I were on our way to pick up Renee and Phil at the airport.

"Momma," Maggie said.

"What sweetie?"

"What's your mommy like?"

"Let's see, she's very happy. She loves flowers, anything brightly colored. She likes games. And she teaches kindergarden."

"Will she play with me?"

"I'm sure she will if you ask her."

"Will she color with me?"

"Definitely she likes to paint pictures."

"Good."

That seemed to make her content. Jasper hand grabbed mine as he drove.

"You seem worried about this," Jasper pointed out.

"A little. My mother is scatterbrained and it doesn't help she knows that we're engaged, but I'm glad we told her on Skype because if she found out like now, a month afterwards, I'd be dead."

"At least your dad didn't tell her."

"That is true."

We drove in silence for a couple of minutes, only the sounds of Maggie laughing at the cartoons she was watching.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What's up?"

"When Maggie told me she hated me? Where exactly were you?"

"I actually did play golf. I managed to convince your dad to come along."

"My dad played golf?"

"He's pretty good."

"That's hard to believe."

"Well he was."

"Did you ask him?"

"For his permission to marry you?"

"Yes."

"I did. I wanted to do it properly."

"Did you ask my mother?"

"No. You said she couldn't keep a secret."

"You listened!"

He flicked my thigh. I just laughed it off. I intertwined our fingers and raised his hand to my lips.

"I love you," I said.

"Love you too darlin."

We got to the airport about two hour laters we were in the airport, waiting for Renee and Phil. I saw Phil and my mother coming from baggage claim.

"Bella!" my mother squealed.

She pulled me into a hug. I missed her hugs. I missed her. It sucked that she was all the way in Florida. I passed on to Phil.

"Let's go. Jasper and Maggie are out in the car waiting," I told them.

"You look wonderful," Renee complimented.

"Thanks. You look tan."

"It's so wonderful down in Jacksonville, you need to visit."

I rolled my eyes and I knew Phil did too. My mother has been determined to get me to come down to Jacksonville ever since she moved there when I was seventeen. Well I can't say I haven't visited because I have at least once a year. Usually during the summer. I went this past year, but without Jasper. He had some things to work out and Maggie was with her grandparents for the week.

"Mom please don't be overbearing. Maggie's with us and she can get a little weirded out when she meets new people," I told her.

"You worry about me too much," my mother chastised.

Phil threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll keep her in check," he said.

"Thank god."

Jasper and Maggie were standing outside of the car, waiting for us. I could tell Maggie wanted to run to us, but Jasper had a hold on her hand so she couldn't run.

"You must be Maggie," my mother smiled, leaning down to her.

"Yeah. Do you like to color?" Maggie asked.

"Do I like to color? I love to color!"

"When we get back home will you color with me?"

"Of course I will."

Sweet, she didn't freak out.

"Now you two get to officially meet Jasper," I told Phil and Renee.

He shook hands with both of them before we decided we needed to get going.

"So Jasper, how long have you been in Portland?" Phil asked.

"About four years give or take," Jasper answered, "I'm based out of Houston. And then I met Carlisle at a conference and he suggested to come north. So I decided to come to Portland and then about a year later, I got big enough and moved to Seattle. The other guy I work, runs the ones down Texas, Houston and Dallas, I run up North."

"And you're thirty one?" Renee asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"When did you start all this?" Phil asked.

"I was twenty two when I got my foot in the door and I started up the ladder."

"That's wonderful, in less then ten years," Renee said.

"It was tough, but I wouldn't change the process that i've been through. I've had a lot of ups and downs, but with my friends and family, they've helped me a lot."

"That's wonderful. You need to have that backbone system."

We talked for the rest of the ride. Maggie talked my mother's ear off and Phil talked to Jasper about sports. I just sat in the back beside Maggie and took it all in.

"What did you want for dinner?" I asked.

"Pizza's fine baby. No need to cook for us," Renee said.

We stopped at the hotel so they could get checked in and their stuff in their room. Then we decided to bring them back to our place. When we got inside the house I showed, well I should say Maggie showed them around. Taking both my mother and stepfather by the hand and leading them around the house.

"How ya holdin' up?" Jasper asked.

"Pretty good."

"They said they'd take a cab back to the hotel."

"One of us will drive them back."

"Trust me I know."

"They wanted to get a rental tomorrow, so we don't have to worry about picking them up every where."

Jasper kissed the side of my head as the three of them came into the living room.

"Pizza should be here soon," I told them.

The nodded. We all gathered in the living room, Maggie curling up beside Jasper, putting her head in his lap. When we were eating, my mother ended up dragging me out of the room.

"So, where'd you meet?" she asked.

"Work. And through Esme and Carlisle. I told you all about this though."

"All right fine. Tell me where did he propose?"

"At an ice rink. We wanted to spend the day with Maggie before we went on our own for our anniversary. Jasper said he had to go to the bathroom, so Maggie and I got ready and took our skates off. She asked me if she could call me mommy..."

"She asked you if she could call you mommy?"

"Yes. I thought my heart was going to explode."

"All right, continue with your story."

"Anyways, she's like I have something for you and I have a question. She handed me this box. I assumed it was earrings or a necklace and it turned out to be a ring. And behind me, Jasper asked me marry him."

"That's so romantic!"

I showed her the ring.

"That's absolutely gorgeous!" She gasped.

"It was his grandmother's ring."

"A family ring? Oh my this boy loves you!"

"I love him too."

"So what happened to that precious little girls mother?"

"I don't know the whole story but from what I understand, she basically flaked. Wanting nothing to do with her."

"How could you not want that dear little girl?"

"I don't know but I'm so excited."

Yeah, I know the whole story. Mother didn't know to know this.

"Have you decided a date and where you want to have it?"

"Jasper suggested down in Texas. But it's going to be a definite 's going to be a spring wedding towards the end of April, like the 27 or 2012. It's a Saturday. He showed me a picture of the ranch in the spring, so gorgeous."

"Texas would be lovely. You've met his parents?"

"Yeah. They're wonderful."

"Have you decided anything else?"

"No not really. I I'm going to ask Kate and Angela to be my bridesmaids. And we both know we don't want a big wedding. So two bridesmaid and two groomsmen. And just our closest friends and family."

"That's a wonderful idea. I'm so happy for you baby."

We went back to the living room to find the others. We caught up for a while, until they decided they needed to head back to the hotel to get some sleep. We had promised them that'd we'd going to Seattle so they could meet everyone and see Angela and Kate again.

Like we said, we picked up Renee and Phil at the hotel about ten, so we could make it to Seattle by one. I'm not going to deny it because it was actually pretty fun. We played those tacky car games. Maggie and my mother cheated. They say they didn't but they did, I know they did. Phil just said I say they cheated because I was a sore loser. Maybe it was because of that, but still they cheated. We got to Esme and Carlisle's place just by one so we made pretty good time.

"Now where exactly are we?" Renee asked.

"Esme and Carlisle's place," I answered.

We didn't even have to answer the door. Alice was there, looking excited.

"Hi!" She grinned.

"Alice!" Maggie squealed, jumping into her open arms.

We followed them into the house.

"Surprise!" a crowd shouted.

Before I could blurt out the f-word, Jasper's hand was over my mouth.

"Since you're mom and stepdad were coming up," Kate said, "We decided to throw you an engagement party."

"You didn't have to," Jasper said.

"Of course we did," Charlotte said coming out to the living room.

We followed the two further into the house. Amazingly, my dad and Sue were here as well. Everyone was here and it was perfect. I didn't expect them all to be, but I didn't care, everyone I loved was here. I introduced Julie and Keith to my mother and Phil, who hit it off right away.

"Speech you two!" Emmett declared.

"Wed' like to thank everyone for coming out and celebrating our engagement, even though we weren't expecting the party. It means a lot that everyone is here. Coming the whole way from Florida or Texas. We're going to have it down in Texas, on my families ranch. I do know that I want Peter as my best man. And Edward standing up there with me. Without every single one of you in my life, I don't know if I would've ever found Bella," Jasper spoke, "So thank you."

We took a sip of our champagne. And then they told me to go.

"Thank you all for this surprise engagement party. I'm surprised my father skipped Saturday of fishing to come the whole way here to help us celebrate but I'm so glad he did. To have everyone here is awesome. It means a lot like Jasper said for everyone to be here. I feel like I'm repeating Jasper, but he took everything out of my mouth. And as for who I want to stand up there with me, I would like Angela and Kate to."

Cue the squealing.

"And before anymore ear damage, thanks again. Oh and we've decided that our wedding is going to be April 27. It's a Saturday," I finished.

Angela and Kate bombarded me.

"Are you sure?" Angela asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," I smiled.

"Prefect. So who's the maid of honor?"

"I was hoping you would be."

"Definitely!"

Angela pulled me into a hug.

"We're going to have so much fun!" Alice said.

"I'm sorry I didn't..." I started.

"Don't even worry about it. You just have to let me help you with the wedding."

"Sounds good."

"And you have to let me design the dresses," Rose added.

"Yes. Definitely yes."

The party was what we need. I was excited, oh so excited for my wedding. Everyone that I wanted to be around were here and I wouldn't change it. Amazingly Renee didn't freak Jasper out or freak Maggie out. Everyone officially met now. I had my wedding party picked out. Our date was set, our location set. Now we just need to get married.

I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Isabella Whitlock and officially be Maggie's mother.

* * *

><p>-So, what did you think? It's more of a fluffy chapter again, but I thought it was a good way to end it. Well that's my opinion at least. Let me know!<br>-I wasn't planning on posting this chapter and the epilogue in the same day, but things have taken a turn for the worse, with my family issues that I am going through. I am going to put this story as completed BUT I am going to have one or two outtakes for the story. So keep it on alerts for a little bit.  
>-I don't own anything Twilight related, Stephenie Meyer does.<p> 


	41. Epilogue

Hello my loves, thanks for all the love! With this story, it means a lot! This is the last part of my story, until the outtakes. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Other Woman<strong>

It's been five years today. Five years of us being married. Seven years of being in Jasper and Maggie's life. I remember our wedding like it was just yesterday:

_Charlie and Phil were on each side of me. We decided to fly people down to Texas, Jasper suggested that we had it on his families farm. I fell in love with the idea. Alice and Esme helped decorate everything. Nothing over the top. And the guests were minimal only the closest people in our lives._

_I asked Kate and Angela to be my bridesmaids. They were my best friends and it wasn't going to change even if I live in Portland now. Alice and Rose weren't hurt by it, they totally understood. Peter and Edward were standing with Jasper. Maggie was our flower girl and Ethan was the ring bearer. _

_The music started playing and Charlie and Phil started walking me down the aisle. I was wearing strapless gown. It had apple blossoms on the bodice. With a sash at my waist, that tied in the back. The skirt was lace with random apple blossoms scattered around. My hair was curled and tucked to the side, with flowers. Jasper was wearing a simple black tux with a dark blue vest underneath. He looked amazing. _

_Charlie and Phil walked me down and gave me over to Jasper. His smile got bigger as soon as our hands were joined. _

"_We are gathered here today…"_

_I might've zoned out until the vows. I was ready to make myself Mrs. Jasper Whitlock and to be Maggie's mother. We both decided to write our own vows. _

"_Bella, from the moment I saw you, no heard you, I knew you were the one. The one to be my wife and mother to Maggie. You're the one that is brings me down when I'm upset, keeps me going when I don't think I can go anymore. You keep me grounded. I promise not to leave you, no matter how hard things get. You are the light of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life and be the mother of my daughter."_

_I'm not going to lie, my face hurt from smiling so much, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Jasper's smile grew wider as he slid the ring onto my finger. _

"_Jasper, I knew it was you as soon I heard your Southern drawl on the phone. Ever since our first lunch together, I knew you that you were going to be stuck with me. You taught me how to love and not worry about the little things. I promise never to leave you or Maggie, you two are the light of my life. I can't wait for you to be my husband and Maggie to be my daughter."_

_I slid the ring onto his finger. The pastor announced us at husband and wife and motioned us for the kiss. Our first kiss as husband and wife was sweet and perfect. The right amount of love going into it. _

_I was officially Mrs. Isabella Whitlock._

I'm not going to lie and say that our marriage has been perfect for the past five years, because it hasn't been. We've had our fights, but we've always made up. The hot make up sex. Yeah, that's how our little bundle of joy Elijah Michael was made. He is officially two today and we had another one on the way, a little girl we decided to name Alivia Rose. Maggie was absolutely excited to be an older sister. I ended up adopting Maggie about a year into our marriage and it was one of the best things I've ever done (marrying Jasper was number one).

Maggie and I have had differences. A couple meltdowns here and there but we always made up afterwards, she'd cuddle with me like she did the first time she told me she hated me.

As for the new brother and sister, yeah, Maggie actually asked us if she could have a little brother or sister. Here words: "Momma, I want a baby." I thought I was going to pass out. Jasper's face was priceless, completely filled with shock and WTF. Turns out, Charlotte planted the question into her tiny little head. We wanted to kill Charlotte but then we got into a fight about it and that's how Elijah was made. Make up sex. I recommend it.

If Jasper wouldn't have come into my life, I wouldn't be where I was today and I wouldn't have the family I have. It's weird to say, but I'm glad I was the other woman.

* * *

><p>-Bella's dress will be posted, its a very pretty dress. So the link will be up on my profile.<p>

-Well, that is it, no more story of Jasper, Bella and Maggie. I know some asked about a sequel to this, I don't think I'm going to write one. Sad I know, but there are going to be a couple of outtakes, in the future. They'll come eventually I'm not sure.  
>-I never expected this little story to catch on like it has. I'm used to having an average of like 40 reviews for each of my stories. I am completely blown away with all the love that you have given. All the reviews, alerts and favorites. I love you all!<br>-I am doing another story. A Jasper and Bella one again. It's based off Taylor Swift's song 'Speak Now'. When I get the outtakes up, I'll let you know when the new one is going to be put up.  
>-Once again, thanks so much for all the love and support for my story! With these past couple of months, with everything going on in my family, life, just seeing you all review and hearing what you think of my story has made me smile. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. I really can't say it enough. Thank you all so much!<br>-I don't anything Twilight related. S. Meyer does.


	42. Jasper and Makenna

****Hello my dears! This is one of the first outtakes. All are going to be posted tonight, one right after another.

* * *

><p><strong>Makenna:<br>****Jasper POV**

Makenna and I met at college. We literally ran into each other, both of us rushing off to class. When I picked up my stuff, it turns out I accidentally picked her notebook up. As soon as my classes were done I was on my way to finding her.

"Are you Makenna?" I asked.

The blond haired girl turned around. Her blue eyes danced in recognition and her face lit up with her smile.

"Yes, I'm Makenna," she said.

"I'm sorry for running into you earlier," I apologized, my Texan accent coming out thick.

"It's fine. It happens."

"And I accidentally picked up your notebook. So I brought it back to you."

I handed her the blue spiral notebook.

"Oh thank god!" she breathed, "I thought I left it in my dorm."

"No, all my fault. I thought it was mine. Then I saw the still life drawings realized it wasn't mine."

"Thanks so much."

"Are you done classes?"

"Yes I am."

"Did you want to grab a cup of coffee?"

"Sure. Did you want to go now?"

"That's fine."

We walked to the local campus coffee shop and found a seat in the back.

"So what are you studying?" Makenna asked.

"Architecture. I liked designing and building things," I answered.

"Very nice. I'm in the arts. Hoping to be a art teacher."

"I noticed your drawings. They were amazing."

"Thanks."

We got closer as time went on. I finally asked her out after three months. She immediately said yes. We dated for the last two years of our college career and I asked her to marry me right after we graduated. She said yes. Right after we got married, she fell pregnant. I was so excited. I was going to be a daddy.

"Jasper," Makenna said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

I wrapped her into my arms. Elated that we were going to have our first child together.

"You're not mad?" She asked.

"No. Oh goodness."

The nine months went quickly. We had our names down, we decided to wait for the day of delivery to find out whether were going to have a boy or girl. We both didn't care what sex as long as they were healthy. Margret Anne Whitlock was born on May 15, 2004. Eight pounds seven ounces, and nineteen inches long.

"Jasper can you get her?" Makenna asked.

Maggie was officially four months old. As she got older, I noticed Makenna distancing herself from our daughter. I assumed it could possibly be postpartum depression. I went to my crying daughter, giving her a quick change and a bottle.

"I got you baby girl," I soothed.

I rocked her in my arms. Anytime she was in my arms, I was relaxed immensely, nothing else mattered. She was my world now, both Maggie and Makenna were my life. As Maggie got older, Makenna backed away even more, not wanting to be near our baby girl. I have tried to talk to Makenna, to see what was wrong, but nothing worked, she just shrugged her shoulders and complained she was tired. But what shocked me the most was what I received at work. Maggie was almost a year old, two months shy when all hell broke loose.

"Are you Mr. Jasper Whitlock?" a man asked.

"Yes," I answered.

He looked professional, all dressed up and had a brief case.

"Considered yourself served," he said, dropping a folder onto my desk.

He walked away without another word. I opened the folder to find divorce papers. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Go ahead and head home, this work can wait," my boss, Marcus said.

I left work like I was suggested to. I was embarrassed to walk through the office with a folder that contained divorce papers. I've only been married and a half and I was getting divorce papers. How fucked up was that. I walked into the house and Makenna was standing there with suitcases sitting around her and Maggie crying in her playpen.

"Makenna?" I trailed.

"I can't do this anymore," she told me.

"Can't do what anymore?"

"This. Our marriage..."

Just don't say Maggie.

"Maggie," she finished.

"What do you mean, you can't deal with Maggie?" I snapped.

"I can't stand it anymore. All she does is cry when I hold her. She won't even go to me!"

"That's because you pawn her onto someone else. She's your daughter. You are supposed to love her and make feel better if somethings wrong! You can't just hope she stops crying."

She looked at me for a second.

"I'll send you my copy of the divorce papers," she said.

"If you walk out of that door, I'm getting custody of our daughter and you will never, I mean never see your daughter again," I hissed.

"Good. I'm signing the rights over that brat anyways."

I will not hit her. Hitting a woman is wrong and I could go to jail and then I'll never have Maggie. Behind me, the door slammed shut. She walked out on me. She walked out on Maggie. She walked out on us.

"I got you baby girl," I said picking up my daughter.

I didn't know what to do. So I called the one person that would be able to help me.

"Momma," I said as soon as she picked up.

"What sweetie?" she asked.

"I need you."

"What happened?"

"Makenna walked out. And I don't know what I'm doing."

"We'll be there as soon as we can."

She hung up on me and I held my crying daughter closer to me, crying along with her. I didn't know what to do. Two hours later, my mother and father were coming into the apartment, followed by Charlotte and Peter.

"I'll take her, you go with those two," My mother ordered.

I nodded mutely and followed Peter and Charlotte into my room.

"What happened?" Peter asked shutting the door behind us.

"She left us. She left us. How the hell can you do that!" I yelled.

I broke down, sobbing into Charlotte's shoulder.

"You'll get through this and you aren't alone," Peter said.

I ended up falling asleep, Peter and Charlotte on either side of me. The next morning I told my parents what had happened. Everything, from the feeling I got when Makenna asked me to get Maggie if she was crying, to the divorce papers and to her calling Maggie a brat and to her leaving. I didn't understand why this was happening, but I knew with the support system that I had, everything was going to be okay. I was twenty-four years old, developing my own company, getting divorced and becoming a single dad. And all in matter of hours my life changed.

* * *

><p>-Hope you got some insight on Jasper and Makenna. I just wanted to show how they met and what happened between the two.<br>-I have no idea, if they actually serve papers at people's work. I've only ever seen it on the TV. So I apologize if it's unrealistic.  
>-You can let me know what you think if you want, it doesn't matter.<br>-I don't own anything Twilight related.


	43. First Encounter JPOV

This is chapter 1 Jasper POV. If you didn't notice from the title already.

* * *

><p><strong>First Encounter <strong>

**Jasper POV**

I was in Seattle my home away from home. Well really it'd be my third home, my real true home is in Houston. I promised Carlisle Cullen, to help with an upcoming project that was going to be starting soon. I met Carlisle at a conference when I was first starting. We hit it off right away and he said that if I needed anything to call for him.

So three years later, we've been helping each other on some projects. And the one now, is a doosey. Like mansion, basketball court, tennis court, a pool and two guest houses. Yes you read right, two guest houses. I was in my office at Seattle, realizing that some of the measurements weren't exactly right with one of the guest houses.

"Cullen Inc, this is Bella, how may I help you?" the voice said.

Her voice so sweet.

"Hi, this is Jasper Whitlock with Whitlock Designs, is Esme or Carlisle available?" I asked.

There was silence on the other end. This was slightly awkward.

"Hello?"

"Oh, sorry, give me one second. I'll see if one of them is available," she finally said.

"All right darlin'."

I heard her sigh as she put me on hold.

"What's got you grinnin'?" my business partner and best friend, Peter said.

"I think I might've dazed the secretary at Carlisle's and Esme's," I grinned.

"Which one?"

"Bella. I've never talked to her before. Is she new?"

"I've only talked to her, never seen her. Very nice. She's been there for like five years, I think. She's one of the best."

"She sounds like a hottie."

I heard the line pick back up.

"Mr. Whitlock, Esme is going to speak with you," Bella said, getting back onto the phone.

"Okay thanks."

I was connected to Esme.

"Yes darling?" Esme said coming onto the phone.

"I found some stuff with the Volturi that needs to be fixed," I told her.

"Meaning?"

"Measurements. I was looking at my blue prints, making sure they matched yours but something's wrong. I don't know if we messed up or you messed up."

"All right. Carlisle is out with Edward and Emmett for lunch. He should be back around two, so if you want to stop in that's fine."

"Sounds good to me. I'll bring both copies and we'll figure out what's going on."

"All right sweetie. I'll see you in a little bit."

I hung up and looked at Peter.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm going to the Cullen's office."

"That's nice..."

"And I'll get to see that cutie."

"Hopefully she's cute. Just because her voice sounds sexy and all don't mean she's a hottie."

Oh god. He had a point. What if she's old?

"Dude!" I gasped, "Don't do that. Now for all I know is she's some old lady."

He just laughed at me. The fucker laughed at me. Luckily I had some time to kill before I needed to head over to see the Cullen's. I decided to Skype my daughter,, Maggie who was with Charlotte, my other childhood friend, and wife of Peter.

"Hi daddy!" my daughters smiling face came onto the scren.

"Hi baby girl," I said.

"Guess what daddy?"

"I dunno what?"

"I made cookies today."

"Did you? What kind?"

"Sugar. And it's got sprinles."

"My favorite. Did you save some for me?"

"Of course daddy! Do I have to save some for Uncle Peter? Aunt Char, said I should 'cause it's nice."

"How about you save him just one?"

"One?"

"You can't eat them all baby doll."

"'Yeah I can."

"You'll get sick baby girl."

"No I won't."

"I think you will."

Charlotte's face entered the screen.

"So what time are you going to be expected to be back?" she asked.

"Hopefully by five."

"So we'll have your favorite."

"No my favorite! Hot dogs and mac and cheese."

"Well how do you know you won't like my favorite?" I questioned.

"Cause I do."

"All right baby girl."

"You know I'm right."

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"I'll come through this screen and snipe that tongue right outta your pretty little mouth," I teased.

"Aunt Char don't let him!" she exclaimed.

"I would never," Charlotte said wrapping her arms around her god daughter.

"Well ladies, I need to go," I told them.

"Bye daddy!" Maggie smiled.

"Bye baby girl. I'll see you in a little bit. Love you both."

They both blew me kisses and I logged off. I grabbed my keys and headed to my car, to head down to the Cullen's office.

"Good afternoon, Miss Carla," I greeted the receptionist to the building.

"Good afternoon Mr. Whitlock," she smiled back.

"Now how many times have I told you to call me Jasper?"

"As many times as you can sweetie. It's never going to happen."

"You look very lovely today."

"You can sweet talk me all you want, but you gotta bring that lovely daughter of yours into the office. I do love seeing her."

"I'll bring her in eventually."

"You better."

"Will thing pretty lady."

I winked at her before heading up to the floor of Carlisle and Esme. When I walked into the floor, there were three desk, one was sitting there behind the computer. Dark brown hair, past her shoulders, pale skin that looked creamier with the royal blue blouse.

"Can I help you with something sir?" the brunette goddess asked.

The voice. That was the girl from the phone.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, I'm here to see Esme and Carlisle," I explained.

Her eyes went wide, cheeks turned slightly red and just stared at me.

"Miss Swan?" I said, looking at her name plate.

"Hmm. I'm sorry what?" she asked, shaking herself out of her trance.

"Is Carlisle and Esme ready?"

"Right, just follow me."

I watched her get up, I might've stared at her ass as we walked, but god damn, it looked nice. I'm a man, sue me. I may have a daughter, I haven't had a date in over two years. The last one I did go on, as soon as she found out about Maggie, she high tailed it outta there. Besides the point.

"Mrs. Cullen," Miss Swan said.

"Yes Isabella?" Esme said.

Isabella. Suited her nicely.

"Mr. Whitlock is here," she said.

"Prefect. Jasper, lovely to see you."

I walked past her into the office. She shut the door behind her, and as soon as she did I swore, I heard, someone shout out yes.

"Carlisle will be here in a couple of minutes," Esme said.

"Sounds good. I have the papers."

"Good, so how's my favorite little girl?"

"Wonderful. I Skype with her. She made cookies with Charlotte."

"She's doing good then?"

"Very. She seems to like the traveling to be honest. She hung out with Rosie yesterday."

"At least you have family here."

"Yeah, that's true."

Carlisle came in a couple of minutes later. We got down to business, talking about the upcoming project. Turns out who copied the blue prints, wrote in the numbers wrong, nothing to big we couldn't fix. The three of us talked more, mainly about our families. When I walked out of the office. It was going on four thirty. I had a half an hour to get back to my apartment, where I would be having a double date with my favorite people, Maggie, Peter and Charlotte.

When I walked out of the office, Isabella was sitting at her desk working on something. She was a beautiful woman, that's for sure.

"Have a good evening Miss Swan," I said.

"You too Mr. Whitlock."

I winked at her before heading towards the elevators. Her face turned that lovely shade of red like it did earlier. I grinned to myself. She was an absolutely beautiful woman, and I knew I wasn't going to be able to get herself out of my mind.

* * *

><p>-Outtake number 2. I know some things are repetitive from the same chapter, it's going to be, because well, it's an outtake, from the same chapter just a different POV.<br>-Hope you liked it. You can let me know what you think if you want, it doesn't matter to me.  
>-I don't own anything Twilight related.<p> 


	44. Dance With me JPOV

****-Last outtake my dears. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Dance With Me<br>****Jasper POV**

Three weeks since I saw Bella Swan. We've talked a couple of times, only with work related things. I wanted to see her but, nothing ever came out of it. She freaked me out. She knew what she wanted, and didn't like to be bought. I was almost positive I thought she was going to slap me and the girl behind the counter when we went to lunch. I could tell she didn't like to be bought and she was doing everything in her power not tell me to fuck off.

Emmett, Rose, Alice, Riley and Edward, wanted me to take me out. I didn't want to. I wanted to spend the night in with my daughter. It's been a long week and that's all I wanted to do, but I went out anyways, just to please them. I wanted to dress comfortably, Alice and Rose wanted me in a pair of black dress pants, with a button up shirt with a vest over top. That wasn't going to happen. It was a club, not a some party. So I went against them and wore jeans, cowboy boots and a loose fitting gray shirt.

"You had to wear that?" Alice sighed, completely mortified.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

She shot me a dirty look as we walked into the club. It was completely packed. The six of us headed towards the VIP room, Edward and I got drink orders. When we were waiting, I saw a flash of long brown hair. I was seeing her when I knew she wasn't here.

"Bella's here," Edward said.

"Where?"

He pointed towards the high tables. Sweet mother of Pearl, she was here. She was sitting there by herself, looking bored.

"You going to dance with her? Or are you still afraid of her?" Edward smirked.

I shot him a dirty look and helped him take the drinks to the others. We talked around before going to the dance floor. I found a couple of girls to dance with but I kept my gaze on Bella sitting by herself. Her two friends tried to drag her out onto the dance floor, but nothing worked, so the three of them danced. I leaned against the wall watching them, waiting until her friends left her. She was in a white dress, that hugged her curves in the right places, and red pumps. She looked fucking amazing. When they left, I was on my way to her.

"Keep dancing, I've been watching you," I told her.

That wasn't creepy sounding or anything. I let my hands travel down her body, before pulling her into my body. She felt so good to me.

"Just feel the music," I said into her ear.

She relaxed into my embrace, letting me guide her along with the music.

"I've been watching you for a while," I told her.

Once again, not creepy what-so-ever. Sounds like I'm stalking her.

"You by yourself at the table, all these guys just staring at you with hungry eyes. Then you got up and danced with you're friends. Fucking site to see. You were so sexy, dancing with them, then dancing by yourself. I just had to get you before anyone else," I finished.

I felt her shiver against me. Her body felt so good against mine. I grabbed her hands, moving one to the back of my neck, the other crossing her stomach while mine covered hers. My lips were on her neck, leaving light kisses as we danced. I knew she wanted to turn around, but I didn't want her to. She didn't need to know who I was right away, she could find out later. She said she needed to go to the bathroom, so I let her go, telling her that I'd find her.

I needed to get my hard on under control. I knew she felt it, she had to feel it with how close we've been dancing. I watched the bathroom entry way for her to come out.

"Sweets, are you looking for me?" I said, coming up behind her.

She nodded.

"Come, let's get a drink."

I grabbed her hand and guided her to the bar. I ordered two shots of JD, a beer and a Sex on The Beach. She went to grab the shot but I grabbed it myself, and handed her, her drink. I told her we were going to the VIP room. Luckily the ones I came with had already left.

"Close you're eyes and when we both slam the glasses down open you're eyes," I told her.

I watched her close her eyes and shiver as the shot went down. Bot of our glasses slammed onto the table, her eyes popped open, landing on me.

"Mr. Whitlock!"

Sweet Jesus. Now she was calling me Mr. Whitlock.

"Jasper," I corrected.

She stared at me in complete shock, and had no idea what to say.

"You're beautiful you know that right?" I asked her.

Her face flushed the brilliant red. I'm not going to lie, but I loved to see her blush. When I asked her to dance, she stared at me like I have three heads. When we got onto the dance floor, I pulled her into me, resting my forehead agsint hers.

"I've wanted you for awhile. Just calling to hear your voice, making sure to have you pick up the phone. I've been afraid to come around because I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you."

"Really?"

"Really silly girl."

Her hands went into my hair and she kissed me, making me tighten my grip on her. When I suggested for us to get out of the club she happily obliged. We made it to my place in twenty minutes and the sexual tension was through the roof. You'd probably be able to cut it with a knife. As soon as we were in the elevator of my building, we were making out, hands all over each other and grinding, trying to get the friction we each desired. When we got into my apartment, I pinned her against the wall.

"The many things I want to do to you right now," I said into her ear.

Her hands traveled up my chest onto shoulders before stopping at the base of my neck, wrapping her fingers in my hair. She was begging me to do something to her. So I did, my mouth attached to her neck, while my hands worked on the zipper of her dress. When it pooled around her, I pulled away from her, taking her in. God she looked amazing, standing there, in just a lacy bra and matching boy short set. She told me that I was overdressed and let her take the lead and undressed me.

Before she could do anything else, I was going down her, leaving a trail of kisses down her body. I was on my knees in front of her, pulling the lacy material down her body. She was completely bare, no hair what-so-ever in the one place I wanted to be. I'm not going to lie, but I did bury my face into her inner thigh, breathing her in. God, I could cum in my briefs by just smelling her. Her hands found purchase in my hair, as soon as I brought her leg over my shoulder. I went straight for it, letting my tongue lap up her juices. I smirked as I heard her gasp out oh God. I wanted it to be my name coming out of her mouth.

I brought my fingers up, tracing along the lips of her pussy, before I plunged two into her.

"I want to hear you darlin'," I said against her thigh.

She gasped. I hit the sweet spot. Fuck yes, now I just had to keep it going.

"Jasper," she moaned.

I was getting harder by the second, I just wanted to be buried in her, but I wanted to get her off first, watch her cum. I lapped at her juices that were flowing more, grazing my teeth against her clit and letting my fingers help her get over the edge.

"fuckfuckfuck. Oh God, Jasper!"

That's what I wanted to hear. I brought her down from her high, before licking my fingers clean of her. God she tasted amazing. I moved back up her body, and kissed her, making her taste herself. I removed her bra, letting my hands have free reign over what they were doing.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk," I promised.

I swear, she moaned at what I told her. The sexual tension between us was high, like really high and I just needed to feel her around me. As soon as we were in my room, she was on her back, underneath me. When she muttered condom, I stopped and looked at her. I completely forgot. It's not that I didn't use them, with her, I didn't feel the need to use one. She went to take those red fuck me heels off, but I wanted them on. I didn't let her say anything, before I buried myself in her soaking pussy.

Her legs came around me, her heels digging into my ass. It felt so good. Her moans and sighs, spurred me on, getting harder like she wanted. She was so responsive, her hips moved with me, trying to get us both closer to the edge.

"Touch yourself," I ordered.

I felt her walls tighen around me. She wasn't going to be long now.

"Now."

I watched her slide a hand between us, circling that button, I'm determined to become aquinted with.

"Jasper!" she gasped.

My mouth latched onto her nipple, rolling it with my tongue.

"Cum for me," I demanded.

And let me tell you, she did and she brought me with her. Her walls milking me as we both came down from our high.

"Shit, Bella," I groaned into her shoulder.

"Jasper!"

I literally collasped on top of her. The only thing around us you could hear was our heavy breathing. When I came back to the bed, after getting rid of the condom, I took her shoes off, through them behind me, before laying behind, her, wrapping her in my arms.

"I'm so glad you caught the double meaning of dance with me."

I felt her smile into my chest. So fucking glad she caught onto it. So fucking glad.

* * *

><p>-This might be the last one, I'm not sure though. Maybe if you have a suggestion, I might do one last one.<br>-Let me know what you think if you want, doesn't matter to me.  
>-I don't own anything Twilight related.<p> 


	45. Answers JPOV

**Answers**

**Jasper POV**

When I woke, I just stared at Bella, she was so beautiful and she didn't even know it. Last night, was fucking amazing, the best night I've had in a long time when it came to the sexual department. I was happy she was in my arms, but I was afraid that she was going to regret it.

I felt her shiver in my arms, and I knew she was awake.

"Finally awake darlin'?" I mumbled.

I laid kisses on her bare shoulders and neck before rolling her onto her back. I was in between her legs, and I knew she could feel my hard on against her hip. I never thought this was going to happen, her underneath me, completely naked and at my mercy. Yeah, we went for a morning round. We weren't fast like last night, I wasn't going to move hard and fast. I wanted to take my time, memorizing her body again.

As soon as our morning round was over, we fell asleep again. This time when I woke up before her I went out to make us breakfast. I slipped on a pair of sweatpants, forgoing the boxers just in case we had a round of sex in the kitchen. I felt her before I heard her.

"What are you making?" she asked, poking her head underneath my arm.

When I told her that I was making pancakes, she seemed surprised. I wasn't lying when I told her that my mama taught me how to cook, but I left out the part where I usually make pancakes for my daughter, practically every morning. I told her to go sit at the bar and I'd bring her food over. When I turned to bring breakfast over, I swear to you, I about fucking died. She was wearing one of my old Ranger's shirts, like one I had from high school, one I wore around the house when I was with Maggie. The material of the shirt was starting to become thin and I could tell she wasn't wearing a bra, her nipples poked through, begging for my attention. I thought against it, because we both needed food, after three rounds last night and another one this morning, we needed to refuel.

"That's what forks and knives are for you know that right?" I asked.

She was currently tearing her pancakes apart. Yes tearing them apart. Like with her hands, turning the circle into little chunks of pancakes.

"Yeah, but I've done this since I was a kid."

That explains it.

"Out in public too?" I pushed.

"I do have manners in public, I promise."

"I would hope so, but I think most would look over it."

"And why is that?"

"Because of how beautiful you are."

And cue the blush I loved so much. Then she muttered that she's been told. Of course, she has, she is fucking beautiful, but I left it go. I teased her about making her pancakes swim. That's what Maggie does. Covers the entire plate with syrup, making a complete mess.

"Were you a loner as a child?" I teased.

She looked over at me with a "are you serious look" on her face.

"No not really. I was an only child, maybe that's where I get my habits from," she said.

Something in common. She seemed surprised.

"The closest thing I have to a sibling is Peter and he is down in Texas."

She was actually curious about me and my personal life. Then she said something about her and this guy Jacob.

"He's harmless. He's happily married, for the past two years."

then she asked me how I knew she was at the club. Part of it was because it was a coincidence.

"I might've heard Angela and Kate talking about it," I told her.

Then I had to explain why I was at the office and why I didn't see her, well why she didn't see me. I saw her walking out of the elevators when she tripped. She had looked mortified when she caught herself, luckily I don't think anyone noticed.

"You know we need to talk right?" she asked.

"Yes, I know."

Of course we did. I knew this, we knew this, everyone knew this.

"Why didn't we do lunch?" she asked.

"Things came up."

partly true. Maggie had gotten sick.

"I'm going to go get dressed and head out. I'm not going to be some causal fuck for you because I don't do casual hook ups."

where the fuck did she get that from. Right, I wasn't talking, before she could move anywhere, I pulled her back to me.

"You scare me," I confessed, "I'm not used to having someone _not_ throw themselves at me. You're independent. Smart. Beautiful."

Which was the other half of the truth. Then she told me she talked to Edward. Then she found out that Edward and I talked about this as well.

"So you two talked about me?" she asked.

"Yeah. I didn't know what to do. I freaked out. I felt like myself for the first time in a long time. I just don't know what I'm doing. When I suggested going to the Grove, you threw me for a loop when you said that you wanted to go to the deli. I was floor that there was this girl, who didn't want what I offered. You wouldn't have let me pay unless that girl put your order with mine.

She didn't liked to be bought. That I knew now and I wasn't going to make that mistake again. I liked her for her and she liked me for me and that's all that mattered. She made me feel like me, and I wasn't kidding. When Makenna left me, I was devastated, but I needed to be tough for my daughter. And every girl that I've tried to date, they just wanted me for my status. Then when they found out about Maggie, that was the deal breaker, most of them left.

I know I should tell Bella about Maggie, but I can't put myself through what I've had to deal with in the dating scene. Most women don't want to date a single parent. Well at least I can't say they don't, I haven't met someone who wanted to date me after they found out about Maggie. I knew that if Bella and I were going to do this and date, I don't know if I would be able to Maggie a secret. I'm not saying she was baggage or something like that, because she isn't. She's my world. I just don't want to put her through something again like I have in the past. Granted she isn't really old enough to understand what's going on, but it's tough when you're dating someone and introduce them to your kid and all of a sudden, said significant other, disappears, it's tough.


	46. Two Weeks JPOV

****-Hello everyone! Thought I'd surprise you all with another outtake :) It's a peak in Jasper's mind during the two weeks Bella and Jasper weren't around and when they finally talked. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks<br>****Jasper POV**

Two weeks since I've seen Bella. Two weeks since we've talked. Two weeks since she found out that I had a daughter. It wasn't the way I wanted her to find out about Maggie. I knew she wasn't expecting it, her face was filled with complete shock. I wanted to talk to her about the whole thing, but everyone thinks I should leave her alone for a little bit, she needed her space, needed time to think and time to cool down.

Two weeks ago, I was on my parents front steps, holding Maggie.

"Jasper what's wrong?" my mom asked as I stepped in.

"I messed up."

She looked at me for a moment.

"Let's get Maggie to bed. We'll talk then," she said.

My mom helped me get Maggie a bath and ready for bed. My dad came back to the house about an hour later. I knew I needed to tell them what happened, and they weren't going to let me not tell them. We sat around the kitchen table, cups of hot tea, coffee and chocolate in front of us.

"You want to tell us what's wrong?" my dad asked.

"I fucked up."

"Why?"

"She found out about Maggie."

"What do you mean found out about Maggie? I thought she knew about her?" my mom questioned.

"No. I never told her. I was worried about telling her right off the bat, because you know my track record. Everyone I tell, they run for the hills and I just couldn't take it if she did the same thing."

"I understand where you're coming from sweetie, but you should've told her."

"You would like to tell us, when this all went down?" my dad asked

"Yesterday. Her birthday was on Saturday. Maggie got sick. I lied to her and said I was sick but I had a feeling that she heard Maggie in the background when I told her that I was sick and couldn't make it. She didn't call me out on it, but I knew she knew something wasn't right. So when she asked if we wanted to do lunch Monday, I agreed. I wanted to see her. She had the day off because of her birthday. When she asked me if she was the other woman, I was floored. I couldn't for the life of me think why she would've thought that. Then she pointed out that, Carlisle was apprehensive of us dating, apparently her dad knew something and Edward obviously knew. She accused me of having a wife and daughter and her being a side thing. I looked at her. I told her that she wasn't, saying Charlotte and Peter were married. Maria and I don't see each other much because of Diego, and that Lucy is gay. She pointed out that I wasn't the one that was sick. When I told her, I had a daughter her eyes grew wide. Then Rosalie called and I immediately left. I didn't want to hear anything else. Maggie was my life and she was important at the moment."

My parents sat there silent as what I just told them sunk in.

"Jasper, I know you're hurting but what the fuck were you thinking?" my dad asked.

He wasn't one to cuss and I knew he was pissed.

"I wasn't thinking. I fucked up I get it. I just don't know what to do," I sighed.

"What you do is let her cool off. She's pissed and hurting because you didn't tell her about Maggie. What you do, is go back to Seattle and help the Cullen's with this project you're working on. What you do, is go to her when the time is right," mom told me.

"Do you think she'll talk to me?"

"I can't tell you that sweetheart. You'll have to try and talk to her. If she doesn't talk to you for a while that's fine, you keep trying, prove to her that you want her in your life."

I sighed. This was the most fucked up situation I've been in since Makenna left me. So I followed my mothers' advice. Maggie and I left a couple of days later, heading for Portland, to make sure everything was going smoothly and then going to Seattle.

"Dude where the hell have you been?" Emmett asked.

"Portland and Houston," I answered.

"Something to do with Bella?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Right, so we got a problem," he said, quickly changing the subject.

"Which would be?"

"They want to change the size of the guest houses."

"Why?"

"Not big enough."

"They have two. And it's going to take a helluva lot longer to finish this."

"You tell them that. The foundations already set too, so I don't know."

"What's Carlisle think?"

"I think it's ridiculous. There's no way we can get this done, by the time they want it to be done," Carlisle said, joining the conversation.

"Did you try to talk to the family?"

"I've talked to his wife, but Eleazar is being a pain and thinks we should be able to do this."

"Is he smoking somethin' because if he is I want some of it," Emmett commented.

Carlisle just shrugged. This project was going to be the death of us, and I was ready for it to be over and done. We hung around the site until the workers got their lunch break.

"I'll stay here," Emmett said, "A couple of people are still hanging around."

We nodded and he headed to a group of his workers., while Carlisle and I headed to my truck so we could go to lunch.

"So you want to talk about this whole Bella situation?" Carlisle asked.

"I fucked up."

"I know you did. Bella and I talked. I get why you didn't tell her about Maggie because of past girlfriends. But you should've told her that you had a daughter from the beginning. Did you know that when Esme and I started dating, Alice was just a year old?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. When we got through the first couple of dates. I told her that I had a daughter. I told her about Alice. She knew that Alice came first and that they wouldn't meet until we both knew that we were going to stay together for the rest of our lives. And about nine months, later Alice and Esme officially met."

"Do you think that if I would've told her right away we still would've been dating?"

"I couldn't tell you. Bella is a very levelheaded girl, but when provoked, she is a spitfire and speaks her mind like you saw the other day. She doesn't like to be kept in the dark and I'm almost certain she feels like you betrayed her trust. "

"I want the trust back."

"And you will get it back as soon as you explain yourself. It may take a while but you have to realize, her finding out the way she did, is going take a little bit."

I knew I should've told her from the beginning. Then Carlisle got the brilliant idea to have Bella think that Esme and her needed to talk in the conference room. So that leaves me here, two weeks later, sitting in the conference room waiting for Bella to get here. When she walked in, she looked surprised to see me instead of her boss. She sat down across from me, and what surprised me was when she apologized.

"You don't have to apologize," I told her.

"Yes, I do. I jumped down your throat and made you tell me, I shouldn't have. I don't have the best luck with guys and when stuff started becoming secretive, I freaked. And you're the first guy…"

Finish the sentence, please finish the sentence. When she did, I was floored, she saw herself being with me. That was a start. When I asked her if she could see me with her now, after her finding out about Maggie, she looked scared and confused. She knew that if she didn't think she could handle it, it would be the deal breaker.

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean, I get why you didn't. my mom was the same way when I was growing up. She didn't want me to see random guys coming and going. I'm assuming that's why you didn't tell me and I just…oh god I'm rambling."

Her face was priceless, the redness becoming prominent on her cheeks.

"If you knew I had a daughter from the get go, would we have been dating for this long or not?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"I like you a lot and I don't want this to end."

Then she amazed me. She asked me how old she was. A bubble of excitement went through me, as she asked. Then she asked me if she could see a picture, I knew that this was going to be a good thing.

"You want to see what she looks like?" I pressed.

"I never said I didn't want to date you because you have a daughter. You asked me if you had told me in the beginning, would we still be dating. And I said I don't know. You didn't ask me what about now."

Huh. She had a point. So I got a picture of my daughter up and slid my phone over to her. She was my pride and joy. Thankfully she looked more like me than her mother. The two things she did get from her was her nose and wild curls.

"Where's her mom if you don't mind me asking," she asked.

"You deserve answers so it's fine. Makenna flaked basically. Told me that she couldn't handle it and gave up all parental rights and just left."

She was surprised that my ex-wife just gave up my daughter.

"Why'd you walk away? You didn't let me get my thoughts straightened out," she said.

"Because Rose text me saying Maggie was sick. She was sick that Sunday because she ate too much chocolate and that was it. So I thought it was worse then what it was. She had an ear infection and she wouldn't calm down enough to tell Rose or Emmett. It was stupid to just walk out without telling you but the look on your face, I just needed to go."

Bella Swan was a saint. Just like Carlisle said, she was very understanding with everything. I told her why I was afraid of telling her and she seemed taken aback that someone would just leave because of me having a child and I didn't want to take the chance and ruin anything.

"How do you know if you don't even try?" she asked.

"Because I can see how apprehensive you are about this. I don't want you getting into something that you don't want to get into. You can have any guy in this world and here you are sitting across from me talking about my daughter. I come with…"

"She's not baggage."

I wasn't going to say that, because my daughter is not baggage. I swear with the look she gave me, I was going to die. We talked about why she was so freaked out. Turns out she saw the pictures of Maria and Charlotte when she spent the night before her birthday. I just wanted to know why she was afraid to say anything from the beginning.

"The last guy I dated, cheated on me. Fucked some girl on the couch of the apartment we used to live in together. Apparently, she was only with me because of said girl and they were going behind my back for some time during the relationship. I was too blind to see it going on. I saw the signs with you and I was afraid to know the answer."

I told her I didn't have the heart to cheat on her and that was the truth. I didn't. I don't see why people do anyways. It's a bunch of bullshit. We didn't know where were in our relationship, friends, dating, or what. I had a feeling that it was going to be left unanswered until Maggie and her met.

* * *

><p>-There's some insight on Jasper with the two weeks and what was going through his mind.<br>-Hope you liked it. You can let me know what you think, if you want, doesn't matter to me.  
>-I don't own anything Twilight related.<p> 


	47. Surprise JPOV

-Look another one! I just keep them coming don't I? Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise?<br>****Jasper POV**

Ever since we've talked, we decided to go back to the friends level until Maggie and her met and she was comfortable with both of us in her life. My parents were happy that we've finally talked about everything. They said I deserved happiness and so did Maggie. They both believed that Bella was our key to happiness.

Maggie was excited that she was going to meet Bella. And I was excited for both of them to meet. I had no idea when they were going to, but I figured that it would be best to have them meet when Bella didn't know it.

"Daddy!" Maggie grinned, running towards me.

Rose had watched her during the morning because of a meeting that I had.

"Thanks for watching her," I said.

"No problem. She was good. Kept Alice entertained," Rose explained.

"Ready for lunch baby girl?" I asked my daughter.

"Yup. I'm ready."

"Seeing Bella?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, thought I'd surprise her instead of telling her.

"Which is a smart idea. By knowing her, if she knew ahead of time she'd freak out."

"Which is why I'm surprising her."

Maggie and I said goodbye to Rose and headed to my car. As I was putting Maggie in her car seat, Kate had text me.

**The tomato has left the building  
><strong>**-K**

**Tomato?  
><strong>**-J**

**Embarrassed herself; tripped in front of some clients.  
><strong>**-K**

**Got ya. Deli?  
><strong>**-J**

**Like always.  
><strong>**-K**

I don't know if I was more nervous about Bella's reaction or the fact that Bella and Maggie were going to be officially meeting for the first time.

"Now Maggie," I said, "You promise to be good?"

"Yup. I get to meet Bella right?"

"Yes ma'am that is correct."

"Good, cause Emtee talks about her all da time."

"Does he now?"

"Yup. And she seems really nice. Does she like animals?"

"I guess she does. You'll have to ask her."

We were going to the zoo. Hopefully Bella would agree to go along.

"Okay," she muttered.

"What do you want for lunch?"

"My usual."

Chicken tenders and mashed potatoes.

"Promise to be good?" I asked one last time.

"Yup. Promise daddy!"

When we got to the place, I helped Maggie out of her seat and we were on our way inside. I found Bella sitting back at her table, with her nose in her book.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked her.

She looked up, her beautiful face lighting up as she smiled. She shook her head at my question.

"Hope you don't mind if we crash your lunch," I said.

"We?"

I moved out of the way to reveal my daughter.

"Hi Miss Maggie," Chelsea said coming out of nowhere.

"Hi Chewsea!" Maggie grinned.

As she sat the tray down and left, I introduced Maggie and Bella. I helped her into her booster seat, as she stared between her food and Bella.

"She's pretty. Like Belle from Beauty and the Beast," Maggie commented.

"I agree baby."

I kissed the top of her head. Before asking Bella if she thought she could get out early. I knew it and as soon as she got a text from Kate, she knew I had something to do with it.

"Does she get to go to the zoo wif us daddy?" my daughter asked.

"Well, we'll have to ask," I told her.

"Miss Belle, can you come to da zoo with us?"

When Bella smiled and said she would and asked about penguins, I thought my daughter was going to jump out of her booster seat and crawl over the table to Bella. My daughter likes penguins. I don't know why but she does. Lunch was nice, and I was glad that I decided to surprise Bella.

We ended up following Bella to her place so she could get changed. We waited outside while Bella went upstairs.

"Hey daddy," Maggie said as we sat on the steps.

"Yes?"

"I like Bella."

"You just met her."

"I know but she looks like a Disney princess. And she makes you smile."

My daughter was very observant for her age.

"She does make me smile baby girl," I agreed.

"Do you think we can get a penguin?" Maggie asked completely changing the subject.

"We'll have to see about that."

I heard Bella behind us, making both of us to look up at her. The car ride over was relatively calm, Maggie watched Dora. When Bella asked Maggie what animals she wanted to see, my daughter listed them off, penguins, elephants, giraffes before declaring all of them.

"Are you sure this is okay? I know we never talked about you meeting her," I said.

Bella just smiled.

"I wasn't expecting it but I'm glad you did it though, because if we would've decided when, I would be a nervous wreck."

"She seems to like you."

"I like her. She looks like you."

"And are you sure going to the zoo is okay?"

Apparently she wasn't lying when she said she liked penguins. Her reason, because they waddle. I rolled my eyes at her reasoning, seems like she was dropped on her head when she was younger. Bad thought, but it's possible. My own mother told me that I "fell" too many times to count. Gotta love her.

When we got to the entrance of the zoo, Maggie grabbed both of our hands, pulling us to the gates. When I told Bella that I already got the tickets, I thought she was going to cry.

"I owe you a lot. I mean a lot," I explained.

"You don't owe me anything," she tried to tell me.

"Yes I do. Now hush."

She just smiled and let Maggie pull us to the animals she wanted to see. The penguins, the longest visit because, both of my girls liked the penguins. By the time we were done in the zoo, Maggie was passed out against Bella's shoulder.

"You don't have to carry her," I told her.

"It's fine. She's comfy," Bella shrugged.

That was true. She liked to dig into your body and stay put. She was like your own personal space heater.

"Thanks for today," Bella said as I pulled into her parking garage.

I was just glad she agreed to go with me. I was just glad she wanted to meet Maggie and become a part of her life.

"I'd walk you up, but I don't want to leave her or disturb her," I said, feeling guilty, I didn't want her walking by herself.

"It's fine. I'll talk to you later then."

I hope we would. She opened the door quietly, but surprised the shit out of me, when she turned around and kissed me on the cheek. She waved to me as she entered her building.

When I got home, I cuddled with my daughter for a couple of minutes before calling Charlotte and Peter, to tell them how it went. I was so glad that I decided to surprise her, with Maggie. I agreed with her, that if we planned a day for her and Maggie to meet, she'd be a nervous wreck and we didn't need that. Yeah, todays surprise was pretty good.

* * *

><p>-One more outtake down, and one more to go.<br>-Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think, if you want, doesn't matter to me.  
>-I don't own anything Twilight related.<p> 


	48. Official One Year JPOV

****-Last outtake of this story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Official One Year<br>****Jasper POV**

It's officially a year that Bella and I started dating (again). We haven't had any fights, or meltdowns. We both decided that we were going to go down to Seattle at least two weekends out of the month. The past couple weeks have been well in the Whitlock/Swan house. Well hopefully it'll just be Whitlock household.

I was planning on asking her to marry me, with the help of Maggie. I knew the moment that they met; I was going to ask her to marry me. Crazy right? When I told my parents about it, they both suggested to have Maggie help me, make it much more special.

I had everything ready. I already asked her father if I could marry Bella. I remember the day like it was yesterday, and the look he gave me when I first asked, still burns in my mind.

_ I might've fibbed and told Bella that it was just me, Emmett, Peter, Edward and Carlisle playing golf, for guy weekend. I just left out that her dad was going to be joining us. Apparently he didn't do golf, but when I asked him, he agreed, I think it was because of Carlisle and Edward, but who knows. _

_ So that leaves me here, standing on the front steps of Charlie's house, Bella's childhood home._

"_I thought I was meeting you in Seattle," Charlie said letting me in._

"_You are, I just, and well I have…" I trailed._

"_You what?" _

"_I love your daughter very much. And I know we've only been dating technically for a year, but I wouldn't change the past couple of years and I want her in my daughter and mine life. I was wondering if I could have your blessing to marry your daughter."_

_ There. I said it. Rambled a little but I said it. The look he was giving me, scared the shit out of me. Not menacing or anything like that, it was completely blank. No emotion. _

"_You came all the way down here to ask me?" Charlie asked._

"_Yes sir."_

"_And you didn't want to ask in front of the other men because?"_

"_I don't need their approval. I already have Edward's and you are the most important man in Bella's life."_

_ He sat back in his chair, looking at me._

"_My daughter loves you. Both you and your daughter very much. I'd threaten you, saying that no one would be able to find your body, because I have connections and I'm an officer. But I'm not going to because of your daughter and I can tell that you love Bella as much as she loves you," Charlie said._

_ Did he still threaten me even though he said he wasn't? Damn he was good._

"_Sir, I just…" I started._

"_Let me finish," he cut in, "The love between you two isn't going to disappear and you have your daughter to worry about. If something ever happened between you and my daughter, that would hurt not only you two but as well as Maggie. I don't want that. And I already know that you aren't going to hurt her, because you love her with everything in your being. And I have to say, I was wondering how long it was going to take you to come and ask me."_

_ My jaw dropped open. He was wondering how long it took to get me here to ask him for his daughter's hand in marriage. The fuck?_

"_Kid, my daughter loves you and even if I denied you permission, I can almost guarantee that she would kill me and marry you anyways," Charlie smirked. _

I smiled at remembering that day. I swear I thought he was going to kill me, but I'm glad he didn't. Now I just had to get Maggie to help me. While Bella was in the shower, I talked to Maggie.

"Mags," I called out.

"What daddy?"

Her little blond hair flew around her face as she came into the living room.

"I need your help with something," I told her.

"What?"

I opened the little velvet box in my hand, revealing my nana's ring.

"See this ring?" I asked.

"Yup."

"This ring, is the one I want to give to Bella."

"Oh, why?"

"To show her how much I love her."

"But you tell her everyday."

That I do.

"I know, but I want her to have something to show that I love her, even when we're apart," I continued.

"Oh."

"And I wanted to ask her to marry me."

Her eyes got wide.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes baby girl."

"Does that mean she'll be my mommy?"

"Of course."

"But don't I gotta ask her?"

"Yes you do."

"So can I ask her today?"

"Yes, but when you do, you gotta tell her that you have something for her."

"Will I give her the ring?"

"Yes. But it'll be in the box."

"Okay. I'll do it."

"You will?'

"Yup."

"And you gotta promise, not to say anything to her, until I tell you too."

"Okay."

I heard Bella yell for us. I quickly hid the ring in my pocket. Maggie and I found her, and quickly ushered out of the house. We were going ice skating for our anniversary, well part of it at least. We wanted to spend the afternoon with Maggie before doing our own thing tonight.

The afternoon adventure was nice. Bella had to have me help her when we first started, but as we got to skating around the rink, she got the hang of it. She even skated with Maggie. While I stood off to the side, I watched the two skating. Both of their cheeks were red from the cold and looked like they were having the time of their life.

I'm not going to lie, but when both of them fell, I almost freaked out, but Maggie just laughed and got back up. I did laugh when Bella fell, with Maggie on top of her. I was nice enough to help them up.

When we got lunch, Bella headed to the bathroom with Maggie I got our lunch. I watched them out of the corner of my eye, both talking, laughing and smiling. The moment I saw Bella look like she was going to cry, I knew Maggie asked her to be her mom. And with the way Maggie jumped into her lap, wrapping her arms around Bella's neck, I knew she agreed. Well I knew should've no matter what, she and I talked about it before and she was just waiting for Maggie to ask her.

When I got back to the table, and began eating, I pretended to be shocked that Maggie asked her to be her mom. I was elated to hear it from both of them. When lunch was over, we got back onto the ice. The three of us skating around the rink, Bella and I on either side of our daughter. Yeah I liked that. _Our daughter. _

Luckily we all decided it was time to get off the ice. Bella went to our locker to get our shoes. While she was gone, I gave Maggie the box, telling her to be very quiet. When she came back I told her that I was going to the bathroom. I wasn't really; I just wanted to be a few feet away so she wouldn't suspect something.

I watched the whole thing unfold. Maggie handed her the box, I knew she assumed it was going to be a necklace or a pair of earrings. I heard her gasp at the actual piece of jewelry in it.

"Sweetie," Bella said, "Where'd you get this?"

My cue to go behind her and get down on one knee.

"I got it from daddy," Maggie told her.

I motioned for Maggie to come to me.

"And what was the question you wanted to ask me?" Bella asked staring at the ring.

"Will you, Isabella Swan marry me?" I asked.

She turned around, her brown hair flying around her face.

"You gotta say yes momma!" Maggie squealed.

"Make us the happiest people in all of Portland and do the honor of being my wife and Maggie's mother," I continued

She stood there staring at me.

"Are you going answer darlin'?" I asked standing up.

"Yes," she breathed, "A thousand times yes."

She ran over to me, throwing her arms around my neck.

"I love you so much," I said into her hair.

"I love you too, both of you," she said back.

The entire ice rink was cheering for us as I slipped the ring onto her finger. When I suggested to drop Maggie off, she quickly agreed. Peter and Charlotte were giving me the look of "did you ask her" as we got into their house. Maggie explained all about her ice skating experience.

"And Bella said I can call her mommy!" Maggie exclaimed.

Charlotte and Peter look between the three of us, before Charlotte demaded to see the ring. Bella held her hand out, charlotte's face was priceless. It was my nan's ring and I wasn't kidding when she wouldn't let me give it Makenna. Thank fuck for that. We gave Maggie hugs and kisses and on our way home.

When we got back to the house, Bella headed to the shower as I put our coats and shoes and all that away. I kissed the side of her head and waited for the water to start. If she thought she was going to take a shower by herself, she had another thing coming.

When I got into the shower, I stood there watching her, taking in her naked body, watching the water cascade down her skin. I wrapped my arms around her, which scared the shit out of her.

"I could but I like scaring you," I muttered into her neck.

I trailed my lips on her neck, nipping, sucking and licking the skin. Her head fell back onto my shoulder as my fingers trailed down her sides, going to that spot, I knew she wanted me to go to. I wanted to go to that spot.

"I'm taking my time with you tonight," I told her.

And she was fine with that. We helped wash each other, taking time emphasize on some parts more than others. I wrapped a towel around my waist, and one around her body, before carrying her into our room. I laid beside her, propped up on my elbow facing her, looking down her body as I opened the towel. God she gorgeous. I loved her, she was beautiful, sexy, loved, wanted.

She took it in her hands to kiss me, but I wanted to be in control and rolled myself on top of her, my towel long gone. I let my lips trail down from her lips, to her jaw to her neck, sucking on the skin, while my hands roamed down her body.

My fingers stopped right in the area, she wanted me, where I wanted to be. She was so fucking wet already. I slipped on finger inside of her pussy, circled her clit with my thumb. I smirked as she gasped out my name. I knew she was going to be mad, but I stopped what I was doing, so I could taste her sweet pussy. My lips found her breasts, taking in the hardened peaks, rolling them with my tongue, before moving down her body.

I think I died and went to heaven as soon as my mouth was on her pussy. Her fingers tightened in my hair, as my tongue moved around her folds. I was determined to get to her over the edge. I sucked on her clit, which made her fall quickly, my name falling from her lips. I kissed up her body, letting us make out for a couple of minutes.

Then her hand wrapped around my cock, making me groan into her mouth. She some how managed to get me on my back, straddling my waist. She copied my movements and kissed her way down my body. Bella wasn't one to give blowjobs, but when she did, it was one of those things I loved.

Her mouth was on me, her lips wrapping around my dick. What she couldn't fit into her mouth, she used her one hand to help get me closer to release, while the other fondled my balls. As she went up, she would lightly scrape her teeth against the flesh, and let her tongue slowly drag along the vein on the underside when she was going down. The coil that was tightening wasn't going to burst, because I was going to cum inside of her.

I pulled her off of me, rolling her onto her back. I went to grab a condom, but she stopped me. This is what I wanted, I knew we were being safe, but I was so ready to lose the latex. I positioned myself at her entrance, taking my time entering her. God, she was so tight and wet and warm. I loved it, and I didn't want to be anywhere else at the moment. Her small hands gripped my shoulders, going down my back, scraping the skin, most likely leaving scratch marks, while my face was on her shoulder, marking her.

She some how managed to get me rolled over, so she was on top, riding me. With the position we were in, she was so much tighter. I don't know how I was going to last. I helped her set the rhythm again before she grabbed our hands, lacing our fingers together. Her brown eyes, held love, admiration and happiness as she looked at me. She leaned down, her hair making a curtain around our heads.

"Are you close baby?" I asked.

I didn't know how long I was going to last at this rate, and I don't think she was going to last much longer. I softly demanded for her to touch herself. God, it was so hot watching her touch herself, while my dick moved in and out of her pussy. I bent my legs, which hit that one spot inside of her, to get her over the edge. Her pussy milked me of my orgasm.

She collapsed on my chest, muttering something about me killing her. I don't know but I wasn't. she rolled to her side, laying her head over my heart.

"I love you so much," she said.

"I love you too. And hearing Maggie call you mommy is the best thing to my ears, besides you saying yes to marry my crazy ass and my slightly demanding daughter."

"I would've said no matter what. And you're daughter isn't demanding, she just knows what she wants."

I rolled my eyes, that's demanding. I wrapped my arms around her, tucking her into my side. I was going to be spending my life with my two favorite people. Maggie and Bella. Knowing that Bella was now Maggie's mother, maybe not officially (yet), everything was coming together. She was going to be my wife. I was perfectly happy with how everything was panning out in my life

* * *

><p>-So that is the last outtake for my story. I originally wasn't planning on doing this many but, when I did the first couple, I realized that there were some chapters, that just needed Jasper's POV.<br>-So, once again thanks for reading my story. It means a lot that you've taken your time to read and review!  
>-Let me know what you think if you want, doesn't matter to me.<br>-I don't own anything Twilight related.


End file.
